


Collision Course

by jsaint34



Series: Barry and Kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 97,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: An alternate universe where The Flash and Supergirl live on the same earth.  They meet at a time when both are already heroes and build a friendship that might just turn into more as they work together and get to know each other, especially with how incidents in both their lives led them down the path to becoming superheroes.





	1. The Wrong Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, for all my readers I'm taking a break from my Avengers fan fiction stories as Infinity War threw me for a major loop and I've been struggling with them because of the sheer epic nature of the movie. I will get back to them in the near future but for now, I'm going to focus on something new so I can keep my writing going, and in between writing this story I'll still be working on others, but this is the one I'll be paying the most attention to.  
> Also I own nothing except the forthcoming plot, all characters belong to DC/Warner Brothers, and no infringement was intended. Enjoy.

Barry Allen was an up and coming new C.S.I. for Central City P.D. His life hadn’t been perfect, his reason for getting into law enforcement in the first place stemming from his mother’s murder and his father being arrested for it. His intelligence tested off the charts and few people knew about the accident that supercharged his life. One night while working in his lab, a lightning bolt struck a shelf of chemicals, dispersing them all over his body. Each chemical combined altered Barry’s physiology turning him into a meta-human with the power of super-speed. Dubbing himself the Flash, he had new ways of solving crimes and taking on other meta-humans that believed that their powers gave them the right to cause chaos.

Kara Zor-El has been living on Earth for the past twelve years since her Kryptonian pod regained its flight directions after being knocked off course and trapping her in the Phantom Zone. She was sent to protect her cousin Kal-El but upon arrival he had grown into the hero Superman. As she was still biologically thirteen years old, Kara was left in the care of the Danvers, taking the identity of Linda Kara Danvers, their adopted daughter. In time under the yellow sun, she began gaining the same powers as her cousin but hid them for fear of being taken away from her family. Initially she had wanted nothing to do with life as a superhero until a plane’s engines failed and she had to leap into action. Now at age twenty-five, she’s got a new career as a reporter for Cat Co. Media and a life as Supergirl. 

She knows that other heroes exist in the world but only has regular contact with Superman and his sometimes allies Batman and Robin. The same goes for Barry as he mainly stays in the Central and Keystone City areas. Little do the two realize that their paths will soon cross as a remnant of Krypton would soon be discovered by Cadmus’ human’s first initiative.

It was a typical day in National City and Kara was handing in her latest article to Cat for publication in tomorrow’s edition. Since moving to National she had started going by Kara Danvers for her professional career. Cat mainly had her writing fluff articles even though she knew how much potential Kara had to be a great reporter. Then the biggest scoop ever dropped on Cat’s desk and it was all happening in Central City, and she knew that her chief rival the Daily Planet, though based in Metropolis, would also be interested in the story.

“Okay; look alive people,” Cat shouted to her assembled staff. “We’ve got the biggest story possible breaking right now and I want this in Wednesday’s edition! Any other articles you’re writing, shelve them. We just got word of an attack in our neighboring Central City! Ever since meta-humans started appearing after the particle accelerator exploded, people have been showcasing powers left and right. For good and ill, now we’ve got what appears to be an alien on meta-human attack happening. I need someone in Central immediately.”

The entire room fell silent at Cat’s announcement. With all the meta-human activity in Central City that had occurred, her staff was down-right reluctant to volunteer. Kara looked around at the hesitant faces and knew this was her chance to prove herself. Especially with Clark off-planet, she also knew Supergirl would be needed.

“I’ll go, Ms. Grant.”

“Keira, I think that this is a little out of your league. No offense, but you’re still a junior reporter. This is more in line with…”

“Someone like Clark Kent? Please Ms. Grant, I can handle this assignment. Let me take it.”

Kara knew she had just stepped up to her boss in a show of extreme courage and bravado, the other reporters turning away as they knew that Cat had fired reporters for less than what Kara had just done. She just made a direct challenge to the owner of Cat Co. media and all were surprised when Cat made her decision.

“Okay Keira, you think you can handle this, you’ll have to prove it. The assignment in yours, I need everything you can get. You bring me an article that trumps the reveal of Superman and Supergirl and the junior status gets dropped from your title.”

Kara was internally jumping for joy at this opportunity though externally she remained calm and collected. This story would be the one that makes her career and the thought of this potential alien being a threat was one she needed to take seriously like Clark would.

“Thank you Ms. Grant, I won’t let you down.”

“Be sure that you don’t. Now all of you, get out of here. You’ve got articles to finish.”

Kara immediately flew to her apartment for a change of clothes before taking off for Central. With both her telescopic vision and super-hearing she knew exactly where the crime scene was and quickly changed back from her Supergirl uniform into more professional attire. As she arrived the police and a single C.S.I. were already examining the body.

“What do you think Barry?”

“Can’t be sure he’s actually a Meta. We still don’t know how many were created by the explosion at Star. But it’s clear someone wanted him dead. The burn marks on his chest came from someone at close range. This wasn’t some random murder Joe, this was done with a purpose. The only way we’ll know if he was a Meta is to get him back to Star so Caitlin can examine him.”

Both Joe West and Barry were so engrossed in their examination that they didn’t notice the blonde woman standing in front of them taking notes. The crime scene had only been discovered fifteen minutes ago and Central’s paper was understaffed so scrambling for this news was taking some time. It wasn’t until she spoke that both Barry and Joe looked up.

“So if he isn’t a meta-human, why would someone kill him? What possible provocation or motive for this was there?”

“I’m sorry young lady, but who are you?”

Joe spoke first, slightly annoyed at the interruption, this was an active crime scene and he was currently in his element as was Barry, both as a C.S.I. and as the Flash. Barry on the other hand was rendered speechless at the woman in front of him. She was confident, and carried an air of compassion around her and he couldn’t help but be intrigued by her, especially since she almost appeared out of thin air.

“I’m Kara Danvers, a reporter for Cat Co. Media. My boss Cat Grant…”

“I know who Cat Grant is Ms. Danvers. She was the one who named Supergirl. My question for you is how Ms. Grant could know about the attack before we did, and what is her interest in this case given that National City is two hours from Central City.”

“She has a contact here in Central City, and she’s heard about your local news affiliate being understaffed. Besides; Meta-human activity hasn’t really been that big of a secret since the explosion two years ago, and with all the aliens that Superman and Supergirl deal with…”

“That’s more than enough, Ms. Danvers. This is an active crime scene and I’m in the middle of an investigation. At the moment…”

“So you’re not even going to speculate on this? It seems that…”

“No comment. Barry, I’ll see you back at the station.”

Joe’s part in the investigation was nearly wrapped up except for filing the report and Star Labs was on the way to collect the body which meant Barry had to wait. As he packed up his equipment, he noticed that the reporter had yet to leave.

“I’m sorry, but Barry was it? Your officer friend seemed less that cooperative, but is there anything you can tell me? I mean those burns don’t look natural. What kind of fire leaves green burns on someone?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Danvers, but like Detective West said, this is an active investigation. At the moment we have no answers. So no comment.”

“Alright then, you can be as uncooperative as you want, but I will get this story. Good Day Mr. Allen.”

Barry turned away as the Star Labs medical van pulled up and Cisco and Caitlin got out. He had loaded his equipment in the back before turning around to address the reporter he thought was still standing there.

“And Ms. Danvers…huh, she’s gone already. That girl is stubborn, overconfident and far too bold for her own good. I hope it doesn’t get her in trouble. But…I didn’t tell her my last name.”

Barry stood there mystified as Cisco tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his stupor.

“Barry, you okay?”

“Yeah… yeah did you see that girl?”

“What girl Barry;…hang on…”

Cisco paused as he listened in on a conversation Barry couldn’t hear. But the look on Cisco’s face spoke volumes and Barry knew something was wrong before his friend spoke again.

“Looks like someone needs the Flash…”

“Another Meta attack?”

“Yeah, over by the waterfront. Barry this…”

“I just hope it’s not King Shark again.”

Barry ran off to suit up while Cisco and Caitlin drove back to Star Labs. He hadn’t known Kara was listening in an adjacent alleyway and heard everything up until he ran off at super-speed. She was already switching to Supergirl and making her own way to Central City’s waterfront. Unbeknownst to both superheroes they were being observed as they departed.

“Yes…I have eyes on both the Flash and Supergirl. Do I engage?”

“Negative, we don’t want to play our hand to soon. Superman is off world and his cousin is alone. She won’t be much of a threat, and maybe she and the Flash will take each other out so our plan can proceed without a hindrance.”

The observer signed off with his understanding of maintaining only visuals as the green rock in his chest glowed slightly brighter.

Barry was in full Flash mode as he reached the waterfront hoping that this attack was connected to the crime scene he had just come from. His hope considering the location was that he wouldn’t have to deal with King Shark again, but his hopes were dashed as the Meta was tearing up the docks while Central P.D. fired on him. The bullets were having no effect and Barry knew he had to end this quickly before his enemy got significantly more violent than he already was.

“FLASH! I told you when we last fought that if I saw you again, it would be for the last time!”

“And you don’t know how much I wanted to believe that was true. But here you are again. Come on Shark, this doesn’t have to end like the last fight.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t. You let me go and I’ll leave Central City alone.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

Barry charged at King Shark, cycling up his powers to throw a lightning bolt, and when it hit, it only caused minimal pain to the half human, half shark Meta. Barry had to change tactics and hit full speed circling his enemy. He was fast enough to stop the rampaging shark, but was caught off guard as he was locked in a choke hold. Now at King Shark’s mercy, Barry saw a hint of fear behind his eyes.

“This didn’t have to happen Flash. You could have let me go. I could’ve gotten away from this city and the alien meta-human killer. You should take comfort in the fact that he won’t get to kill you because I will!”


	2. Misunderstanding

Supergirl had flown to the waterfront arriving mere seconds after the Flash did. She had spied the red blur as she heard the sounds of gunfire and knew she was heading in the right direction. She was surprised at the giant shark she saw attacking police and the man in the red suit mercilessly. For a brief moment she observed the man she heard being called the Flash as he threw a lightning bolt and marveled at his speed thinking he may even be faster than her or Clark. But in the next instant, she knew she had to intervene as the shark thing has the Flash in a choke hold. She could hear his labored breathing and had no doubts that if she didn’t help, he would die.

On the ground the police ceased firing as Flash was unable to move and King Shark was now using him effectively as a human shield while still strangling the hero. Kara flew in at super-speed, her heat vision hitting the shark in the chest to distract him long enough for her to land a massive punch that sounded like thunder across the water. Fortunately they were far enough inland that her punch knocked King Shark to the concrete as his fist opened and the Flash fell to the ground as well. Barry was still catching his breath as he looked up and saw the burns on the shark’s body. Remembering the previous victim, he got back to his feet and was running around the new arrival as fast as his battered body would move.

“It was you! You’re the one going around killing meta-humans! For what? What did we ever do to you? You know what, it doesn’t matter! You won’t kill anyone else!”

Kara kept track with her eyesight as the Flash continued to increase his speed. Soon enough he was moving so fast that a vortex of wind and lightning engulfed them just from his momentum. She knew he wasn’t trying to kill her, just incapacitate her long enough so he could get answers. She also knew that he had misunderstood her intentions and that she was there to help. When she’d finally had enough, she used a trick she had learned from Clark in their training and unleashed her arctic breath, creating a patch of ice where she had anticipated his next footstep would fall. Barry immediately hit the patch of ice and skidded down the dock, his back hitting a police car.

His scream of pain instantly had Kara worried that she had severely hurt him as she ran over to where he was laying. Every officer immediately trained their guns on her, not knowing if she was friend or foe, even though she had taken King Shark down. She has been Supergirl now for nearly a year, but she still has some trouble controlling her powers when agitated. 

“Miss, please step away from the Flash. We don’t know who you are, but leave him alone and we won’t hurt you.”

“Officer, this man is hurt, and it’s my fault. I promise I won’t hurt him further. I’m going to take him to get medical attention. Please let me leave.”

Kara easily scooped Barry up in her arms, intending to fly towards this Star Labs she had heard about. If they had facilities anything like the D.E.O. they would be able to help him. As she slowly flew up, a gun went off and a bullet hit her back, harmlessly falling to the ground below her.

“That was a warning shot. Once again, put the Flash down and we won’t open fire.”

Kara sighed, lowering back down to the ground and setting Barry on his feet. He was a little shaky at first, but his quick healing thanks to his powers had him feeling better in a few short minutes. Though she was cooperating, the police still had their guns trained on her. 

“Now, we appreciate you helping with King Shark, but you’re still going to have to answer some questions. First off, how did you do what you did…and just who are you anyway?”

“Sorry Officer, but I’ve got somewhere to be. Maybe I’ll answer your questions another time. If you’ll excuse me…”

Kara flew up into the air again, paying no attention to the repeated requests for her to come back. Barry watched in awe as she flew away before looking down at the bullet at his feet. She was still in close enough range for one more attempt with a gunshot, but the officer was stopped by the Flash.

“Sorry Lieutenant, but that won’t stop her. This is the bullet that hit her the first time.”

Barry tossed the bullet to the officer and upon closer inspection he noticed that it was flattened. As he dropped it the rest of the force stood there in shock as the sound of a sonic boom hit their ears. The flying girl was gone, and it was then that the officer in charge spoke.

“So she’s bulletproof? This day can’t possibly get any worse than it already is. Who do you think she was Flash, and how did she do all of that?”

“Two things, I don’t know, and I’m going to find out. Call A.R.G.U.S. They can incarcerate King Shark. Like our mysterious new friend, I have somewhere to be.”

As he sped off, Barry called in to Star to see if they had any news on the Meta from earlier. Caitlin and Cisco were still trying to identify him, but the only thing they had discovered so far is that his powers were electricity based.

“What about the green burns?”

“Still no definitive answer. Whatever did this, it burned 75% of his internal organs. His heart is a charred black mess. Like you and Joe thought, this was clearly done at point blank range.”

“All right Caitlin, keep me updated.”

“What about you? What are you going to do?”

“I’ve got another Meta to find. I’ll check in later.”

“Another Meta? Who is he?”

“I don’t know…but she helped me beat King Shark.”

Barry signed off comms as he circled the city five times looking for the girl with the red cape. He hadn’t realized that she was watching him as he stopped running to catch his breath. 

“Where are you, where did you go? More importantly, who are you?”

Supergirl heard every question he uttered. The Flash was persistent, she’d give him that, and she knew he wasn’t her enemy. She wasn’t entirely sure he was a true hero yet, but she could tell he had a good heart. Even though they hadn’t officially met yet, she already found herself intrigued by him. She even was curious and wanted to learn more about him. But hiding up on the roof wouldn’t give her that opportunity. Soon enough she was floating just off the ground right behind him.

“I hear you’re looking for me, is it true, Flash?”

“How did you know? And how did you know where I was?”

“Super-hearing, and super eyesight. I watched your little run around the city. I have to admit, I’m impressed. I’ve only seen one other person move that fast. Somehow I don’t think you were going full speed.”

“I wasn’t. So are you going to answer my questions?”

“Maybe…you wanted to know who I am, right?”

“Yes.”

“Tell you what…if you can catch me, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Supergirl flew off, and had the thought that the Flash wouldn’t be able to catch her, but she also didn’t know the extent of his abilities yet. Barry thought she probably does have super eyesight like she said, but so does he. He would have to in order to be able to catch bullets, which he has on multiple occasions. So he scanned the skies, and immediately caught sight of her. He could tell where she was headed and took off, leaving a trail of lightning where he had been. Kara could see him keeping pace with her as she was flying overhead. He was fast, and her suspicions were confirmed that he was faster than her. But she could tell he couldn’t fly, and hovered above a building, he hadn’t caught her yet.

Barry looked up to where she was suspended in mid-air. He could tell from her nonchalant hovering that she believed she had won and was free to leave with his questions unanswered. So what he did next surprised her, and she found herself even more intrigued as he ran up the side of the building, stopping a few feet behind her at eye level.

“So, we had a deal. I caught you, are you going to answer my questions now?”

“Well, technically you’re standing on a roof and I’m still flying so you haven’t caught me yet.”

“Oh that’s how it is?”

“Yeah that’s how it is.”

“Okay…”

Barry walked back to the other end of the roof he was standing on, leaving Kara confused as to what he was about to do. In the blink of an eye he was running faster than she could react and jumped through the air, gently grabbing hold of her as his forward momentum pushed them across the gap between buildings and they landed on the other side. As they both stood up, Barry let go. He was the one confused now as the woman was laughing.

“Sorry, did I miss something funny?”

“That was brave. How did you know I wouldn’t fly away, letting you fall?”

“Because you’re a hero. The way you helped me with King Shark proves it. And you didn’t try to hurt me when I had you in that vortex, though I did get hurt.”

“True, but you seem to have bounced back rather quickly.”

“I heal fast. So, about my questions…?”

“What would you like to know, Flash?”

“Let’s start with the who you are?”

“I’m Supergirl.”

“Is that what the S on your chest stands for?”

“No, that’s my family crest. I’m sure you’ve seen it somewhere before.”

“I…”

Barry paused as Kara chuckled at his momentary confusion. She had a feeling he was smarter than he seemed and waited as a proverbial lightning bolt hit him.

“It’s the same shield Superman wears! He’s a legend! Seems like everybody I knew growing up wanted to be him.”

“Even you?”

“No, I kind of wanted to be Sherlock Holmes.”

Kara laughed again before Barry asked his next question, trying to get more in depth with Supergirl.

“So you’re his kid sister, daughter, what?”

“Actually he and I are cousins. And technically, I’m older than him. I was born first.”

“So you’re an alien like he is?”

“You know he’s an alien?”

“It was all everyone ever talked about. The interview with Lois Lane about Krypton…”

Kara got a wistful look in her eyes at the mention of her home planet. Barry had read the article by Ms. Lane and knew the destruction of Krypton was a sore subject for Superman and his cousin too.

“So that answers the rest of my questions then. What now?”

“Now you tell me about you. I’m sure there’s more you want to know about me, but it’s only fair if you tell me who you are, and how you can do the things you do.”

“Well you know I call myself the Flash already. I’m not an alien like you are. I’m a meta-human. I got my powers when I was struck by lightning that bathed my body in chemicals from my lab. It was the same night as the particle accelerator explosion…”

“I saw that on the news. So you’ve been the Flash for…”

“A little over two years.”

“And what made you get into the superhero business?”

“I got tired of seeing people get hurt. I’ve seen so much and I…”

Barry paused, he hadn’t told anyone about his mother and what happened in so long that the thought of telling Supergirl; whom he had just met was daunting. And he realized at that moment that what Thawne had done to him still hurt even after the Reverse-Flash had been erased from existence. Kara could sense his trepidations and spoke to try and ease his mind. But she also made a mistake in that moment, revealing something she shouldn’t know.

“Barry, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain further.”

“Wait a minute…I never told you my real name. How did you know my name is Barry? Who are you really?”

Kara knew she had been busted. She tried to backpedal but the cat was out of the bag, and she really was there to help so she knew she had to be completely honest with him.

“You know who I am, Barry Allen. There’s no point in hiding it. In addition to telescopic and heat vision, I also have x-ray vision. I could see through your mask.”

“Okay, I should have expected that. But you say I know who you are. I know you’re Supergirl. Who else are you?”

“We met earlier today…,” Kara pauses as she pulls a pair of glasses out, Barry doesn’t ask where she was keeping them as she puts them on her face. “My name is Kara Danvers.”

“The Cat Co. reporter?”

Kara could only nod yes as Barry stood there appraising her. He was sure she meant no harm, but he now even had more questions than before and once again was hesitant to answer any questions about the murder, even if deep down he felt like he could trust her.

“Look Ms. Danvers, I…”

“Please Barry, you can call me Kara. If this is about the murder, I really do want to help. Being a presumed Alien on Meta killing I want this resolved just as much as you do. Look at it from my point of view, I’m an alien and there are others out there, if these murders continue, Superman and I will have far more to deal with than we already do. I know I’m asking a lot, but all you have to do is trust me.”

Kara stuck her hand out, as a gesture of good will, hoping Barry would let his guard down. He stood there, still unsure of himself and her, but he knew that deep down, he had to give her a chance. He had also been met with fear by the citizens of Central City until he proved himself a hero. Slowly, he took her hand, both feeling a spark of electricity between them.

“Okay Supergirl, let’s solve this together.”

“Sure thing Flash, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Little did Barry and Kara realize that in the coming months as they worked together they would become so much more. With their agreement, Barry ran back down the building as Kara followed.

“Race you to Star Labs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the first two chapters down and I'm already working on the third. I hope you guys like the story so far, and please feel free to leave kudos and comments. This is my first stand alone DC Comics story, as my other story The Captain and The Dark Night is a Marvel/DC crossover-worlds collide.


	3. Cadmus and Star

Cadmus Labs had once been the glittering jewel of the scientific community. For four plus decades they had been at the forefront of every major discovery. From treatments to rare diseases to making contact with an alien life form, the scientists at Cadmus were revered for the advancements they made in the ongoing effort to create a better future for mankind. They received billions in funding but the investors only saw the public face that the Director wanted them to see. The truth was that Cadmus had darker and much more sinister projects they were working on. Rumors ran rampant about cloning, infecting populations of small rural towns with the very diseases they were working on treatments for. As the rumors spread like wildfire the scientists who only wanted to help, were appalled at what they had heard. Many quit in anger, while others stayed on, believing the rumors were false. Only Director Paul Westfield knew the truth until a whistleblower broke his non-disclosure agreement by meeting with Lois Lane.

Lois and Clark covered the story and blew the gates wide open. Their hard hitting expose brought the Government down on Cadmus like a hammer. Jim Harper had been head of security for the Labs, but even he was kept in the dark about Westfield’s more dangerous tests. It wasn’t until alarms sounded in the highest level security wing that he discovered the truth. Most of the rooms had been emptied so their power could be diverted to the most egregious experiment. Westfield and his chief scientist Dabney Donovan had acquired Kryptonian D.N.A. and were using it an attempt to create a life form that could take down Superman. Unfortunately, the clone degenerated before it was complete and all funding Cadmus received was immediately pulled. 

The fallout was intense, and the scientists who had left before the rumors were proven true had gone on to form new Labs. One was Mercury and the other was Star Labs. Star had grown in the years since it was founded; now having facilities in Metropolis, Gotham, Coast City, Star City and Central City. Despite this, Cadmus found a way to survive. Most of the illegal tests had been linked back to the scientists who had stayed on, and they were left in disgrace even though they had no prior knowledge of said illegal experiments. This allowed Westfield and Donovan to set up a new Cadmus with backing by wealthy donors. One such financier was Lex Luthor. The other was Maxwell Lord. Though the two were rivals in industry, they found common ground in their mutual enemy, Superman. Both failed, Lex was now in jail, and Lord had fallen off the face of the earth. But their mission lives on and in a secret bunker, Westfield and Donovan are working on their newest recruit and current experiment.

“I could have engaged them. You know Supergirl wouldn’t have stood a chance against me.”

“Perhaps not, but we’re still testing the output of your enhancement. The Meta you killed was a successful first, but you’re not ready to go up against the both of them.”

“The Flash is weak. What can he do to stop me? He runs fast, I’m a trained soldier. This enhancement you gave me makes me stronger.”

“Temporarily at the moment. The radiation is still the unknown variable. All we’ve learned so far is that this is a remnant of the planet Krypton. We’re not done testing it yet. And we still need more.”

“Westfield…”

“Doctor Donovan is correct. The rock replaced your damaged heart, and has given you powers that will eventually make you a match for the Kryptonians, but their example has brought more and more aliens to our world. If our plan is to succeed, we need to know that we can stabilize this element. Our benefactors called it Kryptonite. But remember, our goals go beyond just Superman and his cousin.”

“You know I haven’t forgotten. You want the meta-humans wiped out too. Especially the ones created by the particle accelerator explosion at Star Labs; Central City. That explosion is the reason I’m here in the first place. This is what I got for still trying to be a hero.”

“You are a hero, more of one than Superman, Supergirl or the Flash. In time we’ll have an army of soldiers like you. A group of men and women dedicated to our initiative. Then Cadmus will be able to return from the shadows, making Star Labs obsolete once and for all.”

While the Kryptonite was being subjected to a third round of testing, Barry and Kara were arriving at Star Labs. The sensors easily recognized the Flash, and he was allowed entry while Supergirl registered as an unknown causing the alarms to sound and lasers to inundate her with powerful beams that would vaporize a normal human. As it stands she barely felt anything and walked through them like she was strolling through a park.

“Kara!” 

Barry was instantly worried for her and sped to the control panel, disabling the lasers with the hope that the lab’s defense systems didn’t hurt her. When he turned back after resetting the security system, he was surprised to see her unharmed and a slight smirk on her face.

“Relax Barry, I’m fine. The yellow sun that gives me my powers also makes me invulnerable to all earth based weapons. But I do have to say that these lasers seem a bit like overkill.”

“They might be, but they were designed and installed for a purpose. We keep them on a modulating frequency designed to track and disable evil speedsters.”

“You mean people with powers like yours.”

“Yeah, but they don’t kill. The energy creates a reaction that disrupts the Speed Force and anyone who has a connection to it.”

“The Speed Force?”

“It’s what my powers are tied to. We don’t understand how it works, and we didn’t even know it existed until I became the Flash.”

“Uh-huh, so what do the lasers do to any evil speedsters that may get into Star Labs?”

“For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.”

“Which means…?”

“The laser energy works on a coefficient variable that causes paresthesia.”

Kara still looked confused so Barry knew his explanation had gone slightly over her head, and he had to break it down for her as simply as possible.

“Basically we use the modulating frequency of the lasers to compress specific nerves in the speedster. Essentially, we make their muscles fall asleep. The continued barrage lasts long enough for me to get them into the Pipeline which though they can heal, it negates all other aspects of their powers.”

“You deal with evil speedsters a lot here in Central City?”

“So far we’ve dealt with it twice.”

“Wait, you’re a speedster, how do you not fall victim to your own trap?”

“I set the frequency and the modulation, so the lasers don’t track me.”

“But how did you know what setting to use so it wouldn’t, I mean…”

Once again Barry could see the question burning in Kara’s eyes, and he could tell that she hadn’t been living the superhero life for long. She barely even knew him and he her but both were already worrying for the other, so he answered her question as jokingly as he could.

“Tested it on myself, multiple times. You know the old saying, can’t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. Anyway, come on, there’s more to Star Labs than just our anti-speedster corridor.”

Barry began walking again and Kara easily matched his stride. She didn’t ask any more questions and the rest of their trek was spent in companionable silence. This gave Kara time to gather her thoughts as she made subtle glances at Barry out of the corner of her eye.

“I was right about him, he’s a good man. A hero in every sense of the word. But this is strange; I never thought I’d be able to relate to anyone other than Kal on this world. But Barry…it’s like he gets me, even better than James could and he’s known Clark for years. I’m not sure how I can already feel this. Barry and I have known each other for maybe two hours now. I have to get a grip.”

Barry knew Kara was occasionally glancing over at him as he gave her the short tour of Star Labs. While he couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking about, he was also lost in his own thoughts.

“What is it about her that has me so off my game? I shouldn’t feel this comfortable around Kara and nervous around her at the same time. I feel like given time she could get me better than anyone else in my life. Iris gets me in a lot of ways, but that’s because we grew up together. There’s other ways though that I don’t think she’ll ever understand, but Kara does, or at least could. What the hell am I thinking? Get a grip Allen; she’s just here to help catch this Meta killer.”

After a few moments of their walk, the pair arrived at Star Labs main control room where both of them were confronted with a sight they didn’t expect. Cisco, Caitlin and Joe were all waiting, each with a weapon trained on the unknown standing side by side with Barry.

“Flash, you sure took your time bringing the threat here! We got the alert that the anti-speedster defenses were triggered right before the video feed of the corridor cut out. What the…”

Cisco was the first to speak when Barry walked into the room. He was on edge thinking Thawne had returned as he trusted the man the most when they thought he was Wells, and was also the most lost after the reveal.

“Cisco, Joe, Caitlin, let me explain. She’s not a threat. This is…”

“But you know you can’t just bring someone back to Star without letting us know. Too many evil meta-humans have attempted to infiltrate the base, Flash.”

“I know Caitlin, but trust me when I say Supergirl is not a threat. She’s here to help.”

“We trust you Flash, we’re just not sure we can trust her.”

“Look Barry, maybe I should just wait outside while you settle this. I really don’t want to cause any problems here.”

“No, no it’s fine. Just hold on Kara…”

“Hold on nothing, she already knows your real identity? Barry this is…I’m really not sure what this is but I don’t like it.”

“Joe…”

“Barry, do you mind if I take this one?”

“Be my guest, Kara.”

“Detective West, I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, and I really can’t blame you for that. But I want you to know that I’m here to help. You’ve had a murder in your city that has been assumed as alien on meta-human. Superman wouldn’t let this slide and I’m not either.”

“Okay Supergirl, Barry seems to trust you, so that’s enough for me, for now. But a show of good faith would help as well.”

As she did with Barry, Kara pulled out her glasses, putting them back on. Despite her uniform, Joe instantly recognized her from earlier in the day.

“You’re the Cat Co. Media reporter. Dressed as Supergirl, I gotta say this is a slick act, you’re still trying to get your story aren’t you?”

“Yes, but the story is maybe five percent of it. And this isn’t an act, I can prove it.”

Kara knew she would have to use her powers to prove she really is Supergirl and figured on one demonstration. Using her heat vision, she set off the sprinkler system in the ceiling. Before the water could douse the computers, she followed up with her arctic breath, leaving the water frozen in the air.

“Proof enough for you, Detective?”


	4. CC Jitters

After Kara’s demonstration of her abilities, Joe silenced any further questions on the matter, though he was still worried for Barry and gave his foster son a look that said we’re not done with this conversation. Kara missed the look as she was introducing herself to Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin treated Kara with respect while Cisco began his usual fanboy tirade of questions.

“So Kara, who named you Supergirl? Are you really Superman’s cousin? Your powers, think we could get more of a demonstration in the Speed Lab? How can we…”

“Cisco! Breathe man; Kara is here to help us. I’m sure she’d be happy to answer all of your questions. But she’s due back in National City and we do have a killer to catch.”

“You’re right Barry, you’re right. I’m sorry I just got over excited. Caitlin; why don’t you take this?”

“Right, Barry, Kara if you’ll follow me, I have a few more answers on the Meta that was killed.”

“I’m coming too…”

“Cisco, we’d be happy to have your help, but we need you to…”

“I know, I know…track the bad guy. But I call first dibs on naming him!”

Cisco got to work as the trio left the control room to examine the victim, along the way Kara couldn’t help but laugh at Cisco’s antics, causing Barry and Caitlin to look at her questioningly.

“Kara, what’s so funny?”

“Not much Barry, it’s just your friend Cisco, he reminds me so much of a friend of mine. Winn, he’s just as much of a tech head, I hope I’m using that term correctly, I can’t help but think the two of them would get along.”

“We’ll have to introduce them then. Anyway Barry, Kara, we weren’t able to get any identification on our victim. I mean he is definitely meta-human, but he’s got no record of ever living in Central City.”

“Then how does he have powers? The particle accelerator caused the meta-humans in Central. This doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m still working on that, It’s possible however unlikely that his powers came from another outside source.”

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth.”

Barry and Caitlin both stopped and turned towards Kara after she finished the quote. Caitlin’s reaction was one of quiet amusement as Barry’s jaw dropped open in shock.

“What? Barry; you didn’t think you were the only person here who has an admiration for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Sherlock Holmes did you? Those crime stories were what inspired me to look deeper as I tried to become a reporter in my outside of the cape life. My adoptive father read them to me in an effort to help me assimilate to earth.”

Kara started walking again leaving Barry and Caitlin to catch up. Not being aware of Kara’s super hearing Caitlin whispered to Barry what was meant to be a joke in regards to their new companion.

“Jeez Barry, how could you possibly have found another person as obsessed with detectives and solving crimes as you?”

“I heard that.”

Kara called back making Caitlin blush in embarrassment as she and Barry hurried to catch up. Her embarrassment quickly turned back to scientific curiosity because although she was still working on identifying the origin of the victim’s powers, she found something even more intriguing upon a second examination.

“So, if we can put Sherlock Holmes aside for a moment, and think more like Doctor Watson, I’ve got something to show you two.”

After pulling the body out of cryo, Caitlin pulled back the sheet so Barry and Kara could get a closer look than they had at the crime scene earlier in the day. The green burns were still prevalent around the chest cavity and the heart was indeed as she had described it. But what she really wanted to show them was something only one of them had direct knowledge of.

“So, except for the burns on his chest, his charred heart, and some minor electricity burns on his hands which indicated he tried to fight back, I found something lodged in his rib cage. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Caitlin opened up the metal container that she had placed with the body as evidence and revealed a glowing green light. She was mystified however as the item hadn’t been doing that when she found it. While Barry stepped closer, Kara had to pull back, her proximity to Caitlin’s find already causing her to feel weaker.

“Close that up! Caitlin, please…!”

“Kara…?”

Barry had turned to see Kara fall on her knees, her skin reflecting the color of the rock. He could tell she was in pain, and upon kneeling beside her, he could see that her skin wasn’t reflecting the color of the rock; her body was absorbing whatever radiation that thing was putting off. Quickly getting back to his feet he closed the lid, about to run the case as far away as possible. Before he could though, Kara was slow getting back to her feet, but as soon as she was, she sped off despite her semi-weakened state.

“Caitlin, whatever that rock is, it had a negative effect on Kara. We need to keep it as far away from her as possible.”

“I will. Where are you going?”

“To find her.”

Barry sped off after his new friend while making a quick stop to grab some Star Labs clothing for her. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her and while they could walk in the place in full uniform, he didn’t want to cause chaos with the general citizenry begging the two of them for autographs and questions about being superheroes. He wasn’t able to get far as her voice called out from above him.

“Barry…up here.”

Kara was sitting up on one of the undamaged sections of Star’s roof, her feet hanging over the side. In seconds, Barry was up there sitting beside her, his mask off since they were concealed where they couldn’t be seen.

“Kara, what was that back there? Whatever that rock was it…and I got worried…”

“On earth, it’s called Kryptonite. Besides Kal and I, it’s the last remnant of our world. That rock as you called it is the only thing that can harm us…, actually with enough exposure, it can kill us.”

Barry didn’t know what to say to that, he deals with life and death situations daily, and there are so many things that can wound and kill him, that he doesn’t realize how dangerous something that seems as simple as Kryptonite can be. But the revelation also brings him just a little bit closer to Kara in that moment. He realizes that she just might be able to truly understand him better than he originally thought.

“I’m sorry Kara…”

“It’s okay, neither you nor Caitlin could have known kryptonite would do that to me. Very few people know it exists as Kal…”

“Kal…?”

“Superman, he took most of what had been found, had it placed in a lead container and threw it into the sun. And those weren’t small pieces like the one you guys have, they were massive. He thought he had it all.”

“Can kryptonite cause harm to humans?”

“The element itself, we’re not sure. But everything that emits radiation is a danger. So I’m sorry I took off like that. I just had to put as much distance between me and the kryptonite as possible.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. Listen, you want to go somewhere?”

“I can’t exactly go anywhere public dressed as Supergirl. Think about the craziness that would cause.”

“I did, that’s why I brought you these.”

Kara took a quick look at the bundle of clothing Barry had brought with him. The sweatshirt had the Star Labs logo prominently featured and the sweatpants had just a star.

“You want me to wear these? Where exactly are we going?”

Barry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as Kara smirked at him while still holding the clothes. She wasn’t angry that he brought her these clothes, just confused at his nervousness.

“Well, these clothes were the quickest option I had. I didn’t know where you’d gone and I wasn’t sure what you’d done with your plain clothes earlier so…”

“Barry, it’s fine. I left my Kara Danvers clothing in a safe place. I can always go back and get them later. This will work for now. So, where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise. Meet you at ground level in five minutes?”

“Sure. Oh and Flash…?”

Barry was just about to run back down the building when Kara’s voice stopped him in his tracks. She had a genuine smile on her face as he turned back around. Once again she had him wracking his brain at what she was thinking.

“This surprise better be a good one.”

“Don’t worry about that, it is.”

Barry gave Kara a quick smile back before he ran down the building. She didn’t know why but she felt butterflies after he disappeared out of sight. Five minutes later she was changed, had her glasses back on and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Barry met her and he was dressed in his own Star Labs shirt, a pair of jeans and a red jacket.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah, just give me a…”

Kara pretended to sway as if she was dizzy. A look of concern appeared on Barry’s face as he reached a hand out to steady her. 

“Think I’m still feeling the effects of the kryptonite. Barry; can you…”

“Put this off? Maybe just take a walk towards our destination?”

“No, I was wondering if you could carry me? You know Central better than I do, and I want to get wherever it is you’re taking me fast.”

Barry didn’t know how to feel as he pondered Kara’s strange request, three hours they’ve known each other now, and she has already found a way to keep him guessing and on his toes. He had a feeling she probably wasn’t feeling the effects of the kryptonite anymore, but still decided to grant her request. In an instant, he had her in his arms the same way she had him earlier as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Comfortable?”

“Sure am; Barry. Ready?”

“Let’s go.”

Barry sped off with Kara holding on. As they ran, she felt the butterflies again as she watched the pure exhilaration on his face as he let his speed propel them through the city. She knew he wasn’t holding back, her powers meant that he could really let go. Barry spared a glance at his passenger as laughter escaped her lips from the joy of their journey. The sound gave him a great feeling as he knew she could handle the speed he was going. He’d done this with Caitlin when she wanted to help him test his speed while carrying someone to safety and once with Iris. If he was asked, Barry wouldn’t be able to explain why this time felt so different, he could only say that experiencing this with Kara was a rush unlike any he’d ever had before. Eventually they came to a stop at their first destination, but neither spoke the words of how they kind of just wanted to keep running.

“This is where you were taking me Barry? A Jitters? We have one of these in National, I thought…”

“Kara, this is just the first stop, I thought maybe we could grab a cup of coffee before I get to the real surprise.”

“Are you taking me out on a date Barry Allen, because…”

“What?! No I…I mean I…”

“So this is not a date? Too bad.”

Kara adopted a smirk again and Barry knew she was teasing him, and she enjoyed how flustered she could make him with just a smile and a few words. After a few moments he regained his composure, opening the door for her so they could finish this first part of his surprise.

“So Kara, what would you like?”

“Well, I bet your Jitters doesn’t have The Last Daughter, so whatever you’re getting will be fine.”

“Wait…what’s the last daughter?”

“A drink they named after Supergirl. It was a little embarrassing when I found out.”

“Your Jitters does that too huh?”

“Yeah, why? Yours named a drink after…?”

“The Flash. It’s a single brew with a shot of espresso.”

“Seems kind of plain, I thought that…guess National’s Jitters went a little overboard. Anyway where to next?”

“Next is the real surprise.”

With their coffees in hand, Barry again picked Kara up as the next place he wanted to show her had important ties to his life as the Flash. His actions however didn’t go unnoticed as outside Jitters, they were met with a whistle and comments.

“Better enjoy the young love stage while you have it kids. Because sometimes it can end, but when it’s for real, nothing else matters. Good luck to you.”

Both Barry and Kara blushed at the stranger’s comments as they ducked down an alley to keep his identity secret before taking off for another run. Both were unaware that the stranger knew who they were nor did they hear the next thing he said.

“Seriously Barry, take good care of Kara, she’s going to become really important to you in the months and years to come.”

Minutes later, Barry and Kara arrived at the spot he really meant as the surprise. Though their drinks hadn’t gotten cold, she warmed them back up with her heat vision before looking around.

“So where are we now Barry?”

“This is where I first tested my powers. I got super speed thanks to the lightning strike, but this is where Flash was truly born.”

“What are we doing here?”

“I come here to think. This place reminds me of a simpler time in my life when I was first starting out as a hero. I wanted to accomplish so much those first days, and I have. But we’re here for a different reason. Kara, you know I don’t have much to give you on the investigation for your story…”

“I know. I kind of expected that.”

“Instead, I’m going to give you a one on one exclusive interview with the Flash. I hope that Ms. Grant is blown away by what you bring back to her.”

For the next few hours Barry gave Kara an in depth interview about the full range of his powers, his life, and finished up with his theories and suspicions on the case. They talked long into the evening as the sun began to set. The environment was so peaceful, Kara felt at ease with the world around her. Though she loves being Supergirl, in this moment she was just Kara Danvers again.

“Thank you Barry, I know this article isn’t what Ms. Grant will be expecting. But I know it will be what she needs.”

“My pleasure. Guess we’d better be getting back.”

“No…, can we just watch the last of the sunset together?”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Barry and Kara are already bonding over shared life experiences. I couldn't help but have her tease him almost mercilessly while doing her best to flirt with him and still have him remain somewhat clueless to her interest. Somehow I think the pair of them would make one of the almost annoyingly cute couples, but it works within the context of the story, and the stranger may or may not end up being important later in the narrative. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.


	5. National City

Kara was back at work two days later, article in hand as she walked into Cat Grant’s office. Normally she would have e-mailed the story in, but she was proud of the work she did and hoped Cat would be as well. For a moment she had a brief flashback to her days as Ms. Grant’s assistant, when her boss walked in while berating her new assistant.

“Ms. Tessmacher! How many times do I have to tell you that my latte is supposed to be…,” Cat pauses as she enters her office to see Kara sitting there, patiently waiting just like she did before becoming a reporter, a cup of coffee in hand for her boss.

“Keira, I hope you have the story I requested, especially since you’re back before the deadline. This had better be something spectacular. Being prompt is something I expect from all my reporters, but not if the work is sloppy.”

“Oh, I think you’ll be more than happy with the story Ms. Grant. My time in Central City was very well spent.”

“Is that coffee my regular order? Ms. Tessmacher, cancel my morning appointments. And next time make sure you get my order right!”

Cat took the cup from Kara as she sat down, taking a long drink before acknowledging Kara once more.

“You know Ms. Grant, Eve really is doing her best. You should give her more time before…”

“Keira, Ms. Tessmacher’s best is not your concern. You’ll only hear me say this once, and if you repeat it, I’ll deny having ever said it, but you were the best assistant I’ve had in quite a while. Now, you have a story for me?”

Kara quickly handed the three page story across the desk into Cat’s waiting hands. She sat there nervously as Cat locked her eyes on the title for what felt like an eternity before looking up.

“Supergirl and the Flash? I don’t think this is the story I asked for Keira, and what is a The Flash?”

“The Flash is Central City’s resident superhero Ms. Grant. I was able to see him in action and his abilities are impressive.”

“Be that as it may, why the Flash? Sounds like a name of someone who…, never-mind. I agreed to send you to Central City to cover the story on the alien on meta-human murder. What have you brought me instead?”

“With all due respect Ms. Grant, you should read the story before you judge it. You might find a better story than you were expecting.”

Cat didn’t show it, but internally she was pleased with Kara standing up to her a second time. She was showing initiative and guts, both qualities that make an excellent reporter. After one last appraisal of the junior reporter Cat began reading the article, her expressions betraying nothing of what she thinks.

Kara sat across from her boss, attempting to get a read on whether Cat loved or hated the article. She got no indication whatsoever and she wasn’t sure why she expected she would after having worked as her personal assistant for the past year and a half. Instead, she replayed the conversation with Barry over again in her head.

“You wanted to know why I really became the Flash.”

“You told me, it was because you didn’t like seeing people get hurt. When you gained your powers you just wanted to help.”

“That was just a small part of it. It’s actually a long story, Kara.”

“Well, we’ve got time.”

“Yeah, but my journey starts farther back than that. When I was eleven years old, I watched my mother get murdered. I never saw the guy who did it; the house was just full of bizarre red lightning. After only a few seconds I found myself on the street outside my home. When I came back, my father was being arrested.”

“Barry…that must have been…”

“After Joe took me in, I spent years knowing my father was innocent and set out to prove it. Eventually I got my degree in forensic science, but everything I learned didn’t help. It wasn’t until I got my powers that everything started to fall into place.”

Kara could only listen as Barry went on to describe how Harrison Wells had trained him in the use of his speed, doing everything he could to help the Flash reach his full potential. When he got to the reveal of Wells actually being the first evil speedster he ever encountered, and from the future no less, Kara could only wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders. Inside, her heart was breaking for the man she had only just met while at the same time realizing that though she had literally lost her whole world, Barry’s situation nearly paralleled her own.

“I’m so sorry Barry, I’d like to say I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through, but if anyone can, it’s me. I lost both my parents when I was nearly the same age as you were then. And not just them, but my whole planet as well. While Kal has the stories from the recordings his parents made, he was still a baby when we left Krypton.”

After Kara finished relating how she lost her family, she moved in closer to Barry. Once again they both felt a spark of electricity between them, but they both knew reality had to intrude as the Flash still promised an interview to her about the investigation. With one arm still wrapped around his shoulder, she retrieved her tape recorder and he began to speak.

In the time Cat took to read the article, Kara was so lost in thought about everything she did in Central City and the people, specifically Barry that she didn’t hear her boss speak. It took her a few moments to realize she had zoned out as Cat spoke her name a little more forcefully this time.

“Keira, if you’re going to daydream, do it on your own time. Were you listening to anything I just said?”

“No Ms. Grant I…”

“…was thinking about the C.S.I. for Central City P.D., whom was mentioned very heavily in your story, I might add?”

“What, no?! I just..."

“Fine, as I was saying…the story is not what I expected. Supergirl helps the Flash take down a half-human half-shark. She also finds out that the victim was killed by kryptonite…can’t say I don’t see Maxwell Lord or Lex Luthor written all over this. So how did you get the Flash to give you a personal interview when the police and your C.S.I. crush wouldn’t even comment?”

“Ms. Grant, I just met Barry two days ago, to say that I have a crush on him is…”

“A denial, perhaps you just don’t know it yet. Or perhaps the interview you got with the Flash is because under the mask he is Barry Allen. Either way, I’m somewhat disappointed that we don’t have more to go on than a fragment of kryptonite in our victim’s chest.”

“As I said in the article, the police couldn’t comment on an active investigation when they barely had anything to go on themselves. The only certainty I have is that whoever did kill their victim was long gone before Detective West and Mr. Allen got there.”

“However, this is still a story I want to run with. Clearly there is someone out there with a propensity for killing meta-humans, even if this was the first reported instance. Even more curious is that Star Labs was unable to identify the victim. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course Ms. Grant, from what Flash told me, the man had no records in Central City, and there was no trace of dark matter in his systems which would only have come from the particle accelerator explosion.”

“Which means…?”

“Someone else has found a way to create meta-humans. But, for what purpose?”

“An excellent question Keira, and one I want you to answer in your follow-up story on this piece.”

“Ms. Grant?”

“You got an exclusive interview with the Flash…regardless of the fact that I think he needs to change his name…that is an impressive feat for a junior reporter. And if he and Supergirl are working together on this, you’re the only reporter I want on this story.”

Kara quickly left Cat’s office to begin working on her next part of the story. If she was going to be spending more time in Central, she needed to be prepared for a lengthier stay. She was pleased that Cat was giving her another assignment and the thought of getting to see Barry again didn’t hurt either. But as she left, she was so preoccupied she didn’t hear Cat’s last words.

“Go get them, Supergirl.”

After leaving Cat Co. Kara was on her way back to her apartment when a call came through from the D.E.O. Winn was on the other end letting her know about a man in some sort of mechanical exo-suit who was terrorizing downtown National City. Wasting little time, Supergirl flew to where she heard the sounds of battle and immediately landed in front of the threat.

“Hey! This is my city, and I’m not going to let you hurt anyone else!”

“Supergirl, finally! Now I can have my vengeance!”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Reactron, and it’s the last name you’ll ever hear.”

The villain unleashed a blast of concussive radiation at Supergirl, causing her to be thrown back and off her feet. The energy he hit her with was enough to stun her, but not kill her. Slowly getting to her feet, the Girl of Steel hit him back with her own heat vision.

“You’re going to have to do better than that to take me down, Reactron.”

“And your heat vision is nothing to me. Throw all the energy you want at me Supergirl, I’ll just give it back to you, ten-fold! You’re going to pay for what you did to me!”

Reactron was screaming in fury at Kara, and the fact that he blamed her for something she didn’t know about caused her to first think that he was psychologically deranged. But on his next attack she could feel how calculated and precise the radiation blast was directed. With so many innocent lives at stake, she quickly flew up, hoping to redirect the villain’s attention. What she didn’t expect was him to fly up after her. As she made an effort to evade her pursuer, Winn called her again with an important revelation.

“Supergirl, I got a hit back on Reactron…”

“Tell me what you found…quickly!”

“You remember that nuclear reactor attack you stopped?”

“The terrorist attack, yeah. I was just two months in to being Supergirl then. What’s the connection?”

“The man behind Reactron was a reactor engineer there. His name is Ben Krull. The attack damaged the reactor he was working on, causing his body to absorb the full effects of the breach.”

“That much radiation should have killed him. I stopped the core leak with my arctic breath.”

“Yeah well, he survived. But his wife didn’t.”

“And that’s why he’s after me…maybe I can get him to see reason. If that doesn’t work…tell J’onn to have a team ready with a liquid nitrogen containment unit.”

Winn signed off with an affirmative as Kara turned to face her enemy. She knew he couldn’t fly as fast as her, but his anger kept his adrenaline levels up and he was quickly catching up until she stopped.

“BEN! I’m sorry for what happened to you and your wife!”

“Sorry doesn’t bring her back from the dead; Supergirl! Sorry doesn’t change the fact that your actions turned me into this…!”

“It was an accident Ben…I did everything I could to stop those terrorists! If I could go back and change the way things happened I would! Do you think your wife would want you to do this? Do you think she’d be happy you became a terrorist like those that caused her death?”

“I’ll never know, because she’s not here to tell me! And I can’t kill them, so I’ll just have to do the next best thing by killing you!”

Reactron was cycling up his powers again for what he believed would be a fatal blast to Supergirl, she could tell he wasn’t going to hold back. She had tried to talk him down, but to no avail. There was only one course of action left, and she knew she had to take it.

“I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve left me no choice.”

Just as Reactron unleashed his next barrage of radiation, Kara countered with her arctic breath. Her attack was so powerful that his was deflected as hers pushed through; freezing him in mid-air. With his body frozen, Krull began falling back towards the ground but Supergirl caught him before he could hit. Knowing that his powers would eventually break through the ice, she kept up another steady stream of artic air, keeping him frozen but alive. A few moments later, a D.E.O. team arrived to take Reactron into custody. When Kara got back to D.E.O. headquarters, Alex and J’onn would provide her the rest of the information on Krull as just over an hour later, the call would come through from the driver of the convoy that the transport had been hijacked and the transponder disabled.

After the hijacking, Reactron was waking up in an undisclosed location, surrounded by scientists with his body prone on a gurney. He was understandably still disoriented from his fight and being frozen.

“Where am I? Who are you all?”

“Mr. Krull, what is the last thing you remember?”

“Fighting Supergirl over the skies of National City. I wanted revenge because she caused me to become Reactron in the first place.”

“Then it would please you to know that Supergirl is a common enemy for the both of us. I believe we can help you.”

“You still haven’t told me who you are.”

“My name is Paul Westfield. We can make you stronger, giving you a real chance at the vengeance you so desire. Welcome to Project Cadmus.”

“What do you need me to do?"

“You just have to volunteer.”

“Then I’m in.”

“Excellent, I’ll let you recover before we begin the first phase.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reactron appeared in the third episode of Supergirl Season one, blaming Superman for his accident and the death of his wife. In the comics he started out as enemy of the Doom Patrol before interacting with Supergirl as one of her main enemies. I took inspiration for the plot of this chapter from that episode with ties back to stories from prior to the 1985 Crisis on Infinite Earths event from DC Comics, but excluded Superman as he appeared in said episode. He may come into the story later, but I'm not ready to include him just yet. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and keeps reading. Feel free to comment and let me know what ya'll think.


	6. Godspeed

After Kara returned to National City, Barry threw himself back into the murder investigation. He, Caitlin and Cisco did everything they could to identify the victim but still continuously came up empty. Eventually Iris got involved as well when she came back from Metropolis but between her and Joe, they were stymied as well. Now they’re all sitting around the control desk at Star trying to figure out their next moves.

“Barry, we may have to face the facts here. This guy’s a nobody. No record, no fingerprints, he’s a ghost.”

“He can’t just be a nobody. He was in Central City for a reason. Whatever that reason was, it got him killed. There’s got to be more at play here, Joe. And we’ve still got his killer on the loose. There are dozens…maybe hundreds of meta-humans in Central. Some of whom haven’t revealed themselves and are just living their lives. We can’t let them live in fear. What good is the Flash if he can’t protect the people?”

Barry’s words had all four of his companions worried. All of them knew after Thawne and Zoom that any time he spoke about himself in the third person he was beating himself up because the thought that he wasn’t doing enough to protect Central City would hit him like a ton of bricks. In those moments he would often suit up and take out his frustrations all around the city. Granted he never crossed a line, but sometimes he would get reckless. The last time he wound up with a bullet in his leg and one in his shoulder. Before he could take off, Joe spoke up again.

“Listen Barr, you can’t let this consume you. This situation is nothing like Thawne and Zoom. You know this. And you know we will figure this out. It’s only been two days, go home, and get some rest.”

“Joe, you know I can’t do that. What if…”

“Barry, we’ll call you if we need you. Joe’s right. Go home and get some rest. And if helps, I’ll put in a call to Felicity over in Star City. When she and I put our brains together, there’s nothing we can’t figure out.”

“Thanks Cisco. Caitlin…”

“I’ll keep running our victim’s face and fingerprints through all the usual channels. Someone out there has to know something about him.”

“Thanks guys, you know I appreciate this.”

Barry was about to speed off, when Iris pulled him back. She had been gone visiting the Daily Planet for a week and she was glad to be home. But she knew Barry needed a friend at the moment who could take his mind off the investigation and she really didn’t want him to be alone.

“Barry, how about we go get a cup of coffee at Jitters. I could tell you about my trip. Besides, I know you, and you need someone to talk to right now.”

“Thanks Iris, but I think that right now, I just need some time to myself. I know you’re here for me as a friend and that’s what matters. I’ll be okay.”

Barry sped off without another word, heading back to his apartment. His plan was to find anything that could take his mind off of everything going on. After turning on the television, the news report he saw was not what he had expected.

“If you’re just joining us, this footage was recorded earlier today in National City. It’s still unclear as of this moment who the man attacking Supergirl is, but he caused quite a bit of damage before she confronted him. At one point it seemed as if the assailant was getting the best of National’s resident superheroine, but in the end, she did manage to subdue him and he was taken into custody. In other news…”

Barry flipped the channel to catch the story again on another news station. He was transfixed watching Kara fight, but worried as the footage of her being thrown back by a blast of what appeared to be high intensity energy hit her square in the chest. Instantly he found himself reaching for his phone, and looking up Cat Co. Media’s website. He could only hope that she had some sort of messenger and was on-line. He almost stopped himself, thinking this was a serious breach of their building trust, but he quickly put that aside as he found her page and typed out a message.

“Hey…”

Kara was working on the story about Reactron and chatting with Clark who had just returned home and saw the news report. He was telling her how proud he was of her when the message from an unknown number popped up on her screen.

“Sorry Clark, I have to go, someone else is messaging me right now.”

“I’ll talk to you later then, Supergirl. I’m really proud of you.”

As soon as Clark signed off, Kara stared at the message for a good five minutes before deciding to respond. Lois had told her once that usually unknown numbers were people wanting to spread gossip or false leads to reporters, but this one did none of that, whoever it was just waited for a response.

“Hey, who is this? Do I know you?”

“Kara, it’s Barry…Barry Allen.”

“Oh my God, Barry! How did you find my profile? I didn’t even give you my number when we talked.”

“You’re not mad are you? I know this could be a breach of our trust but…”

“No…no Barry it’s perfectly fine. Did you need to talk?”

“No, I just saw the report on your fight today. You were amazing.”

“Thanks, Reactron gave me quite a fight, but in the end he was no match for Supergirl.”

“Reactron?”

“It’s what he called himself. Sometimes I think these supervillains get too literal with their monikers. I…”

“So you’re okay? I got worried when I saw that blast of energy hit you. Seemed pretty violent.”

“Why Barry Allen, you were worried about me? That’s actually kind of sweet. Yeah, I’m okay. What about you? Has the Flash had any luck on the meta-human victim?”

“Unfortunately no. We’ve got nothing. Caitlin and Cisco are still working on it but…hang on…”

Barry paused mid-sentence as a meta-human alert came through to his phone. In the next instant Cisco was texting him about a new unknown speedster tearing up downtown. He was hitting speeds that not even Thawne or Zoom could match, prompting Barry to turn the television back on to see a white and gold streak of lightning leaving a path of destruction in his wake.

At that same moment the chat connection Kara had with Barry went off-line and she worried briefly about him as she attempted to reopen the window.

“Barry? Barry are you there?”

Suddenly Cat was calling every reporter into her office as a live feed was playing on her multiple screens. Everyone could see two burning streaks of lightning tearing through the city, though only Kara could tell who they were. The white and gold lightning bolt she instinctively knew was a speedster and she saw the red blur she knew was Barry chasing behind but not gaining any ground. Cat’s voice broke the tense silence but Kara wasn’t listening, lost in her thoughts about her new friend.

“Come on Barry, come on! You can get him.”

“Okay people, it looks like the Flash, first reported on by Keira has a new adversary to deal with. With the reports of the alien on meta-human killing from two days ago, I know this isn’t coincidence. This could even be the killer Supergirl and Flash were looking for, so…Keira?”

Kara was out the door faster than anyone could see. While the rest of the staff was paying attention to Cat, she had her eyes fixed on the screen and saw both speedsters stop running and the one in white was doing something that had Barry falling to his knees. She didn’t know what was happening, but she wasn’t going to let him face this enemy alone.

As she flew through the city, she listened for the sounds of battle and heard Barry’s anguished screams. That was all she needed to pour on the rest of her speed reaching the battle in seconds and landing in between Barry and the unknown.

“Hey, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

Barry knew that voice and struggled to look up. The red cape was a dead giveaway that she had somehow seen what was happening and though she had just been in her own battle for her life, still came to help him.

“S-Supergirl…don’t…”

“So Flash has a hero of his own come to protect him? I’ll tell you the same thing I told him as he made a feeble attempt to catch me. There’s only room in this city for one speedster, and from this moment on I’m it.”

The voice Kara heard was ice cold. There was no compassion, no honest desire to use his abilities for good. She remembered how Barry spoke of the Reverse Flash and Zoom, and this one was just another threat that had to be dealt with. She stood her ground, not giving an inch to this speedster threatening her new friend. He too was hesitant to fight, not knowing what she was capable of. But when he did throw a punch, he put some of his power behind it. It didn’t even connect as Supergirl caught the punch with one hand, and with barely any pressure, broke his hand.

The unknown speedster screamed in pain before his powers kicked in, healing the broken bones. At that moment he knew he was outmatched in terms of strength, but before running off, issued a warning to Barry.

“Next time Flash, your girlfriend won’t be here to save you. Next time I will take your power. Then Central City will see that Godspeed is the true hero they need.”

Kara watched this Godspeed run, and for a moment considered chasing him, but turned around upon hearing Barry’s groans of pain. He was struggling to get to his feet, falling back to his knees every time he attempted to stand up. She knew she had more important matters to deal with and since Barry couldn’t catch his adversary, she wouldn’t have any better luck.

“K-Kara? You-you…”

Barry couldn’t even get the words out as he passed out from the pain. A softer look entered Kara’s eyes, replacing the anger she had been feeling just moments ago. She really didn’t know what had happened to Barry, but she wasn’t going to get any answers standing in the street where he fell. Carefully she picked him up and flew as fast but as safely as she could towards Star Labs. As soon as she arrived, Caitlin was already waiting with a gurney. She explained to Kara that Cisco had been monitoring Barry’s vitals through the whole fight and rushed him off to the medical wing with Kara following behind.

After he was set as comfortably as possible and connected to the various machines. Caitlin began running every test she had when Barry was first in the coma after the accident. She was explaining everything to her companion as she proceeded, but Kara was barely listening. She’s only known Barry for a whole two and a half days now, and her emotions were a raging thunderstorm at seeing him like this. She couldn’t understand why she was feeling anger, sadness, guilt and fear all at the same time. She had hope that he would wake up and be back in his top speedster shape in no time, but she also wanted to find Godspeed and beat him to within an inch of his life for hurting her friend. It wasn’t until Caitlin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder that Kara snapped out of her internal conundrum.

“Kara, did you hear anything I said?”

For a moment, Supergirl forgot that she had introduced herself by her real identity to Caitlin and Cisco the last time she was here. That’s when she realized just how unfocused she had been. Upon looking down, she noticed her boots had left furrows in the floor, and she knew she must have been pacing at super-speed.

“I’m sorry Caitlin; I’m just worried about Barry. The floor…”

“Don’t worry about the floor. The damage is minor considering everything else we’ve seen here at Star. I think you should go home. I’ve taken care of Barry when he was like this before. He bounces back quickly; I know he’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure you do know that. I just don’t want to leave him. I feel like he’s already a friend and I want to be here when he wakes up.”

The way Kara said the word friend had Caitlin already knowing that Barry meant more to her than that. She knew that Supergirl consumed a lot of the young woman’s life and she really didn’t have anyone to relate to in the world besides Superman so getting attached to Barry was only natural. In time he would be able to understand a lot of what Kara was going through, if he didn’t already. As such, Caitlin made an offer that she wouldn’t have if she wasn’t heavily involved in the word of superheroes.

“Look, I’ll need some time to run some tests. Whoever this…”

“Godspeed, he called himself Godspeed.”

“…Godspeed is, he won’t be able to get into Star, or get to Barry. I can promise you that. But I’ll tell you what, give me your phone number and I’ll keep you updated on what I find out.”

“You’ll do that? You trust me enough to…?”

“Barry trusts you, and that’s more than enough for me.”

“But what about Godspeed? He’s still out there. With the Flash out of commission, someone will need to protect Central City.”

“Don’t worry about that either. We have a plan in place for situations like this. Cisco, can you come to the labs?”

In an instant Cisco vibed himself from the control room to Caitlin’s main lab. To Kara, he appeared out of thin air with his portal closing behind him. After her initial shock, she realized he was also a meta-human.

“Cisco, I-I didn’t know you could…?”

“I go by the name Vibe. I can open portals, mostly just here for now, and sometimes other places I’ve been. I’m still learning to control my powers. I can also vibe someone to see where they’ve been.”

“Caitlin said you guys have a contingency plan for situations like the one Barry is in now.”

“We do, and we need a speedster. Luckily, I know just where to find one.”

Cisco opened another portal, jumping through it before it closed behind him. He was only gone for five minutes as another portal opened and he jumped back through with a companion. Kara quickly appraised the older man, noting his red and blue uniform, the lightning bolt on the chest of his jacket, and the battered metal helmet under his arm.

“Kara Danvers…meet Jay Garrick.”

“Umm…hi?”

“Nice to meet you Supergirl. Cisco told me what happened to Barry. I’m here to help.”

Kara looked to Cisco, more confused than ever. He knew what she was thinking and immediately voiced an answer to her question.

“It’s called the multiverse. Our earth is just one among a number of infinite earths. Jay is from what we dubbed Earth-3.”

“Don’t worry Ms. Danvers, Barry can explain it better than I can. But I’ll do what I can to protect Central City from Godspeed in his absence.”

Kara looked in Jay’s eyes and knew she could trust him. But it still didn’t help that she was more confused about the concept of the multiverse and other earths that she hoped Barry woke up soon so he could explain it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I know the Flash played out the evil speedster as the big bad trope over three seasons with Thawne, Zoom and Savitar, and I've referenced the first two already, but I just couldn't help brining in Godspeed from the comics. His appearance just seemed to fit as Kara gets to know Barry and he her, as she's getting fully immersed in the world of heroes outside of her and Superman in her building a friendship and potential relationship with Barry. However, I do promise that this and the next couple chapters will be the only time I use a speedster villain. Enjoy.


	7. Feelings

Kara almost took Caitlin’s advice and returned to National that day, but every time she went to leave, her heart kept her from going. She wouldn’t admit her real reasons to anyone so she stayed under the pretense of learning all she could from Jay about the Speed Force and the multiverse. 

“Look Kara, I know this is all a lot to take in, and I have a feeling I did a better job explaining the Speed Force than I did the Multiverse.”

“No, you did fine Jay. I get that the Speed Force is what gives speedsters their powers. When tapped into you can run faster than the speed of light.”

“Yes.”

“And the Multiverse was created after the Big Bang. Multiple Earths all sharing the same space in the universe but vibrating at different frequencies so they don’t interact.”

“That’s the basics of it. It’s really all I can tell you. I’m a chemist, not a theoretical physicist. So what else would you like to know?”

“Tell me how you met Barry. He told me some about Zoom, but I was wondering if I could hear your part in the story.”

“That is a long tale. May I ask, reporter’s interest?”

“Kind of, but also this Godspeed. He seemed to be faster than Barry. I guess I’m just trying to wrap my head around that since Barry is so much faster than me.”

“He’s faster than me too. Zoom’s sole desire was to be the fastest man alive in every universe. The man was deranged, he went from earth to earth stealing the speed from every speedster. I put up the best fight due to my years of experience, but I still lost. If not for Barry, I would have remained Zoom’s prisoner. He and the rest of Team Flash saved me.”

“He’s a good man.”

Jay could tell what Kara meant in reference to Barry, but decided not to push her to admit anything she wasn’t ready for. The look in her eyes when she said Barry’s name to the veteran speedster said all he needed to know. But they did have a more pressing topic at hand. Finding this new speedster was the only priority.

“As for Godspeed, I can only guess what he did to Barry. I have no idea why he’s so much faster. The only way we’ll get those answers is when Barry wakes up.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know if it’s worried you but it has me that Godspeed hasn’t shown his face since that night.”

“You’re not the only one kid. Trust me, he’ll show his face again. If he really has a vendetta against the Flash, he’s still out there, waiting for his next opportunity to strike.”

“Thanks Jay, you’ve been a great help. While Kara Danvers may be on assignment here in Central, Supergirl has to be seen in National City before my enemies find out I’m not there.”

“You do what you have to, Kara. I’m sure Barry will understand.”

Kara went to see Barry in his room before she left. He was still connected to the machines and although his vitals were strong, he still hadn’t woken up. It’s been three days now since Godspeed attacked and her worry didn’t decrease in any capacity. For a moment she sat down next to him, trying to find the courage to speak.

“I don’t know if you can hear me Barry, but Central City has been in good hands. Jay’s here, and I’ve been helping out. He really respects you as I’m sure you respect him. I know this is a bad time with Godspeed still out there, but I have to go back to National. I won’t be gone long, but I need to check in at the D.E.O. When I saw you were in a fight on the news I reacted impulsively and came to help. I don’t regret it at all because if I hadn’t you might not be here. Anyway, I have to go, I’ll see you soon. Just make sure you wake up when I get back.”

Kara stood up to leave, but leaned down and gently kissed Barry on the forehead. No one else was there to see this action but she felt better having done it. What she didn’t see as she stepped out of the room was a small smile appear on Barry’s face. 

“Caitlin…”

“What can I do for you Kara?”

“I’m going back to National now. I won’t be gone long, but there are some things I need to take care of.”

“I made you a promise. I’ll call you if anything happens to Barry.”

Kara was reassured as she flew off for National City and the D.E.O. She knew that she had been neglecting her city somewhat but with J’onn there, the city would be safe for her to take a few days away as Kara Danvers on assignment for Cat Co. But upon arriving she had hope that Winn could find some information on Godspeed.

While she was leaving, her quarry was still back in a place he had made his own safe house on the outskirts of Central City. Practically hiding in plain sight, Godspeed was perfectly concealed as he recovered from his initial attempt to steal the Flash’s speed. Looking in the mirror, he removed his mask. Staring back at him was the scarred face of his true identity, August Heart.

August had been a Detective in the C.S.I. division before Barry was hired on. Initially the two got along and even worked together as partners. Then came the day that the particle accelerator exploded. Heart came in just after Barry was struck by the lightning and did everything he could to save his friend. But the Detective had his own vendetta. His brother had been killed which set him on a quest for justice. He found the group responsible when they stole a van filled with Star Labs medical equipment. Going it alone, August tried to stop them, but soon found himself on the business end of a gun. The bullet was fired, but before it could hit, a bolt of lightning struck him, supercharging his life. 

Over the past two years he has watched as the Flash took down criminals, but always failed to stop the group that had murdered his brother. Now that he had the powers to do something, August designed his own uniform and took the moniker Godspeed. From that moment he set out to prove himself better than the Flash, eventually appointing himself judge, jury, and executioner. What he didn’t realize was that his powers came with a price. He found he could siphon speed from other speedsters but not without injuring himself. 

This is the main reason why he’s temporarily in hiding as he uses the speed he stole from the Flash to heal. Had the girl not shown up and broken his hand, he would have taken everything Flash had. And he didn’t care about the consequences, just getting faster.

“The Flash better stay out of sight for a while. Next time he won’t be so lucky. Two years I’ve been planning this, two years waiting for him to take the necessary steps to stop the criminals permanently. At every turn he’s failed. Next time he and I fight, he’ll die.”

Unaware of Godspeed’s motivations or location, Kara was in conference with J’onn, Alex and Winn. The discussion was not going like any of them had hoped as the Meta back in Central still came up with no records. Reactron was still nowhere to be found, so they were all caught in a holding pattern.

“So there’s been no word on Reactron, Star Labs isn’t having any better luck than we have on identifying the victim, and the Flash is currently in a coma back in Central City.”

“We’re in a tough spot Supergirl. I know you have a responsibility in your personal life as a Cat Co. reporter, but right now we need you here.”

“And I can’t stay away from Central for too long J’onn. That other speedster I told you about…”

“Godspeed, yes. Agent Schott has run everything you’ve provided on him through all the databanks. Nothing has come back. I’m afraid Central City will just have to handle the situation without you.”

“You don’t get it J’onn, this speedster could have killed the Flash. Right now he’s in a coma and Central is practically unprotected. I…”

“I’m sorry Kara, but I can’t let you go. Right now, finding Reactron and who took him is our only priority.”

“Guess I’ll just go back to my apartment then.”

Kara flew off before J’onn dismissed the meeting. He knew she was angry, and though the situation in Central City did require their attention, he couldn’t afford to have his most powerful asset away for any length of time. He did attempt to follow her, but Alex stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“J’onn, let me. Kara’s not going to listen to you right now. Believe me; she understands why you made this decision, but to her this is more than just a mission. She…”

“What?”

“There aren’t many people she can relate to here. I know because I grew up with her. She has family, but Clark was the only person who could really understand what she was going through until she met the Flash.”

“You’re saying that…”

“I read the article she wrote. Her life and that of the Flash parallel in a lot of ways. And she feels responsible, she was there when he got hurt, but wasn’t fast enough to stop it happening. Trust me, I got this.”

Twenty minutes later Alex was outside Kara’s apartment, knocking on the door. While she wasn’t in the mood for visitors, Kara used her x-ray vision to see her sister standing outside.

“It’s open Alex. Might as well come on in.”

“Haven’t seen you drown your sorrows in a half gallon of ice cream in a while. Want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Was J’onn angry?”

“You know he could never be angry at either of us. He’s just worried. Remember the promise he made to Dad.”

“I know. I just…”

“Kara…go.”

“What?”

“Go back to Central City. It’s not like I can’t call you if we need you. Go help the Flash. It’s clearly where you want to be right now. So go, I’ll cover for you.”

Kara quickly enveloped Alex in a giant hug that caused the latter to tap her on the shoulder. In her excitement, Kara hugged a little too hard and cut off Alex’s air supply. After a quick change to Supergirl, she flew out the window with a huge smile on her face.

“That’s what sisters are for, Kara.”

When she was back at Star Labs, Kara switched into some clothing she had left behind before meeting with Caitlin. Jay was out scouting the city for Godspeed and Caitlin had delivered the news that there had been no change in Barry in the hours Kara had been gone. With nothing else to do, Kara sat down at Barry’s bedside and took his hand. The first movement he made was a small twitch of a finger, barely perceptible. Suddenly his heart rate monitor started beeping wildly, and unlike the times before when Kara felt electricity between them, this time there were actual sparks of lightning coming from Barry’s hand. In the next moment, he sat up, his eyes flying open as a single word escaped his throat.

“Kara!”

Barry felt someone holding his hand, and pulled it back immediately. He was still disoriented from his battle with the other speedster, and unsure of just what had been done to him. But his primary concern had been Kara. She had flown in to help and he was terrified that this new villain had done something to hurt her. As the memories came flooding back he had to rub his hands over his eyes as he processed that he was in the med lab of Star. After a few moments he realized he wasn’t alone when she spoke.

“Barry…you nearly scared the life out of me back there. I thought I was going to lose you.”

A slow turn of his head allowed for Barry to see Kara still sitting next to him. He could see the worried look in her blue eyes and the tense, tight smile on her face. But with her presence, the fever dreams were already fading. It wasn’t until that moment he realized just how much of a calming effect she had on him. Realizing she cared so much already after just a week of knowing each other both comforted and mystified him because he knew that he was developing feelings for her.

“Kara…is it really…are you really…?”

“Where else would I be? Who else could I be? Give me your hand; Barry.”

She slowly reaches out, taking his hand and places it on her cheek. In that tactile contact, he can feel how tense she is, and brushes his thumb under her eye as he sees a tear. Trying to ease her mind he asks a question.

“How long was I out?”

“Four days, don’t ever do that to me again.”

Kara pulled him into a hug so she could hide the rest of her fears and worry for him. In that moment, what had been a spark turned into a full blown lightning storm. Both were on the precipice of something more than friendship though they weren’t ready to admit it out loud yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the start of a slow burn to Barry and Kara's future relationship. There will be tension in the next chapters for all characters involved due to events and the fact that the two have only known each other a short time but for the Flash and Supergirl their feelings are something that can't be ignored or pushed aside as a crush or harmless flirtation. They clearly have already built a connection and a strong bond over similar tragedies, and back when Barry landed on Earth 38 in the first crossover it was only days he was there but by the time he went back to his own Earth they were already friends.


	8. Speed Force Showdown

Barry was back on his feet mere hours after he woke up. Kara and Caitlin were with him every step of the way through the hallways of Star Labs. While his body had healed, his mind was still in turmoil. It hadn’t been that long since Zoom and his father’s death and he could only think that now his history was repeating itself for the third time. With that in mind, he called all of his friends and family to Star Labs for a Team Flash meeting. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, and the questions would be the worst as hearing them would make him relive the attack. 

As soon as he and Kara arrived, they saw the concerned faces situated around the conference table. Joe and Jay were sitting across from the two empty seats that he and Kara took for themselves. Caitlin and Cisco were seated next to them, Iris was at the foot of the table and a surprise, Harry had come from Earth-2 as aside from Barry and Jay, Zoom had a profound effect on his life. Everyone waited for Barry to speak as Kara placed her hand on his to provide comfort.

“How you feeling kid?”

“Physically Jay, I’m fine. Emotionally, mentally, I’m not so sure.”

Barry let that sink in for those gathered around him as Kara squeezed his hand just a little bit tighter. She had heard about everything Zoom had put him through, and everything that had happened to Jay when he was held captive on Earth-2. The silence was palpable until Harry spoke.

“Well, let’s start with what it felt like, Allen. Snow told me you were in a coma for four days. I don’t think that was really what happened. Whatever this Godspeed did to you, your four day sleep was the Speed Force healing you. But what did you feel when he was attacking you?”

“Harry…!”

“We have to know; Ramon. We can’t stop this speedster if we don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Harry’s right, Cisco. As painful as this will be to remember what was happening, I have to say it out loud. Jay, you and Harry suffered at Zoom’s hands more than I ever could have. But when I gave up my speed voluntarily to save Wally, that felt like the Speed Force was being pulled out of me. As painful as that was, what Godspeed did felt ten times worse. While I was out, my mind was taken into the Speed Force. I saw my mom, my dad, and all those who have sacrificed their lives for Central City. This experience may have been a fever dream, but they spoke to me. Zoom was able to take my speed because I gave it up. Godspeed was literally ripping my powers away from me. He was stealing my speed.”

“Allen, that shouldn’t have been possible. The lightning bolt that struck you was part of the Speed Force itself. All of that electricity combined with the chemicals in your lab altered everything about your genome. As the Flash, you don’t just tap into the Speed Force, you’re a conduit for it.”

“I know that Harry. Every test we’ve run since that day supports that conclusion. But Godspeed is just as much a conduit for it as I am. He was faster than me. I couldn’t catch him.”

“And if I hadn’t been there, Godspeed may have taken every last bit of power from Barry.”

“We’re grateful that you were there Kara. We owe you for saving Barry’s life.”

“No one owes me anything, Joe. I did what was right.”

“It felt like dying.”

Barry had taken time to think while Kara spoke, and he knew that there was only one way he could describe what Godspeed had done felt like. Everyone heard the words and immediately fell silent, everyone except the veteran speedster sitting across from Barry.

“What?”

“Harry asked what it felt like as Godspeed stole my powers. It felt like I was dying, Jay.”

“But we now know part of what he can do. We’re not beaten yet, Allen. You were able to get faster to defeat Zoom; we can make that work again.”

“No we can’t Harry. That’s just it; Godspeed was siphoning my speed as I chased him. Everything I am, he can take. The faster I go, the more he can steal. Not even creating a time remnant will stop him.”

Barry violently pushed his chair back, exiting the room before anyone could say anything else. As he walked down the halls, he chastised himself for behaving that way, knowing that this was the same attitude he had when he first lost to Zoom. He’s always known that not everything about his powers comes down to just his speed, it also comes down to his mind. The reason he beat Zoom was because he out thought the villain. And that’s when it hit him, right as Kara walked up.

“Barry…”

“It’s never been about getting faster Kara.”

“What?” 

“Thinking I had to get faster, thinking if I increased my speed I could use it to beat my enemies. And yes, getting faster did help in the long run. But that wasn’t how I beat Zoom, not really.”

“Then how did you?”

“I used something the Speed Force didn’t give me. With Thawne it was my rage over the death of my mother. With Zoom, it was more than just a battle of speed. It was a battle of intellect.”

“Jay told me Zoom was deranged.”

“He was. But even the most deranged mind can conceal a genius intellect. Zoom was always two steps ahead of me at minimum. He had me questioning everything, thinking I had to fight him alone or more of my friends would die.”

“But you’re not alone Barry. You’ve got people that love you and will support you, no matter what.”

“Yes, and that’s why I won’t challenge Godspeed alone again.”

“What do you need?”

“All of you. You, Jay, Cisco, if we work together, I know we can beat Godspeed.”

“Well you know I’m in. What’s the plan?”

Barry raced back to the conference room with Kara hot on his heels. She’d been worried about him because she knew what it was like to face someone who was stronger and faster than you in battle, someone who had no compunctions about killing. That was Non after her Aunt Astra was killed. But now she saw the confidence in Barry that she had seen the first time when he jumped the gap between the buildings to catch her during their first meeting. As soon as everyone was once again seated, Barry spoke.

“I’ve got a plan.”

“Well; let’s hear it kid.”

Barry quickly laid out his plan for confronting Godspeed. The first part involved him and Jay running around the city, and combining their speed in an effort to open a portal to the Speed Force. If Godspeed’s powers worked anything like theirs do, he would feel the Speed Force responding to them, and it would draw him out of hiding. From there, Kara and Cisco would be waiting In Central City Park, which at the time of night the plan was set to take place would be empty. All Barry and Jay had to do was draw him in, and with two of them against one, Godspeed would be unable to focus on either long enough to steal their powers.

At the moment that Barry and his team were making this plan, Godspeed was preparing himself for this final battle as well. He had healed remarkably fast over the past four days and learned a new aspect of his powers. While testing his speed, he found that he had the ability to create a duplicate of himself. Instantly he saw how beneficial this would be. He knew that the Flash had allies and would be bringing them into the fight. With another Godspeed to help him, whoever the Flash brought wouldn’t stand a chance. While he got into uniform, Barry and Kara were going over her part in the plan one more time before they would have to split up and head out.

“Barry, I really think you ought to hang back and attack Godspeed from a distance. Couldn’t you, I don’t know vibrate or rotate your arms fast enough to create a whirlwind or cyclone that could keep him from utilizing his speed?”

“You know Kara; it’s amazing how well you seem to understand my powers like I do. How do you do that?”

“It’s just intuition I guess. But could you do it?”

“I could, but with the speed he was able to tap into in that first fight, I don’t think it would be useful. No, this has to be a direct confrontation. Jay and I have to face him, speedster to speedster.”

“I get that, I really do. I just…I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“You’re worried, I understand. Especially since you were the one who saw what he did to me first hand. But this time will be different. You and Cisco will be there, waiting for me and Jay. When we get him in close enough, Cisco will open a portal that lands our enemy in front of you. And with your arctic breath, you can freeze him long enough for us to put the power dampening cuffs on him. We’ve got it all worked out. This will work.”

Kara smiled at Barry’s confidence, and hoped he was right. He’s been a hero in the public eye longer than she has, and also has the experience of facing down two evil speedsters before. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t still have trepidations about the plan. She just doesn’t voice them to Barry as they both go to suit up. When they’re all ready, she and Cisco teleport to the park while Barry meets with Jay in the speed lab.

“You sure you’re up for this kid?”

“Whether I am or not Jay, we have to do this. Godspeed won’t stop unless we stop him. He wants my speed. I’m not going to let him have it and use it to terrorize Central City.”

“I know, but you were in a coma for four days while you healed. You…”

“Jay, what would you do if he was after you? I already know the answer to that because of Zoom. So you know my answer.”

“Then let’s do this. Just don’t take any unnecessary risks. I’m not sure Kara would be able to deal with the fallout as well as she did last time.”

“What do you mean? She’s my friend. She’ll be okay.”

“If you say so. Time to get moving.”

Deep down, Barry knew exactly what Jay was talking about. He was well aware that Kara was beginning to care for him as more than just a friend, the same way he was for her. But for this mission, he had to put that aside. He had to focus on the primary objective which was Godspeed. Fifteen minutes later Kara and Cisco were in the park, he was on the ground and she in the air, tracking Barry and Jay as they made their run. 

“Any sign of him yet Flash…, Flashes?”

“Nothing Cisco, I don’t think he’s taken the bait yet.” 

“We’re not quite at the Speed Force threshold either. Soon as we are, he’ll show.”

Barry didn’t know just how right he was. As he and Jay continued to circle the city, a small Speed Force storm was beginning to form and only increased in intensity the longer they ran. Back at his safe house, Godspeed could feel the energy crackling and churning in the air. He could sense what was happening and decided it was time to make his move.

“Okay Flash, you’ve decided to call me out. Brave, but stupid. I hope you’re ready for this.”

August split himself into two, both in identical Godspeed uniforms and began their run. They hadn’t hit full speed yet, allowing the Flash to think he was safe. He could feel both Flashes and knew where they were and where they were headed. He just wanted to let them have a small sense of security before he stole both their speed at the same time. Barry and Jay were unaware that he was tracking them, and spoke to the rest of the team back in the park.

“I don’t think he’s going to take the bait, Barry. We might have overestimated our plan.”

“No Jay. He’s going to come after us. Stealing our speed has to be enticing for him. We’ve just got to push a little harder.”

“Think about this Barry, we go any longer and we risk opening a catastrophic Speed Force storm. Central City will be…”

At that moment, Kara was using her telescopic vision to scour the city for Godspeed. She had kept sight of Jay and Barry, worrying about the both of them when she saw the gold and white streak of lightning coming up fast.

“Barry…I got him…”

“Where Kara? Where’s he coming from?”

“He’s coming up on your right…he doesn’t seem to be running as fast as…wait…Jay, he’s on your left. No…Barry…this isn’t good guys!”

“Kara…what do you see?”

“There’s two of him Barry! He’s coming close to pinning the both of you down Jay! You’ve got to get out of there!”

“NO! We have to keep going! Two of him or not, we have to stop him here and now!”

“Barry, listen to Kara, kid. We can’t beat two of him if he’s as fast as you say! We have to…”

In the next moment a sonic boom exploded through the city, forcing everyone still out at that time of night to cover their ears. Only Kara could hear over the sound and listened in to Barry and Jay’s conversation.

“Think about this Barry, the Speed Force storm is already reaching disastrous proportions. We can’t keep this up…”

“Jay we have to…we have to…throw lightning!”

“What?”

“We’re already close to top speed! They haven’t outpaced us yet! We just need to push a little harder, and then we throw lightning!”

Jay instantly knew what Barry was thinking and while risky, it was a good plan. And he was right; neither Godspeed had been able to catch them yet. If they could keep up the pace they were running at, they would make it to the park and be able to change the game. Neither of the rival speedsters would be able to see or counter the lightning throw when it was coming right at them. 

Soon enough both Jay and Barry kicked their speed into a higher gear, beginning to leave Godspeed behind. As she was still watching from the skies above Kara knew something was off and came to a startling realization.

“Barry…he…they’re falling behind. He’s planning something! They’re playing with you! Keep going, I’m on my way!”

“Kara; no!”

“But…”

“Godspeed has to think Jay and I are on our own! If you fly in and help, the plan won’t work! At first sight of you, he’ll turn tail and leave!”

“Barry…!”

“Trust me!”

“Always.”

Kara returned to her position flying above the park. While she wanted to swoop down and help her friends, keep them from getting hurt, she knew she had to follow the plan they made. If Godspeed, either of them got away, this would start all over again.

Something had gone terribly wrong. Godspeed could still feel the Speed Force storm, but he and his double were rapidly losing ground to both versions of the Flash. He thought by now he should have at least been able to catch one of them, but it was as if the Speed Force was draining his power. He hadn’t yet lost sight of his adversaries and still continued the pursuit. Soon enough the four were coming up on the park entrance. Barry and Jay knew that both speedsters were still behind them but continuously falling back. This was the time for them to implement the rest of the plan.

They quickly turned, changing position and were running through each other’s lightning trail. Both had tapped into the Speed Force and shared the power which increased their speed. Barry and Jay were now each facing their adversaries, lightning crackling off their hands. In the blink of an eye, both threw lightning bolts hitting their enemies square in the chest. The scream that came from both Godspeeds was gut-wrenching. Then the one Jay had thrown lightning at imploded, his energy collapsing in on itself. 

The other fell to his knees but his momentum carried him forward right through Cisco’s portal. He was immediately outside a second portal in the air where Kara’s fist landed squarely on his jaw. Her hitting him wasn’t part of the original plan, but she felt he deserved it for what he had put Barry through. Cisco had kept the portals open so Godspeed fell back through one and hit the ground hard as he came down. A satisfied smirk was on Kara’s face as she landed next to Cisco, the latter giving her a high-five.

“Supergirl…”

“Yeah Cisco?”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

Kara just laughed as Cisco attached the power dampening cuffs on Godspeed. After a few moments the speedster began to stir, regaining consciousness. Seeing that he was surrounded, he tried to run, but ended up hitting his knees in the dirt.

“Happy now Flash? Either of you? I tried to steal your speed, would have gladly taken over Central City. Here’s your chance, kill me like you killed Thawne and Zoom!”

“I didn’t kill either of them. Thawne was erased from existence when Eddie Thawne sacrificed himself. Zoom was taken by Speed Force wraiths. I had nothing to do with their deaths.”

“Oh that’s right, because you don’t kill! Your method of justice is to lock the criminals away so they can just escape and hurt more innocents! You didn’t even catch the ones responsible for my brother’s death!”

Suddenly Barry recognized the voice that was screaming at him in pure fury. He hadn’t seen this man for two years, and Captain Singh had informed the rest of C.C.P.D. that he had transferred to a precinct back in his home town. To confirm his suspicions, Barry stepped closer and removed Godspeed’s mask. He wasn’t prepared for who he saw.

“August?! August Heart?”

“You know this guy, Flash?”

“I sure do, Flash. I never knew he got the powers of a speedster like I did.”

“How do you know my name Flash? I’ve never met you before in my life.”

“August…it’s been two years, but I don’t think you could have forgotten me that easily.”

Confusion appeared on August’s face as he thought he recognized the Flash’s voice now that he wasn’t vibrating his vocal chords and face to conceal his identity. But nothing could have prepared him for the face behind the Scarlet mask.

“Barry…?”

Confusion turned to back to rage as Heart tried to get to his feet. Kara easily pushed him back down to his knees, but the feeling of betrayal was evident on the former Detective’s face.

“It’s all your fault! You could have stopped the Black Hole before they killed my brother! But no…Mister high and mighty Flash won’t ever take the law into his own hands! And why? Because he trusts the system!”

“The Flash is not above the law, August. You were a cop, and a good one. You were my friend.”

“Those days are long gone Barry Allen. You better lock me away someplace I’ll never get out. Because if I do, I’ll go after the Black Hole, and when I finish with them, I’m coming after you!”

Kara had heard enough of Godspeed’s ranting and punched him again, but only with enough force to knock him unconscious. She could see the grief in Barry’s eyes at what August had both said and done. But she also saw the resilience in them as well. 

“So what are we going to do with Godspeed? Can’t just leave him here.”

“I’m not going to Jay. I’m going to take him to Iron Heights. He’ll be kept in the meta-human wing of the prison.”

“You want anyone to come along?”

“No, this is something I need to do alone. I’ll see you guys back at Star Labs.”

“Okay, by the way, good job kid. You too Kara.”

“Thanks Jay.”

“Cisco, you think you can…?”

“Oh I can vibe us back. It did seem like that race took a lot out of you.”

“You have no idea. Kara, you coming?”

“You guys go ahead. I’m going to stay and talk to Barry.”

Cisco and Jay hopped through the portal back to Star. When it closed behind them, Kara placed a comforting hand on Barry’s face, and the other on his heart.

“It wasn’t your fault Barry.”

“I know, I just wish I’d seen this coming years ago. I always knew August was a good man. But he never talked about his private life. We were friends on the job, I guess…”

“Were you the Flash when his brother got killed?”

“It was before I became the Flash. Before I’d even met August in fact. I remember reading the article about a local officer’s brother being caught in the crossfire of a gang war. I just wish he’d told me. I could’ve helped him work through the pain.”

“Barry, listen to me. This was not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for things you had no control over. You do the best you can and help as many people as you can. That’s what makes a hero. Somewhere along the way, August lost sight of that.”

“You’re right Kara.”

“Of course I am, now go on, take him to Iron Heights. I’ll be at Star when you get back.”

Barry threw August over his shoulder and was getting ready to leave when Kara closed the gap between them, placing a kiss on his cheek before pulling his mask back over his face. With a wink, Barry was gone as she flew up and away.


	9. Superhero Night Off

With the defeat of Godspeed the Speed Force storm abated slowly until just a few stray lightning bolts remained before stopping altogether. His actions in creating a duplicate of himself had been the catalyst for the storm itself. Only Barry and Jay working together had kept the Speed Force in balance. While Barry was turning Godspeed over to the authorities at Iron Heights, the rest of the team was winding down back at Star Labs. Joe would be the first to call it a night.

“You’re leaving already, Joe?”

“Have an early morning tomorrow. Captain Singh expects a full report on Godspeed and Supergirl. I have to say Kara, I wasn’t sure what to expect when you first showed up, but I’m really glad you’ve been here helping Barry.”

“Thanks Joe, but it really was a team effort. And Barry made the plan, you should be proud of him.”

“Always am. Iris…”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at home Dad. In fact, I better call it a night as well. My article on the new speedster isn’t going to write itself. It was really nice to meet you Kara.”

“Likewise. I hope we’ll be seeing more of each other, even though the papers we work for are technically rivals.”

Iris waved good-bye as she stepped out of Star Labs. Among all of them, she could tell that Barry and Kara were going to be something special to each other. With her departure, the only members of the team left with Kara were Jay, Cisco, and Caitlin. The three of them couldn’t stop praising Kara’s actions in the fight against Godspeed.

“You were incredible Kara. The way you stood up to Godspeed, that was just…wow.”

“I really didn’t do much Caitlin. Barry had the plan; he and Jay did the hard work.”

“Don’t diminish what you did Kara. You were our eyes in the sky. Without you, we wouldn’t have been able to execute the plan. Barry and I would have had no idea Godspeed had created a duplicate of himself. We might both be without our speed now.”

“Really Jay… I’m just…”

"...so much like Barry. Not wanting to take the credit. Someday, people all across the world are going to be talking about Supergirl. I kind of wish there was one of you on my Earth.”

Kara couldn’t help but blush at the high praise coming from the veteran hero standing in their midst. She was so taken aback that she didn’t know what to say, and thankfully Cisco broke the awkward silence.

“Speaking of…how long are you planning to stay with us Jay?”

“I came to help protect Central City while Barry was out, Cisco. My job is done here. My Earth needs its own Flash. And I’m really not getting any younger. Besides, there’s another new speedster waiting back in my Keystone City. She needs someone to help her learn to control her powers. It’s been my honor to work with you all and Barry. Someday soon, I’m sure she will too.”

“Come on then Jay, I’ll get you home.”

Cisco walked towards the Cortex, only to stop and wait as Jay first gave Caitlin a hug and then one to Kara. If his life had been different, if he and Joan had had daughters, he would have been proud if they turned out like the two young women in front of him. With one last salute, he left with Cisco, leaving Caitlin and Kara some time to talk by themselves.

“Jay was right you know.”

“What do you mean Caitlin?”

“As Supergirl, you really are a lot like Barry, at least in the way you act as superheroes.”

“Come on…”

“No, I’m surprised you don’t see it. Barry’s been the Flash a little over two years and you’ve been Supergirl for what…”

“Just about a year now.”

“Exactly, you both have a similar approach to your crime fighting. With a little more time, the Flash and Supergirl will make a formidable team.”

“You really think so?”

“Jay does, and his opinion carries so much weight here. I’m honestly inclined to agree with him. I’d almost hazard a guess to say that Barry Allen and Kara Danvers will make a really great team as well.”

Once again Kara was blushing. She couldn’t be sure that Caitlin and the others would be offering up this praise if they knew how many mistakes she had made when first starting out. Caitlin could even tell that she had embarrassed Kara just a little bit and hastened to change the subject, right as Cisco walked back in.

“You know, there’s something we haven’t done in a while. It’s still early enough that we should still be able to get in.”

“Get in where, Caitlin? You planning on having a girl’s night with Kara already?”

“No Cisco. You remember that night you, me and Barry went out just after he became the Flash?”

“Couldn’t forget it. You two had everyone there green with jealousy over your duet. Even if you weren’t that good.”

“Hey…Barry and I…”

“I’m sorry; I think I missed something here. Duet? What weren’t they that good at Cisco?”

“Sorry Kara, karaoke night. Barry and Caitlin got up on stage and performed.”

“Yeah, because you wouldn’t leave us alone! It was just supposed to be a quiet night out, but you had to pour on the pressure!”

Kara started laughing at Caitlin and Cisco’s verbal sparring, and she could instantly tell that this argument wasn’t going to end anytime soon. Then Barry walked in, amused himself at the laughter he heard.

“Okay, I know I wasn’t at Iron Heights that long. Everybody already left? What’s so funny here?”

“Oh…Barry! How did turning Godspeed over to Iron Heights go?”

“Same as it always does when I bring them a new meta-human. He started vowing revenge, you know how it is, the classic villain trope. He demanded to see Joe in the morning. But you changed the subject Kara, what did I miss?”

“Cisco and Caitlin were just telling me about karaoke night.”

“They told you about that? Cisco…”

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. Caitlin actually brought karaoke up. I walked in during the middle of the conversation. But it does sound like a good idea.”

“I don’t know, don’t you guys think it’s kind of late?”

“Come on Barry, I want to see more of Central City. I want to see how the Flash relaxes after a hard fought victory.”

Kara had a smile on her face that Barry couldn’t resist. But Caitlin and Cisco were both on the verge of begging so he pretended to mull the idea over for a few moments, even though he had already agreed to it in his head. He even let the tension build before finally responding.

“You know what, that sounds like fun. It has been a few years since we’ve gotten a night out. So how about we race there. Kara and I vs. you and Caitlin. What do you say Cisco?”

“Come on Barry, I could vibe Caitlin and I there faster than you and Kara could run the distance…”

“I don’t know about that Cisco…Barry and I can run pretty fast.”

“…be that as it may Kara, I don’t think it’s a great idea for me to teleport Caitlin and I there, especially since drinks are half price on karaoke night. I learned a long time ago not to vibe while drunk.”

“Wow…I never thought I’d hear Cisco Ramon being the voice of reason.”

“Somebody has to be Barry, especially since the Flash and I imagine Supergirl can’t get drunk.”

“Fair enough, we can call for a cab since taking the Star Labs van is also out of the question. So why don’t Kara and I go get changed while you two get the plan in motion.”

Barry and Kara spent the next twenty minutes trying to decide what to wear and for two people with super speed, they were both frustrated and putting too much pressure on themselves. Eventually both finished driving themselves literally up the wall and were ready to go just as the taxi arrived. Barry chose a light pair of jeans, a white button down shirt and a blue blazer. Kara chose a sleeveless aqua blue dress that she hadn’t worn in a while. Needless to say, both were stunned upon seeing the other.

“Wow Kara…you look…umm…wow…”

“Thanks Barry, you look great too. Shall we?”

Kara quickly looped her arm around Barry’s and both immediately felt as if this was turning into their first date. The thought crossed both of their minds that this was all planned out by Cisco and Caitlin. The feeling only intensified as they stepped outside and didn’t see a taxi, but instead saw a nice black car with room for all four of them in the back. Barry knew Cisco could have been feigning it, but he had a shocked face just like the other three.

“Cisco…you didn’t…”

“Wish I could say I did Barry, but this wasn’t me.”

“Ramon’s right, he didn’t acquire this car for you four, I did.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah Allen, I heard you all talking about a night out after beating Godspeed. You need this. Go on, have a good time.”

Barry and Cisco helped both Kara and Caitlin into the car. While Caitlin and Cisco continued telling stories about Barry’s adventures as the Flash, Kara unknowingly interlaced her fingers with Barry’s while leaning her head on his shoulder. While their sudden closeness slightly confused him, he couldn’t deny that it felt natural, like they just fit together. Soon enough they had arrived at the bar which was much larger on the inside than it had been the last time they had been there.

“Barry, something’s different about this place. I can’t put my finger on it but…”

“It’s the dance floor Caitlin. That wasn’t here when we sang Summer Nights.”

“You two sang Summer Nights? From Grease?”

“It was the first song that came up when I followed her up to the stage Kara…”

“Oh Barry, I definitely know what song we’re singing then.” 

Kara adopted a mischievous smirk as the four of them went to find seats. While the waiter came over and took their orders for drinks, the karaoke M.C., also a new addition since the last time, called out over the P.A. system.

“All right folks, we’re doing something different tonight with the karaoke. Tonight we’re having a couples contest. The winner will be determined by you, the audience, with a round of applause. The couple that gets the loudest and most applause will win a three day, two night stay at the Metropolis Grande Hotel and a cruise around Metropolis Bay sponsored by Wayne-Tech and the Daily Planet.”

“Come on Caitlin, let’s go.”

“Cisco, we’re not a couple.”

“Don’t have to be, we just have to perform as a couple. That’s what the flyer on our table says. So come on, it’ll be fun.”

As Caitlin and Cisco ran up to the stage, Kara couldn’t help but notice the sheepish look that appeared on Barry’s face or the way he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. They both had read the flyer and Cisco was correct that the pair only had to perform as a couple. She was sure she wasn’t reading him wrong, and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Barry…we don’t have to get up there if you don’t want to. Caitlin told me Cisco kind of forced the two of you up there…”

“He did, and she was drunk so I went up there to keep her from falling off the stage. I’m not much of a singer Kara. I don’t want to…”

“It’s okay. I’m not much of one either. And like I said, we don’t have to.”

“No, I want to. It’s just…”

“…the contest? Forget about it. Let’s just go up there and have fun. Who says we’ll even win?”

Kara gave Barry another beautiful smile and he found himself loosening up. He has discovered yet another positive to his developing friendship with Kara. She now not only made him feel at ease when she was around, but he was starting to feel that by being near her, they were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered. That’s when the music started playing and Cisco and Caitlin started to sing.

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me…”

“I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me!”

From their seats, Kara could tell that their friends were really enjoying themselves as they continued to belt out the song. However Barry had his eyes on Kara the entire time as she was moving along to the music. Even the mention of kryptonite in the song didn’t to seem to faze her as she looked back at him. And when Cisco continued with the next line, she took action.

“She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said,”

Kara pulled Barry on the dance floor, they were just the first to get out there as they both began to sing along with their friends. He had completely loosened up and impressed her with his dancing skills. As the song neared the end, she had stopped singing just to hear Barry’s voice alone. In those last moments, Kara knew in her heart that the butterflies and electricity she felt with him were never going to go away. When the song did end, they rejoined Cisco and Caitlin at their table, both expelling heavy breaths even though they weren’t really winded.

“You truly are a surprise Barry Allen, you can sing, you can dance. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Well Kara Danvers, I can’t fly.”

Kara knew this was a joke and Barry was really enjoying himself being there with her as she was with him. They were so lost in conversation that they didn’t even notice Cisco and Caitlin going back to the bar for more drinks. During that time a few more couples got up and sang as she and Barry alternated between talking and dancing. From the bar, Caitlin and Cisco were watching with rapt attention on their two friends.

“This was a really good idea Cisco. You could tell that Barry and Kara had amazing chemistry from the start.”

“Who couldn’t? They’re both adorable dorks. I think Barry’s finally accepted that Iris isn’t the only girl out there and his thing with Patty…”

“Come on, Patty was great for him. He liked her, I liked her. And you did help him on his date with her after he had that bout of temporary blindness.”

“I did, I’m just saying that both Iris and Patty are great, but Barry needs someone he can really relate to. Kara is that person.”

“Agreed.”

Caitlin and Cisco returned to the table as Barry and Kara sat back down after their latest dance. The bar was nearing closing time and there hadn’t been a clear winner in the contest yet, and with time for only one more couple to sing, Barry and Kara got the push from their friends. The push started with the two of them chanting Barry and Kara’s names and soon the rest of the crowd joined in. As soon as they saw the screen Barry and Kara were slightly embarrassed at the song that popped up, they were hoping for Summer Nights from Grease, but instead got Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. Kara sang most of the opening lyrics as Barry harmonized with her. During their first dance he noticed when she stopped singing along just to hear him so he did the same thing now, until one specific line appeared on the screen.

“These lines of lightning mean we’re never alone, never alone, no, no,”

After they hit the first note of the chorus together, the applause started and continued all through their duet until it reached a crescendo. The moment was euphoric for both of them and they hit each and every note in perfect harmony. With a look down at their table, they could see Caitlin and Cisco applauding along with everyone else, the latter also pausing at times to whistle at them. When the song ended, the applause didn’t cease and it was so loud, none of the audience even realized that the song ended. At least not until the M.C. came back on the stage.

“Well folks, that was all the time we have tonight and from your continued applause we have a clear winner. I have to say that we had a lot of talent on our stage tonight but these two clearly gave it their all. What are your names?”

Barry and Kara barely heard the M.C., they were still coming down from the emotions they were feeling. Neither knew he was speaking to them until he tapped them both on the shoulder.

“Sorry, what?”

“Your names guys, you’re our winners tonight. Who are you?”

“Oh-uh…Barry Allen…and…”

“Kara Danvers…”

“Well Barry, Kara, you two were definitely phenomenal. Congratulations, you’re the winners of the trip to Metropolis. It isn’t until this Fall so you both have plenty of time to make the arrangements with your careers. Okay ladies and gentlemen, let’s get another round of applause for Barry Allen and Kara Danvers!”

The crowd erupted in applause once more as Barry and Kara both took an embarrassed bow. Knowing they couldn’t be heard, Caitlin asked the question she was dying to get an answer to.

“You planned that out didn’t you? You got the M.C. to specifically cue up that song for them.”

“Of course I did. I slipped him a twenty. You have to admit it was the perfect song for them. A snowball running, lines of lightning, those lines clearly describe Barry…”

“And jump a little higher, if you feel a little lighter. That was absolutely Kara.”

Barry and Kara rejoined Caitlin and Cisco at the table, gathering their belongings to leave for the evening. 

“This was a great idea Cisco. I really had fun tonight.”

“I’m glad you did Kara. You were born to be on stage.”

“Thanks. Guess we’ll see you guys later?”

“We still have the car for the rest of the night. The driver is willing to drop you off wherever you want to go.”

“Thanks Caitlin, but Barry and I are going for a walk. I hope we get to do this again.”

“Count on it. Good night.”

Kara hugged Caitlin and then Cisco before they got in the car. When they were out of sight, she looked to Barry, and knew he had one question burning in his mind.

“So what do you want to do now?”

“I want to take you flying. What would you say to seeing the world the way I do?”

“I’d say, right here?”

“No Barry, where you took me and told me all about how you became the Flash. I felt at peace there.”

“Then let’s go.”

Kara hopped up into Barry’s arms the way she had the first time. Soon they were running through the city on their way to their destination. The thought of Kara taking him flying had him pushing his powers harder than before. Knowing that she was able to run at super-speed, while not as fast as he is, she can see the world how he does. Getting the chance to see what she sees was more than exhilarating, it was practically the adventure of a lifetime. As soon as they arrived, Kara made sure to reassure him.

“You trust me Barry?”

“You know I do.”

“Then put your arms around my waist. I’m going to stand on your feet, and wrap my arms around your neck. All you have to do is hold on. I promise you two things: I won’t drop you, and you’re going to love this.”

Kara kicked her shoes off before gently stepping on Barry’s feet. It could have been the other way around with him standing on hers, but for what she was about to do, it didn’t matter. They weren’t going to go flying at her top speed, just float up in to the air. 

Kara slowly rose up off the ground, giving Barry the chance to adjust. For him, feeling weightless was intriguing. He’d used his powers to propel himself through the air, but even then he still had to surrender to the laws of gravity. Flying with Kara as they reached one hundred feet off the ground was an even greater rush than running with her at his fastest. At that moment, neither of them wanted the night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara are growing closer with each adventure they share, and this chapter starts to show the true beginning of them moving from friendship to something more, with a little push from Caitlin and Cisco. Events in this chapter were inspired by episode 12 of season 1 of the Flash where Barry and Caitlin got up and sang karaoke with each other after discussing Iris and Ronnie. I know Cisco wasn't at the bar with them, but for the narrative he fits in there. I also had to bring mention of Patty Spivot from season 2 and how Cisco helped Barry out on his date. The last inspiration for this chapter and the song lyrics come from Shut up and Dance with Me by Walk the Moon for Cisco/Caitlin and Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows for Barry/Kara and two videos with footage from both the Flash and Supergirl set to the songs that I found on youtube. As always I own nothing and no infringement was intended. Enjoy.


	10. Gold Kryptonite

Barry and Kara spent nearly an hour suspended in mid-air, just holding on to each other. In just a week of them knowing the other, they had taken down King Shark and a villainous new meta-human. Neither of them had felt a connection like this before and both were nervous and excited at where their new relationship already seemed to be going. What had started as a night out with friends celebrating after defeating Godspeed turned into their first date. Right there under the stars, Barry began singing to Kara once more. 

“Barry…”

“Yeah…?”

“I don’t want this night to end.”

“I don’t either…why do I sense a but coming?”

“I’ve got to go back to National City tomorrow…or rather today as it’s already two in the morning.”

“Oh…okay…”

“Just oh…okay? That’s it?”

“No…I thought you were going to say that we can’t continue this. Our lives as heroes would get in the way of us being together.”

“Why would you think I’d say that? That thought didn’t even pop into my mind.”

“Just the last girl I dated. She wanted me to admit to her I was the Flash. It was too dangerous, I mean I know she figured it out in the end…I just couldn’t put her in that situation. She was…”

“…was she good to you?”

“Yes…but she was also a cop on the meta-human task force for C.C.P.D. My being the Flash would have jeopardized her life. Being who I am, I couldn’t do that to her. She deserved someone who could give her a normal life, not one of having to worry if I wouldn’t be coming home.”

“I see. Honestly that’s why my last relationship didn’t work out either. The keeping secrets…”

“We don’t have to do that with each other though. Kara, you and I…”

Kara was looking into Barry’s eyes as she placed a finger to his lips. She knew what he wanted to say, so she didn’t need to hear the words. Her next actions were probably too forward, but she couldn’t resist. With both arms once again wrapped around Barry’s neck, she leaned in and kissed him. She’d been wanting to all night and her heart skipped a beat when he kissed her back. Slowly they drifted back down towards the ground; blissfully unaware in that moment that thirty miles away under their feet, Cadmus was progressing into the next phase of its plan when a familiar face walked into Westfield’s office with a special delivery.

“Excuse me Sir, but this is private property. I don’t know how you got into Cadmus but I can make sure you regret it.”

“Oh come on Westfield, I know all about the silent alarm button under your desk. Do you really think that your security team is going to do anything since my money is what contributes to their payroll?”

Westfield knew the voice coming from under the gray hood, but could barely see the man’s face. He hadn’t expected him to ever show up again or walk directly in to Cadmus since Superman had made any city too dangerous for him to show his face. 

“I have to be honest; I thought you had dropped off the grid permanently…Max.”

Maxwell Lord removed his hood to reveal himself. He had been living under the radar for just over a year after Lex was sent to prison for using the kryptonite he hadn’t given to Cadmus to create an artificial fault line in California and to create a new landmass in the Atlantic ocean that would have killed millions with earthquakes and floods. Both plans were part of his efforts to kill Superman and he nearly succeeded with the second attempt. As such when Westfield got a decent look at his remaining benefactor, he understood the new appearance.

“You look like shit, Max. Seems like you spent the last year living as a misanthrope.”

“The beard and longer hair were grown out of necessity. I’ve been searching for new forms of kryptonite for use in our experiments with cybernetic technology.”

“And I take it you found some over the course of your yearlong sabbatical?”

“More than you know, Paul. Tell me how the Metallo project is proceeding.”

“Actually rather well. We were able to use green kryptonite as a power source for our first volunteer. He’s even been tested in the field against one of our own meta-human creations.”

“I didn’t know Cadmus had the ability to create meta-humans. I thought only the dark matter unleashed by the Star Labs particle accelerator was capable of that.”

“It was, but Donovan managed to create his own formula based on a Meta we had captured as he died. So tell me, what kind of new kryptonite have you discovered?”

Max pulled a bundle out of his coat pocket and set it on Westfield’s desk. The sample was just a small piece of rock, but held enormous potential. When the protective wrapping was removed, this new kryptonite shined under the light in a brilliant gold color.

“Come on Max, this can’t be kryptonite. What did you really do, go on a gold mine dig?”

“It is kryptonite, I can prove it.”

Lord pulled a vial of blood from his other coat pocket next, and let a few drops hit what he claimed was kryptonite. The chemical reaction was instantaneous as the red turned black. Westfield was immediately intrigued, but had to know where the blood had come from.

“The blood is true born Kryptonian. This is the last available sample I have from Supergirl from when I recreated Luthor’s experiment to create a Bizarro version of her.”

“So what exactly does gold kryptonite do?”

“You know green weakens them and with enough exposure can kill them…”

“Yes…so…?”

“Gold takes away their powers. Think about what we could accomplish with this. We can make Superman and Supergirl completely human. They would be unable to fight back. The Metallo project could then be used to serve as an example. With Superman and Supergirl powerless, they would be just as frail as you and I.”

“We could kill them…let them serve as a warning to all extra-terrestrial life forms on our planet. You have more of this variant?”

“Yes…”

“I think I know just how to use it. Let me introduce you to our latest volunteer.”

Westfield led Max towards the newest power dampening lab where Donovan was running more advanced tests on Reactron. Krull had been at Cadmus for a week now, and the scientists had yet to find a true limit to his abilities. They’ve run every test imaginable on both his body and the exo-suit he built, only scratching the surface of his powers.

“Ben, I’d like to introduce you to Cadmus’ remaining benefactor. This is Maxwell Lord.”

“I know who you are Mr. Lord. But your public persona is that of a benevolent billionaire. You even helped Supergirl stop Myriad.”

“All as a test. Kryptonians pose a serious threat to our planet. They destroyed their own home, and Superman, Supergirl and the others that tried to enslave mankind had to be stopped. So tell me, what did Supergirl do to you?”

“She left me to die in a reactor explosion. Terrorists had infiltrated…”

“I heard about that. She stopped the attack but failed to save one of the reactor engineers.”

“No…she failed to save two of us. I absorbed all the radiation from the reactor, but the explosion killed my wife.”

“And you want revenge. I’m sure Director Westfield has told you what we do here.”

“He has…but so far his promises and assurances have come up empty. He claims to have a weapon that will enable me to kill Supergirl, but I have yet to see it.”

“Then this is your lucky day, Mr. Krull. Westfield, show him.”

“I did make you a promise Ben. Supergirl was able to stand up to your powers and have you arrested. We were lucky enough to get to you before the authorities did. I have no doubts you’ve heard of kryptonite?”

“Yeah, it can kill Kryptonians, so what?”

“Green kryptonite renders them weak, and yes, with enough exposure it can kill them. But you have to continuously pour on the pressure to cause real damage. What Mr. Lord has brought us today, is a previously unknown variant. This is gold kryptonite. And from what I’ve already seen, this variant will render Supergirl powerless. What would you say if I told you that with enough testing, we could power your suit with this kryptonite, and then with your own abilities…”

“I would have my revenge? Westfield, you know I’m in.”

“Then we can begin the next phase of increasing your power. I’ve got one more person to introduce you to. I think you’ll find that the two of you have quite a lot in common.”

Westfield led Reactron towards the other testing facility while Max followed the signs towards Cadmus’ meta-human wing. He wanted to see just how Donovan had cracked the code of creating super-powered humans and what it meant for their plans. The Metallo project was well under way so he didn’t need to know what was happening with their other volunteer. Only Westfield and Krull would be taking that walk.

“Ben, as I told you after we rescued you, Cadmus’ goal is to create an army of enhanced individuals to combat the growing threat of aliens and meta-humans. Integrating the gold kryptonite into your suit will make you our second soldier in that army. Now you’re already enhanced, but we will make you more powerful. Let me show you who you’ll be working with.”

“Don’t need anyone Westfield. I won’t share the credit for Supergirl’s death.”

“Perhaps you should see what he can do, before you rush to judgement.”

Westfield pressed a panel on the wall, which opened up a window to where two men were sparring in what appeared to be a training session, but Krull could tell that this fight was to the death.

“The man you see on the offensive was brought to us severely injured. He had been in Central City the night of the particle accelerator explosion. His body was damaged nearly beyond repair due to his actions of trying to save innocent people.”

Krull was immediately impressed at the battle taking place before him. He could tell that the combatant on the defensive had enhanced abilities, and was no doubt one of Cadmus’ own meta-humans. He was putting up an impressive resistance until his fire powers burned away a portion of the other man’s skin. Now visible was a massive piece of green kryptonite where the man’s heart should be. The meta-human was then thrown across the room, and the kryptonite power source lit up brightly before burning a hole through his enemy’s chest. 

“There, any questions?”

“I do have one, what’s going to happen to the corpse?”

“We’re going to have him transported to National City for Supergirl to find.”

“And she’ll have no idea where it came from?”

“Of course not. We’ve also taken steps to wipe any information about his identity from all databanks, government included. I take it you have no more objections Ben?”

“Nope…”

“Good, then allow me to introduce you to John Corben, otherwise known as Metallo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara finish up what has become their first date after karaoke night and Cadmus reveals it's plan for Superman, Supergirl and the meta-human population. The details of Lex's plans come from Superman: The Movie from 1978 and Superman Returns from 2006. Returns got a lot of flack, but despite the way some of the story went, I thought Lex was written well, and Superman was also for the most part. But Superman: The Movie was the first live action portrayal I saw so Returns being produced as a sequel tugged on the nostalgia strings for me.


	11. Star City

Felicity Smoak is stymied. She had received all the information Cisco has on the meta-human victim at Star Labs a little over a week ago now and she still hadn’t had any better luck at discovering an identity than he had. She’s still working on the face trace, fingerprints and any other means she can come up with to solve this case when Oliver and Diggle enter.

“We’re going to get him Oliver. That Vigilante can’t evade us forever.”

“I’d prefer to have gotten him on this last confrontation. He’s crossed too many lines. He’s what I used to be as the Hood. If people start equating Vigilante with the Green Arrow, we’ll lose the city for good. S.C.P.D. is already after the both of them. As a Mayoral candidate, losing the trust of the city is something I can’t afford.”

From behind her computer screen Felicity was paying attention to the conversation while she ran the search for what felt like the millionth time. She knew what she was about to say was still a sore spot for Oliver; however she couldn’t help but bring it up one more time.

“I really think you should consider expanding the team again Ollie. You and John are running yourselves ragged trying to protect Star City. You know you can’t do this alone.”

“And my answer is still the same as before Felicity. I won’t put any more lives in danger for my crusade. We lost Sara…”

“Who has been resurrected…”

“Not the point, I nearly lost Roy, Thea is still dealing with the fact that Merlyn is her father, and Laurel has a good career as the Assistant D.A.”

“Barry’s lost people too, Ronnie for instance, and Eddie Thawne…”

“Ronnie sacrificed himself to close the portal, he knew the choice he made was sound, and Eddie…he also did what he had too. We deal with another level of criminal entirely. Barry deals with super-powered individuals, we deal with blood-thirsty, vicious street level thugs who have one goal, kill anyone who gets in their way. Barry’s world is very different from ours.”

“Speaking of Barry, how goes the search on his mystery vic.?”

“I’ve got nothing John. Like Cisco and Caitlin all I’ve got is that he’s a meta-human, but no records, no I.D., he really is a ghost.”

“Well maybe we’re looking at this the wrong way.”

Barry’s voice was heard from the back of Ollie’s base, a surprise to all since it had been months since they’d seen him. While they were all happy to see him, he wouldn’t have come if not for their shared investigation and Oliver also had the thought that there was more to this unexpected visit.

“Okay Barry, what evil speedster do you need help with this time?”

“That’s already taken care of, Ollie. I came to see how your end of our unknown Meta investigation was going.”

“I’m at an impasse. I haven’t been able to find any more than Cisco.”

After his date with Kara, Barry had been processing the case in his mind, even though his mind often strayed back to their kiss. It turned out that the distraction thinking about Kara was just what he needed to look for a different angle.

“That’s why I came. Star Labs still operates with government funding despite Thawne leaving all of it to me as Wells along with his admission of guilt in the death of my mother. As such…”

“…as such, Cisco and Caitlin can only operate within legal means as defined by the rules of the grants. So yeah, we have been going about this all wrong. I’m not saddled with those same limitations. I can…hang on…”

Alarms started blaring in Ollie’s headquarters, causing everyone to rush to Felicity’s side. The cause of the alert ended up being an armored car hijacking orchestrated by Damien Darhk. Normally this wouldn’t be the type of crime he commits, but there has to be a reason so Oliver and Diggle go to suit up.

“Ollie, you need the Flash?”

“It’s just Darhk. We got this. Stay here and see what you and Felicity can find out about this murder.”

As soon as Green Arrow and Spartan were gone, Felicity turned to Barry with a question in her eyes. Oliver’s quip about an evil speedster was always in-line with what Barry dealt with the most.

“So, another evil speedster, huh? How many does that make now, four or five?”

“Actually this was the third instance. This one actually turned out to be a former friend of mine.”

“Barry, no offense, but you’ve got to find better friends. The Star Labs crew, Iris, and Joe notwithstanding, you have a tendency to make friends with people who ultimately betray you.”

“Hey, Ronnie and Eddie gave…”

“Okay, okay. Not all of your friends betray you. I’m just saying that you need to be more careful in your civilian life. So let’s get started, shall we?”

“Yeah, we’ve been searching law enforcement databases for an identity on our victim but as you know have come up empty. And we know that the particle accelerator was the catalyst for all the meta-human activity in Central City. So someone out there is creating meta-humans since he had never been seen in Central before. The question is, who has that capability. Who would want to create new Metas?”

“Well, I can rule out Mercury Labs. You’re absolutely sure there was no trace of the dark matter?”

“Positive.”

“Okay, I’ll run an algorithmic search on all labs in the world that might have the capability of creating super-humans. It’s going to take a while.”

“Not like I don’t have time.”

Barry began to pace as Felicity’s first search came back with no hits. While the search kept running, she took instant notice of her friend’s distracted nature as he alternated between super speed pacing and regular pacing. She would have been amused if she didn’t think he’d pace deep gouges into the floor in his frustration.

“So Barry, who’s the girl?”

Barry stopped pacing long enough to look up at Felicity as she stared holes through him. He didn’t answer as the question caught him off-guard until a sly smirk appeared on her face, and he knew that she knew.

“What girl? Why does there have to be a girl?”

“Because I know you Barry Allen. You’re afraid to let anyone get close for fear of them getting hurt because you’re the Flash. It’s happened with Iris, it happened with Patty, and yes Cisco told me about her. So spill it, who is this girl that’s got you so off your game?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Seriously, you’re going to ask me that? How long have you known me? And you do remember where we are, don’t you?”

Barry had to chuckle at Felicity being able to see right through him. He’s always known that he can’t hide anything from her and his retort of so can I would be a moot point, so he decided to get it all out there.

“Yes, there’s a girl. I met her just over a week ago now. We just had our first date, and our connection was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before.”

“Oh Barry, I’m proud of you. Looks like our rookie superhero is finally growing up.”

“Felicity…”

“Okay, okay, okay. So who is she? How did she manage to get the Flash so discombobulated?”

“You’ve heard of Supergirl, right?”

Felicity’s jaw dropped open in shock, and her eyes went wide with disbelief. For a moment she thought Barry was joking until she saw the serious look in his eyes and the determined set of his jaw.

“The Girl of Steel, National City’s resident superheroine, Superman’s cousin! That Supergirl? No freaking way!”

“Jeez Felicity, keep it down! I don’t think the rest of Star City heard you!”

“I’m just…this is just…wow! Barry Allen got himself a date with Supergirl! No…no…wait a minute…she knows you’re the Flash right?”

“Yes…she knows.”

“Then that means she has a secret identity behind the cape as well. Spill it Barry, who is Supergirl in real life. I’ve got to know.”

“Sorry, I promised I wouldn’t say. It’s not my secret to reveal. I shouldn’t have even told you in the first place.”

“Well, you know I can keep a secret. Not even Ollie could get this one out of me. Seriously though, I’m really happy for you. You’ve found someone who you can have a relationship with that gets what it’s like to be a superhero.”

“Thanks Felicity, now can we get back to the business at hand?”

“Sure thing, hmmm…”

“What?”

“Just thinking about what to call you two. Super-Flash, no…Scarlet Steel…no…”

“Felicity!”

“Right, right. The search results. Looks like we got a potential hit. No, this can’t be right…they’ve been defunct for nearly five years.”

“Who…?”

“Cadmus. Their more questionable methods got their funding pulled and they were shut down. Their being closed paved the way for Star Labs to become the premier scientific laboratory in the country.”

“I remember hearing about Cadmus. Clark Kent and Lois Lane uncovered their illegal experiments. That article was the biggest reveal since the ones of Superman and Supergirl.”

Felicity started laughing again when Barry mentioned Supergirl. She could believe he had met her and gone on a date with her, but that didn’t mean she still didn’t find it hilarious.

“Felicity, you know I’m really glad my love life is so amusing to you. But I’ve got to get back to Central City. Can you send anything you find on Cadmus back to Cisco and Caitlin. They deserve some looking into.”

“You got it…I’ll get everything I can.”

“Thanks…and just for the record…”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t say anything to Ollie or Dig about your relationship with Supergirl. I promise. But as soon as the time comes, you’d better be prepared to introduce her to us.”

“That’s up to her. If she wants to reveal her secret identity.”

Barry took off back for Central City as Felicity began compiling all the data on Cadmus for him. She meant it when she told Barry she was happy for him. He and Ollie have had so much tragedy in their lives, they both deserve to find happiness. But none more so than Barry as Ollie at least still has a blood relative in Thea. 

While Barry was in Star City, Kara was sitting in her apartment trying to compile the rest of the information on her last adventure with Barry and their defeat of Godspeed. She had handed in a short article on the other speedster which left Cat wanting more. She had left out the details of the multi-verse, only mentioning that Jay was a fellow speedster hero from neighboring Keystone City.

As it was, she found it difficult to concentrate as her mind kept drifting back to her first date with Barry, and the kiss they shared as she took him flying. They had traded phone numbers, addresses and all contact info after that date, and a promise to see each other soon. She didn’t realize that soon would be this very day as she heard the screams coming from across town and immediately flew to where the commotion was, only to see a body falling through the sky and a red blur running up a building to catch the body. 

“Hey Flash! Looks like you could use some help!”

Kara knew in her heart that the red blur was Barry, and when she saw him she quickly flew to where he was attempting to run down the building while carrying the person he had just caught. In the next instant after getting his attention, she was flying next to him, a huge smile on her face.

“Sure could Supergirl, this guy is a lot heavier than he looks.”

“Then let me…”

Kara took the man and continued her descent as Barry finished his run. As she slowly landed, she gently laid the man down on the ground, rolling him over to examine what had killed him as the Flash came to a sudden stop beside her. Both were horrified as his wounds matched those of the victim in Central City, the same green burns around his heart. While they stood there, National City’s S.C.U. arrived to begin the case.

“You made a good catch Supergirl, how did you know this guy was…”

“I didn’t catch him, the Flash did. I made it just in time to lend a hand.”

“Any thoughts on what caused his death?”

“Unfortunately Captain, no. His wounds match those of a victim that was discovered in Central City.”

“Is that what brought you to National City, Flash?”

“Actually yes, Supergirl helped me out a week ago with a new meta-human after we thought he had been the cause of the murder. Unfortunately, the Meta we encountered had nothing to do with Central’s victim. I happened to be passing through on my way back to Central when I saw this man falling through the sky. Thought I’d return the favor.”

“Well, thanks Flash, Supergirl. We’ll take it from here.”

“Actually, you won’t.”

Barry and Kara had been focused on the victim and the S.C.U. so they hadn’t heard the other law enforcement group arrive. Kara turned first to see J’onn and Alex standing there.

“Agent Jones, F.B.I., this is my partner, Agent Danvers. With all due respect Captain, any potential meta-human or alien victim is our responsibility first. We’ll need some time to examine the body to discover the cause of his demise.”

The S.C.U. had no other option but to withdraw from the crime scene, giving J’onn, Alex, Barry and Kara full access to the body as well as the former being slightly angry at Kara for her disappearance last week.

“Supergirl, I told you I needed you here in National City. Despite the two hour distance between us and Central City, I asked you not to leave.”

“I had to J’onn. The Flash needed my help. And look what it’s brought us. We now have a victim with the same wounds as the one in Central. We can be certain that these deaths are connected. We just have to figure out what the connection is now.”

“And we will. But this time I need you to stay here. Maybe if the Flash is here with you, then you won’t go running off when the D.E.O. really needs you.”

Barry was looking back and forth between Kara, Alex and J’onn, and instantly knew he was a bit lost with their interaction. He thought at that moment it would be best for him to take a step back and let the conversation go on without his input. Of course he did, until J’onn turned his attention squarely to him.

“The Flash, Central City’s resident superhero. What exactly did you bring to my city?”

“Just my help Agent Jones. I…”

“That remains to be seen. Alex, help the team secure the body. We’ll be taking him back to the D.E.O.”

When everything was back to somewhat quiet as the D.E.O. departed, Kara turned to Barry, once again with a huge smile and wrapped him up in a hug, which he returned just as enthusiastically.

“Barry…! I didn’t think that…I was hoping too…”

“The feeling’s mutual Kara, I promise. But we might want to nix on using our real names. Can we take this somewhere more private?”

“I know just the place.”


	12. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Superman for the first time, then he and Kara bond over Star Wars as Clark discusses Barry with Lois.

Kara took Barry back to her apartment where she quickly changed into a light t-shirt and a pair of jeans then tossed him some clothes to wear as well. He was amused when he unfolded them to see the same pair of sweats he had given her at their first meeting.

“I can’t believe you kept these.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You did give them to me. I mean, they weren’t the best gift I’d ever received, but I have to admit they’re extremely comfortable and…”

“And what…”

“You’re going to think this is silly…”

“No I won’t. Come on Kara, tell me.”

“Okay first, I use them to sleep in sometimes, and they smell like you.”

“Uh…I’m not sure how to take that. Do I smell bad?”

“No you big dork. It’s just, it’s you. Knowing that you gave them to me and they carry some of your scent, well, it’s just comforting. Don’t ask me to explain it. It’s just a good feeling.”

“Guess I’ll go get changed then. Be back in a flash…”

Kara just rolled her eyes at Barry’s joke as he headed off to find her bathroom. When she knew he couldn’t see her, she started tearing around the kitchen in nervous super-speed, looking for something for them to eat, and a couple of drinks. She knew her nervousness was kind of irrational because she had given him her apartment address, but didn’t expect him to be here after just a week and a half. This was a big step for their building relationship, and he was in National as the Flash, so she calmed her nerves. She was glad he was there, and hoped he had some news on the Meta from Central that now had a counterpart in her city.

“Kara…?”

“In the kitchen, Barry. You hungry?”

“Only always, I burn four thousand calories every time I go out as the Flash. Have to keep my strength up.”

“Okay, I’ll find us something, so what else brought you to National?”

Barry was leaning over the kitchen counter as he watched Kara getting them snacks, thinking it was definitely a sight he could get used to. She was dressed casually and had her hair down instead of in the ponytail she wore at the karaoke bar. 

“Well, I was on my way back from Star City where I have some friends.”

“Star City? Where Barry has friends or the Flash has friends?”

“Both…I know Green Arrow and he has someone who works with him like Cisco does with me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, her name’s Felicity Smoak, she’s a tech genius. There’s nothing she can’t do when it comes to computers. After we first started working together and you had gone back to National, Cisco asked her for help with our first unknown Meta.”

Kara turned around, putting her collecting food for them on hold. Barry had told her how frustrated he was getting with the case on their date, and she now had her attention focused in on him.

“Did Felicity find anything?”

“Well, she found out I met you. Don’t worry I didn’t tell her who you are.”

“I’m not worried about that. I trust you Barry, so…”

“We got a hit after a long search. Neither of us knew this lab was still in existence. But as I think about it now, it actually makes sense.”

“What lab? Who found a way to create meta-humans?”

“Ever heard of Cadmus?”

Kara stopped again, her eyes going into laser like focus. Barry thought for a moment he had upset her when a voice spoke up from her window. The voice startled both of them as it had a real wrath of God inflection.

“What about Cadmus?”

Kara quickly looked over Barry’s shoulder to see Clark standing in her living room. He was still in full uniform as Superman, and the fact that he had heard Cadmus’ name again after all these years put him in an angry state of mind. Before he could step further in, she wrapped her cousin in a bear hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. She had moved so fast that Barry hadn’t even seen it.

“KAL!”

“It’s good to see you too, Kara. I’m sorry I haven’t been around so much lately.”

“Shut up…Superman and Supergirl have both been dealing with supervillains a lot lately. And you were off-planet for a month. So don’t apologize. You’re here now. What brings you by?”

“Well I am a reporter, and I…”

Clark paused as he looked past Kara to see the very confused young man standing in her kitchen. He had heard the man’s voice, but didn’t really take notice of him as the name of the lab he and Lois had reported on became his primary focus.

“Kara…can we talk privately for a moment?”

“Of course…Barry, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

Barry watched as Kara and Superman stepped into her bedroom and closed the door. For a moment, he thought about suiting back up as the Flash and running all the way back to Central City. The look Superman gave him was one of pure intimidation, and despite knowing that Superman didn’t kill, he knew that the older Kryptonian could squash him like a bug.

“Kara…you want to tell me who that is? More importantly, what the hell he is doing in your apartment?”

“Okay Clark…I’m going to need you to drop the angry over-protective big brother routine. He’s not going to hurt me, and I don’t want you to scare him away.”

“Ouch…you called me Clark. You only do that when I’ve made you angry, or I’m about to make you angry.”

“Or when we’re out in public and we have to protect our identities as Superman and Supergirl. So give me a chance to explain without flying off the handle.”

“Okay, you have my undivided attention.”

Kara gave Clark her most intimidating glare, one she knew always slightly scared him. Quickly he sat down and softened his eyes, forgetting his anger at Cadmus for the moment so his cousin could speak.

“Are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m all ears…sometimes literally.”

Kara let out a small laugh at his joke, knowing that he was calm and ready to hear what she had to say. 

“His name is Barry Allen. He’s from Central City, and is a C.S.I. for C.C.P.D. I met him when I was investigating a case for Cat Co.”

“The one on the murdered meta-human. Lois was going to cover that but something else came up and…”

Kara gave Clark a look of annoyance for his interruption and he quickly apologized, signaling for her to continue.

“Right, well I got to spend some time with Barry after that, and he’s a really great guy. You always told me how maintaining a relationship while having to hide who you really are used to take a toll on you. Lana, Lori, Chloe, everyone up until Lois. She accepts you for who you are, I hope you want me to have that kind of relationship as well.”

“Yes, but remember it took Lois and I a very long time to get where we are. And of course I want you to have that kind of relationship. You need someone who’s willing to spend time with you, who accepts that you’re…wait a minute…, he already knows you’re Supergirl, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, he does.”

“Kara, I’m not sure I can approve of this. This Barry Allen, how long have you known him?”

“Just over a week now.”

“A week?!”

“KAL! Keep your voice down.”

“Sorry, but you’ve only known him a week and he already knows about Supergirl. Kara; this is dangerous for you. What do you really know about him? How do you know he won’t use that against you?”

“I know he won’t. Barry’s not that type of guy. I trust him.”

“Yeah…but are you sure you should?”

“Well, you’re just going to have to introduce yourself and find out.”

Kara opened the door, allowing Clark to step out of her room first. He came around into the living room to find Barry sitting on the couch, nervously wiping his hands on the Star Labs sweatpants he was wearing.

“Let’s get this out of the way. You know who I am?”

Barry nodded as he stood up. He had a feeling he would earn Superman’s respect faster if he met the hero eye to eye. Of course this didn’t stop Clark from doing everything he could to intimidate the young man in front of him, but inwardly he was impressed that Barry didn’t back down.

“You’re Superman, and Kara’s cousin. She speaks very highly of you.”

“Correct on both counts, and there’s no point in hiding it, I’m also Clark Kent. I hope you understand how hard it is for us to live on this world as different as we are. You don’t need to deny it. I know she already told you that she’s Supergirl. Trust me son, you don’t want to hurt her, because it wouldn’t be good for you if you did.”

“I don’t intend to hurt her. I really like Kara. And with all due respect Superman, I’m not going to let you intimidate me in an effort to try and keep me away from her. Kara is special to me, and I will do everything in my power to make sure I don’t hurt her, and no one else does either.”

Clark was even more impressed with Barry now than he was when he didn’t back down. The younger man spoke with a confidence well beyond his years, one that Clark could tell that was also tinged with loss. Something about this kid was different. He couldn’t put his finger on it until Barry continued speaking.

“Yes, Kara and I have only known each other a little over a week. Yes I know she’s Supergirl, and believe me, I accept that about her. I will never try to change her because she accepts me for who I am. In fact, when we first met, I felt like the lightning bolt hit me all over again after the particle accelerator explosion.”

Clark was now the one confused. He had heard about Star Labs: Central City’s accident, and came to help as much as he could until Luthor tried to destroy half of the East Coast. However; he didn’t speak as he thought Barry was about to make some big reveal. He wasn’t wrong and fell back in a chair as soon as the words left the younger man’s mouth.

“That explosion changed my life forever. My name is Barry Allen, and I’m the fastest man alive. I’m the Flash.”

Clark looked past Barry to Kara and she only nodded. As Superman he had heard of the Flash’s reputation, the lives he’s saved, the friends he’s lost. He’d also heard that the Flash had a tendency to be a bit of a smart-ass. But looking at Barry, the determination behind his eyes, the confidence in his stance as he still hasn’t backed down in the face of the veteran hero, Clark knows he rushed to judgement to soon.

“Okay Barry, I hope you don’t mind if I ask you for proof?”

“You want me to prove that I’m the Flash?”

“Clark! Barry, you don’t have to…my cousin is just trying to…”

“No Kara, it’s okay. Superman wants proof, I’ll be happy to oblige.”

Barry sped out of the room and was back in less than a minute after having changed from the Star Labs sweats into his Flash uniform. He had moved faster than Clark had expected, but Kara watched and timed him. In his haste, Barry also created a small vortex of wind, sending the pages of Kara’s report swirling through the air. He caught them just as fast and even had time to read it before setting it down, in perfect order.

“That’s a really good report, Kara. So in depth on our fight against Godspeed.”

“Okay Barry, now you’re just showing off.”

Kara smiled at him, not remotely serious or angry at him for his actions. Clark had asked for proof, and he got more than he expected from the Flash. Soon enough even he was loosening up and got to joining in on the conversation between Barry and his cousin. More importantly he found it refreshing that Barry didn’t act as the typical Superman fanboy he had expected. He was respectful, but not cocky and didn’t assume they were equals. By the time Clark needed to leave, Barry had earned his respect and he could see just why Kara was interested and willing to trust him.

“Okay, so I’ve got to get back to Metropolis. Barry, it was nice to meet you. And don’t worry, either of you. I’ll figure out if Cadmus is behind these sudden appearances of new meta-humans. If they are, we’ll stop them.”

Clark nearly flew out the window before turning back to Kara. He had come to talk to her about the reports he’d heard on her latest fight, and almost forgotten the other reason Lois had asked him to come.

“Oh by the way Kara, Lois and I will be in National City next week. We’ve got a little vacation time that’s been overdue and she wanted to see you again. She insists on us taking you out to dinner.”

“I’m all for that. It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen her.”

“Until then cousin, keep up the good work.”

Clark then left, leaving Barry and Kara alone as they flopped back down on the couch together. It was in that moment that Barry let out the breath that he had been holding in. Kara noticed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Were you really that worried Clark wouldn’t like you?”

“Kind of, I mean I am the guy who’s dating his cousin. I kind of imagined he would think I could never be good enough for you.”

“You’re not going to have to worry about that. Clark talks a big game when it comes to me and he sometimes has a tendency to forget that I used to change his diapers.”

“I bet he gets embarrassed when you tell that story.”

“He does, he really does. But you passed his tests. You met him eye to eye and not many people will stand up to him when he’s being Superman. And that whole “Kara is special to me, and I will do everything in my power to make sure I don’t hurt her, and no one else does either”, that was all the reassurance he needed to know that you’d be good for me. Besides, Lois is the one you really have to worry about; she can smell weakness a mile away.”

“Great…so I get the big brother talk from Clark ‘Superman’ Kent, and I’ll get even more from Lois Lane.”

“Barry…you know it doesn’t matter what they think, even if Clark and Lois didn’t approve of you, I would still want to be with you. So, you’re still here, let’s get back to what we were doing. I thought we’d watch Star Wars.”

“Episode Four first?”

“Is there any other way to start the saga?”

When Kara agreed to watching A New Hope first, Barry knew she was the one. He honestly didn’t expect her to even be a Star Wars fan, but knowing that she was only confirmed that he was going to love her. While they started the movie, Clark was arriving back at the apartment he and Lois shared, changing clothes before greeting her.

“About time you got back, Smallville. You were just going to visit Kara. I expected you to only be gone for maybe ten minutes.”

“Well I would have been, if the topic of Cadmus hadn’t come up and…”

“Cadmus? I thought our article got them shut down. Harper gave us all the sordid secrets about them.”

“He did, but does anything ever truly die? That’s not all I learned while seeing her though. I met her boyfriend.”

“Cadmus…I can’t believe it. If they’re still out there…wait…did you just say Kara has a boyfriend?”

“They’re not calling it that yet, but it’s clear that’s where their relationship is going.”

“And I bet he was sweating bullets when he found out that not only is Clark Kent Superman, but her cousin as well?”

“Nope, he met me face to face. Didn’t even let me intimidate him. Kid’s got guts.”

“You think he’s good for her?”

“Yeah, she even trusted him with her secret identity as Supergirl. She’ll be fine.”

“She will, but he hasn’t met me yet. Clark, you know you’re just a big old softie when it comes to Kara.”

“Maybe so, but she likes him. Getting back to Cadmus, I’ll need to go see Bruce in the morning. We might need Batman and Robin to help us look into this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff, and some intimidation from Superman directed completely at the Flash.


	13. Gotham and Old Enemies

Aside from the rumor of Cadmus being once again operational that Clark had heard from Barry and Kara, he had another important reason for going to see Bruce. Perry White had heard that Wayne Enterprises was opening a new scientific research division later in the year. Perry knew that the Gotham Gazette would be covering the story but he wanted the Daily Planet in on the news as well. Clark’s first stop was Bruce’s office, but he had left Lucius Fox in charge for the day. This left Clark knowing that there was one other place Bruce would be on today of all days. He had undergone a biometric scan that granted him access to the one place Bruce knew no one would bother him, and only his closest allies were allowed.

“Bruce? I saw Lucius. I remember what today is, so I know you’re here.”

“What do you want, Clark? It seems that here lately you only stop by if you need something. I’d hazard a guess that White sent you here to cover Wayne Enterprises newest research division.”

“That is part of why I’m here, but again, Lucius gave me what I needed on that. No, I’m here because I need your help.”

Clark found Bruce in his training ring in the Bat-cave. He had set this new location up just after Jason Todd was murdered by the Joker. Batman used the location for focus as it was in a direct eye-line of the memoriam built for the second Robin. For a moment, Clark offered up his own moment of silence for the young man whose life was cut tragically short. Bruce hadn’t taken it well, once vowing to never take on another Robin, thus causing Batman to embrace a darker aspect of his own personality in his war on crime. Only Dick Grayson and the young prodigy Tim Drake had been able to snap Bruce out his grief when the latter used his own detective skills to discover that Bruce and Dick were in fact Batman and Robin.

“All right Clark, so you’re here for a social call. What can I do for you?”

“Actually it’s much more than that. You remember the article Lois and I wrote thanks to Harper about Cadmus?”

“I remember he risked everything by revealing all of the Project’s illegal experimentation and it cost a lot of scientists their careers.”

“Bruce…”

“I didn’t say I didn’t agree with Cadmus needing to be shut down, just the way it was ultimately handled.”

“I didn’t agree with it either, but there’s a problem.”

“Here’s why you’ve come to me.”

“You remember my cousin Kara.”

Bruce nods, he already knows this was not a question and he really doesn’t want to rehash their twelve year old disagreement over having her go with Diana to train with the Amazons, while Clark vehemently insisted that she be given as normal a life as possible to enjoy her childhood with the Danvers.

“She’s been working with the Flash…”

“An arrogant, hot-tempered smart-ass if I’ve ever seen one.”

“…yes, I heard the rumors as well. But I’ve met the kid, and he’s got guts and a really good heart.”

“Get to the point Clark…”

“Fine, he and Kara have both encountered dead meta-humans in Central City and National City. Their bodies had both suffered from what appear to be severe radiation burns.”

“Unusual, why are you bringing this to me?”

“I’ve read Kara’s article on the murder. There’s been a lot of speculation that it was alien on meta-human. That in itself is very disconcerting. However, what bothered Flash the most is that Central City’s particle accelerator was the primary cause of the influx of meta-humans we’ve been dealing with.”

“So?”

“Neither of the victims have any records, no trace of the dark matter from the explosion, but they’re meta-human all the same.”

“So the Flash and Kara think that someone has found a way to create meta-humans.”

“Yes…”

“And you think Cadmus might have something to do with it. Even though Cadmus has been defunct for nearly five years.”

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence. This may be a wild goose chase. But it does deserve some investigating. I can go search the last known structure that Cadmus operated out of, and I have plans to do just that as soon as I leave here. But we need concrete evidence.”

“Which might be difficult to come by…”

Clark could practically see the wheels turning in Bruce’s brain as he processed this information. Though they haven’t always agreed, they have worked together to get the job done on multiple occasions. As such, Clark knew what Bruce was going to say before he said it.

“I’ll see what I can find out. Tim and I will get to work on this right away.”

“Might need more than just the two of you. What about Dick and…”

“Dick and Barbara are away on their honeymoon. Currently Nightwing and Batgirl are listed as overseas on an undercover mission to infiltrate the League of Shadows.”

“Then we’ll just have to make do with what we’ve got. But at some point we need to reopen discussions about our own League. Thanks Bruce.”

Clark flew off to begin his own investigation at Cadmus’ last known headquarters. Bruce watched him go before going to his computer, and calling Tim down to the cave. 

“What’s up Bruce?”

“I need you to go to Central City. Clark was just here, and his cousin and the Flash seem to think someone has found a way to create new meta-humans. They all seem to think that Cadmus is behind it, and while possible, I want Central’s Star Labs investigated.”

“Oh I got this…but that’s not the only reason you’re sending me, is it?”

“No. You were able to deduce both mine and Dick’s identities. I need you to…”

“…find out who the Flash is. Won’t be a problem. I’ll leave this afternoon. I’ll report back when I’ve got something.”

As Tim runs back upstairs to pack some clothes for his trip, his tenacity still amazes Bruce. The kid is smarter than he thinks and someday he could very well be the next Batman if Dick turns it down. Bruce knows he won’t be able to do this forever so he’s made a contingency plan for the day that he hangs up the cape and cowl for good.

“Alfred?”

“Yes Master Bruce?”

“I’m sending Tim to Central City for a few days, at most a week. He’s going undercover and we need to make the arrangements.”

“I will see to it personally, Sir.”

Bruce began making calls to his contacts while simultaneously running searches on his computer for the possibility of Cadmus having started research again. Seeing as how Clark had come to him with the matter, he acquiesced, especially since he knew this wasn’t just some random speculation. Cadmus had done everything in their power to attempt to take down Superman and failed. But one other thought invaded his mind at the same time. A league of superheroes, all of their various rogue’s galleries had tried uniting at one point or another. Maybe Clark was right about that too and it was time to do something bigger.

While Bruce was lost in his musing, Clark was flying towards the old abandoned aqueducts outside of Metropolis. This was where Cadmus had once been based back in the days when they were still doing good work for the benefit of mankind. Now the location has since fallen into disarray, and city management has made no attempt to revitalize the location. Plans have been in the works, but have always fallen through. Clark was cautious as he searched the grounds on foot. The Project had once operated multiple forms of weaponry to protect itself from the supervillain community, unaware that their greatest enemy was concealed in their midst. Dabney Donovan was a certified genius and certified madman.

None of the defense systems activated as Clark continued to search. Feeling that it was mostly safe, he found the old grate that the first and only clone of him had escaped from. The kid could have been a great hero someday, but the other half of his D.N.A. that came from Luthor won out and corrupted him, just before the degeneration process began. Clark regretted not being able to save the kid and had him buried under the name Conner Kent. Putting the harsh memories aside, he stepped inside the abandoned facility only to be inundated by multiple lasers and a recorded video playing on a screen in front of him.

“Superman, I must say it took you long enough to return to Cadmus after getting it shut down.”

“Luthor, I should have known you would make a feeble attempt to stop me with ineffective lasers. Even behind bars you still find a way to infuriate me.”

“Oh I knew the lasers wouldn’t affect you. They were merely meant as a distraction so you could hear what I have to say. And no, I can’t exactly hear what you’re saying at the moment. I am just a recording made from before you sent me to prison. You’re just so predictable.”

“Get to the point, Lex.”

“Right, the point. Whatever brought you to Cadmus’ old facility is a dead end. You’re wasting your time chasing ghosts.”

“Like I’m really going to believe anything you say. You made a career out of lying to the people Lex. Pretending to be a benevolent businessman while hiding the true nature of Luthor Corp. Allying yourself with Max Lord, even giving him the secrets of creating Bizarro.”

“Ah yes, Bizarro. Just the first attempt at creating a better version of you. His failure led to that startling revelation that combining my genetic code with yours would yield better results. And I was right when our clone turned into a Luthor rather than a new version of you. It must really burn you that you couldn’t save him.”

Clark screamed in raw fury at Lex’s words. This is one of the few times he has let himself express this emotion. The last time was when Lois and Jimmy nearly died in the earthquake in California. Despite the lasers still being used on him, he let loose with an intense barrage of heat vision that destroyed the screen. Unfortunately, this didn’t stop Lex’s voice from still taunting him.

“So much anger, Superman. Have you figured it out now? I’m not a recording, I can see and hear everything you’ve said and done. Cadmus may be gone, but there’s more than one way to kill a Kryptonian. I wonder who they’ll start with. How about your cousin? And you won’t be able to do a thing to save her. Especially since you won’t leave this facility alive.”

Lex’s voice cut out at the same time as the lasers did. Clark was confused thinking Luthor had once again underestimated him, until he felt ultraviolet light on his skin. He knew instantly what the red glow was as it began weakening him. Cadmus had found a way to harness the power of a red sun and only Lex or Max could have been responsible. Clark made an effort to fly towards the exit, but lead doors slammed down as he fell to his knees. He was now trapped as Lex spoke once more. 

“Red sunlight really hurts, doesn’t it? Like I said, you were predictable. Here you are at my mercy, as the fifteen bombs Max and I planted in the aqueducts activated when the doors closed around you. Each is equipped with enough explosives to level eight city blocks in Metropolis. Think about what that will do to you when all of that comes crashing down. Good-bye Superman.”

Across the country in Central City, Barry and Kara were relaxing in his apartment watching Empire Strikes Back. They had made a plan to trade off watching each movie between her apartment and his over the course of eight weeks. Currently she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap as he lazily ran his fingers through her hair. The movie was almost over when she suddenly sat up, her eyes filled with terror. She didn’t know how she knew, but she could feel it in her heart that something had happened to Clark.

“Kara…Kara, are you okay?”

“Turn on the news Barry!”

“What?”

“Just do it! Something has happened…I don’t know what just…”

Barry quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he switched over to the first news report he could find. What they saw had both of them in shock as the story was being replayed.

“If you’re just joining us, there was a massive explosion in the old aqueducts outside of Metropolis earlier this afternoon. At this point reports are sketchy as to what caused the explosion, and we will keep you updated as we receive more from our reporters in the field. Until that time, the Mayor of Metropolis has asked everyone to remain calm as the city is far enough away from ground zero. We…”

Kara grabbed the remote from Barry’s hand and flung it at the television. She missed and he could tell she was emotionally distraught. She screamed in rage, and he could only do his best to massage her shoulders before she forcefully pulled away.

“Kara?”

“Barry…I…I have to go…”

“Kara, tell me what’s wrong, you know I can help.”

“How can you help?! You have no idea what I’m feeling right now! Just…!”

Barry pulled back, he knew that whatever happened had hurt Kara deeply and he cared to much about her to even push the subject. She immediately turned towards him and saw the look in his eyes and she knew what she had said hurt him as well. Of all the people in the world, he was probably the only one who could really understand what she was feeling.

“Barry…I…I didn’t mean what I just…I’m so sorry. Clark’s in trouble. I know it. I have to go find him.”

“You’re not going alone.”

“I can’t ask you to come, Barry. It’s going to be dangerous. I couldn’t stand it if something happened to you too.”

“Kara, listen to me. You wouldn’t let me face Godspeed alone, and I’m not letting you face whatever happened to Clark alone. Barry Allen and Kara Danvers or the Flash and Supergirl, we’re a team. Nothing will change that.”

Kara let a smile appear on her lips as Barry dashed off to Star Labs and returned completely suited up. She followed suit and was in her Supergirl uniform just seconds after he was back. She had felt when they both agreed on their Star Wars plan, that he could be the one. In that moment, she had no more reservations or questions. Without another word, they took off for the outskirts of Metropolis as fast as their powers would take them. The devastation they found had Kara on her knees as she attempted to use her x-ray vision to scour the rubble. 

“Lead…”

“What?”

“I can’t see through the damage Barry, whatever’s down there is encased in lead.”


	14. The Bat, the Robin and the Princess

Barry was more than worried about Kara since they left his apartment. He had meant it when he said they were a team, and he was going to be there for her no matter what they found under the rubble. He watched for a moment as she began hauling rocks off and tossing them away. He knew that standing there watching wasn’t going to help, and started using his super-speed to remove the rocks he could lift. In half an hour they had moved most of the rubble away, but were no closer to getting through the damage. Kara’s emotions were threatening to spill over when a voice spoke up from behind them.

“Supergirl…”

Both Barry and Kara turned to see him. It wasn’t often that he was out in daylight, preferring to operate under the shadows of night, and Metropolis was a city he very rarely ventured in to. He always felt it was too exposed for his liking. But here he was with his partner by his side.

“Batman; Robin.”

Barry was stunned, he had often heard of the Batman, choosing to believe he was nothing more than urban legend. A boogeyman that put true fear into the criminals of Gotham City. But standing there face to face with the Dark Knight, was both awe inspiring and humbling at the same time.

“You know where we are, don’t you Kara?”

“Yes…”

“And you know what’s under all that debris.”

“Only the rumors. Clark once told me that…”

“This is the original site of Project Cadmus. I got the report on the Bat-computer the second the explosion went off. I was sending Robin on a mission but cancelled that when I heard the news.”

Batman and Robin now looked to the scarlet clad man standing beside Kara. They both knew who he was, if not his identity under the mask. Batman was leery of the Flash. But Tim, although he was going to go to Central City to unmask the hero, couldn’t help but see how they might be able to get along.

“Metropolis is a little far from Central City, Flash. I expected Kara to be here when she heard, but what’s your interest in this? Doesn’t your city need its hero?”

“Supergirl helped me with a new speedster, I’m returning the favor.”

“Still…you’re a little out of your league here. Go home and let the real detectives figure this one out.”

“Look Batman, I know I don’t have the years of experience that you do. And I know I’m not your equal when it comes to being a superhero, but I promised Kara that I would be here. And nothing you or anyone else can say is going to make me leave.”

“Superman was right, kid. You’ve got guts. Someday if you’re not careful they’re going to be spilled on the highway.”

Kara was listening to Batman berate Barry as he only tried to stand up for himself. She had initially wanted him to hold back, but appreciated his response when he said he was going to come and help. As such, she now backed him up in the face of their current ally.

“Flash is right Batman. He’s here to help. And I want him here. If you’re going to help, then do it. Otherwise stay out of our way so we can get to Superman.”

There was a fire in Kara’s eyes that all three of her companions couldn’t ignore. Barry was proud of her, Batman remained stoic, and Tim was impressed. It was only a few moments that they stood there in a minor face off, only to hear one more voice speak from behind them.

“Enough! Standing here staring at each other to see who’s going to blink first is a waste of time. If Superman is under there, every second you delay means we’re that much closer to losing him.”

Those words snapped Kara back into action as she and Barry turned to see the new arrival. Batman and Robin had expected her, especially knowing her history with Superman. Barry’s eyes nearly bulged out as his mouth fell open.

“Wonder Woman? Seriously?”

“Flash. I’ve heard about the good you’ve done. But as I was saying, we are wasting time. Supergirl, if you please.”

Kara began moving rubble away again as Diana joined in. Both women were clearing the way towards the lead structure as Barry joined back in, running debris away at super-speed before having a revelation.

When he was in the coma after Godspeed’s first attack, he had trouble making sense of the images he was seeing. But one became clear as if a fog was lifted.

“Kara…Wonder Woman, take a step back.”

“Flash?”

“We don’t have time for this, Flash. I told you…”

“We need to get in there fast right? Even with super-strength, it will still take hours to move the debris and get down to where Superman is. I’ve got an idea Wonder Woman, at least let me try it.”

Diana took a step back, though hesitant to do so. When Kara had also stepped away, she wondered what Barry had in mind before he immediately hit his top speed. What the other four saw next was nothing short of impressive. As he ran, Barry was expanding his connection to the Speed Force out and away from his body. The energy he began to expel formed a lightning cocoon around the rocks and metal, lifting them up. In the next instant, he threw a lightning bolt and the debris went with it. Everything that had been blocking their path crashed down almost a hundred feet from where they were. All that was left was the lead structure, half buried underground. 

“Flash…how did you do that?”

“I don’t know Kara, just a memory I had from when I was in the Speed Force after my first encounter with Godspeed. I saw myself like I was watching from…from a distance and learned new ways to use my powers.”

Kara smiled knowing she was glad Barry had come with her. She had no doubts that eventually she and Diana could have moved all the debris that was blocking them, but even with their super-strength and speed, there was just too much. But they were running out of time and she quickly turned back, using her heat vision to cut a hole through the metal while Batman and Robin each took a laser from their belts and joined in.

Wonder Woman took a step back to stand next to Barry. She was impressed with his abilities and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Her actions turned out to be a good thing as he started to sway, feeling dizzy.

“Flash, are you okay?”

“Yeah…yeah I’ll be fine. Learning to use my powers in new ways always takes a little bit out of me. I think I just used a little too much of my energy.”

Batman, Robin and Supergirl had nearly cut through the top of the structure when a fist burst through the weakened metal. The hand began feeling about for purchase but only found smooth metal. Kara knew who the hand belonged to and began pulling more metal away as Wonder Woman came over and took hold. She had his hand in hers, and pulled him out as soon as Kara had made escape possible.

“Superman!”

Five worried voices called out his name as he was set on his feet. He looked around in confusion before passing out. Kara knew more than anyone else that he was severely weakened from whatever had kept him contained. Taking a quick look, she saw the red light and knew what it was.

“Red sunlight. Whoever did this knew how to hurt him.”

“But they miscalculated Kara. The lead structure held up for the most part. Whatever caused the explosion only managed to dent the exterior. I don’t think they were…”

“Flash…hang on a minute…”

Kara had picked up a recording playing on repeat with her hearing. The voice was looping, mentioning Bizarro, the half Superman and half Luthor clone and ways to kill Kryptonians. She knew the voice and his identity was confirmed as even though he was unconscious, one word escaped Clark’s throat.

“Luthor…”

Kara was instantly worried and leaned into Barry’s side as he wrapped an arm around her, gently holding her. There were a few small tears that escaped her eyes as Wonder Woman and Batman discussed their next course of action.

“We can’t stay here long. The reporters may be gone for now, but they’ll be back. We’re even lucky that the authorities haven’t been here yet.”

“You’re right Batman, we’re going to need a place where we can lay low while Superman heals. He’s out of the red sun, but that combined with the explosion most certainly took a toll on him. This is something we need to keep quiet, if anyone finds out that Superman is…”

“Star Labs: Metropolis is out of the question. As is the location in Gotham. We need to get him back to the Cave. I’m still researching the possibility of Cadmus having restarted experimentation, and I can rig up some makeshift yellow sun lamps to help him.”

Sirens started to wail in the distance as the five heroes knew their time was growing short. Though this former location of Cadmus was of little interest, the Metropolis S.C.U. would undoubtedly want to investigate, and they would expect answers from the five there, answers no one really had. Wonder Woman quickly picked up Superman and flew towards Gotham as Batman uncloaked the Batwing, allowing Tim to enter before turning to Kara. She was lost in her emotions and barely heard anything Batman said.

“Kara, you know he’ll pull through. I’ll do everything I can to make sure that happens. Right now, you need to get to Lois. She needs to know what happened. You also need family around you. I suggest you…”

“Hold on Batman…while I agree with what you’re saying, Kara should be allowed to make the choice of where she goes from this point.”

Batman hit Barry with a glare that allowed no room for discussion. But he was surprised when the younger man didn’t back down. Kara looked back and forth between the two men. She knew this situation was nothing like the one when Barry met Clark. Because unlike Clark, Batman would take this as a direct challenge and she didn’t want her boyfriend to get hurt.

“He’s right Flash. Batman knows what’s best in this situation. Lois does need to know, that is, if she doesn’t already.”

“I’d listen to Kara, kid. I know you want to help, but you have no idea what you’re dealing with here.”

Barry wanted to argue more, but that was just his youth speaking in regards to the veteran superhero. He had thought this would be a similar encounter like he had with Clark, but in that instance he had his growing relationship with Kara as common ground. Little did Barry realize that in the coming months as Cadmus ultimately made their move, he would earn Batman’s respect.

The whole stand-off between Batman and Flash took about three minutes as the sirens continued to grow closer. With time nearly up, Batman jumped into the Batwing and departed for Gotham where Wonder Woman would be waiting. Kara flew up into the air with Barry keeping her in sight as they left for Lois and Clark’s apartment, leaving a lightning trail that flickered and died in his wake when the police arrived.

Captain Maggie Sawyer stepped out of her car with Inspector Dan Turpin accompanying her. He was a bit confused as to why they had to come when the first wave of police had returned with nothing.

“Come on Maggie, there’s nothing to see here. Met P.D. already searched the area. What’s left to find?”

“Did Met P.D. report back on this, Dan? As I recall, since they didn’t find anything, they chalked the incident up to teenagers with fireworks. Doesn’t look like fireworks made this kind of mess to me. Which means they didn’t come out this far. Someone wanted something from the old Cadmus.”

“Yeah, but what?”

That was one of the many million dollar questions that Inspector Henderson sent the S.C.U. out there to answer. Answers that would come as soon as they were sure that the abandoned structure was stable enough to support a full investigation. As construction crews and the rest of Maggie’s team arrived, Barry and Kara were arriving outside of Lois’ apartment, she landed on the balcony as he ran up the side of the building, joining her a few seconds later. Lois was inside on the phone, angrily gesticulating at the lack of news she had received on the explosion.

“No…no…no! I know that the explosion in the aqueducts had something to do with Cadmus! Superman himself informed me…”

Kara could hear the fury in Lois’ voice and her words. She knew that this wasn’t the best time as Lois was fully immersed in her job, but Kara tapped on the window anyway. The sound caused Lois to turn, thinking Clark had come back, but was shocked to see Kara there, a few tears dripping down her cheeks and the scarlet suited man standing with her, a hand on her shoulder. 

“Kara…?! Get in here! What’s happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie Sawyer has a long history in the comics books as being an ally of Superman. She was there when fanatics appeared worshipping the four different versions of Superman in the Reign of the Supermen series. I liked that they brought her into the Supergirl series, but in my personal opinion she was underutilized as a character with as rich a history as she has. Her appearance in this chapter is a one-off along with Inspector Dan "Terrible" Turpin of the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.


	15. Meeting Lois Lane

Kara was an emotional wreck as she stepped into Lois’ apartment with Barry right behind her. It only took Lois a moment to pull Kara over to the couch and sit her down. Barry followed suit and took a seat of his own, worried for Kara as Lois shot him a death glare. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong but it was clear when Kara spoke.

“B-Barry…that’s Clark’s chair. You two may have come to an understanding at my apartment, but he…”

Barry didn’t need Kara to finish and got up to go lean against the window. Lois eased her glare and turned her attention back to Kara as the young woman was still slightly in tears.

“Kara, you have to tell me what happened. I can’t help if you don’t let me.”

“It’s Clark…he…he was investigating the old Project Cadmus site and…he…,”

“He got hurt didn’t he? Start at the beginning, tell me what happened.” 

“I was in Central City with Barry…we were at his apartment watching a movie. At some point I had fallen asleep…”

Lois looked up at Barry again, the same glare on her face at the thought that he did something to Kara that had her upset right before whatever it was that happened to Clark.

“Ms. Lane…I promise you, I’m not the reason Kara is upset right now.”

“Then I’ll get to you in a moment. Kara…what happened to Clark? Where is he now?”

“At the Bat-cave. Luthor planned out a way to hurt him. The only thing I know for certain is that his body was exposed to lethal doses of red sunlight. Right before the Cadmus building was buried in debris from the aqueducts.”

Externally Lois was calm, but inside she was furious. Lex had been a thorn in hers and Clark’s side ever since they had gotten together. There was even a point where reports came out that he had known that Clark and Superman were one and the same. The reports proved to be unfounded, but that didn’t help in the moment when their lives nearly came crashing down.

“So Batman has him?”

“And Wonder Woman is with them….they’re…”

“Kara, I know that this hurts because of the Kryptonian bond you have with Clark. You’re the last children of the house of El, and from what he told me, any time one of you gets hurt, the other is going to feel it. Are you blaming yourself for the fact that he got hurt?”

“No…yes…”

“Kara, this was not your fault.”

“Excuse me…Barry…this conversation doesn’t pertain to you. If you don’t mind…”

“I’m sorry Ms. Lane. I just thought I should interject that small point. Kara told me the same thing when I found out one of my friends had turned into an evil speedster and tried to kill me by taking my powers.”

“Still…”

“No Lois, Barry’s right. I needed to hear that.”

“All right, listen Kara, you’ve obviously been through the ringer with trying to get Clark out of the remains of Cadmus. I know we had planned to come to National to see you this week, but you came to us instead. You’re welcome to stay here until Clark gets back on his feet. But for now, why don’t you go take a shower, get out of your uniform. I’ll have some tea ready for you.”

Kara slowly trudged off towards the guest bathroom she used whenever she was in Metropolis. She knew that Clark and Lois always had clothing ready for her in the event that she dropped by. Before she was out of the living room though, she turned back and met Barry’s gaze. His eyes were filled with compassion and in that one simple look she knew he was saying he’d still be there when she got back.

He wasn’t out of the woods yet though as Lois turned on her reporter’s curiosity and had him dead in her sights, not caring about the scarlet uniform or the stories she had heard about him. Her only concern right now was that he would take care of Kara and be as good to her as she would be to him.

“Okay Flash…time to face the music. Clark and I read Kara’s article about you. She spoke very highly of your talents. So Barry Allen, it’s time to remove the mask. Show me what she sees in you beyond the superhero."

“May I ask you a question before I do, Ms. Lane?”

“Ask away.”

“How did you know that Barry Allen and the Flash are one and the same?”

“Please, I’d be a terrible reporter if I didn’t. I mean aside from the fact that Kara called you Barry instead of Flash, all the signs were there in her article. You just have to know where to look.”

Barry took a seat where Lois indicated and removed his mask. Kara had told him what to expect from Lois Lane because she is one of the best reporters in the business. He was fully prepared to answer questions about his life as the Flash, what it felt like when he first learned he had powers. And just what it was like to face down the man who killed his mother. Instead, she asked him none of that and got straight to the heart of the matter, his relationship with Kara.

Kara, in the meantime was using the hot shower she had desperately needed to wash away the emotional hurt of the day. She had looked up to Clark for so many years, he had been her inspiration. She listened with the utmost attention any time he came to the Danvers’ house and told her of his exploits as Superman. He had always come to see her looking no worse for wear except for maybe a few burns on his suit and tears in his cape. 

That’s why seeing him so defeated today took such a toll on her. And then there was Barry, her rock, a pillar of strength as he stood up to Batman for her. Batman, only human and had taken down enemies twice as powerful as him. Barry didn’t even flinch in the face of the man whose shadow made even hardened criminals surrender. That’s when she realized that in her thoughts earlier she had referred to Barry as her boyfriend. The thought was both terrifying and exciting simultaneously. Three weeks they’ve been dating and she could only hope he felt the same way. 

As soon as she finished her shower and dressed in her borrowed pajamas, she stepped back into the living room where Lois was finishing her interrogation of Barry. She hadn’t heard any of their conversation while in the shower, and was surprised when Lois finally cracked a smile. Whatever she had questioned Barry about, he must have passed her tests as well. While still drying her hair, Kara gently tapped him on the shoulder before coming to sit down beside him.

“You probably want to take a shower too, Barry. It’s free.”

“Probably a good idea, I’ll be…”

“I know….back in a flash…”

Barry smiled as Kara echoed his joke from the first time he was at her apartment. Just two weeks ago she had rolled her eyes at the joke but with the boyfriend revelation she had, she found his joke endearing this time. With her powers, she was always able to observe everything going on around her, but was startled when Lois spoke.

“You’re falling in love with him, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“Kara, I wasn’t born yesterday. I can see the way you look at him. I heard the inflection in your voice when you called him Barry instead of Flash. Your relationship already goes beyond just the professional as superheroes. This guy has you so off your game.”

“Supergirl is never off her game.”

“That’s my point, and all the proof I needed. I’m not talking about Supergirl, I’m talking about Kara Danvers. And you just referred to yourself in the third person. So when are you going to admit it to yourself? You are falling in love with Bartholomew Henry Allen.”

“Lois! How did you know his full name? Did you…”

“I did research on him while he was answering my questions. I probably know almost as much about him as you do. I have to say, there are so many parallels in your lives. You both lost your parents, both of you were adopted…it honestly makes sense that you would…”

“Yes, I’m falling in love with him. But it’s crazy, isn’t it? I mean we’ve only been dating for three weeks. Don’t you think that’s a little fast for me to be feeling like this?”

“If you two were anyone other than who you are, I would absolutely say yes. But I can tell, everything he told me insinuates how deep a connection you two already have. Both of your lives have been fraught with tragedy. So let me ask you this, who else on God’s green Earth have you been able to connect with besides Clark?”

“I…,”

“Exactly. The Danvers’, Jimmy, your friend Winn, none of them have truly understood you like Barry does.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same? He stood up to Batman for me and that’s the first time I thought of him as my boyfriend. What do I do in the event that he just wants to be friends?”

“Kara, you have nothing to worry about.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because he may not know it yet, but Barry Allen is falling just as much in love with you as you are with him. And trust me; better enjoy the young love stage while you have it. Because sometimes it can end, but when it’s for real, nothing else matters.”

Kara was about to reply that she had heard that somewhere before, somewhere in the recent past. Before she could, Barry stepped back into the room wearing a bathrobe that was easily two sizes too big for him. Kara couldn’t help but laugh upon seeing him, causing Lois to turn and break out in laughter as well.

“What? What did I do?”

“Barry…that’s Clark’s robe. It was a birthday gift I gave him a couple of years ago.”

“Well I couldn’t exactly get back into my Flash suit yet, and I didn’t think it would be the best of manners if I came out in just the shirt I wear under it and my boxers, Ms. Lane.”

“Please Barry, call me Lois. Have a seat; I’ll go see what I can find for you to wear.”

“Actually I was thinking I might head back to Central City, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Kara let a small amount of hurt enter her eyes as Barry said he might leave. She was a little worried that he would just take off before they had a chance to have a serious discussion about their relationship and the thought once again crossed her mind that he might not feel the same about her.

“It would hardly be an imposition, Mr. Allen. I insist you stay, at least for the night. Both you and Kara have had a very trying day. So, sit. I will not take no for an answer.”

Barry knew if he protested further he would look like a bad guest, not to mention he knew Kara would be hurt if he left now after standing up for her earlier. He didn’t really want to leave either; his talk with Lois made him realize that he was indeed falling in love with Kara, even though he’d had that same thought multiple times over. So he moved around to the front of the couch and flopped down beside her. Just like when they shared their first kiss, her heart skipped a beat as the hurt in her eyes disappeared to be replaced by more laughter at the sight of him pulling the robe closer around him.

“Kara…I think we should talk.”

“Barry…I think we should talk.”

Both spoke at the same time, causing a blush to form on both of their faces. They both knew what they wanted to say, but when they both tried to go first, the words wouldn’t come. Kara leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Lois had left the room before he sat down, and the silence between them was comfortable if not a little bit awkward as they thought about how to disclose their feelings. They were both quiet for about five minutes when Lois came back in, interrupting them as they were about to speak.

“These might be a little big for you Barry, but they should at least be comfortable.”

Lois handed them to him over the back of the couch, not wanting him to disturb Kara who looked comfortable cuddled into his side. He took a quick look at the shirt and sleep pants, thinking they would at least fit, and wondered why Lois had them.

“Are these Clark’s?”

“Yes, it’s a long story, so I’ll sum it up. Brainiac tried to use a shrink ray to reduce Clark to the size of an ant. The ray only was only partially successful but Clark had to buy smaller clothes that fit until a week later when the effects wore off.”

“These will be great Lois, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Kara, the spare bedroom is always ready for you. Barry, you’ll be sleeping on the couch?”

Barry knew that though it was phrased as a question, it wasn’t. It had gotten late and all three of them were exhausted from the day’s events and Lois wanted to get an early start before taking the trip to Gotham. She knew Bruce wouldn’t be happy that she showed up unannounced, but he also wouldn’t keep her from seeing Clark. She moved off to her bedroom as Kara stood up. She had so much she wanted to say to Barry, so many feelings she wanted to confess, but they were both dozing off and she hoped the morning would provide more clarity. As it was, she gave him a peck on the lips before moving off to the guest bedroom.

“Good night Barry.”

“Good night Kara.”

The hours rolled by as Barry tried to find a comfortable position on the couch. The events of the day along with his feelings for Kara left him unable to sleep. He tossed and turned, unaware that she was having the same trouble falling asleep as he was. Eventually he gave up, and ran his hands through his hair before deciding to talk to her. What he didn’t expect was the soft footsteps coming towards him and her voice, a quiet whisper, saying his name.

“Barry…”

“Kara, are you okay?”

“Yes…I just…I have to tell you something and I know it’s going to sound crazy…”

“Crazier than evil speedsters, Lex Luthor trying to kill Superman and me standing up to Batman?”

“When you put it that way…no, Barry I have to say this. When you told Lois you were thinking about going back to Central City tonight, that hurt me.”

“Kara, I didn’t mean to…”

“But then you stayed. It hurt because I was talking to her while you were in the shower and I realized something. We’ve only been dating for three weeks, and I really can’t explain it, but I know it in my heart. I know that I’m falling in love with you Barry.”

“Kara…I…”

“Don’t…if you don’t feel the same, tell me now. Don’t try to sugar coat it and let me down easy, just tell me the truth.”

“Can’t do that. Kara, I could never lie to you or pretend I don’t feel the way I do when you’re around. Your smile lights up the room whenever you walk in. You once told me that it wouldn’t matter what Lois and Clark think, you want to be with me. I want that too. I guess, I started falling for you the first time we met. The real question is, how could I not fall in love with you?”

Tears started to fill Kara’s eyes as Barry confessed to her that he was feeling the exact same way she was. Ever since coming to Earth, she thought she’d always be an outsider. She thought she’d never find what Clark and Lois have, but all that changed when she met Barry Allen. Although she’s Supergirl, she feels safe and protected as he wraps her up in a hug, and wipes her tears away with his thumb. Finally after the clock strikes one, exhaustion overtakes them and they fall asleep on the couch together. She’s curled up into his side with her head leaning on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. 

Lois finds them in the same position just an hour later and covers them up with the throw blanket from the couch. She couldn’t be angry at them even if she wanted to. Kara has become like a little sister to her, and Barry…, Lois knows that Barry really is a good man, and Kara would be hard pressed to find someone who would accept her for who she is, and more importantly who would love her like he already does. 

The next morning Barry and Kara woke together, realizing they had spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms. It was the best sleep they’d had and her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. Lois had already left for Gotham, but left them both a note and enough food to feed an army. This gave Barry another chance to show a skill he had to Kara, and that was his ability to prepare a perfect breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes and waffles, even at super-speed.

After breakfast they both left Lois and Clark’s apartment. She was bound for Gotham and he for Central City, but both knew that despite the miles, they would never really be apart, and neither would ever have to feel alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara admit their feelings with a little help from Lois. Next chapter goes a little darker with events that tie back to an episode from season three of The Flash.


	16. The Future, Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't intend to post two chapters today, but this one would not leave me alone as I was writing, it more or less took on a life on it's own and practically wrote itself. As I said in the notes of the last chapter, this one would be darker, and it was. So ye be warned. It ties back to the plot from the Season 3 episode of the Flash titled Magenta where Frances Kane was living in an abusive home with some alterations for the alternate universe nature of this story. The character of Frances or Frankie as I referred to her also appeared in the Flash comics as Magenta and she did have a split personality due to her powers. She was once Wally's girlfriend in volume 2 of the comic series and in issue number eighty, he did wrap himself in exposed electrical wire, turning himself into an electromagnet in an attempt to disrupt her powers, which I adapted for this narrative to have Barry do. I know this is a Barry/Kara-Flash/Supergirl story but I thought I'd close the notes out with a quote from one of my favorite MCU movies: "I don't like bullies, I don't care what country they're from." Captain America: The First Avenger. Frances Kane was definitely a victim of abusive bullying in the episode.

Barry had offered to go with Kara to Gotham and while she had wanted him to come, she felt that there would still be too much tension between him and Batman. Given that they had just decided to take their relationship to the next level and actually started using the terms boyfriend and girlfriend, she promised she would call him and keep him updated on Clark’s status. While sitting in the Bat-cave by Clark’s side, she couldn’t help but be impressed by what Batman had managed to create with the yellow sun lamps. With nothing else to do, she first set Barry’s ringtone as Accidentally in Love since it was the song they sang together. She then spent the rest of the time talking to Clark. Though he was unconscious, she still hoped he could hear her.

When Barry got back to Central City, his first stop was naturally Star Labs. As she had promised, Felicity had sent everything she could find on Cadmus to Cisco and Caitlin. She had also sent along a note from Oliver letting Barry know that if he needed any help, he just had to call. On his third day back Barry, Cisco and Harry are going over the information when they receive a meta-human alert.

“Allen, we’ve got a new meta-human tearing up down-town.”

“Do we have a read on powers?”

“Working on it Barry…, whoa, she just threw three police cars into the river. Has to be some form of magnetism.”

“I’m on my way.”

Barry took off to confront the new meta-human girl, hoping that her appearance would have some sort of tie to their ongoing case and Cadmus. Caitlin had joined Cisco and Harry as they immediately began searching databases for her identity.

“Guys…what are we looking at?”

“Her powers are definitely magnetic Barry…”

“Then how do I stop her? I can’t keep dodging cars forever!”

Barry could see the girl through the magnetic field she had surrounding her. She appeared to be no older than fifteen or sixteen. She was screaming at the police before using her powers to direct their bullets back at them. While this was a new danger, it had taken her focus away from him so he could create a cyclone to stop the bullets. While doing that, Caitlin came back with an answer.

“Barry, her name is Frances Kane, sometimes goes by Frankie. Her powers didn’t come entirely from the particle accelerator. Says here that she’s been moved from foster home to foster home for the past ten years…”

“Then I can relate to her on that…”

“Hang on Barry, not all of the homes she lived in were good…the last one she was in she suffered a lot of verbal abuse…nurses say she developed a split personality.”

Barry knew then this situation just went from bad to worse. He could potentially empathize with the girl on the foster home, but he had to get close enough to talk to her which meant he had to start dodging cars again. This was also dependent on Frankie being in charge and not another identity. When he found an opening he made his move.

“Frankie!”

Barry’s scream caught her attention, but her eyes were filled with anger when she turned to face him. She could see the red suit, the lightning bolt and instantly knew who he was. His presence there caused her to scream out in rage again.

“Frankie’s not here, Flash! Only Magenta!”

With her scream, her powers only intensified. Barry was once again dodging everything she was throwing at him, still trying to think of a way to shut her powers down without hurting her.

“Barry…Magenta’s throwing off a major negative magnetic field. If you…”

“…create a positive magnetic field it will disrupt her powers as the polar opposites will repel each other. I know just how to do that.”

Looking around, Barry sees electrical wires that had been torn free. With only one shot at this, he wraps them around himself effectively becoming a human electromagnet, which disrupts her magnetic field, knocking her back across the pavement. When his own powers absorb the electricity, he moves to where the girl is just beginning to stir. Slowly kneeling down, he gently places a hand on her shoulder as she looks up.

Gone is the rage in her eyes and her powers have now dissipated. Given time to recover, she looks around and sees the damage she has caused. Remorse is prevalent on her face as she sees the police standing behind the Flash, guns drawn.

“Oh my God…what did I do? How did…Flash…don’t let them hurt me!”

Barry can hear the terror in the girl’s voice as he waves the police off. They lower their guns, allowing him the chance to reason with her, but they don’t back away. 

“I won’t let them hurt you. I promise…but you’ve got to tell me who I’m talking to right now. Are you Frankie Kane, or Magenta?”

“I’m Frankie…please Flash…”

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Tell me what happened…”

“I-I don’t know…I was just sitting in my foster home enduring another bout of verbal abuse…”

“No child should ever have to deal with that from the people who are supposed to care for her.”

“…then I must have blacked out. Next thing I know, you’re standing over me. Please tell me I didn’t hurt anyone.”

“You caused some damage, but no one was hurt. Not here anyway. Frankie…you know you’re developing a black eye?”

Frankie reached up to her right eye and felt the tenderness there. She hadn’t felt the pain at first, but she surmised that was from Magenta being in control at the time. Now that her other personality had been stopped, she was feeling the effects, and tears started to form. 

“That must have been what set Magenta off. She…I…”

Frankie paused as one of the officers that was standing behind Barry cleared his throat. Both knew that she was going to have to make amends for her actions, but Flash wasn’t going to turn her over just yet. He needed to know how she got her powers and also wanted to help her.

“Flash…you know we have to take her in. She’s caused massive property damage and could have seriously hurt or killed someone.”

“I don’t disagree on that point Officer. But she needs to be somewhere we can keep an eye on her.”

“You mean where you can keep an eye on her.”

“Putting her in a prison right now is dangerous. I can take her to Star Labs where they can test her powers and help her with her split personality. Locking her up is not the answer.”

Minutes passed as the police were hesitant to withdraw and let Flash take her. They had enormous respect for him as he had saved their lives countless times. Eventually they had to agree, with a promise from Barry that he would make sure she would no longer be a threat. While he was taking her back to Star, Caitlin put through an anonymous tip to Joe about Frankie’s foster father and he was arrested for the physical abuse he had committed. 

While Caitlin was examining Frankie, Barry was with Cisco and Harry, when his phone began ringing. He had set Kara’s ringtone as Shut up and Dance with me from the karaoke bar, so he stepped out to take the call.

“Hey Kara…”

“Barry…I miss you. I saw the news. You were incredible helping Frankie like you did.”

“Yeah…I miss you too. Did what I had to, just like you said, we help as many people as we can. She’s not really at fault for her actions. She’s getting better, and Caitlin has a friend who came to help with Frankie’s split personality. She’s even promised to make amends for what Magenta did. Joe’s working on finding her a new foster home.”

“I’m glad for that. Considering we both know what being fostered is like. What about her powers? Any ties to…”

“Not that we’re aware of. Early tests suggest she was born with them, and the accelerator unlocked them. Caitlin’s sure because there were only minute traces of dark matter in her system. No signs of significant alterations to her genome.”

“Good, anyway that’s not the only reason I called…”

“I figured that. You probably really just needed to hear my voice again.”

“Dork…and yes. But I wanted to let you know that I’ll be in Gotham a little while longer.”

“Is everything okay? Clark didn’t…”

“No…no he’s getting there, woke up this morning. But the red sunlight was far more concentrated than we originally thought. You remember how I told you that Krypton had a red sun…”

“Yeah…it’s why our yellow sun gives you powers. Krypton had a different level of gravity so on Earth your bone density is different.”

“Right…well we found out the red sunlight used on Clark was more enhanced than the one I grew up under. Even with exposure to both Batman’s sun lamps and direct exposure to the natural yellow sun, Clark’s powers are not coming back like they should be.”

“I see…”

“I know we’ve got date night coming up, and I feel bad for having to postpone it…”

“Kara, it’s okay. Clark needs you right now. I’ll just have to make do with beating up bad guys until you get back.”

Kara laughed because she knew Barry was joking but also because she can imagine that he has been doing just that even though it’s only been three days since they last saw each other. After all she had to do the same in Metropolis a few times with Superman out of commission.

“No rest for the weary superheroes, huh?”

“None at all. I…”

“Sorry, have to cut this short. Clark wants me to help him with sparring. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye Barry.”

“Bye Kara.”

As soon as she hung up the phone, Kara’s phone was ringing for the fourth time that day. Alex had been calling repeatedly since she and J’onn had heard about Superman two days ago. Kara hadn’t answered, believing they wanted her to come back immediately. She had to have Clark go ahead for their sparring session because she couldn’t put the call off any longer.

“Alex, you know I can’t come back to National right now. Clark is not ready to resume his duties as Superman and Metropolis…”

“Not why I called. It took me a lot, but I convinced J’onn that helping Superman is where you really need to be. So you owe me for that one. How’s he doing?”

“Getting there. Look, I’ll call you again as soon as he’s back in top shape. Then I can come back to National.”

While Kara and Alex were wrapping up their conversation, Barry was back to working on the investigation with Cisco and Harry. Another two days passed and his constant ideas were overwhelming the two of them. They all wanted to figure out if Cadmus was involved in the situation with the unknown meta-humans, but Cisco and Caitlin knew that Barry’s over-bearing input also had to do with Kara. Finally, Caitlin took steps to get him out of Star.

“Barry, you need to do something more constructive.”

“I am doing something constructive Caitlin. I’m trying to help figure this case out.”

“Yes, and you know we appreciate it. But Barry, you’re driving us crazy.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

“Kara had to cancel date night, and after you’ve now been together for a month. Ronnie and I had a lot of nights like this, you remember…”

“Of course I do.”

“Then do what he did Barry…Kara can’t come to date night with you, take date night to her. I promise you, she’ll love it.”

“You sure, I mean doesn’t that kind of seem desperate and needy? She’s helping Superman with…”

“Trust me Barry, it would be romantic. Go to Gotham, find a restaurant that’s really…I don’t know, just a really nice place, doesn’t have to be over the top fancy and then call her. Make sure you wear a nice suit and bring flowers. I’m sure Kara could use some time with her boyfriend to take her mind off how her cousin is doing.”

“Yeah but…”

“NO! No buts, Barry I swear if you protest one more time, I’ll have Cisco vibe you there, and let Harry change all the codes to Star while you’re gone!”

Caitlin pointed a finger towards the exit, effectively silencing and kicking Barry out. He knew she was doing this for his own good, and decided to follow her advice. With a quick change to his Flash uniform, he sped off to his apartment to pack up his best suit and strapped it across his back. As he made the run, an intense lightning storm exploded in the skies above him, opening a portal that he had no chance to avoid.

Barry didn’t know how long he was out for, but he struggled to his feet as consciousness returned. When he looked around it was difficult to get his bearings, he wasn’t in Central City or Gotham City. He was somewhere in between. Looking up at the sky, he couldn’t see stars as a violent storm shook the ground beneath his feet. Soon he heard the sounds of battle and rushed to provide assistance. What he saw when he got there was nothing he was prepared for.

He saw his friends, Ollie, Jay, Cisco, Thea, and Laurel, they were fighting alongside Wonder Woman, Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl against superior numbers of what appeared to meta-humans and at the epicenter of the battle were Superman, Kara, himself, two cyborgs, and a meta-human he immediately recognized as the Turtle. Barry instantly knew that the Speed Force was not only trying to tell him something, but it had brought him to the future. 

He could only watch, unable to move as he was witness to the battle playing out in slow motion. Clark and Kara were getting the worst of the attack as the two cyborgs were unleashing a relentless barrage of green and gold energy blasts. He knew the green was Kryptonite just by the effects it was having on the two Kryptonians. The gold was something he couldn’t identify, but he knew it was hurting them by the screams he could hear, and they couldn’t fight back. His future self was doing everything he could to get to them, but the Turtle’s powers kept him from utilizing his speed. 

Barry was terrified as this main battle was drawing to a close. He saw the final blast of green energy burn Kara as she fell to the ground. Clark fell a few moments after as the Turtle withdrew. Finally able to move, the future Barry was by Kara’s side in seconds, holding her. He quickly ripped his mask off as tears fell from his eyes. Tears were falling from her eyes as well, and while he couldn’t hear her, Barry knew what she was saying to his future self. He could only watch as Kara’s left hand slipped from his face with a ring on her finger, her last act had been to wipe his tears away as she said her final words, professing her love for him.

In that next moment, lightning split the sky, and the voices of both versions of Barry Allen screamed only one word in rage as their friends gathered around the fallen heroes.

“KARA!”


	17. Earth-3 and Date Night

Barry was stunned, frozen in place as he processed what he had just been witness too. Watching the woman he was falling in love with and holding her as she died was devastating, he had no doubts it hurt ten times worse for his future self. From his vantage point he could see that Kara meant the world for him, that she was very possibly the love of his life. Barry didn’t even know where they were, or even what month it was until a newspaper was blown across his feet. The paper snapped him out of his trance as he bent down to pick it up. All that was left of the paper were a few shredded pages, and the name of the paper was gone. The title of the article and date were most of what remained.

“Project Cadmus unveils groundbreaking new discovery…February 5th, 2017? This can’t be…I…”

Before Barry could do anything else, another burst of lightning hit the ground behind him, opening another speed force portal. The power of the strike caused a shift in the gravity and created a vortex that pulled him back to present day. The future Barry, while still caught up in his grief, caught the flash of light out of the corner of his eye and remembered what happened. But the portal was closed before he could move, and he didn’t even want to as he was still holding on to Kara.

Back in his own time, Barry was once again on the road to Gotham. While he missed his Kara and really wanted to surprise her with date night, his impromptu trip to the future took precedence. Turning around; he raced back to Star Labs, rushing through the door and coming to a stop in front of his friends.

“Barry…what did I tell you! Go see Kara and…”

“I did see Kara…I just watched her die, Caitlin. Cisco, I need to get to Earth-3 right away.”

“Wait-wait a minute Barry. You were barely gone five minutes. How could you…”

“The Speed Force sent me to the future. Specifically five months from now, Cisco. That’s why I need to see Jay right now.”

There was an earnestness in Barry’s voice that no one could ignore. The terror behind his eyes dared his friends to challenge him, but thankfully none did. It took only a matter of seconds for Cisco and Harry to understand that in only a month, Kara had become so much more to Barry than just a friend and partner. Cisco had seen the beginnings at the karaoke bar, and silently agreed as he walked with Barry to the cortex.

“Barry, you know that…”

“Whatever you’re going to say Cisco, save it. We know so little about the Speed Force, but the spirits that control it or whatever they are, never do anything without a purpose.”

Cisco sighed, hoping that Barry knew what he was getting into, while praying Jay would have some answers or advice that would be helpful. He opened the breach, dropping them right into the middle of a fight between Jay and someone who looked like a better dressed version of their own Trickster.

“How many times do we have to do this Jesse? Every time you escape from prison, you always go back to your old ways. And you know what happens, I always stop you.”

“Because I give your life meaning, Flash. Where would you be without me?”

“Dealing with another criminal. Or…”

Jay paused as he saw Barry and Cisco standing in the background. Both had worried looks on their faces so as much as hurrying this along was against his better judgment, he handed the Trickster to the police.

“…helping a friend out with a problem. Officer, take him away. I’ll deal with him later; right now I’ve got more pressing business to attend to.”

The police loaded Trickster into the back of a squad car as Jay approached Barry and Cisco. The worried looks had remained, and he instinctively knew that the reason they were on his earth was not for a social call.

“Flash, Vibe…what can I do for you?”

“I need your help Jay. The Speed Force sent me to the future.”

“Barry…”

“You don’t believe me?”

“No, I believe you kid. But you’ve got to remember that whatever it was that you saw, was just one potential future. Events may not even come to pass. The future is always in motion, and…”

“Cisco…you’re just going to have to vibe me and show Jay. I know you haven’t seen this yet, but both of you should be witness to what I saw.”

“All right Barry. Jay, this is going to feel really weird. Just keep an open mind.”

Cisco placed his right hand on Barry’s shoulder and his left on Jay’s. Barry focused on what he saw in his trip forward in time and all three were instantly seeing the battle. Cisco had vibed the future with Barry before so he knew what to expect, but Jay was slightly overwhelmed. 

“Barry…this…this…”

“It’s five months from now Jay. I want to believe that this future won’t happen. But you’re seeing what I saw. I’m seeing it again as I watch myself watching everything that happened.”

“I’m down there fighting with your other friends. You’re going to come to me for help?”

“I always will Jay.”

“Kid…”

“Just watch. Up there at the epicenter of the battle. What do you see?”

“Are those cy…cyborgs?”

“Yes…and a meta-human, known as the Turtle.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a version of him too?”

“Yeah, and he’s blocking my powers. I’m helpless up there Jay. And Kara and Superman…”

“That green energy…what is that?”

“It’s called kryptonite. It’s killing Kara, and her cousin.”

“And the gold energy blasts…?”

“I don’t know. I only know that it’s being combined with the kryptonite and together both energy sources are causing them immense pain.”

Jay fell silent as the war continued to play out in front of them. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the battle neared its conclusion. He could only stare in horror as the kryptonite burned Kara and she fell, followed by Superman. When the Turtle withdrew, he saw Barry race to her, holding her body as she died. Then came the gut-wrenching scream of both Barry Allen’s. Mercifully, Cisco cut the connection and they were back on Earth-3.

“Barry, first thing I have to say is I’m sorry. When you were in your Speed Force coma, Kara and I spent a lot of time talking. I could tell already that you meant a lot to her. I know she means a lot to you. So I know that seeing that for the second time really has to hurt.”

“Thanks Jay. But you know I can’t let this future happen. I can’t let Kara die like that.”

“I know. But listen kid…this future is still just one potential outcome. The Speed Force is showing you something that may or may not happen.”

“It felt so real Jay, and I’ve lost so much in my life already. Losing her…”

“You want my advice Barry; I’ll do the best I can. First, don’t let this consume you. If you spend too much time focusing on these events, you’ll drive the people you love away from you. Especially Kara. You need her, and she needs you. If; and that’s a mighty big if… but if this future is going to happen, spend as much time with her as possible. Enjoy the time you have because it can be gone in an instant.”

“No offense Jay, but it sounds like you’re telling me I should just accept these events…accept that Kara dying in my arms as inevitable.”

“None taken, and that’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m telling you not to make a mistake and push her away thinking that she’s going to die and there’s nothing you can do about it. I saw the ring on her left hand, clear as day. At some point in the next few months, you’re going to potentially propose. Don’t do it for the wrong reasons.”

“Jay…”

“Don’t make my mistake kid. I lost sight of what was important, and I lost Joan.”

“She died?”

“No…she’s still out there. She didn’t even leave Keystone. She’s waiting on a stubborn old fool to make up his mind. That’s why I’m training a new speedster. Go home Barry, spend time with Kara.”

“Jay…”

“And don’t worry. I’ll be here when you come to me for help. Good luck Flash.”

Barry was no less worried when Cisco breached them back to Earth-1, but Jay’s advice was what he needed to hear. The future isn’t set in stone, and for the fastest man alive, nothing is impossible, not even saving the woman he loves. When they arrived back in the cortex, Harry and Caitlin were waiting.

“Allen, Ramon…I guess Garrick wasn’t very helpful.”

“He gave me some good advice Harry. Spend as much time with Kara as possible. He told me not to lose sight of what’s really important.”

“That is good advice. So you’re going to take mine and go to Gotham for date night?”

“I am Caitlin…and you three are going to find ways for us to circumvent this future. Kara’s not going to die, Superman isn’t going to die, and Team Flash isn’t going down without a fight.”

There was fire in Barry’s eyes as he grabbed his suit and took off for Gotham. Caitlin and Cisco were thrilled to see the old Barry back, but Harry was a little more skeptical. He has faith in Barry, even when Zoom used him to steal Barry’s speed, he still had faith that Barry would win, and save Jesse. But his own worry is not that Barry is going to lose sight of what’s important, it’s what choice is he going to make and what the repercussions of that choice will be.

Meanwhile in Gotham, Kara was getting restless. She was doing everything in her power to help Clark get back to being Superman; it was almost like a reversal of when he trained her. He was back to running at super-speed and taking short flights around the cave. He still had a long road ahead, but she was still feeling bad for cancelling date night, especially since this night was when she met Barry one month ago.

With nothing else to do, she and Clark were up in Wayne Manor. Bruce had allowed them access as their training sessions were keeping him from focusing as Batman. Diana had gone to Metropolis so Clark and Kara could have some time to themselves without worrying about the city. Both were sitting there, talking about nothing when Clark’s phone rang. Lois was on the other end of the line so he had to excuse himself, knowing she was calling for Perry.

“Lois…how many Great Caesar’s ghosts has Perry said this time?”

Kara could have heard what Lois was saying but focused her super-hearing elsewhere. As it was she laughed at Clark’s comment, because she knew he was nearly ready to head back to Metropolis. She knew he’d never admit it, but he preferred his apartment to Wayne Manor. Bruce’s mansion felt too empty, and sometimes reminded him of when he and Lex lived in Smallville; just before their friendship imploded. In the next few moments she was drawn away from her wandering mind when her phone began ringing. She hadn’t been expecting a phone call, but the ringtone made her smile nonetheless.

“Barry!”

“Hey Kara, I know you were feeling upset about postponing date night…”

“Still am…I really wanted to see you on our one month…”

“I know…that’s why I made a decision…”

“Barry? What are you talking about?”

“You know where Gotham Observatory is?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“Good, can you be there in…say ten minutes?”

“Barry, have you forgotten that I’m Supergirl? I can be there in two minutes. What have you got planned?”

“Not telling…it’s a surprise. I figured ten minutes is adequate time for you to put on a nice dress, and…”

“I’ll be there in ten. This better be a spectacular surprise, Flash.”

“Don’t worry about that, Supergirl. I know this will be ten times the surprise where I gave you that interview. See you soon.”

Kara hung up the phone and started dashing around Wayne Manor, excited about what Barry had planned. She only stopped briefly to look in the mirror, remembering that she had only brought casual clothing and her Supergirl uniform. She had rushed past Clark, and almost ran into Alfred before coming to an abrupt stop.

“Miss Danvers…you seem quite perturbed. May I be of assistance?”

“Alfred…I…I need a dress. When I came to help Clark, I didn’t think I’d need to bring one.”

“That should not be a problem. Miss Gordon has stored some of her dresses here for the various charity galas she had attended with Master Grayson. May I inquire as to the occasion?”

“It’s date night; Alfred. I couldn’t make it to Central City to be with my boyfriend so he brought date night to me.”

“I see. Well, let me show you to Miss Gordon’s private wardrobe. I am quite sure you will find something suitable to wear.”

After being taken to Barbara’s room, Kara quickly searched through the closet, looking for something that wasn’t overly fancy, but would be just right to make Barry speechless. She came back with a few choices, but none of them seemed right until Alfred came back and pulled out one particular dress that Kara missed in her hasty searching.

“Miss Danvers…perhaps this dress will be more suitable?”

“Alfred…how did you…”

“Miss Gordon has not worn this dress in several years. She was your age the last time she had occasion to.”

Kara quickly took the dress and moved back into the walk in closet and slipped it on. She knew Barbara had excellent taste, and the dress was a near perfect fit. It was black, knee length and sat just below her shoulders. Kara was stunned at her own appearance in the mirror and she just knew that Barry would be as well. With eight minutes to spare, she quickly applied a small amount of makeup and left her hair down, also making the choice to leave her glasses behind. As soon as she stepped into her borrowed heels, she made her way downstairs to cheesy applause from Clark.

“Wow Kara…you certainly went all out for this date night.”

“Clark…how did you know?”

“I overheard your conversation with Barry while I was talking to Lois.”

“Eavesdropping, cousin?”

“Didn’t need my super-hearing to hear you. You were downright giddy and your voice went up an octave when you saw that it was Barry who called.”

“Whatever…you were eavesdropping.”

“I…yeah…”

Before Clark could finish, Alfred came in the room, speaking directly to Kara.

“Miss Danvers, if you would like, I can drive you to…”

“Gotham Observatory. That’s where I’m meeting Barry.”

“Indeed, it would not suit your date night to fly there as Supergirl.”

“Thank you Alfred. Clark…”

“Have fun cousin, tell Barry I said hi.”

“Yeah, no. No offense Kal, but the last thing I’m going to talk about on date night is you, unless he asks how you’re doing. Though I don’t think he will when he sees me in this dress.”

“Well, have fun Kara.”

“I will, don’t wait up.”

Kara turned and followed Alfred to the car. Gotham Observatory was located in the same district only about five miles from Wayne Manor. Traffic was relatively light until a garish green and purple car came speeding through the intersection with the Batmobile and several police cars in pursuit.

“”My apologies Miss Danvers…but it seems we must take a detour.”

“The Joker again? He never learns, does he?”

“I’m afraid not, Ma’am. But you now may be slightly late for your date night.”

“I’m not worried about that Alfred, just as long as we get there.”

Barry was waiting patiently for Kara. He knew that he had sprung this on her with short notice so he wasn’t going to be mad if she was a little late. This night was going to be especially romantic as he had planned a picnic under the stars and the Observatory had opened up the grounds to all of Gotham’s citizens to watch the meteor shower. What was even better for Barry was that there weren’t many couples out this evening and Batman being involved in a high speed chase with the Joker and half of Gotham P.D. put a damper on the evening.

Barry was looking at his watch for the fifth time as ten minutes had turned into twenty. He was beginning to get worried that Kara wasn’t going to make it, but he pushed that thought aside. She was Supergirl after all, and he wouldn’t be able to blame her if she had stopped to help with an incident or accident on the way. He would have done the same. So he was sitting on the blanket he had set out for them when he heard footsteps in the soft grass and a soft voice speaking.

“Hey there, you look kind of lonely. Mind if I join you?”

Barry felt himself smile because he knew who was speaking. She had made it to date night, and he just couldn’t help but tease her.

“I’m actually kind of waiting for someone. She’s running a little late, but I’m sure my girlfriend will be here soon. Thanks for the offer, but she means a lot to me.”

Kara hid a chuckle and was glad Barry had his back to her so he couldn’t see her blush. It didn’t take her long to get her emotions back under control as she stepped around in front of him, meeting his teasing tone with her own.

“Well, she’s one lucky girl then. Especially since you brought date night to her, and dressed in a very nice suit, I might add.”

Barry looked up as Kara stood in front of him and offered him her hand. She could tell by the look in his eyes that the dress she was wearing had indeed left him speechless. For a moment, he was slack-jawed and she thought he might pass out.

“Barry…?”

“Kara…wow…um…wow…you…you look amazing.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Allen. You look very dashing as well.”

Kara’s smile had Barry so thrown off he couldn’t stop staring and nearly forgot about the bouquet of roses he had inside the picnic basket. Now flustered he spun in a circle, hoping he had everything so the night would be as perfect as he had planned.

“Kara…I had something…I know it’s here somewhere…just…just give me a…”

“Barry, stop. Come here.”

Once again her smile was the only thing he could think of and he walked towards her outstretched arms. Soft music started to play as she looped her arms around his neck and he gently placed his hands on her waist. In that moment they were dancing, and both felt like they were flying again. Suddenly nothing else mattered, not the food, or the roses, or even the meteor shower. All Barry and Kara needed right then were each other and under the stars, he very nearly forgot about the devastating future that he had witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara are progressing in their relationship and it might seem like he's going to make the mistake Jay told him not to. For a man who can think faster than anyone, writing Barry tongue tied and unable to form a coherent sentence because of the way Kara was dressed was fun. This is one of the last chapters of happy couple Barry and Kara before the tragedy strikes.


	18. Time after Time

Paul Westfield, Dabney Donovan and Max Lord had been religiously following the news even as they continued upgrading the Metallo and Reactron projects to serve as their weapons against Supergirl and Superman. John Corben’s body had been negatively affected by the kryptonite in his chest to the point that the radiation had begun eating away at his human flesh. Ultimately more drastic measures had to be taken and Cadmus enhanced his failing limbs with solid steel. 

Ben Krull was a different matter altogether. The exo-suit he had created was designed to harness the reactor energy and pull it out of him to power the armor. Upgrading his suit was far easier as they only had to replace the energy core with the gold kryptonite. The fusion of his powers and the kryptonite made a far more potent weapon.

This was not what worried them the most, however. The main wrinkle in their plan had been Supergirl’s growing partnership with the Flash. Corben had reported back to Westfield that the two heroes had met and briefly worked together. Now it seemed that the two of them had nearly become inseparable. He had been there at the site of the old Cadmus project helping her rescue Superman, alongside Batman, Wonder Woman and Robin. Max had known about the explosion when he had received an alert that the explosives he and Luthor had planted were activated. He also knew that Lex had been behind it, even from behind bars. Now the new Cadmus was forced to make changes.

“Donovan…”

“I don’t have time for you right now, Lord. I’m busy.”

“You’ll be less busy when you hear what I have to say.”

“I doubt that very much…what do you want?”

“I want to use your meta-humans. I want to turn them into soldiers.”

“Cannon fodder you mean, is the great Maxwell Lord afraid that his plan to use Metallo and Reactron to defeat the Kryptonians is in jeopardy?”

“This isn’t a game, Donovan. This is war. Superman and Supergirl have amassed allies, a small force though they may be, they are a threat. I’m not worried about Metallo and Reactron getting their job done, but all the pieces have to be in place.”

“What are you proposing? Sending my untested creations against the alien’s allies?”

“That’s exactly what I’m proposing. At this point, Westfield has only used them as guinea pigs for Metallo. We can use them for so much more. We send them into battle against Flash, Batman, and the others and they won’t be able to save their precious friends.”

“An intriguing idea, it will take time to create a full batch of meta-humans though, especially if I’m creating them for war. There are safeguards that will need to be in place.”

“Such as …?”

“They need to be practically mindless, can’t have any of the heroes getting into their heads and changing their alliances. And…,”

“And what?”

“And they have to be completely disposable. They go in to the fight, complete their mission and die without leaving any traces behind that will tie them to me.”

“You mean tie them to Cadmus, don’t you?”

“Yes…of course.”

Max should have been concerned that Donovan paused before agreeing with him. As it is, he completely missed the subtext in the scientist’s words. He was so preoccupied with defending Earth from what he saw as an alien threat, that he had no idea that Donovan was plotting against both him and Westfield.

“I’ll get started right away, Mr. Lord. We have a time frame for the end of our enemies?”

“As soon as possible. To delay means allowing Superman and Supergirl to amass more allies. That is an eventuality we cannot afford.”

When Max left, Donovan was lost in his own thoughts, after all this time he was still furious that people like Lex Luthor and Max Lord had corrupted his ideals for Cadmus. He had been one of the founding members and he was now basically their lap dog. What was even worse was that they had left Westfield in charge. His bureaucratic administration had led to the first time Cadmus fell. Westfield has barely any scientific knowledge, let alone aspirations. While he did support Donovan’s more questionable experiments, he wanted to use them for his own goals. Goals that didn’t align with those of the mad scientist.

Back in Gotham, Bruce Wayne was getting frustrated. His own search for Cadmus had yielded even less results than those of Kara and the Flash. Coupled with Clark and Kara also being houseguests, he needed a distraction. The Joker was not the ideal option, but he took what he could get. Clark and Kara flying around the cave as the former’s powers returned had become irritating. Bruce was still grateful that Clark had once borrowed a Batman uniform and taken on Bane, but he could only take so much. So upon returning from a Wayne Enterprises shareholder meeting he was surprised to see Clark suited up as Superman and Kara standing beside him, also in uniform.

“You know Bruce; I can’t thank you enough for putting up with me these past weeks. I know that that my being here put a strain on your life.”

“Clark, you know you’re always welcome in Gotham. Batman and Superman do have a working partnership.”

“But…?”

“But you’re right. Metropolis needs you. Diana has been working overtime protecting your city in your absence. Kara has as well, but it’s time for Superman to get back to doing what he does best.”

“I couldn’t agree more. That’s why I’m leaving. And as for Cadmus…”

“I’m not done yet. I will find out what they’re doing. When I do, you will be the first to know.”

“Thank you Bruce. And thank you for putting up with Lois those first days. I know she was probably overbearing…”

“But that was only because she loves you. I managed to survive.”

Clark laughed as he took to the skies with Kara behind him. The surprise date night with Barry had been so close to perfect that she was sad it had to end and he went back to Central the next morning. While anxious to get back to both him and National City she had to turn back when Bruce called her name.

“Kara, I know you’ve known I’m Batman for some time now.”

“Despite the lead lined mask, I have. I’ve kept that to myself, just like Clark and Lois have.”

“Yes…so you haven’t told your boyfriend Barry Allen, A.K.A. The Flash?”

“Bruce…first off…no. I love Barry, but your secret identity is not mine to reveal. Secondly, how did you know that Barry was the Flash?”

“Really? Barry shows up for an impromptu date night with you the same time Flash shows up in Gotham and stops a carjacker? All the signs were there. Tell me something…is he good to you?”

“Really Bruce, you’re going to give me the same overprotective big brother speech that Clark did? I know you won’t let me leave until I answer your question, so yes, he’s good to me. I can have a relationship outside of the cape with him, something I never thought I would get to. I know the feeling is somewhat foreign to you…”

“The concept isn’t. I’m just telling you what you already know. Be careful, because you may be invulnerable, but he isn’t. I think I’ll leave it at that.”

Kara flew off as Bruce turned away and walked back to his mansion. His words had left her confused. Clark and Lois were initially hesitant about Barry, but after meeting him, approved of him as he had defied their expectations. During her flight, she decided to put what Bruce had said aside. She loved Barry, it was the first time she had said she loved him to which Bruce didn’t even bat an eye. The thought of that gave her the same butterflies she felt after their first meeting and the roses from date night that she had carefully wrapped in her bag next to the dress Barbara had let her keep told her that he felt the same way.

With that realization, she poured on more speed to reach her destination, not National City, but Central City and his apartment. With a quick change from Supergirl back to a pair of jeans and his Star Labs t-shirt, she knocked on his door. At first there was no answer, prompting the thought that he was either at Star or on a case for C.C.P.D., until she heard his voice. She was instantly worried that from the sounds she could hear he was in pain, and used a small amount of her strength to force his door open.

When she was inside, she found him on the couch, in half of his Flash suit. His body was thrashing, and sweat had beaded on his forehead. It was clear he was in the middle of an intense nightmare, one that was focused on her as he repeated her name multiple times, his voice laced with fear.

“Kara…no…Kara don’t…, I can’t lose you…please…”

Tears started to fall from Kara’s eyes as she listened to her boyfriend’s nightmare words. She desperately wanted to wake him, but feared she would hurt him if she did. Hoping whatever he was seeing ended soon, she sat on the arm of the sofa, only to fall back as he sat up, her name a scream on his lips.

“KARA!”

Barry’s eyes were darting around his living room, and he was terrified. The trip to the future kept him dreaming the same thing over and over again. Trying to calm his rapid breathing, he ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair, completely unaware of the presence in his apartment. He only turned when he heard her worried voice speak.

“Barry…”

Kara was there in front of him, fear flashing in her own eyes at the state she found him in. He knew she was alive because it had only been a week since their date night, but that didn’t change the fact that he fell off the couch and scooted back towards the wall at super-speed. She was hesitant to close the distance between them at first, but she needed to know what had him so upset. When she kneeled down in front of him, she expected him to be tense and refuse any kind of physical contact. It was a shock when he reached forward, pulling her as close as possible into a hug that would have hurt her if she wasn’t Supergirl.

“Kara…you…you’re here…alive…I…thought I’d never see…”

“Barry, I’m right here. I’m okay. What happened to you in the week since our date night? What in the name of Rao was that nightmare?”

“I…I don’t know. It just…it felt so real…I…”

“Barry, take deep breaths. You have to calm down. I’m not going to go anywhere. I’ll stay right here until you’re ready to talk about it.”

Barry took ten minutes to regulate his breathing. He knew that what he had seen was far more than a nightmare, but he didn’t know how Kara would take it if he told her he had been to the future. While they had promised each other no secrets, he was afraid to tell her that she had died in his arms.

“Better?”

“A little. I’m just not sure what to make of that nightmare.”

“Start at the beginning. Tell me what you saw.”

“It was a night with violent thunderstorms. The sky alternated between pitch black and blood red. There was a…a… war. It was you, me, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cisco, Green Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary and Jay all working together against an army of meta-humans.”

“I see…so what happened?”

“It wasn’t just the meta-humans we were fighting. I saw what appeared to be two cyborgs. You and Clark were in direct combat with them. One was unleashing blasts of green kryptonite at you while the other, his energy blasts were gold.”

“Gold?”

“I didn’t recognize it. I just know it was hurting you, both of them were. And despite all of my abilities I couldn’t get to you.”

“Barry, it was just a dream. I’m here, right now. You feel my hand on your heart? Do you see the concern for you in my eyes? That’s all real. That’s happening here in this moment.”

“I know Kara…it’s just that the dream felt as real as you do right now. It…I…”

“Barry…what are you not telling me? How did it end that you screamed my name in fear?”

Barry sighed, he knew he couldn’t avoid the question, and her eyes were imploring him to tell her. He was afraid, afraid that hearing this would hurt her, that she might leave once she knew, even if she thought it was just a nightmare. 

“Barry…?”

“Kara…I…, Kara, you died in my arms. The green kryptonite killed you, whatever the gold energy was, you couldn’t fight back, and it was like it took your powers away. And there was this other meta-human there, one I’ve dealt with before. He’s called the Turtle…”

“The Turtle…?”

“Cisco named him, turns out he’s got a counterpart on Jay’s earth. His powers negated mine. I was practically frozen in place. I had to watch you die, knowing I couldn’t do anything to save you. Clark fell just after you did. When the Turtle finally left, my speed returned. I ripped my mask off; you wiped my tears away with your left hand, professing your love for me before the light faded from your eyes.”

Tears filled Kara’s eyes now as well. It was clear to her that this nightmare had really terrified her boyfriend. She didn’t know what to say and Barry thought that was the moment she would leave, but it was only his negative emotions clouding his thought process. Instead, she helped him up and tightened their embrace while gently rubbing the back of his neck. He had left out the part about the ring on her left hand as disclosing that only a month into their relationship probably would have scared her. As she calmed herself, she tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

“Barry, it was just a nightmare. And I’m not Padme.”

“Kara…this is serious.”

“I know, I know. I was just trying to help you feel better. But the point stands, even if we get into this battle, whether it’s Cadmus or some other outside force that attacks us and our friends, we’ll face it together. You are not going to get rid of me that easily Barry Allen. I love you.”

“Kara…”

“I mean it Barry, I know it’s only been a month, and maybe it’s a little fast, but I can’t deny my feelings or my heart. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. Now go on, you could use a shower to help ease the tension I can feel. I’ll get us some food, and put a movie in. A comedy so we can relax.”

Barry went off as Kara placed an order for two pizzas and pot-stickers. He was still in the shower when she got back with the food and found Spaceballs in his collection. She’d never seen it before but she had heard of the movie and hoped it would help him laugh.

They spent the rest of the day together watching one comedy movie after another, tears of laughter in their eyes. Kara knew she had to go back to National City to check in, but decided it could wait until the morning. This was the first night she and Barry spent together aside from the one at Lois’ apartment, and she couldn’t help but feel how comfortable and perfect it was as they cuddled together in his bed.

When morning came, they were still wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Barry had an arm draped over her side and she had a hand on his heart. She woke first, her blue eyes sparkling as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful as if the previous day had never happened. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, and the deep pools of green took her breath away. A small smile formed on her lips and his as they greeted the day and she spoke first.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Breakfast?”

“In a little while. Let’s just stay here a little longer.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	19. Holidays

Life began to move quicker for Barry and Kara after they spent their first night together at his apartment and admitted that they love each other. They spent as much time together as possible, when their duties to their cities didn’t require their attention, which was not often. Three months into their relationship, Kara was spending another week in Central City as Harry had been able to dig up some secrets on Cadmus, the little he found was helpful, but didn’t bring any real insight into moving the investigation forward. 

As she had some downtime while Barry was with Joe investigating another meta-human crime and hoping for some progress, Iris took Kara shopping for clothes that found their way into Barry’s closet. He didn’t complain when he came home that day as he had moved some of his own belongings to her apartment in National City. As December rolled in, Barry and Kara were celebrating their five month anniversary, at a party hosted by Oliver who had just been elected Mayor of Star City the month prior. This was Kara’s first meeting with Barry’s other friends and Team Arrow.

“Barry…it’s been months since we last saw you. Did the information Felicity sent over answer any of your questions about Cadmus?”

“Very little Ollie. If Cadmus is behind this new wave of meta-humans, they’re covering their tracks extremely well. We’ve had one murdered Meta in Central City, and another in National City. But no one has come up with anything on the two. They are for all intents and purposes, ghosts.”

Oliver and Digg were both invested in the case that Barry was working on and Digg had also involved Lyla and A.R.G.U.S. But they didn’t really want to talk shop on the superhero life when both were more than curious about what Felicity had let slip about Barry and a certain lady friend while they were tracking Darhk and Merlyn.

“So Barry, what’s this we hear about you having a new girlfriend?”

“Digg…”

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. Oliver and I had a bet going about when you’d find someone. I said before Christmas, he argued that it wouldn’t be until after the New Year.”

“Seriously Oliver…you placed a bet on me and my love life?”

“Come on Barry, John has Lyla, I’ve got Felicity. Don’t you think it’s long past time that you moved on from…what was her name?”

“Patty…and I did move on from her. I just didn’t know you girls would be so heavily invested in my romantic entanglements.”

While John and Oliver were giving Barry the third degree, Kara had stepped off to get them both drinks. As she waited, she thought back to when Barry got the invite, and how nervous she was to go to an event like a Mayoral election party.

“Barry…I don’t know about this. This party seems a little more exposed than I’m used to. Won’t there be a lot of people trying to gain favor with the new Mayor? Won’t we both be out of place?”

“Kara…trust me, you have nothing to worry about. From what Oliver said, this is less of an election party and more of a celebration of the holidays. Christmas is right around the corner and he wanted to have the people he was closest to in his life there.”

“Still…you know I’m excited to meet some of your other friends, but…”

“Look at it this way…Cat’s been hounding you for another article…I remembered when you said Cat Grant doesn’t beg…and she seems so invested in the world of heroes, so what if you got to see the Green Arrow in action, and brought her a story on that?”

“So I should treat this like I’m working on a story. That’s actually not a bad idea. What are the dress expectations?”

“Well…I thought you could wear that dress you wore for date night. Oliver does expect this to be an elegant affair. And I would love to walk into this party with the most beautiful woman in the world by my side.”

Kara blushed as she remembered the way he phrased his request. He could have said on my arm, like she’d heard in some of the cheesy romance movies Alex made her watch, but once again with just a few words, Barry proved why he was different than her last boyfriend. When she had their drinks, she started to walk back towards where Barry was talking with who she guessed was Oliver, but bumped into another woman who was approaching the bar.

“Oh…I’m sorry…I didn’t see you there…”

“It’s quite alright. I wasn’t really watching where I was going either…you look familiar, have we met before?”

“I don’t think so. This is my first time in Star City.”

“Then welcome…who are you here with?”

“Barry Allen. He’s my boyfriend and…”

“Barry? Oh my God…you…you’re…sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. Felicity Smoak…”

Felicity stuck her hand out, completely unashamed of her actions and almost giddy at the realization of who she was meeting for the first time. Kara was a little taken aback at Felicity’s abrupt introduction, but remembered Barry mentioning her once or twice before, so she set one of the drinks down and shook the other woman’s hand.

“Kara Danvers…so you’re Felicity Smoak? Barry actually speaks very highly of you.”

“He should…I’m the one who stopped Oliver from…never mind. Anyway, have you met Oliver yet?”

“Not yet, I told Barry I was thirsty and left him to get us drinks. In fact, I’d better get back. It was nice to meet you Felicity.”

“Likewise…but since we’re going in the same direction, and I just came to the bar to get a drink for myself and Oliver, why don’t we go and join them?”

Felicity and Kara walked over to where Barry and Oliver were still deep in conversation. Barry had been facing the bar when he caught sight of the two of them. Instantly his face lit up in a smile seeing Kara laughing with Felicity probably over some story about how he and Oliver first met. In his distraction, he tuned out everything Oliver was saying.

“Hey…Earth to Allen…snap out of it Barry. Did you not hear a word I just said?”

“Sorry Oliver…what?”

“Ollie…stop harassing the man. We’re at a party and I sincerely hope you’re not talking shop with Barry when he should be enjoying himself. Besides Barry, I ran into someone I thought you might be missing.”

“Real subtle Felicity. I…”

Kara laughed as she handed Barry his drink before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He silenced his retort to Felicity as he wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist when she moved in to stand beside him. The four were enjoying the conversation and Oliver and Felicity were dropping very direct questions about Barry and Kara’s upcoming first Christmas when an alert hit their phones from Curtis.

“Looks like we have a problem. We’re going to have to duck out of the party early, Felicity. Can you find John?”

“On it.”

“Ducking out of your own party Oliver? Must be one big problem.”

“Barry…you have no idea…”

Oliver turned his phone to show Barry the video footage Curtis was streaming live to his screen. He hadn’t meant to exclude Kara, but as he had no idea she was Supergirl, he didn’t expect her to nearly pull the phone out of his hand as she watched the footage.

“Kara…you know what these guys are?”

“I do Barry, they’re the Khunds. They’re a warrior race bent on world domination. They’re extremely violent, and have no qualms about killing anyone who stands in their way.”

Oliver was now confused as he looked back and forth between Barry and Kara. He didn’t know how she had knowledge of an alien species and didn’t wait around to find out. As soon as he, Felicity and Digg were gone, Barry and Kara followed, making a quick stop at their hotel to suit up. They arrived after Kara followed the sounds of battle with Barry keeping pace. There were six of the invaders, so Supergirl and Flash immediately started fighting to protect any innocent civilians who were caught in the melee.

For a while the two heroes were holding their own, with Barry running circles around the Khunds and throwing lightning while Kara met them punch for punch. Fifteen minutes into the fight, Green Arrow arrived with both Canaries, Spartan and Mr. Terrific. Though she had a career as Assistant D.A., Laurel had taken up the mantle of Black Canary after Sara died. Sara had been away learning to control the bloodlust she endured as part of her resurrection in the Lazarus pit. When she got back to a somewhat normal state, she rejoined Team Arrow as the White Canary. All five of them were impressed at how Supergirl and Flash were handling the Khunds, but soon joined in the battle. 

Green Arrow took to the rooftops while Spartan and Mr. Terrific helped escaping civilians. Sara engaged in combat with every martial art she knew, attacking her own Khund’s strongest points. Laurel used her sonic scream as a distraction while Oliver fired an arrow at the one engaged in battle with Barry. The explosion combined with Laurel’s scream slightly dazed the Khund, but he also managed to grab Barry by the neck who had also been caught off guard as the arrow landed a little close for his comfort.

Kara had just taken down her own adversary with a thunderous punch and turned to see Barry, she immediately had flashbacks to their fight with King Shark. Back then, they didn’t even know each other but now she couldn’t bear to see him hurt, and fire lit up her eyes, her heat vision burning through the Khund’s armor. He soon fell, releasing Barry who was now struggling to catch his breath. As Kara landed, she rushed to help her boyfriend, not even caring that Green Arrow soon joined her on the ground. He chose the wrong moment to chastise Barry, and she looked up at him, fury evident on her face.

“You should have waited for backup Flash. Not everything can be solved by running off and thinking throwing lightning is going to save the day.”

Kara’s fury only escalated in that moment. Within seconds, she was on her feet, staring down the man in the green hood, taking an instant dislike to him. If she had been a little more calm, she would have recognized his similarities to Batman, but she didn’t really care in that moment.

“And you shouldn’t get involved in battles that are out of your league; Robin Hood! Flash and I were handling this situation just fine until you showed up! If you hadn’t fired that arrow while your little…ugh…you just better hope that Flash isn’t seriously hurt, if you think I’m angry now…you have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

“Look…S…, Star City is my home. I didn’t ask you to interfere as I tried to protect my city. Team Arrow doesn’t need you super powers causing more damage than the villains. Flash notwithstanding…you really don’t belong here!”

Kara had heard enough of this want to be hero berating her and grabbed him by the front of his uniform. She wasn’t going to hurt him; she just wanted to make sure that he understood where she was coming from. Just before she let him go, Spartan and Black Canary each took hold of one of his arms, not to protect Supergirl from him, but to protect him from her. Though they didn’t expect her to hurt him, they were relieved when she did let go, but not without one more angry word.

“Oh and by the way…my name is Supergirl…not S.”

“S-Supergirl…”

Barry croaked out her name again, causing her to shift her attention back to him. Her eyes softened as she helped him up. Terrific activated one of his T-Spheres which scanned Barry’s throat. The sphere indicated minor damage to his trachea and vocal chords, but nothing permanent that time and his powers wouldn’t heal. Kara was relieved at the diagnosis but was still glaring daggers at Green Arrow. She knew that Barry had called him a friend, but that didn’t change the fact that she thought about the nightmare he had. They were potentially facing a massive battle where any of them could not come back. Her death in said nightmare notwithstanding, she knew the odds could take either one of them.

“A.R.G.U.S. will be here any minute to pick up the Khunds. Let’s pack it up team. We need to get back to headquarters where we can get Barry medical attention.”

Kara was still in a slight daze as her anger cooled. Green Arrow had spoken and she heard his words, somewhat miffed that he was just going to take Barry wherever he felt like until she realized he had called her boyfriend by his first name.

“Wait a minute…how did you know…”

“Not here Supergirl. I’ll explain everything in good time. Flash does need medical attention, and since you seem to not want to let him out of your sight, you’re welcome to come with us.”

Green Arrow’s voice took on a more compassionate tone in that moment, even with his voice modulator. It was then that Kara realized that he was a friend; even if she didn’t agree with his vigilantism. She acquiesced, and used her x-ray vision to spy under the mask. As he turned away, she muttered under her breath, quiet enough that he couldn’t hear.

“Figures, just like Batman.”

Back at their H.Q., Curtis took Barry for a further examination and Kara almost followed, but she still wanted to give Green Arrow another piece of her mind where their identities would be safe as opposed to on the street. His back was to her as he hung up his bow next to the mannequin where he would soon put his suit. Figuring now was as good a time as any; she reached forward and pulled his hood back, causing him to whip around in surprise and some anger, just as Felicity was walking in.

“Okay Oliver, what in Rao’s name were you thinking back there? If your aim had even been a little off, you could have injured Barry worse than the Khund did.”

“For starters, my aim is never off Supergirl. And who the hell is Rao?”

“Don’t worry about who Rao is. Answer the question.”

“I was thinking I had the situation under control. And maybe you overreacted to Barry getting hurt. Who the hell is he to you anyway?”

“Barry is special to me. I’ve known him for five months now and he’s more of…

“Okay…I’m going to have to step in and diffuse this situation before the Arrow Cave becomes a mess. Oliver you might want to stand down here. I really don’t want to be cleaning up after Kara wipes the floor with you, twice.”

Felicity’s voice cut through a small amount of the tension causing both Oliver and Kara to turn and face her. Oliver’s jaw was open in shock at the name Felicity called Supergirl and was immediately confused as to how he completely missed the resemblance. Kara laughed, because Felicity was showing a much more confident side to her than she displayed at the party. It didn’t even faze Kara that Felicity had called her by her real name.

“Kara, have to say it was so awesome to actually see you in action as Supergirl. You took on two of those…”

“Khunds.” 

“…by yourself and didn’t even break a sweat.”

“Khunds are warlords. They may be bloodthirsty and violent, but they only slightly adhere to strategy in small groups like the one we fought. If this had been a full scale invasion, we wouldn’t have fared as well.”

“Aliens…I just finally wrapped my head around meta-humans, now I have to deal with aliens as well?”

“You have a problem with aliens, Oliver?”

“Actually I…”

“Ollie…let me stop you. You’ve already put your foot in your mouth three times to many with Kara. I really don’t think you want Barry to come in here after Curtis finishes his examination to find you arguing with his girlfriend. And Kara is an alien.”

Oliver stomped off, talking to himself as he went to change out of his Green Arrow uniform. He wasn’t subtle about it which caused Felicity and Kara to break out in laughter.

“Barry, why can’t you do something normal for a change? Who the hell am I kidding; he probably thinks that it’s cool that he’s dating an alien.”

“Barry does think it’s cool that I’m an alien. But he doesn’t treat me any differently. Oliver…”

“Don’t worry about Oliver; Kara. He spent five years marooned on an island. He had to learn to survive. Changed him in a lot of ways. Anyway, sorry about outing your secret identity back there…”

“It’s fine. Barry told me you found out that he met me. I trusted him then, and I know he didn’t tell you who I am those months ago.”

“So, getting back to our conversation at the party…what plans do you and Barry have for Christmas? I mean do you celebrate Christmas? I know he does.”

“I did with my adoptive family. To be honest, Barry and I haven’t discussed the holiday yet. We may just end up spending it with Joe, and then take a trip to Midvale to spend it with my Mom and sister.”

As Kara thought about plans for Christmas, Barry walked in accompanied by Curtis. She was happy to see Barry was okay, but worried when he waved instead of speaking.

“Supergirl…”

“Kara.”

“Okay, Kara…Barry’s going to be just fine in a few days. His powers are already healing him, but right now he can’t talk. The Khund didn’t have the time to cause permanent damage to his larynx, trachea or vocal chords. Your assistance in that matter probably saved Barry.”

“It isn’t anything anyone else wouldn’t have done…”

“Especially since he’s your boyfriend Kara…, anyway when did you upgrade the T-spheres to perform medical diagnoses Curtis?”

“I’ve been working on it for a while Felicity. This was a test run. The program still needs some work, but I’m getting it there.”

When it was time for Barry and Kara to leave, Oliver arranged for a flight back to Central City for them. After Kara let loose on him with her anger, he realized he should have been a little more careful considering he didn’t know anything about the Khunds, so the flight was a small way for him to make amends.

A week passed and Barry was back in perfect health so he could also go back to being the Flash. He and Kara had planned out Christmas Eve to be just them together and to spend Christmas Morning with Joe and Iris before going to National City to spend the evening with Kara’s mother, sister, Clark and Lois. 

While Kara was back in National City handing in her article on Green Arrow and the Khunds, Barry was wracking his brain on what gift to get her. He knew one thing he wanted to do, and she’d dropped hints about their future. This was a big step, but he was ready and she seemed to be as well, so he threw caution to the wind and ran for Metropolis. All he had to do was get Clark’s attention. 

Clark was in the bullpen of the Daily Planet when reports came in that the Flash was in Metropolis. He had stopped two attempted car jacking’s, a bank robbery and saved the life of a window washer who slipped off the scaffolding he was standing on. Clark knew that Barry was trying to get his attention and immediately dashed off so Superman and the Flash could have a one on one.

Barry was standing on the roof of a high rise apartment building watching the last of the sunrise when a familiar baritone voice spoke up behind him.

“Seems to me that you’ve been trying to get my attention, Flash.”

Turning around, Barry would never not be in awe at the sight of Superman. The veteran hero exuded confidence and bravery with merely a look. He was extremely nervous knowing why he was there, and praying that Clark would be forthcoming and give his approval.

“I have been trying to get your attention Superman. Truthfully I was hoping we could have a man to man talk about your cousin.”

Clark recognized the look in Barry’s eyes when he mentioned Kara. She had sent photos of her and Barry to him and Lois, photos that Clark had framed and set around their apartment. He always told Lois it was because Kara looked so happy in the photos, but she knew better. She knew that Clark was really happy for both of them and wished them the best as their relationship continued to grow.

“Then perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere less exposed. You remember where my apartment is, Flash?”

Barry nodded and ran down the building as Superman flew off in that familiar direction. Both arrived at the same time with Clark landing on the roof, quickly switching back to his civilian suit while Barry also changed into his jeans, blue sweatshirt and red jacket. The walk down the emergency stairwell was spent in tense silence as they descended the first flight of stairs. Clark had secured one of the last top floor apartments to make coming and going as Superman less conspicuous. When inside, Barry took a seat on the couch, nervously alternating between wiping his hands on his jeans and rubbing them together.

“So Barry, Metropolis is a long way from Central City. What brings you out this way?”

“I think you already know the answer to that Mr. Kent.”

“Humor me…I want to hear you say the words.”

“Well, as you know, Kara and I have been dating nearly six months…”

“Hold on a minute Barry, I’m forgetting my manners. Did you want something to drink? A Coke, coffee, a beer?”

“No thank you Mr. Kent. I’m not really thirsty, and I don’t see the attraction to beer anymore, since…well you know…”

“You can’t get drunk. Superpowers can be both a blessing and a curse. So, let’s get back to why you’re here.”

“Right, Kara and I have been together nearly six months, and I know you know I love her with all my heart…”

“I do, and I know the feeling is mutual on her end. So?”

“Well, you’re her only living blood relative, and I was raised to do this the right way. Mr. Kent, I want to propose to Kara, and…well…I…”

“You want my blessing to do so. Kid, let me tell you something, if Kara knew you came to me and asked for my blessing of her hand in marriage, she’d beat me up thinking I forced you to do this. Kara Danvers is strong-willed, stubborn and overly independent. It’s why the two of you are a perfect match. You complement each other’s strengths, and support each other’s weaknesses. You don’t need my blessing Barry.”

“If it’s all the same though…I really…”

“You don’t need it, but you have it. Just don’t tell Kara that we had this conversation.”

Clark cracked a smile as Barry finally relaxed. Both of them loved Kara in their own way, but Barry could give her something she’d never had before, a real honest chance at happiness. For that, Clark would be eternally grateful and proud to call Barry Allen a part of his family.

Barry was ecstatic as he raced back to Central City. He knew the exact moment he was going to propose, how he wanted to do it, and that required a stop at Joe’s house. He just needed one thing, and Joe had kept it safe all these years.

“Barr…I thought you’d be out with Kara, shopping for Christmas or decorating your apartment. I know we’ve both got the day off so what brings you by?”

“Joe…you remember my Grandmother’s ring…”

“Couldn’t forget it. Your Dad asked me to keep it safe after your Mother died. I’ve done so, in my wall safe. Why do you ask?”

“I need it back.”

“Barry, you know it was always yours to take and all you had to do was ask. Why now?”

“I’m going to ask Kara to marry me. I plan on proposing on Christmas Eve. That ring has been in my family for years, and I know my Mom would want it to be on the hand of the woman I love.”

“Barry…”

“Joe…I know that six months seems fast…but I can’t imagine my life without her. You remember what my Dad told me, “Barry when you find the one…find the woman who makes your heart skip a beat, whose smile can brighten you up no matter what storm clouds are on the horizon, you need to hold onto her as long as you can, and never let her go.”

“I do remember that, I’m sure Henry would be proud of you. Thing is, he didn’t come up with that piece of advice on his own. Those were your grandmother’s words to him about Nora. She knew before he did that he was going to propose to her. But I have to know, are you sure about this Barry? Do you know that Kara wants the same thing?”

“She’s been dropping hints; she’s actually asked me where I see our future going. Truth is, I don’t know for sure, but I’d rather find out than be left to wonder what if.”

“Then I’ll get you the ring, I’m happy for you son, I really am. I hope she says yes.”

The days passed for Barry in a blur. Kara had been tied up with the D.E.O. and a White Martian incursion, but she did make time to call him, just to let him know everything was okay. During one of those calls they had finalized their Christmas Eve and Christmas Day plans. 

For their night he was preparing them dinner by candlelight. He kept his plans close to the vest as he wanted the night to be a surprise. Kara spent those days with her stomach alternating between feeling butterflies and being in knots. Finally when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore and would burst from the excitement, Christmas Eve arrived. J’onn had given everyone the week off, even if as a Martian he didn’t celebrate Christmas, he wasn’t going to keep his agents from spending time with their families. 

Kara had flown faster than she ever had before, and arrived at Barry’s apartment in record time. She landed on the roof where she couldn’t be seen and quickly changed into the navy blue dress she had purchased especially for tonight and gracefully floated down into the alleyway behind the building. When she was ready, she took a few calming breaths before entering the building and elevator. With the spare key he had given her, she opened the door to the candlelight he had promised and the smell of a roast turkey on the stove, waiting to be carved.

“Barry?”

Barry heard Kara call his name but he hadn’t expected her so soon and was still changing clothes. Knowing that she was probably starving after all the battles she had fought earlier this week, he quickly buttoned up the long sleeve light blue dress shirt paired with his black slacks. He had chosen to forgo a tie because last Christmas it caught on fire as he was pulling the roast out of the oven for Christmas Day dinner with Joe, Iris and his father. As he stepped out of his room, he noticed Kara sitting on the couch, her eyes wide with amazement at everything he had done to prepare for tonight.

“Barry, your apartment looks amazing. All this decorating must have taken you days.”

“Actually it only took a few hours. The blessings of…”

“…super-speed.”

Barry and Kara both laughed as she finished his sentence. Both were beyond nervous at how this night would go, but instantly relaxed when he offered his hand and she took it, walking towards his dining room table. Ever the gentleman, he pulled her chair out for her to sit down.

Awkward small talk was traded back and forth as they ate the turkey and drank the champagne he had bought. Kara knew something was up as Barry wanted to say something more than just asking about White Martians, or how Cat liked her article on the Khunds and Team Arrow. Eventually they moved back to his couch where she kicked her shoes off and snuggled close into his side. That moment was when he started rambling in what sounded like nonsense at first.

“Kara…I’ve been doing a lot of thinking…”

“About what?”

“Just everything since the first time we met. King Shark, our partnership as Supergirl and the Flash, that nightmare I had…even the Khunds and…”

“Come on Barry, it’s Christmas Eve. Can we not spoil it by talking superhero shop…?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. But the point is that all of that got me thinking about my life, our lives to be honest. My Mom and Dad had a great relationship, loving, honest and I could always see how much they cared for each other and me when we became a family. And you’ve told me about Clark and Lois’ relationship. How they work together and have made each other better people. And I’d be remiss if I said I didn’t want that too.”

“Barry…where are you going with this?”

“Kara, I want to have a family, I want a life with a woman I love like my parents had before tragedy struck. Somehow, I think you want that too. Kara…I guess what I’m trying to say…what I want to ask you…”

Barry paused as he really wanted to do this the right way and slipped off the couch to get down on one knee. Kara immediately knew where this was going and tears started to fall as she once again remembered the romance movies she and Alex watched after her sister went through a really bad break-up. Her breath hitched as she watched Barry pull a small silver box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, I love you with all my heart, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you. What I’m asking Kara, is will you marry me?”

“Oh Great Rao, Barry…yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes Bartholomew Henry Allen, yes I will marry you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy news as Kara accepted Barry's proposal, but we're coming up on the vision of the future he had in the next chapter so...dun...dun...dun...


	20. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Warning, the end of this chapter is not a happy one so be prepared for possible tears and sadness. But remember as this is a comic book story, not all is as it seems.

After Barry’s proposal, the newly engaged couple immediately moved off to his bedroom. In all their months together they had yet to embrace the full physical intimacy of their relationship. Not because they didn’t want to, but because their powers meant they had to be more careful. Kara had to learn to control her strength in different ways because in the moment she could seriously injure him, the same way Barry had to adjust his speed for the exact same reasons. Afterward both of them called their first time nearly perfect, especially when they were floating three feet above the bed.

The next morning, still wrapped up in the euphoria and glow of their engagement, they almost didn’t want to leave his apartment. But Joe and Iris were expecting them, and they had a few hours in Central before going to her apartment to meet Alex, Eliza, Clark and Lois. 

“Barry…you know we have to get up. Joe and Iris…”

“Just five more minutes. I know you said yes Kara, but you didn’t tell me what you thought of the ring.”

“That’s what you want to ask first? Seriously Barry, I’m going to be your wife and that’s what you want to know?”

“Wedding ceremonies and proposals must be done really differently on Krypton. You don’t love the ring?”

Kara realized now how much this meant to Barry, and also remembered that they had never discussed how different Earth wedding traditions were from the ones she attended for her Aunt Astra and Non, and Uncle Jor-El and Lara. 

“No Barry…I love the ring…it’s beautiful…I can’t begin to imagine how much it must have cost you.”

“Actually it didn’t cost me a dime…”

“Barry Allen, did you steal this ring just to give it to me?”

Barry chuckled at Kara’s innocent reaction. The look on her face only serving to endear her to him all the more in that moment. He also knew he had to explain quickly as she was looking more and more confused at his laughter.

“No Kara…that ring belonged to my Grandmother. It was the same ring my Grandfather had when he proposed to her, and she gave it to my Dad so he could propose to my Mom. When I decided I was going to propose, I knew it could only be with that ring.”

Kara’s eyes got misty at his explanation. Now knowing the history of the ring and Barry’s attachment to it, made her beyond ecstatic. She was going to be the third in a line of Allen women to wear this ring as her engagement ring. Now she knew she was never going to take it off. Even as Supergirl, the ring would be there with her. She gave him a quick passionate kiss that almost had him pulling her back to bed before she moved off to the shower. They did still have Christmas plans with family so as much as she wanted to stay in bed even more; they did have to get going.

While she was in the shower, Barry dashed around his bedroom at super-speed, cleaning up their scattered clothing and hanging it in his closet. He also had the time to rearrange so one side of the closet was completely hers and the other was his. After he had chosen the clothes he was going to wear for Christmas at Joe’s, and at Kara’s apartment, she was back in the bedroom, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair. Kara knew she had time, but after the excitement of the previous night, she had forgotten to give him his present. 

While helping the D.E.O., she had gone back to her pod and upon examination found a hidden compartment. Inside was a pendant with two Kryptonian talismans. One was her family crest, and the other was the symbol of Rao. She knew what these two symbols combined meant as she and Clark were descendants of Rao, one who had been named after the Kryptonian God of the Sun and Light. 

The symbols combined were used as what would be called a good luck charm on Earth. Generally when one of the men of El married it was a wedding gift to his chosen bride, and she would keep it to pass down to the first born child. Kara had been the first born, and since it was tradition, continuing it fell to her. She has since added one more talisman to the pendant, a small lightning bolt that symbolizes Barry and their relationship. Now it was just a matter of giving it to him and hoping he loved the thought she put into his gift. 

Kara was dressed in a casual pair of jeans and one of Barry’s sweaters when he came back from his shower. He had told her that Christmas Day with Joe wasn’t going to be fancy, just a small get together and they could dress down. But his attempt at multitasking made her laugh as he was drying his hair and brushing his teeth.

“Barry, we’re not going to be late. You brush your teeth and let me dry your hair. Honestly, I’d call you a dork for making the attempt if this sight wasn’t so adorable.”

As soon as she was finished, Kara pushed him back into the bathroom so he could continue to get ready. He came back ten minutes later, dressed similarly to her in a pair of jeans and a Christmas sweater that had belonged to his father, a tradition that he had carried on.

“Kara, is that one of my sweaters?”

“Yeah…I saw it in the closet and thought it would be a good fit. It’s so comfortable. But I can change if you…”

“No, it’s fine. It actually looks better on you than it ever did on me.”

Kara blushed as she nervously ran her hands over her jeans, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. They still had an hour to kill before having to be at Joe’s and Barry wondered what was going through her mind.

“Kara…you look tense. I know something’s bothering you. Want to talk about it before we leave?”

“Yes…no…I mean…”

“If you’re worried about Joe and Iris being upset that I proposed; you shouldn’t be. Joe can’t say enough great things about you and Iris…she already thinks of you as one of her best friends and kind of like a sister…”

“It’s not any of that Barry. It’s just in the excitement of your proposal last night and our first time…I forgot to give you your present.”

“That’s what’s bothering you? Kara you didn’t have to get me anything. You saying yes was the best gift you could have given me.”

“You thought I’d say no?”

“No…I was more concerned about screwing up asking you.”

“But I said yes and it all worked out. You gave me a precious family heirloom. I was surprised at that, especially knowing that my gift for you was also of a similar nature.”

Kara held out the small box she had wrapped the gift in and Barry tore into the wrapping paper feverishly. When he got to the actual gift, he was somewhat confused but appreciative.

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s perfect; I’m just trying to figure out the meaning behind it.”

“It’s a House of El tradition. Had Clark been first born this would have gone to him.”

“It has your family crest and…”

“The symbol of Rao, an ancestor of Clark and I. And a lightning bolt I added on for you. It’s tradition for the first born to give it to the one they intend to spend the rest of their life with, on Krypton it was called a sacred bond, and up until me, that first born has always been a male.”

“Kara…this…you planned…”

“I did. I knew that I wanted to give you this after the first night we spent together here, but I wasn’t ready, and I wasn’t sure you felt the same. My father and Uncle Jor-El envisioned this as a new tradition as previously Kryptonian betrotheds exchanged headbands and marriage bracelets.”

“Sounds like they enjoyed bucking tradition.”

“That’s putting it mildly. They were seen as Mavericks among the Science Guild, and were the leading voices in the movement to evacuate Krypton before the planetary destruction.”

Barry gladly accepted Kara’s gift and put it on before they left. Iris had been sent on assignment but Christmas with Joe turned out a lot like the holiday would with Eliza, Alex, Lois and Clark. Kara and Barry’s happiness was contagious at both houses and all of them wanted to take multiple engagement photos of the happy couple. By the time they were done, Barry and Kara each had an engagement photo for his apartment, her apartment, his desk at both Star Labs and C.C.P.D. and she had one for her desk at Cat Co. Joe also got one as did Eliza, Clark and Lois. Alex took a little more convincing as she had just ended a relationship, but she was happy for her sister and also took a photo.

The joy of the holidays lasted well into the New Year as Barry and Kara started looking for a place together. They looked in Central City, National City and at multiple places in between. They were looking at one such apartment when the proverbial shoe dropped and Cisco called them to Star Labs.

“Cisco…what was so urgent? Why did we have to be here so fast?”

“Barry…Kara…you both might want to sit down for this.”

Caitlin flipped on the television as Harry watched from the back. The report had already been played before and they were all watching the second broadcast. Kara and Barry could only sit there in angry silence as all of their suspicions were confirmed.

“Good Morning, my name is Paul Westfield, and I am the Director of Project Cadmus. Many of you have heard of Cadmus before and know of our…sordid history. I would first like to set the record straight. This Cadmus is not the same as the one that had all funding pulled five years ago. I have built the new project to redeem us from the mistakes of old. Many of our scientists back then were involved in some experiments that were highly illegal and extremely immoral. As such I have made it my goal to bring Cadmus back from the ashes and work to fulfill its original mission statement of working for the betterment of all mankind. With the backing of many anonymous donors, my staff and I intend to do just that. We want to welcome you to a brighter tomorrow where science is once again used to help and heal. If there are any questions, I will now answer them…”

Harry shut the report off, knowing that Westfield was lying through his teeth. As discussions began between him, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, Kara was answering her phone which was ringing off the hook with calls from Clark, Alex, J’onn and Cat. Clark was the first call she took.

“Yes…yeah we saw it as well. Uh-huh…Barry’s just as furious as I am. Did Bruce…he saw it too?”

In their conversation, Clark asked Kara to put him on speaker so the team at Star could hear him. While he knew that Barry hadn’t revealed his identity as Superman to his friends, Kara had informed him that they knew she was Supergirl and the cousin of Superman. As such, he spoke as Superman when they could all hear him.

“Superman, it looks like we were right about Cadmus all along.”

“We were Flash. Batman is looking into how they could have hidden themselves for so long. He shared his theories with me, and for the record, Westfield has always been a lying snake, according to Lois Lane anyway. She once had the opportunity to interview him, at which time he denied any active involvement with the original Cadmus. According to her, he was heavily implicated by the whistleblower that she and Clark Kent met with." 

“But his lawyers got him off didn’t they?”

“Who is this?”

“Harrison Wells, Superman…the real Harrison Wells. I know that there was someone pretending to be me and running Star Labs in my place. I’ve had to work long and hard to restore my reputation.”

“Yes, Dr. Wells. It was rumored that your imposter was responsible for the particle accelerator explosion.”

“He was.”

“So what are we going to do about this Superman?”

“For now we can only sit tight Kara. Until this new Cadmus does something, all we have is speculation. While we’re not police, we still have to uphold the law. You know that.”

“Right, well I guess all we can do is watch and wait.”

Kara took Clark off speakerphone then and continued their conversation just as Barry was receiving a call. Oliver and Team Arrow had been watching as well, and Felicity called as Ollie and the others had gone out when a call about the Vigilante came in.

“Barry…I take it you’ve been watching?”

“Hard not to Felicity. Cadmus has been underground all these years only to resurface now. All I know is that whatever it is they’ve got planned, it can’t be good.”

“No kidding…Ollie asked me to tell you that Team Arrow stands ready to assist if and when you need them.”

“Got it, thanks.”

Cisco knew that this was no coincidence and realized just how quickly everything was falling into place like he saw when he vibed Barry and Jay to see the future. He also took instant notice of the ring on Kara’s left hand, remembering that she had been wearing it as she died. As soon as Kara got off the phone with Superman, he approached.

“Hey Kara…”

“Cisco…how are you?”

“Disturbed, this news about Cadmus is…”

“…crazy…yeah. So what’s up?”

“Just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement. I’m really glad you said yes. You make Barry a whole lot happier than I’ve seen him in years.”

“I love him; I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“You will. I presume he told you…”

“About his nightmare where he held me as I died. Yeah…but it was just a nightmare. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“He had a nightmare about his trip to the future? That’s never happened before.”

“Wait…what? What do you mean his trip to the future?”

“He didn’t tell you about that? Kara I…I shouldn’t have…”

“Don’t stop Cisco. Tell me what you know.”

“The Speed Force sent Barry to the future. He saw all of this happening. We’re less than a month away from the events he witnessed. I know because I saw a newspaper. All that was left was the date and the title: Project Cadmus unveils groundbreaking new discovery…the date…”

“Was what?”

“February 5th, 2017.”

“I…I need some air…”

Kara ran out of Star Labs while Barry was still on the phone with Felicity. When he disconnected, he turned to look for Kara but she was gone. He knew she had been talking to Cisco, but he was standing there alone, a confused look on his face.

“Cisco…where’s Kara?”

“She just ran outside. Said she needed air…”

“Cisco…”

“Barry…you didn’t tell her about the future you saw? You said it was only a nightmare?”

“Oh no…Cisco…tell me you didn’t…”

“I’m sorry…”

Barry was out the door quickly, hoping Kara hadn’t gone too far. He was kicking himself for not telling her about the future and letting her think it was just a nightmare. He found her sitting on a bench, her back to him as he slowly walked up.

“Kara…”

“Is it true…?”

“It’s…”

“Barry…you promised me no secrets. You saw the future…you saw me and Clark die…”

Barry came around and sat beside his fiancée, hoping she would lean into his embrace, but she didn’t. She just fiddled with her engagement ring.

“Is that really why you proposed to me? Because you thought I was going to die and you wanted to be engaged to me before it happened?”

“Kara…no…”

“Don’t lie to me Barry…please. Were we engaged in the future that you saw?”

“Yes. But the reason I proposed to you is not because I watched you die. I proposed to you because I love you. That future is not set, time is fluid. And if you’re thinking I proposed to you to try and change that future, you wouldn’t have been wearing the ring.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“As sure as I am that I’ve never felt about anyone like I feel about you. Watching myself hold you as you died was the worst experience of my life, and I had to watch my mom die twice. Once when I was eleven, and again after I became the Flash and had to find out what it was that caused her death.”

Kara’s eyes softened as she turned to face Barry. He had told her all of this when he gave her an exclusive interview as the Flash after the first time they met. He hadn’t lied to her and she stopped fiddling with her ring and placed both hands on either side of his face. As her eyes met his, she leaned forward, placing a kiss to his lips. During the kiss she had a revelation, and pulled back.

“Barry, so you’re sure this future you saw is going to happen?”

“I can’t be sure of that. But I did see the article about Cadmus and now they show up. The Speed Force showed me this future for a reason. And you know…”

“Jay told me…the Speed Force is unpredictable. So what if the future you saw…what if it didn’t have to happen that way? You said it yourself, time is fluid.”

“Where are you going with this Kara?”

“We can’t change the future, because we don’t know what’s going to happen. These cyborgs or whatever they are, we know one of them is powered by Kryptonite that can kill me and Clark.”

“Yes…”

“What if Clark and I don’t fight them? What if I were to deal with the Turtle, while you dealt with the cyborgs?”

“Kara…we still don’t know what effects Kryptonite will have on a normal human, how do we know if…”

“Barry, I know how this is going to sound…but you’re not a normal human. You survived being struck by lightning and having your body doused with multiple chemicals. The way your body heals, yes, the radiation may have an effect on you, but you’ll have better odds against the kryptonite than Clark or I will.”

Barry could now see where Kara was going with her idea. Changing opponents may not change the outcome and one of them could still die, but he’d do anything to protect the woman he loves and he knows it’s worth a shot.

While Barry and Kara were working out a new plan, they had no idea Frankie was listening in. She had been at Star Labs daily, learning to control her powers and Caitlin and Cisco had developed an inhibitor that would keep Magenta from taking over. She owed the Flash a lot for keeping her from being arrested. She wasn’t sure what kryptonite was, but it sounded dangerous. In that moment, she found a way to make amends for the damage she caused. She was going to help Flash and Supergirl in the fight.

January ended and the date Barry saw in the future was fast approaching. His relationship with Kara was stronger than ever and they had spent the last weeks working on the plan and training. Clark had come to Central City after Kara called him and explained the battle they were potentially facing. Cadmus had been very visible in those weeks, adding fuel to Westfield’s story to pull the wool over the world’s eyes. Max Lord had gotten involved anonymously and had the Turtle released from prison under the pretense that Cadmus was working on a cure for meta-humans. 

February 5th came, and Cadmus launched the plan. Donovan had set his meta-human creations loose in the countryside where they staged a battle with Metallo and Reactron. The day had one of the worst electrical storms in history, and when the reports came in, not one member of Team’s Flash, Arrow or Batman hesitated. Oliver had brought everyone to Central City just a few days after Cadmus revealed itself. Batman came with Robin, Wonder Woman, Nightwing and Batgirl who had returned from Bludhaven as soon as Bruce called. Barry and Kara made the personal jump to Earth-3 to get Jay and he came without question. 

Now the assembled heroes are watching the battle between the meta-humans and the cyborgs that Kara and Clark instantly recognized as Metallo and Reactron. All fighting stopped as Krull turned to Corben, alerting him to their enemies. Some were standing at ground level while Superman, Supergirl and Wonder Woman were in the sky.

“They bought our ruse, Metallo. Our time to kill our Kryptonian adversaries has arrived. If this gold kryptonite is as powerful as Lord claimed, they will be powerless against us.”

“Worry about your own kryptonite Krull. I don’t need your help to kill Superman and Supergirl.”

Corben and Krull agreed to work together but that didn’t mean they would get along. They had common enemies which drove their alliance, but each had their own ideas on how to destroy Superman and Supergirl. The Turtle was there for vengeance against Flash, and had no other cares. Suddenly, Metallo and Reactron began charging forward followed by their meta-human drones. As the veterans on the field, Superman, Jay, Batman, and Wonder Woman met the charge with their own. The collision between both forces was like thunder and the war was on.

Oliver lined up with Laurel, Sara, and Thea. Green Arrow and Speedy started firing off arrows as fast as possible, taking down several meta-humans while both Canaries used their sonic scream devices to help. Cisco was a part of Barry and Kara’s plan. Metallo and Reactron were going to be allowed to get just close enough to Superman and Supergirl before he breached the armored villains to Jay and Barry. 

This would leave Superman free to aid Batman and his team with the other meta-humans while Kara took on the Turtle. Knowing that his powers negated super-speed, she wouldn’t use hers, instead using her other abilities in combat.

“Supergirl! I told you you’d pay for what you did to me and my wife! Now I have the true power I need to destroy you! Gold Kryptonite will be your undoing!”

“He’s not alone Superman! You’ve got Metallo to contend with!”

“Cisco…now!”

Barry didn’t even need to remind Cisco to open the breach as Kara and Superman flew out of the way leaving Metallo and Reactron’s momentum carrying them forward through the portal into a vortex that was created by Jay and Barry running at top speed. Their lightning trails were throwing electricity at the two but neither Corben nor Krull could fire off kryptonite blasts fast enough to hit the speedsters. 

While they fought, the Turtle was trying to get close enough to stop Barry and Jay when Kara landed directly in front of him. He didn’t think she’d be a threat and tried to use his powers against her.

“Flash told me all about you, Turtle. He said you have the power to negate super-speed. Let’s see how that works against someone who doesn’t have to rely on it.”

The Turtle knew that this girl was an obstacle to his revenge and wasn’t going to let her stand in his way. He instantly threw a punch at her, hoping to cause some damage but she just stood there as his fist connected. Kara didn’t even feel it as his hand broke when it hit her stomach. He screamed in pain, as Kara returned with her own punch, just fast and hard enough to knock him unconscious. 

The battle was quickly going in favor of the assembled heroes, but Metallo and Reactron would not be denied their revenge. Barry and Jay were still keeping them contained until both villains increased the output of their kryptonite enhancements. A violent burst of green and gold energy exploded into the sky, combining with the storms that were already raging. The skies constantly flashed between pitch black and blood red just as Barry had witnessed. 

That exact moment was when the Speed Force storm opened up. Barry and Jay had been moving so fast that they opened the portal between Earth and the Speed Force. A bolt of lightning hit the ground where Metallo had fired a blast at Jay, but that same lightning protected the elder Speedster and knocked him out of the way. Barry was alone now, but he couldn’t stop or Metallo and Reactron would get to Clark and Kara. Pouring on the rest of his speed, which the Speed Force was enhancing, he was a blur of red and gold. The energy he was expending began ripping the metal from both of his enemy’s bodies.

In that instant Barry could feel his own physical form becoming one with something more powerful than him. As he ran, he could see the green and gold kryptonite beginning to fracture. Both versions of the kryptonite would soon reach critical but he still didn’t stop. 

As his body became the very lightning that was driving his power, a lone figure flew above him, and she removed the helmet she had been wearing to hide her identity. Barry could see that Frankie had come to help and watched as she pulled metal up from the ground, using it to surround the fracturing kryptonite. She was able to contain the blast, but for Barry, it was too late. The speed he had used pulled a bolt of lightning down around him.

The electricity, combined with his own pulled his body up into the Speed Force. He couldn’t feel anything as his physical form was gone. He passed out of time and space, and the storms finally ceased. The meta-humans that had been working with Metallo and Reactron were all defeated and Kara landed, immediately looking for her fiancé. 

“Barry…Barry where are you?”

Kara began frantically searching for him, looking to all of their allies but no one had seen Barry. That was when she spun in a circle and caught sight of Jay kneeling on the ground. His head was lowered and he appeared to be clutching something in his hands. When she moved in front of him, there was no doubt as to what he had found. Jay was clutching Barry’s empty scarlet uniform, his eyes watering. Kara was heartbroken, and in that moment she fell to her knees, eyes flooding with tears as she screamed into the night.

“BARRY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter and Barry's trip to the future as well as Kara finding out about it, I took inspiration from the Flash season 3 episode where Barry was sent to the future to watch Iris die. Of course I put my own spin on those events as I wrote this because it's Kara and Barry. Writing how Kara had to react was tough at first, but I hope I pulled it off well, especially since she's Supergirl, her reaction would most likely have been very different from Iris' reaction. This chapter also took inspiration from the 1985 Crisis on Infinite Earths series where Barry sacrificed himself to destroy the Anti-Monitor's antimatter device, which sent him into the past before we would in later years learn that his action sent him into the speed force but in the moment Wally was left to find Barry's empty uniform. However I chose Jay for that discovery because I felt it had more impact given that Barry was the one who saved him in the show. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments, thank you to those who have left kudos and the silent readers. I appreciate you all.


	21. Life in the Living

Barry woke to the feeling of soft grass. The last thing he remembered was using every last bit of his speed to keep Metallo and Reactron from getting to Kara. The battle had gone on for hours with neither side giving up ground. He knew that he should be physically exhausted from expending all his energy, but all he could feel was the grass beneath his feet as he stood up. He could feel the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. There was no pain, and as he turned around, he heard a voice, softly calling his name.

“Barry…”

She was walking out of the sunlight, her form almost ethereal in nature. Her voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t place how or where he knew it from and had to shield his eyes until she was nearly standing right in front of him. His memories regained coherence as she placed her hand on his face. Her blue eyes were sparkling and the smile on her face was one of pure joy. In his heart, he knew who she was and a name escaped his lips, her name.

“Kara…”

“Yes, it’s me Barry. I’m right here.”

“Is this heaven?”

“No Barry, this is home. Our home.”

Barry turned to see a house and heard the voices of children playing as Kara wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. For a few moments, he thought the house looked familiar and it only hit him when he saw his mother and father sitting on the porch. The house was the one he grew up in.

“Kara…”

“Henry and Nora came for the twin’s fifth birthday. They missed their grandkids and us. Dad said he could take some time away from the hospital he’s in charge of for the week. Come on Barry, I know you’ve missed them.”

Kara looped her arm through Barry’s as they walked towards the house where he had so many memories. All of the memories, both good and bad flooded his mind as he really looked at his mother. She looked as if she hadn’t aged a day in the years since Thawne killed her. He didn’t know how to react at first, because that day when he was eleven put him on his path to becoming the Flash. But then she hugged him, and all the years, all the bad, began to seem like just a fading nightmare.

“Mom…”

“Your Dad and I have missed you Barry. You and Kara. It’s been too long between visits.”

“Nora…you know we wish we could come more often, but life has gotten so hectic with Barry being named head of C.C.P.D.’s C.S.I. and then I got promoted too, with Cat offering me the Central City branch of Cat Co.”

“I know Kara, and we’re proud of the both of you. I know I don’t have to remind you to call me Mom, right?”

As Barry watched Kara and his mother interact, this life began to feel exactly as it should for him. New memories started to coalesce, overtaking his memories of his life as the Flash. He and Kara have been married six years, and have two beautiful twin children. A son; Henry Joseph, and a daughter Alura Dawn. When his kids came running over to him, he knew that this must be his reward for being the hero. This life has everything he could ever want, everything he told Kara he wanted to have with her, it was in one word; idyllic. While during the day, everything was perfect, in the weeks to come, the nights would be the hardest.

Barry was content with the life he thought he was living, unaware that his friends and family were falling apart without him. Harry had gone back to Earth-2, leaving Cisco and Caitlin to carry on. Jay had stayed for as long as he could but even he had his own Earth to take care of. But Barry didn’t know any of this as life seemed to be perfect, until he started noticing cracks in his reality.

At first the images were barely noticeable. The Christmas Day engagement photo he had taken with Kara was replaced with one in the early summer, surrounded by their friends and family. Every time he looked at that photo, it just felt wrong but he began to forget why. At night as he tried to sleep, he kept seeing images of giant half human half sharks. These images were always worse when Kara was away on assignment for Cat Co. so he had to muddle through them alone. 

Then there were the nights she was home, and he did everything he could to keep a brave face for her and their kids. He was mostly successful until one night it became too much for him to bear and he heard a strange but familiar voice in his dreams. 

“This isn’t real Barry…this is not your world…find your way home…”

As he tossed and turned, Kara could feel his tension. Both of them have had nightmares before, but she knew this one was different as she flipped on her bedside lamp. In the dim light, she could see the sweat pouring off of her husband like a rainstorm. Hoping her touch would calm him, she reached out only for Barry to sit bolt upright in bed with his eyes darting frantically around the room.

“Barry…hey…”

“Where…what…”

Kara positioned herself sitting behind him and wrapped an arm around his chest, placing her hand over his heart. His pulse was racing and in that instant she knew that this nightmare had been worse than any he had experienced before. 

“Barry…you’re okay…you’re home…talk to me.”

“Kara…I…I don’t know if I can. I don’t know how to…”

“Well if you can’t talk to your wife, then who can you talk to?”

Barry could hear a semblance of humor in Kara’s voice, but also a slight amount of fear. In six years they’d been through everything together, his mother’s cancer scare, almost losing their twins in birth, only for them to pull through while she lost too much blood, so he knew that if they could survive all of that, they could get through this.

“Kara…do you ever feel like we’re not living the lives we should be?”

“I’m not sure what you mean. This is the life we always wanted back when you proposed to me, remember?”

“I do…and I love what we have. I love our kids and I wouldn’t trade any of that for the world…”

“But…?”

“But lately I’ve been feeling like we were destined for more. I can’t even really say what that is, but this just doesn’t feel real. Sometimes I feel like things here are to perfect, as if I’ll wake up one morning to find this was all a dream.”

“Barry, you’re scaring me.”

“I’m not meaning too, but the last time you were on assignment…I was barely able to sleep with you gone…”

“I know the feeling…”

“When I finally did fall asleep, it was only for a few minutes as images flashed through my mind…images of a man in a yellow and red suit…my mother dying at his hands…and when I woke up, I quickly sketched those images down on paper.”

Barry pulled his sketch book out of the drawer on his nightstand, handing it to Kara who quickly looked through the pages. What she saw was intense, and in even more detail than he described. The last few images in the book were of the man in the yellow and red suit being chased by another man in a suit with the colors reversed. While those images were mystifying, there was one more on the very last page. This was a sketch of the two of them, Barry was in the red suit with a lightning bolt in a white circle on his chest, and she was wearing a blue top, a red skirt, with a cape draped over her shoulders and the letter s prominently displayed on her chest.

“Barry…what is all this?”

“I wish I knew. It’s like my mind is trying to tell me something but I can’t figure out what. When I did that last picture of us…I can’t explain it…but I heard you call me Flash and I called you Supergirl.”

Kara fell silent, not knowing what to make of all of this or even to say. As she closed the book, she looked up at Barry, worry evident on her face. For ten minutes, she still couldn’t speak until her silence became unbearable and he couldn’t get a read on what she was thinking.

“Kara… please say something…”

“What do you want me to say Barry? I don’t know what to make of any of this. You say you love me and our kids, but you feel like our life isn’t real? How do you think that makes me feel?”

“I…”

“I’ll tell you how it makes me feel…this…whatever this is terrifies me…it makes me think that our six years of marriage, and eight years of knowing each other aren’t enough for you.”

“Kara…”

“Barry…I love you…but I need some time to think, away from this. I’m going to take Henry and Alura and stay with my parents for a while. When you figure out what it is you really want…when you figure out what all of this really is…then we’ll talk.”

Kara left the next morning after the kids got to say good-bye. Both she and Barry explained that she was taking them to see Jeremiah, Eliza and their Aunt Alex for an impromptu vacation. With nothing else to do, Barry threw himself into his work. From his team’s perspective he was colder than normal, and professionally detached. Eventually his best friend and assistant Cisco Ramon got worried enough to go to Captain West.

Joe had been one of the best detectives in the history of C.C.P.D. He had saved countless lives of both his fellow officers and civilians. When Captain Singh retired after taking a bullet to his stomach that required surgery, Joe was the logical choice to replace him as he was the next most senior officer on the Force.

“What is it Cisco?”

“It’s about Barry, Sir. I’m worried about him.”

“Allen’s got a lot on his plate right now. As a matter of fact, you all do. So what’s the problem?”

“Well he’s been showing up late, making mistakes that he shouldn’t be at crime scenes. He’s just…something is really wrong with him and he won’t even talk about it.”

“I take it you’ve tried?”

“Yes, I have. I worry that if he keeps going on like this, I don’t know…”

“Thanks for bringing this to my attention Cisco. I’ll have a talk with him.”

Barry was called into Joe’s office later that day. With Kara and the kids gone he hadn’t even attempted to sleep, for fear of what he might see in his nightmares. As such, Joe could see the heavy bags under his eyes and knew that Cisco was right. Something was seriously wrong, and since Barry had been friends with Iris since they were kids, he was concerned.

“You wanted to see me Joe?”

“Yes, Barry…have a seat. I think we should talk.”

“About what?”

“About what? Barry, have you looked in the mirror lately? Have you seen yourself? What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing…I’m just dealing with some stresses outside of work that I’d really rather not talk about.”

“Barry…I’ve known you since you were eleven years old. Over those years and your friendship with Iris made me start to see you as kind of like a son. So you’ve got to know I’m concerned about you.”

“I know that Joe…I…”

“Then talk to me. Captain Singh named you in charge of the C.S.I. because you were the best we had, even better than Julian. He was great, but he didn’t have the rapport you had with the team. Cisco came to me and told me you’ve been showing up late, making mistakes at crime scenes. Come on son, you’ll feel better if you talk about it.”

“I can’t Joe. Anything I say is going to make me sound like I’m crazy. Maybe I am going crazy. Kara left me because of what I’ve been seeing in my dreams, she took the kids too.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy Barry, I could never think that. But whatever’s going on, I would hate to see it affect your work. I think you should take some time off.”

“You’re not firing me, are you Joe?”

“No Barry…but I am going to put you on paid administrative leave. Do what you need to so you can get your head back on straight. Go talk to Kara; you know that my wife and I split up because of her drug issues. Don’t let Kara get away. You two don’t have the problems that I did. I promise, you’ll always have a place to come back to with the C.C.P.D. I just want you to take the time you need to get better.”

Barry couldn’t argue with Joe, well he could but it wouldn’t get him anywhere so he left. Before leaving the station he went and talked to Cisco, he wasn’t angry because he knew his best friend was just looking out for him. After informing Cisco of what Joe said and that he would be in charge, Barry took a walk through downtown Central City. It was still early morning so the normal hustle and bustle of the day had yet to begin. It was quiet, unsettlingly quiet and Barry had the sudden feeling that someone was following him.

As the feeling intensified, Barry began walking at a quicker pace. But even when he was nearly running the feeling of someone being right behind him pervaded his senses. Finally he stopped and turned around, but no one was there. Only confused looks of passersby wondering why he had almost barreled over them in his haste.

“Get a grip Allen…this is just your nerves talking. Kara said I was scaring her, I’m starting to scare myself as well.”

Barry began walking again, unaware that his instincts had been correct. There was not just one person following him, but two. The first was about the same height as him, a shock of blonde hair hanging down around his forehead, almost concealing his eyes. He knew that his plan to get back at Barry Allen was on track, but he was also unaware of the second person following behind him. 

“It’s all happening again. Barry doesn’t know that this isn’t his world yet. And his adversary is close to getting what he wants. He’s already corrupted this place, Barry was supposed to have the ideal life here after his sacrifice. But he can’t…staying here means he’ll never get back home. I have to intervene. Even if it means my future may never happen."

Weeks passed for Barry in what felt like the blink of an eye. Every time he thought he was safe, that feeling of being followed still stayed with him. Finally it got bad enough that he decided it was time to be sure. He set off at another brisk pace for a morning walk, and soon enough, there it was. This time he didn’t start running, instead choosing to let whoever his pursuer was gain ground. Finally he took a turn into an adjacent alleyway and stopped. In the span of the three minutes he looked at his watch, the footsteps sounded out behind him.

“All right, who the hell are you and why are you following me?”

Barry quickly turned around, anger flashing in his eyes as he spoke. His first instinct was to fight, but the man held his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Barry. I’m trying to help you.”

“Why should I believe you? All you’ve done is follow me for a couple of weeks, my wife left me, I haven’t seen my kids…”

“I’m not the one who has been following you…”

“Really, could’ve fooled me.”

“Okay, yes, I’ve been following you, but only to prevent the real threat from getting to you. I really am here to help…wait…you don’t remember me, do you?”

“I’ve never met you before, why should I remember you?”

“Think back Barry…back to a time where you were outside C.C. Jitters with Kara Danvers. You picked her up as she held onto two cups of coffee…you remember a man telling you something about young love…”

“…how it can end, but when it’s for real, nothing else matters? You…who are you…?”

“I can’t tell you that now…I just need you to trust me…”

“Prove to me that I can.”

“Fine…I have to show you something. I’m sure you’ll be familiar with this man when you see his picture…”

The stranger pulled a folded up photo out of his back pocket and handed it to Barry. It was only a headshot, but there was something oddly familiar as Barry intensely stared, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It took a few moments but the answer hit him like a bolt of lightning.

“Thawne…”

“Yes Barry…Thawne brought you here.”

“Thawne’s dead…erased from existence…”

“That’s what I thought as well…but look around you Barry…look at the world you’re in. Doesn’t everything seem just too perfect….too good to be true?”

“Yes…”

“That’s because it is. I think you know where you are…you just need to accept it.”

“This is the Speed Force, isn’t it? I was sent here after…after I defeated Metallo and Reactron to protect Kara…”

“It is…but not as it should be. Thawne has twisted the Speed Force…manipulated it to serve his own desires…”

“If what you say is true…no…it can’t be true. Thawne was erased from existence.”

“A version of him yes…I know you’re familiar with the term doppelganger…”

“I…”

“Thawne did what Zoom did. He went to another Earth and picked up a copy of himself. That doppelganger was erased while he was brought here. He controls all of this…he’s making you see what he wants you too.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Because you told me…twenty years from the time you were brought into the Speed Force. I always wondered how you knew…and it’s because I had to come here to tell you. Barry…I’m from twenty years in your future. I could have told you in the past when you first saw me, but that would have changed the timeline. The only place I could help you…was here.”

“But how do I know that you’re not working with Thawne?”

“Still skeptical…I get that. I hope this works because I’m going to show you a replication of my timeline. I don’t really know if it will work inside the Speed Force, but it’s the only way I can think of to convince you.”

The stranger placed a holographic projector on to Barry’s forehead. When it activated, the images were transferred into Barry’s mind. He saw the remains of Central City, a decaying wasteland where nothing could have survived.

“This…that…”

“Is what will happen if Thawne keeps you trapped here. If he wins…my world, my sister and I will never exist. After you died, Mom gave up being Supergirl…she basically stopped living. That’s why you can’t stay here.”

“Wait…your mom is Supergirl…Kara…my Kara…, you said you couldn’t tell me who you are…but you just…”

“I could see you still didn’t believe me, even with what I showed you. But Thawne is coming…I can feel his negative Speed Force approaching. He’s found us and I’m out of time. Dad…my name is Henry Joseph Allen and if you don’t run now…I’ll never be born.”

“Now I know you’re lying…Henry Joseph is the name of my son here…stay away from me!”

Barry took off running and for the first time since he woke up in this world, it was at super-speed. He ran all the way across Central City to where the house he grew up in, the house he was sharing with Kara should be. When he arrived, there was nothing but an empty field and a blue portal. 

“What…what happened to my house? Where did everything go?”

“Barry…”

The voice caught Barry off guard as he spun in a circle to find who was talking. He knew it wasn’t Kara, and after frantically searching found himself face to face with his mother.

“Mom…”

“You know I’m not really your mother Barry.”

“You’re part of the Speed Force…taking the appearance of my Mom.”

“Yes…and Henry really is your son from the future. You think it was a coincidence that you named your son that in the Speed Force? No…it’s because we gave you that suggestion. You should have listened to him…”

“Even if he was lying to me? Even if…”

“Barry you know in your heart that he was telling you the truth. This world…this dream, it’s not real. The Speed Force has been corrupted. Everything you saw up until you met the adult Henry came from us. We gave you the happy life you wanted, but your nightmares…your fight with Kara…that was all Thawne.”

“But if he was erased from existence, even if he used a doppelganger to trick us all…how could he have hidden here without you knowing?”

“Because Thawne is the other side of the coin. The positive is you and he is your negative. All things exist in duality Barry. When he arrived in the Speed Force, his negative energy kept him hidden. Like matter and anti-matter, he was undetectable to us. But when you came in, you brought with you an overabundance of the positive aspects of the lightning that created you. It destroyed every way for him to hide.”

“How do I stop him here, this time?”

“The only way to do so is to leave this world. As long as you are here, his power will increase. He has come so close to finding you and thus far we have kept you protected. It’s why we brought Henry here from the future before his timeline was obliterated.”

“But if I leave, how do you know he won’t be able to hide himself again. How…”

“There is no other how, Barry. Your arrival was fortuitous as your energy canceled out the negative Speed Force Thawne expends.”

“She’s right Dad. They needed you to bring me here. The Speed Force needs a connection to the bloodline that unlocked it. But you came before you were supposed to. The way you sacrificed yourself wasn’t supposed to happen in 2017. I can’t tell you more than that, because it could jeopardize the timeline. I was brought in to maintain the balance. You did your job to stop Thawne…now it’s my turn.”

Barry knew what he had to do, but he still felt Thawne was his responsibility. Soon both he and Henry could feel the Reverse Flash’s energy. He was being drawn like a moth to a flame because of their powers. Henry turned to face the direction of the red steak of lightning just as Time Wraiths started circling. 

“Henry…”

“Dad; what are you doing? You know how important it is that you get out of here!”

“No…we’ll face Thawne together. I won’t let you sacrifice yourself for me.”

“No…if you stay and fight this battle here, the entire future…my future will cease to exist! You have to go!”

Barry refused to move, choosing to stay with his son. On the hill behind Thawne, a figure clad in black was racing forward, gaining ground on him. The appearance of this figure put the Time Wraiths into a frenzy. Both generations of Allen men were mystified at what it was until he was close enough to see the red lightning bolt with a white background on his chest.

“Dad…you have to go…go now! That’s the Black Flash…he signifies death for speedsters! He’s after Thawne but he’ll take you too!”

“What about you? You must have gotten the same speedster powers as me?!”

“Yeah…but I got a little something extra…a nice dose of being half Kryptonian protects me. Not going to say it again…go!”

Barry still refused to budge even as the Speed Force representation of his mother reappeared, begging him to leave. Henry now knew exactly where his stubbornness came from even though his mother had often told him, he always refused to believe it and took matters into his own hands. He grabbed his father by the shirt and threw him into the portal, sending him back to Earth, but not without one final word.

“Seriously Dad…take care of Mom…she needs you!”


	22. Return

After Barry’s sacrifice, Kara felt lost. She returned to National City and her apartment. Meeting Barry had changed her in so many ways and it was the first time she really felt loved. Without him by her side, she stopped writing about superheroes and went back to the fluff stories she had started with. All of their friends offered up their sympathy, but she just decided that being Kara was too painful and threw herself into being Supergirl. For weeks she shut herself off from her humanity. And for a while, everyone let her do what she needed to in her grief. 

Eventually Alex, Joe, and Iris, they all tried to comfort her, but Kara became colder as a result. She put on a brave face because that’s what everyone expected. Three months in after one particularly dangerous fight with another Fort Rozz escapee, she nearly crossed a line, only Clark was able to stop her as he had been in National City to check up on her. When she flew off, he followed her, even though he knew she didn’t want to see anyone.

“Kara…you can’t keep going on like this.”

“What would you know about it Clark? At least you’ve still got Lois. I’ve got no one.”

“That’s not true and you know it. You’ve got friends and family that would do anything for you at the drop of a hat. Even Barry’s friends are willing to be there for you. How long are you going to keep shutting us all out?”

“And how do you expect me to face Barry’s friends? How do you think they’ll react if they see me? Do you think they’ll forgive me for letting him die?!”

“Kara, you didn’t let Barry die. He made a choice; he made the hero’s choice. He gave his all to save all of us, especially you and me. And I know he wouldn’t want me to let you go on ignoring your pain. I know he wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

“Well, we’ll never know. Because I’ll never get to see him again. Never feel his hand on my face, to see the warmth in his eyes as he tells me he loves me. If this is what being human feels like, if this is what being Kara Danvers has to be, then I’m not going to be her anymore.”

“Kara…”

“Please leave; Clark.”

Clark flew off without another word; he knew that Kara didn’t really mean what she had said. Alex had told him she needed to grieve properly; he had just wanted to see her for himself. When she was alone, Kara changed out of her Supergirl uniform into Barry’s sweatshirt, and sat in her window seat staring at the sunset. Even when they were miles apart in Central City and National City, she knew Barry was watching the same sunset she was. Knowing that always gave her a feeling of hope, but now she just felt empty. Just like always, she gets lost in her thoughts.

“Barry…why did you leave me? Our engagement only lasted two months. I know we didn’t have much of a future planned out yet, but what we had decided on was enough.”

As midnight rolled in Kara moved to her bedroom, hoping to find a semblance of peace in sleep. But even then when she closed her eyes, she could still see the lighting storms, she could feel the electricity in the air as the man she loved was gone, and her heart was breaking all over again.

Months passed the same way, day in and day out Kara would protect her city as Supergirl, occasionally checking in at the D.E.O., but avoiding any and all conversations that had to do with her personal life. While she knew she couldn’t avoid the conversations forever, she was going to do her best. Alex began to approach her more frequently, but Kara always flew away before her sister could even speak. Most of the time she found herself at Barry’s testing ground, but even there she failed to find peace.

Finally in what seemed to be a moment that she was opening up, she asked Winn to come over to her apartment. While he knew she needed a friend and was willing to be that for her, her reasons were not what he expected.

“Kara…”

“It’s open Winn. Might as well come in.”

“Good…hey I brought pizza and pot-stickers…”

“Not hungry, and I didn’t invite you over for a social call. I need you to do something for me.”

“Whatever you need Kara…you know I’m here for you.”

“I do…look…you designed my Supergirl uniform, and I need an adjustment made to it.”

“Okay…are we filling in the S Shield like Superman’s? Changing the cape? What are we doing?”

“Nothing major like that…I just…well…

Kara pulled back the curtain she had covering a shadow box frame that she had placed on her wall. Inside was Barry’s Flash uniform. Cisco had kept it on the mannequin at Star Labs, but Kara wanted it for her own and broke in one night to reappropriate it. Given that Barry and Cisco had added her biometrics to the anti-speedster corridor, no alarms sounded and she just walked through. 

“Kara…this…this isn’t healthy. The Flash is gone. Shouldn’t his uniform be at Star Labs: Central City? Having this here isn’t helping you move on. It’s been nearly six months since he…”

“Don’t you dare say it Winn. If I have to hear one more person tell me that Flash is dead and not coming back…”

“Hey Kara…I just…”

“I know he’s gone Winn! My heart breaks every day because he’s gone! Barry was the love of my life and I’m never going to see him again! The least all of you could let me do is keep his uniform and not tell me how I need to move on.”

Kara sank down on her couch, tears filling her eyes as she realized she was still pushing people away. She didn’t want to push her best friend away, he was the first person she told that she was Supergirl. Silently, Winn sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, just to let her get all these pent up emotions out. 

“Winn…I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to go off on you like that. It’s just…Barry and I thought we had worked it out so perfectly. We fought so hard to make sure we all walked away from that battle. Our plan even took into account the fact that Metallo and Reactron were going to come for me and Clark. Barry and I…we knew that switching enemies would change the outcome…that Clark and I would be safe…Barry wasn’t supposed to die in my place.”

“Kara; it is okay to grieve. You’ve lost someone close to you…but you can’t forget that you still have people here in your life that care for you. Barry wouldn’t want you to forget that. Even if he’s gone, and the Flash is gone, they wouldn’t want you to stop living your life…”

Kara looked up, her tears now down to a trickle. Winn spoke of Barry and the Flash as two separate people and she realized that she had never introduced Barry to her friends, only Clark, Lois, Alex and Eliza. Her hurt intensified in that moment as she spoke again.

“I lost him, Winn. Barry…my parents…everyone I love has been taken from me. It’s like I told Clark…I don’t know if I can be Kara Danvers anymore. Maybe Supergirl is all I should be.”

“Kara…that’s not…”

“Let’s get back to why I asked you here. My uniform, I want you to make a change to it.”

Just like that, Winn sensed that a switch had been flipped in Kara’s mind. He was trying to comfort her, but she shut all of her emotions off and got back to the task she had decided to ask him for.

“Okay, so what do you need me to do?”

“The Flash’s lightning bolt; I want you to make a smaller version of it…two smaller versions actually. You’re going to put them on the shoulders of my top. Central City is without the Flash, but they still need a hero. The only way I can move on is to protect both cities. This is how I’ll honor Barry’s memory.”

“Kara…”

“Don’t question it Winn, I just need you to do this for me.”

Winn wanted to protest further, but knew it was impossible. Kara had it in her head that she had to protect both Central and National City, even if she was going to wear herself thin in the process. He also knew from past experience that when Kara got this stubborn, no one could say anything that would stop her. After three hours he finished his task, and went back to the D.E.O. While what he was about to do would anger Kara, he knew he had to bring it up to J’onn and Alex. But he didn’t expect Max Lord to be there when he got back.

“Alex…please tell me that isn’t who I think it is…”

“Yes Winn, Max Lord has resurfaced. And he came here, refusing to speak to anyone but J’onn.”

“Why now? What could he possibly want…”

“God only knows. Did you see Kara…”

“I did, she’s still grieving…and I worry that she’s going to…”

Winn paused as the doors opened and Kara walked in from the balcony. She wasn’t pleased to see Max, but kept calm at least until J’onn explained the situation. What she heard was not anything she hadn’t expected, but that didn’t stop her fury.

“Supergirl…you have to let me explain…”

“Explain what…exactly? That you let a lunatic create an army of meta-humans that attacked innocent people? Or that you helped empower two individuals with the only substance on Earth that could kill Superman and I? People died because of you! The Flash died because of you!”

Kara grabbed Max by his shirt front, easily lifting him up into the air as her eyes began to glow with her heat vision. Max Lord was the cause of her grief, it was bad enough when he had created a synthetic red Kryptonite that cost her the trust of the city, but finding out that his experiments were ultimately responsible for the death of her fiancé caused a rage that she hadn’t ever experienced before.

“Supergirl, let him go!”

“Why should I J’onn? Hasn’t he hurt enough people? You weren’t there when his creations started a war!”

Before anyone could react, Kara flew out of the D.E.O. and into the skies, still holding Max in a death grip. Her fury had yet to abate and after everything he had put her through, even if he had helped stop Myriad, all she could see was red. She slowly inched higher into the air, letting him begin to get short on breath. In her heart, Kara knew this wasn’t justice, Clark wouldn’t do this but she couldn’t feel anything over the pounding of her broken heart.

“How does it feel Max…are you enjoying the pain you have caused so many others? Are you enjoying the pain you’ve caused me?”

“S-S-Supergirl…”

“Save it, I don’t care what you have to say. You may have J’onn convinced that you want to help, but I’m not buying it anymore. It would be so easy to just…”

Kara let a few of her fingers open, just keeping enough of a grip so she didn’t drop him to the streets below. She knew something he had on him was affecting her, something concealed in his coat. But whatever it was didn’t matter to her. She was just about to loosen her grip a bit more when a voice in her head stopped her. 

“KARA! Don’t do this! You’re better than he is! Remember that…remember that I love…”

Kara shook her head, regaining her clarity and her eyes cleared. She knew the voice that had spoken and he wouldn’t want her to cross this line. Even in death, Barry was still her rock.

“You know what Max…you’re not worth it.”

Kara’s voice was venomous, but she reattached her grip on his shirt as she flew back down to the D.E.O. When they were back inside, she dropped Max to his knees and guards quickly handcuffed him.

“Supergirl…that was incredibly risky. The Flash was your friend…I understand that, but we are not judge, jury and executioner…”

“That wasn’t me J’onn. Max had something that made me lose control. Search him. I promise you’ll find something in his coat pocket.”

The guards continued to restrain Lord as J’onn and Alex searched his pockets. Alex was the first to find what Kara had known about, even if she didn’t know what it was.

“Red Kryptonite. Are you out of your mind Max? You know what this stuff does to Supergirl!”

“All too well Agent Danvers…that is why I brought it. I played a part in the rebirth of Cadmus. I was responsible for all of those meta-humans we created. I gave Reactron the gold Kryptonite that would have depowered Supergirl and Superman.”

“So your plan was what exactly? Come here with the red variant you created and get Supergirl to kill you? How sick can you be?”

“Sick…or brilliant? You should have let her kill me. That would have been justice.”

“No…that would have made you a martyr. It would have given you what you wanted, all-out war on aliens. We don’t operate like that at the D.E.O.”

“You’re right, Director Jones. But I wasn’t lying when I came to you. Cadmus has gotten out of hand. Paul Westfield is dead because his chosen chief scientist Dabney Donovan used his own meta-human formula on him. Donovan’s plans go far beyond just what he did for us.”

“What are those plans?”

“I don’t know. All my access was removed. Donovan has a genius level intellect, but he’s a certified madman.”

“Then we’re going to Cadmus. You’re going to tell us where it is.”

When Max divulged everything he knew, J’onn took a team to Cadmus, Kara was set to come along until Live Wire escaped from her cell in the D.E.O. She had used the confusion to electrify her cell, shutting down the power. Now she was tearing up National City to get to both Supergirl and Cat Grant once again. 

“J’onn, Alex…go. I’ll take care of Live Wire.”

Kara flew off towards the park where Live Wire was in a rage. She was still shaking off the effects of the red kryptonite, but she had it mostly together. When she landed, she shouted her adversary’s real name.

“Leslie!”

“Supergirl…finally! Ready to die? As soon as I finish you off, no one will stand in my way of killing Cat Grant!”

Kara stepped in to fight, but Live Wire had more power than the last time they had fought. Normally Leslie’s lightning wasn’t much of a threat but Kara was screaming in pain. For every step she took forward, she was forced back two steps. Neither of them knew it, but a massive lightning storm had erupted overhead, sending innocent people running for cover. That same lightning briefly enhanced Live Wire’s power, and she unleashed a violent strike which knocked Kara to her knees. 

“Supergirl…now you die…”

Electricity sparked from Live Wire’s fingers as she lifted Kara’s chin. She wanted Supergirl to be looking her in the eyes as she died. In the next moment, a bolt of yellow lightning hit the ground directly between the two women. Leslie was thrown back as Kara tried to get up. Still weakened from the fight, she fell to her knees once more, but the electricity was still there. She looked up, shielding her eyes as she took in the powerful form standing between her and Live Wire.

“B…Barr...F…Flash?”

Live Wire was back to her feet, screaming in rage. Electricity was her power and she didn’t take it well that someone was using her own abilities. She did everything she could to throw electricity at the Flash, but he just absorbed it and redirected it at her. 

Kara could only watch as Flash was using powers she had never known he could be capable of. His feet barely touched the ground as he ran around his enemy. Live Wire was still expending her energy, but Barry just kept absorbing it. Leslie fell to her knees, still screaming in pure anger. Then there was an explosion and both blue and yellow electricity erupted from where Flash and Live Wire had been fighting. The force of the blast threw Kara on to her back. When she finally recovered she stood up, hoping that what she had seen was real.

“Flash…Live Wire…”

Leslie was unconscious on the grass. Her powers seemed to be dormant for the moment and N.C.P.D. was arriving with a small contingent of D.E.O. guards. While they took Leslie into custody, Kara flew up into the air using her telescopic vision to search for Barry. When she found nothing her hopes began to falter until she heard groaning coming from under the pedestrian bridge.

Quickly landing, she ran to where the sound was coming from. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw him there. His hair was longer and he had a beard, but it was him. Barry had come back, albeit without a stitch of clothing, but he was there, he was alive. Kara’s reprieve only lasted a few moments as she processed seeing her fiancé back. National City Police would soon investigate the rest of the scene and ask questions she didn’t have answers to. She wrapped him in her cape and immediately took off for Central City and Star Labs. 

Upon landing, Kara barely waited for the doors to open as she stepped through, instantly looking up to the video cameras, calling for anyone she hoped was there and could help.

“Cisco! Caitlin…Harry! Anyone?”

Cisco had just returned from the Speed Labs as Kara had walked in. Back in the control room, he looked down at the video feed only to see Kara carrying someone who was wrapped in her cape. He did a double take, not believing what he was seeing until he zoomed in.

“No…no way…”

Cisco breached himself to the anti-speedster corridor just so he could be sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. While Kara had gotten used to his breaches, she wasn’t ready for this one as she had just been attacked by Live Wire only to be saved by a Barry composed completely out of lightning after thinking he had been dead for six months.

“CISCO…”

“Sorry Kara…I…just…never-mind. Caitlin! Caitlin, we need a gurney to the anti-speedster corridor!”

Caitlin came running as soon as Cisco called. Harry had just returned from Earth-2 as she ran by him. 

“Snow…”

“Not now Harry. Cisco just basically shouted for me to…just come on!”

Harry quickly followed Caitlin towards their destination only to run into her as she came to a complete stop. The force of their collision rolled the gurney forward, only for Kara to put a hand out to stop it.

“Guys…seriously?”

“Sorry Kara…is that…is…Barry?”

“Yes Caitlin…can we…”

“Uh…why is he naked?”

“Jeez Cisco...I don’t think that’s really what we need to worry about at the moment.”


	23. Confusing Miracle

After getting over their initial shock, Caitlin, Cisco and Harry got Barry situated on the gurney. He was still covered in Kara’s cape as they rushed him to the medical wing. There was only enough room for Caitlin and Harry as they rushed around, getting him connected to verify his vitals. Kara and Cisco waited outside, hoping for some news. He stood watching them as she paced, her nervousness evident. Finally he had to take hold of her shoulders, hoping to calm her down.

“Kara…wearing a hole in the floor isn’t going to help. You’ve got to calm down.”

“How can I be calm? Barry was missing for six months, we all thought he was dead…now he comes back from who knows where and saves my life from Live Wire? Tell me how to be calm with that knowledge, Cisco.”

“Okay…I can’t actually do that. So tell me…who put the Flash lightning bolts on the shoulders of your uniform?”

“My friend Winn…he designed my Supergirl uniform. I had him do this so I could honor Barry. My plan was to protect both his city and mine.”

“Admirable, if I didn’t think you’d be wearing yourself thin.”

“Maybe so…but when Barry proposed I began to think of Central City as much my responsibility as his.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that. So what’s next?”

“Next…I hope Barry wakes up and he’s still my Barry.”

“You don’t have to worry about that Kara. Barry will always be Barry.”

“So you’re saying he’s incapable of change?”

Cisco got flustered as Kara looked over at him. He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not given that she had spent the last six months thinking Barry was dead, but then despite the worry evident on her face, she let a small smile peek through.

“You got me Kara…I have to say you’re taking this really well.”

“Well…”

Before Kara could finish, Caitlin and Harry stepped out of the room. He needed to make a trip back to his Earth for some equipment and left as Caitlin delivered the news.

“How is he Caitlin?”

“Physically he’s in perfect health, Kara. Vitals are strong, no signs of muscle atrophy. He responded well to outside stimuli…”

“Like what?”

“Electrical pulse, just to test his reflexes. Although…”

“Although…?”

“His body seems to be carrying a massive electrical charge and his adrenaline levels are off the charts. I also ran an E.K.G. and his heart is beating faster than it should, but given that the Speed Force in his system burns up his energy faster, his heart would be pumping blood faster. I also have to say he’s showing heavy levels of brain activity.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Difficult to say…won’t know until he wakes up. I’m more curious about the continuously spiking adrenaline. Is there anything that you can think of that would cause this?”

“Maybe…I was fighting Live Wire and she was just about to electrocute me when a bolt of lightning struck the ground between us. At first I thought I was imagining things, but the energy took human form, and it was Barry.”

“Wait…he had physical mass? You could have touched him?”

“No…his body was still pure energy. Like he actually was the lightning. I can’t explain it, but then he was absorbing and redirecting her attacks. I saw him using his abilities in ways I never thought he could.”

“Okay that partially explains the adrenaline…if he was fighting and using his abilities…”

“He was Caitlin…I didn’t imagine that.”

“I’m not saying you did. What happened after…”

“There was an explosion of blue and yellow lightning, Live Wire was out, her powers seeming to be dormant. Then I found Barry, exactly as he was when I brought him here.”

“Well, we’re going to need to monitor him for a few days, see if there are any changes. I highly doubt that wherever he was, he didn’t come back without some form of trauma. You have any questions?”

“Can I see him?”

“Sure…Harry and I got him somewhat dressed…at least into a pair of Star Labs sweatpants. Your cape is still covering him. You’re welcome to put it back on.”

“I think I’ll leave it for now. Might be good for him to have something familiar to wake up to.”

“Kara…you and he didn’t…”

“Whatever you’re thinking…no. We used it as a blanket for a spur of the moment movie night after I met him at his apartment. He was still in half his uniform and I had just come back from the D.E.O.”

“Okay.”

Caitlin turned away without questioning further and pulled Cisco by the arm so Kara could have some privacy with Barry. Before she sat down at his bedside, she pulled her engagement ring off of the chain she had taken to wearing it on after he disappeared and slipped it back on her left ring finger. In her hurry to get him out of National City Park, she hadn’t thought to see if he was still wearing her Christmas gift to him, but now that things had quieted down, she noticed it was still around his neck. While she hoped that J’onn and Alex were having luck with Cadmus, logically she knew she should be there with them, but her heart demanded she stay with Barry.

“You and Clark are beginning to make a bad habit of this Barry. It seems like every time something bad happens I’m the one who ends up at your bedsides wondering whether or not you can hear what I’m saying.”

Kara was joking, hoping for some sign that Barry could hear her and would wake up. That he would sit up in that bed, hold her, and kiss her like she’d never been kissed before. She knew he wouldn’t but his steady heartbeat reminded her he was alive and she just had to be patient. While she sat there, she continued to speak, telling him all about the last six months and everything he had missed. She found it oddly comforting and found herself taking his right hand in her left, while her right hand went to his beard. 

“I don’t know about the beard Barry. It does kind of suit you; I hope I can get used to it.”

For a moment, Kara felt Barry’s hand twitch in hers. She didn’t know if he had heard her, or if he was waking up. But it was just a twitch as his vitals remained the same. She wanted to believe that by being there, he would come around like he did the first time, but then her phone started ringing and as much as she wanted to ignore it, the ringtone was Alex’s.

“Alex…you are never going to believe what happened…”

“It’ll have to wait Kara. We have a problem.”

“Alex… whatever it is…can’t you handle it without Supergirl? Barry came back from…from wherever he went after the battle with Cadmus. I really want to stay with him…be here when he wakes up…”

“Kara…you know I’m happy that your fiancé isn’t dead and came back to you. I really am, especially if it helps you stop shutting everyone out. But I’m sorry…we need Supergirl.”

“Tell me where…I’ll get Star Labs to…”

“Don’t worry about Star Labs. I’m already sending you the location. Get here as fast as you can.”

Alex hung up and sent Kara a text with her coordinates. Max had kept his word and led the D.E.O. to Cadmus, but from the urgency in her sister’s voice, Kara knew this was not only imperative, but Supergirl would be an asset they couldn’t do without. She stepped back into Barry’s room, sitting down beside him once more. She really didn’t want to leave him…but after what Cadmus had done to him…them…she needed to see the end of it.

“Barry…I have to go. I know you’ll understand, somehow you always do. Alex and the D.E.O. need me to help stop Cadmus for good. I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible. Just do me a favor and don’t wake up until I get back. Love you, baby.”

Kara placed a gentle kiss on his lips before grabbing her cape and turning away. She let Caitlin and Cisco know what she knew and they both promised to keep Barry safe. Just after she flew off, Joe and Iris arrived at Star since they had both received a message from Caitlin about Barry. Upon seeing him both knew his presence there was nothing short of a miracle and hoped Kara already knew he was back. 

Kara in the meantime was following the directions Alex had sent her. Soon she was flying over the empty land where Barry had first taken her to tell her about his life as the Flash. Judging by her own rate of flight and the wind speed, when she landed in front of Alex and J’onn, she was just thirty miles from that location.

“This is where Cadmus is hiding? They’ve basically been under Flash’s and my nose all this time?”

“I think was would be a more appropriate term here Supergirl. Cadmus was here.”

Max was standing there, surrounded by armed D.E.O. agents and still handcuffed. He knew from the glare that Supergirl hit him with, she was furious. Since he didn’t have any red kryptonite on him, this was pure anger without any outside influence.

“What did you do Max? Call ahead and warn Donovan that we were coming? Was that he cut me out of the systems and removed my access all bull…”

“I assure you Supergirl. I had nothing to do with this location being abandoned. He did disable all my security codes, he put the base on lockdown so no one could get in or out without his override. I…”

“Shut up Max. Supergirl, our friend here may be a lying weasel, but for once he’s telling us the truth. We searched the base. In eight hours we found nothing. Everything has been wiped from systems. This location has to have been abandoned for nearly six months. I’ve called back to the D.E.O. for more agents so we can ascertain where Donovan might have gone with whatever experiments he’s still working on.”

“So we’re spinning our wheels then? We can’t just sit around and wait for a lead to drop into our laps. Who knows what Cadmus could create next, it could be worse than what we already dealt with.”

“Unfortunately Supergirl, we’re at an impasse. I’ve got Agent Schott already working on potential locations for abandoned facilities that would serve Cadmus’ power and space needs. Something will turn up.”

“But how long do we have to wait? We need to get this done quickly. I know some people who might be able to help.”

Alex and J’onn both exchanged worried looks. Kara had left them out of the last fight with Cadmus’ meta-humans. They hadn’t had an issue with her involving Flash, Superman and Wonder Woman, but when they found out Batman and Green Arrow’s teams had been involved, they were instantly leery. Knowing this, Alex pulled Kara aside for a private discussion.

“Kara…if you’re talking about bringing the Batman and Green Arrow in again, we need to be cautious. I know Clark trusts Batman, but J’onn doesn’t.”

“Not many do…and as for Green Arrow…he’s got way too much to deal with in Star City. I’m not planning on telling him, but he has a world class hacker working with him and she could be a great help.”

“And you’re sure you can trust her?”

“Yes…she got Barry and I all the information I passed on to you about Cadmus. We didn’t involve the D.E.O. because I didn’t want to expose what’s done there. Especially since Cadmus could have used it to solidify their war on aliens.”

Alex trusted Kara’s judgement and explained the plan to J’onn. He wasn’t thrilled about it, but let her go ahead with her idea. Kara flew off as the rest of the agents J’onn had called for were arriving. Within ten minutes she was in Star City, landing at Oliver’s headquarters to see Felicity.

“Kara…you have my sympathies about Barry…I know how much you loved him.”

“Thank you Felicity, but it’s how much I love Barry, not loved.”

“Kara…you know you have to…”

“Felicity…I know Oliver told you what happened. I’m okay…really I am. I came here because we need your help.”

“I’ll do whatever I can, but I’ve got to say that you seem awfully chipper for someone who lost her boyfriend six months ago.”

“Oh Rao…I am so sorry. Felicity…I didn’t tell you…Barry proposed to me. I’m going to make sure we set a date as soon as he’s recovered.”

“Wait…what?”

“Long story…but I know that you’re friends with Barry. He didn’t die. Don’t ask me to explain it, because I can’t. I don’t know where Barry was for six months…but he came back.”

“Okay…I’m happy for that so, what can I do for you?”

“Max Lord…”

“That sleaze ball…what did he do now?”

“He showed us where Cadmus was operating out of.”

“Huh…maybe he does have some redeeming qualities after all.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, he used a synthetic red kryptonite to try and get me to kill him. Point is, that in the six months I was…Cadmus relocated. We need to know where.”

“I can help with that…but if they flew the coop in a hurry, it will take time. I’d like to bring Cisco in on this.”

“Of course…speaking of Cisco…”

Kara’s phone started ringing and when she looked down it was Cisco’s number. If he was calling it meant that something had happened with Barry and Caitlin was occupied.

“Cisco…what…, uh-huh…yeah…he what?”

“Kara…speaker phone?”

Kara put Cisco on speaker so Felicity could hear the rest of the conversation. Both women were shocked when they heard the news about Barry.

“I said Barry woke up, you might want to get back here fast…because he’s tearing around Star at super-speed. And that’s not even the half of it…he’s shouting out a lot of broken English about you and…and some other language I can’t make heads or tails of…”

“I’m on my way…Felicity…”

“I’ll get on to the Cadmus problem…don’t worry Kara. We’ll figure this out.”

“Oh hey Felicity…”

“Hi Cisco…we’re going to have to work on that…”

Before Felicity could finish Kara tore out of the Arrow Cave faster than she intended too. In that moment Barry being awake made every other concern she had secondary as she needed to see him. From Cisco’s worried tone of voice she hoped nothing was seriously wrong. When she arrived at Star, she didn’t see anyone which intensified her concerns. Cisco’s voice came over the intercom so she would know where to go.

“Kara…we’re in the Pipeline. Just fair warning…you might…”

Kara was there before Cisco even finished speaking. He was still on the intercom as Caitlin had her eyes locked on Barry behind the door.

“…want to prepare yourself for a shock. Kara, I hope that’s not payback for me breaching myself to the corridor when you first brought Barry back…”

“Why would I do that Cisco? What’s wrong…why did you have to lock Barry in the Pipeline?”

“It was the only way we could keep him from hurting himself. Trust me, we’re not happy about it.”

“Let me see him. Let me talk to him.”

Caitlin and Cisco stepped out of the way so Kara could see Barry. She had hoped to be at Star Labs when he woke up, to be the first person he saw. But what she was seeing from him now was nothing like what she expected. Barry had his left hand pressed up against the glass while his right formed a fist and he was hitting a different spot. His eyes were looking downward and as she stepped closer, she could hear what he was saying.

“Kara…what language is that?”

“He’s speaking my language Cisco, that of my home world.”

“Kryptonese?”

“To the ancients, yes…in my time growing up the language continued to evolve, but had been renamed as Kryptonian. Barry is speaking a much more archaic version. Like he’s crossing between the time of Rao and mine. I…”

“You know what he’s saying though?”

“Most of it…some are names…Alura…, Kara, something about a takeover…”

“I didn’t hear names, though Kara. How do you know?”

“Our language doesn’t work on an alphabet like yours Caitlin. Kryptonian works on a series of symbols. I’m going to have to go in there. I need to make sense of this…”

“Are you sure about that Kara…Barry is…”

“He won’t hurt me Cisco. I know it.”

Begrudgingly, Cisco opened the door to the Pipeline. Barry stepped back, while still looking at his feet. He almost made a mad dash for freedom, but ran into Kara who didn’t even budge. After falling to the ground, he looked up at her, but she sensed he wasn’t really seeing her, it was more like he was looking through her until she spoke in Kryptonian as well.

Cisco and Caitlin could only listen to a conversation they had no hopes of understanding. Kara made every attempt to get Barry’s words to make sense and he slipped in between English and Kryptonian multiple times over. Though her worries began to escalate, she did her best to remain strong, fearing that if her emotions came through they would set Barry off. Eventually she had to stop and left the pipeline with their friends following.

“What was all that Kara? Did you understand any of it?”

“Not much Caitlin…he kept going on about a takeover…danger…he mentioned my mother’s name…I’ve got you Alura…he said…feels like gibberish, but wherever Barry was…it was clearly traumatic.”

“So what now…are you going back to the D.E.O.?”

“I can’t Cisco, not yet. Barry needs me and I won’t leave him until we figure this out.”


	24. Hostile Takeover

Kara spent the next few weeks at Star Labs with Barry. While Joe and Iris often came to check in and Caitlin, Cisco and Harry kept monitoring his progress, those weeks felt like they were really catching up on the past six months. Even if in her heart Kara knew that he may not remember any of this when he got better, she still found herself falling in love with him all over again. She spoke Kryptonian more often when it was just the two of them, and lapsed into it on a few occasions when Felicity called her with an update on the hunt before remembering to switch back to English. 

Then things changed, Kara was just leaving the Pipeline to give Cisco some time with Barry, all of them had been talking with him in the hopes that he would get back to his old self when Alex called.

“Alex…”

“Kara, we need you back at the D.E.O. J’onn insists that it’s urgent.”

“Barry’s making progress Alex, I think in some way our conversations in Kryptonian are really helping him. If I leave now…he might regress…I…”

“Kara…I know how difficult this is. I know what leaving Barry could do…but we’ve got our first solid lead on Cadmus in weeks. If this one is the big one…the one where we find them…we can end this.”

Kara was torn, she didn’t want to leave Barry, but if he weren’t still in the state he’s in, he’d tell her to go. He’d actually be right there with her. He told her early on in their relationship that he supports her both as Kara and Supergirl, and that would never change. Though reluctant, she knew that Cadmus had to be stopped and if this was the best chance they had, she was going to make it happen.

As she was suiting up, Harry came to see her with his own findings on Cadmus. He had been agonizing over everything Felicity had sent, looking for any possible clues and finally found something. Like Alex had told her, he also had a solid lead.

“Danvers…”

“What is it Harry?”

“Smoak has been extremely thorough in her digging. She’s had so many hits on where Cadmus could be potentially operating from; I thought all of them were going to be dead ends…”

“Because we’ve been hit with so many already.”

“Yes, but this latest find…the geographical coordinates indicate that the resources, the land, even the power lines that were disconnected from the electrical grid could have easily been repurposed to serve Donovan’s needs.”

“Then I’ll take this with me to the D.E.O. With our information and theirs…”

“Wait a minute Danvers…that’s not all.”

“What else is there?”

“Ramon and I ran a thermographic scan of the area from a Star Labs satellite that my Earth-1 doppelganger had launched into orbit before Thawne killed him and took his place. The scan was taken late at night, and as this location is near the desert, heat signatures would be prevalent as…”

“…temperatures in the desert can easily reach the freezing point with no structures to absorb the heat of the day.”

“Bingo…being with Allen has really rubbed off on you. Not that I don’t think that you could have…”

The look on Kara’s face told Harry that he needed to backtrack his comment before he finished. Earth science may move slower for her and seem archaic, but she is the daughter and niece of two of the most respected and prolific Kryptonian scientists, so she could have said something but she then remembered that this is just Harry being Harry. 

“Harry, I really have to visit your Earth with Barry someday. No offense, but I think it would be interesting to find out why you are the way you are.”

“None taken…anyway these are the images from the satellite.”

Kara quickly flipped through the five infrared scans, all of a different section of land. But all were continuous in what they show in the topography, or rather what’s underneath.

“This structure…whatever it is, is massive. Any ideas?”

“Plenty, but every search I’ve run has come up negative. My prevailing theory…some sort of abandoned military facility. Which means classified.”

“And the D.E.O. could be able to get access. Or at the least have some knowledge of what may be under there. Thanks Harry.”

With this new information, Kara left for National City. Upon arriving at the D.E.O. she found everyone gathered around the control room, images displayed across every screen.

“Kara…”

“Alex…J’onn…what is all that?”

“A possible location on Cadmus. Thermal imaging puts it somewhere out in Colorado. This is…”

“Hold on…are those photos from a Star Labs satellite?”

“Yes…how did you know?”

“Because I have something similar. The Flash and his team gave me these.”

Kara dropped all her thermographic images on the table for everyone to see. Soon, Alex, J’onn and Winn were examining the same image they had on the screen but with so much more detail.

“Agent Schott…feed the coordinates of these images into the system. We know this is out in Colorado, but we need an exact location.”

Kara and Alex could both tell that J’onn was worried about the location being in Colorado. He had told them some of his history on Earth, but had still kept a lot of details secret. They could only guess that he had experienced something horrific before Jeremiah and the D.E.O. had found him. Whatever that was, if this location had ties to the rest of his past, the reveal would bring to light a lot of unpleasant memories.

“I’ve got it…the location is just outside of Middleton, Colorado. It’s…”

“I know that place. Cadmus has taken…”

“J’onn?”

“Alex, Kara…Middleton is where I first came to Earth. The location is a laboratory. A good man I knew died there. This is what put the D.E.O. and Henshaw on my trail.”

“J’onn I can lead this mission if this brings back to many memories. You know if…”

“I’ll be fine Alex. Cadmus needs to be stopped and I intend to see this through.”

No further discussion was needed and a team of agents accompanied J’onn and Supergirl to Colorado where they found Cadmus’ new location, and Alex stayed behind to coordinate the mission. However as with the previous location, this was all but abandoned. The only opposition they encountered were some of Donovan’s meta-humans. These too seemed to be nothing more than mindless drones. After they were easily defeated, J’onn came upon the room where he had been brought by Dr. Saul Erdel. Instantly he was lost in thought, not hearing his agents until one of them tapped him on the shoulder.

“Director Jones…”

“What is it?”

“A couple of things Sir, first…we found what appears to be an alien body. Can’t be sure based on his physiology, but we’re not sure if he’s unconscious or dead.”

“And the second?”

“There appears to be a message playing on a recorded loop. If we want to find out what happened here, this may be our best option.”

“Play it, Agent. We’ll see to the alien in a moment.”

When the message activated, a large holographic screen appeared in front of the team. The face seemed anemic behind the large glasses and thick mustache. His voice was cold, and Kara would almost describe it as alien as well.

“Director Henshaw…and the D.E.O. Greetings, if you are unaware, I am Dr. Dabney Donovan. I see you have found my most recent base of operations and yet this one is also abandoned. I do hope you appreciated the small contingent of meta-humans I left for you. Sadly, I could not be there in person to greet you as I have greater plans that I intend to accomplish.”

“What do you want Donovan?”

“You’re so impatient. Perhaps you don’t realize Director Henshaw…that I have actually deduced your true identity. I chose this very lab for that purpose, Martian. Only an alien would take an anti-alien organization and choose to use it to protect other aliens. So I left you a gift.”

“The alien that appears to be dead.”

“Oh he’s not dead, far from it actually. I left him in stasis. He’s all yours. And if you’re going to take him back to the D.E.O., I suggest you do it quickly. This lab is filled with enough explosives to level Middleton. I know you can imagine what that would do to you given your weakness to fire.”

A timer appeared on the screen as Donovan’s face disappeared. They had less than ten minutes to evacuate the lab. J’onn ordered his team to get out as fast as possible while Supergirl went back for the stasis tube holding the unknown alien. The team escaped just barely in time as the detonation occurred earlier than the timer was set for. Thankfully no one was left behind and only suffered minor injuries. 

“Supergirl…do you think you can identify our mystery alien?”

“No…he’s not like the Khunds that the Flash and I faced before. They were well known across the universe. This one…I’m sorry, I’m at a loss.”

“Then we’ll have to take him back to the D.E.O. We’ll get our answers there.”

“But J’onn, you don’t think this is all a little convenient? Donovan knew who you really were, even if he didn’t reveal the how. Is it possible that this alien was a plant for him to get to us?”

“You really are starting to think like an Agent. I’d guess the Flash has had a good influence on you. Especially with his being a C.S.I. in his life outside of the uniform.”

“Wait…you read his mind. How long ago?”

“On our first meeting. Don’t worry Kara…his secret is safe with me.”

While the possibility of the alien being a trap was prevalent, he could also have been an unwilling pawn in Donovan’s schemes. His stasis tube was loaded on the transport bound for National City. Upon arriving, he was taken to the med labs where Alex started her examination.

“Alex…what do we know?”

“He’s been in stasis for an indeterminate amount of time. Winn came to gather what information he could to identify his species and planet of origin, he’s still working on that. We won’t really know anything until our guest here wakes up, J’onn.”

“Keep me updated. I want to know if he’s a threat.”

While the rest of the D.E.O. agents continued their tasks, Kara was with Winn working on discovering the alien’s origins. While he ran every species and cross-referenced them through every known database they had access to, he was asking her about the Flash. Then in moments, alarms started sounding through the building before it went into lockdown.

“Agent Schott!”

“It wasn’t me J’onn. It was internal but I can’t trace the source…”

“You don’t need to, human. I caused it.”

The alien they had brought back was awake and walking through the control room like he owned the facility. Kara was instantly worried for Alex and made a move to the medical wing, only to be stopped and unable to move.

“The human doctor is unharmed Kryptonian. Her mind was far too primitive for me to bother with. Yours however…”

Kara tried to fire off her heat vision, but was again prevented. She could feel him in her mind, controlling her actions. Unable to fight back she could only listen to his cold voice taunting her.

“You want to fight back. I can feel it. How does it feel to be bested by someone more powerful than you. Oh…yes…you want to know who I am. My name is Despero. And you now belong to me.”

J’onn could tell that one of their enemy’s abilities was telepathic and he was using that to control Kara’s mind. But he didn’t account for another telepath as J’onn attempted to use his powers to free her.

“Don’t even try it Martian. My powers surpass yours. You only use them when necessary…I have no such limitations. Any attempt to stop me will result in the death of your precious Supergirl.”

“What do you want, Despero?”

“What do I want? Nothing. I am simply here at the behest of my employer. He has studied the D.E.O. for some time. He knows your weaknesses, and can counter your strengths. And you masterfully fell into his trap by bringing me here.”

In the next instant as Despero stopped speaking Dabney Donovan’s voice came over the D.E.O.’s communications arrays. He had known his plan would be successful as J’onn would have undoubtedly brought his gift back to their headquarters.

“Hello Martian, honestly you were so predictable. The real Hank Henshaw would have eliminated Despero without a second thought. Your need to save any alien was all a part of my plan. And while I loathe working with him, he was a means to an end. I presume you remember Myriad?”

Both J’onn and Kara’s eyes widened in fear, though that small action was all the latter could do. She remembered how everyone she cared about had been affected except for J’onn, but with Despero there nothing was certain, and Donovan continued speaking.

“You see, I watched as Myriad was used by aliens to control humanity. By your own kind in fact, Supergirl. I studied it, worked with it, and have improved it to the point that it will control any aliens and meta-humans. When I’m finished, humanity will rise up against all alien invaders, freeing the Earth from your influence. Despero…if you please.”

With Supergirl under his control, Despero only had to step over to where she was standing and place a small electronic inhibitor behind her ear. Donovan had used the six months since Cadmus’ first defeat to develop the device. When activated, Kara’s eyes glazed over and she no longer tried to struggle so Despero released his telepathic hold on her.

“You have Supergirl, Donovan, but you can’t possibly think that your version of Myriad will work on me?”

“Oh it will, Martian. I developed a special inhibitor just for you. Yours is enhanced with Despero’s own powers. When you succumb, I will have control of the D.E.O. through you.”

Despero moved over to J’onn to place the inhibitor on his neck, but was stopped as Alex fired her gun at the hostile. It was only a momentary distraction as J’onn saw her, but only had enough time to shout a warning.

“Alex…get Winn and get out!”

“But…”

“Go…you know where to find help!”

Alex grabbed Winn by the arm and took off. While the building was still in lockdown she had an emergency access code and knew several different escape routes. Her only hope was that Despero wouldn’t follow.

“Alex…wait…”

“We can’t Winn! You heard J’onn. We’re their only hope!”

Turning back, Despero had almost followed them, but Donovan stopped him with a word. He too didn’t think that Alex and Winn were any kind of threat and let them go. With no more distractions, he placed the inhibitor behind J’onn’s ear, his eyes glazing over as well before he shapeshifted back to his true form.

“Despero…”

“They are completely at our mercy, Donovan. Supergirl and the Martian cannot fight back.”

“Excellent, Director Jones…open up the cells and release all of the D.E.O.’s meta-human prisoners.”

J’onn followed the instruction without question as Despero used his abilities to telepathically control the Meta’s as well. One by one he placed an inhibitor on their necks as well, causing them to succumb just as Supergirl had. Donovan’s next order issued was for her.

“Now Supergirl…use your super-speed and put every D.E.O. agent in the open cells.”

While Kara carried out her orders, Donovan commanded J’onn to override the lockdown and grant him access to the facility. He briefly resisted until Despero gave one more telepathic push and J’onn obeyed. Immediately after entering with the rest of his meta-humans, the mad scientist set himself up in J’onn’s office where Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter were ordered to stand guard.

Alex and Winn had just barely escaped as they watched Donovan enter. They were in trouble but J’onn’s last words were that she knew where to go. Central City was her first thought, but from what Kara had told her, Barry was still recovering from his trauma, and he may not be of any help. She had one other option, and hoped as an alien raised to be human, Clark would be immune this time. So she and Winn were off to Metropolis in a desperate attempt to save the world.


	25. Coming Home

Clark had been worried about Kara for months. Barry’s presumed death had shaken her to her core. While it was true that he needed to let her grieve, the way she was going about it hadn’t been healthy. He had maintained contact with Alex when Kara was pushing everyone else away. This was how he found out about the incident with Max Lord at the D.E.O. When Alex called back after it was all over, the knowledge of Lord creating a synthetic red kryptonite didn’t sit well with Clark. He had his own experiences with the real thing back in high school and could only imagine what a synthetic version could do. Then two weeks ago she finally called him. He had been on assignment so she could only leave a voicemail.

She quickly told him that Barry had come back. He was alive and she was happy again. This gave him hope that his cousin was on the mend. She did say that Barry wasn’t exactly himself and she was going to be spending time with him so he could recover. Then after arriving at the Planet this morning, he walked into a news report on the bullpen television and he couldn’t honestly say he was prepared for what he witnessed.

“Once again if you’re just joining us…this footage was recorded earlier today off the coast of California. In it we can see Supergirl using her heat vision to apparently open a hole in the hull of an oil tanker. As of yet we have been unable to determine any motive for the Girl of Steel’s actions. The only bright spot in the story is that the tanker was empty or we could have been looking at a disaster of epic proportions. We’ll have more on this story as it develops. I’m Tana Moon; GBS News.”

Across four different news channels were a dozen or more reports of similar actions taken by Supergirl and J’onn. Clark was mystified but furious even though in his heart he knew that neither of them would knowingly undertake actions that would cause danger to innocent civilians. He was just about to fly off to the D.E.O. for an explanation when someone calling his name caused him to stop.

“Hey Kent…you’ve got a couple of visitors.”

Clark turned around with his tie hanging halfway off when he spotted Alex and Winn. Unbeknownst to him, they had traveled all night to get to Metropolis while listening to the news reports. Kara and J’onn’s actions had been getting increasingly violent and Alex knew if they weren’t stopped, the entire world would be in jeopardy.

“Clark! Clark thank God you’re here!”

“Where else would I be Alex? I am a reporter for the Planet, and I’ve had several news stories to cover. For instance…have you seen this one about Supergirl?”

Clark immediately noticed fear and sadness in Alex’s eyes before she looked down at her feet. He could tell that she was just as worried about Kara as he is, and knew that something had happened to make her act this out of character.

“Clark…we need to talk somewhere…anywhere private.”

Taking note of the serious tone in Alex’s voice and the look on Winn’s face, he had to get them out of the bullpen quickly. With the nature of their impending conversation on his mind, he led them to the newest addition to the Planet. Perry had added a recording booth for digital broadcasting on the internet and it was sound proof so no one would hear what had happened to Kara.

“I take it you’ve seen the news?”

“Hard not to Alex. Tell me what’s happened to Kara in the two weeks since I last talked to her.”

“Well, did she tell you Barry came back from the dead?”

“Newsworthy, but not what I’m looking for. That was the last thing I heard from her.”

“Okay…we’d been tracking Cadmus for weeks.”

“I know…”

“We found them. They had been operating out of an old abandoned lab in Colorado.”

“Please tell me it wasn’t the lab where J’onn first arrived on Earth?”

“You knew about that…never-mind. Yes it was. Dabney Donovan had taken control of it. He lured the D.E.O. there and he had a few surprises in store for them.”

“Such as…?”

“More meta-humans and an alien they brought back to headquarters. This alien is working with Donovan. I saw him use mind control on Kara.”

“We’re not immune, what about J’onn?”

“Same thing. But Clark…do you remember Myriad?”

Clark instantly paled at the mention of the plan Astra and Non had implemented. He fell victim to it as well considering he had been raised as a human while Kara hadn’t. This is why he didn’t think this could be the reason behind Kara’s actions, but again Alex’s face told a different story.

“Donovan found a way to enhance the effects. He’s upgraded it to enslave aliens and meta-humans. He currently has control of Kara, J’onn and all of the D.E.O.’s hostiles with the help of that alien I mentioned.”

“His name Alex…the alien?”

“He called himself Despero.”

“Not him.”

“You…”

“Dealt with him before. His power is rumored to rival J’onn’s. Heard he was dead. If he’s involved this just became ten times harder. How did Donovan enact his Myriad?”

“Inhibitors, placed behind the ear. Astra’s was a much larger device, but it had weaknesses…with these inhibitors Donovan can take control of anyone he wants, but he’s leaving humans alone as far as I can tell.”

“Probably Despero’s idea. He thinks human minds are to primitive to bother with. But there’s a problem, Despero could use Myriad or his powers on me. If that happens…”

“Got you covered Superman.”

Winn had remained silent while Clark and Alex discussed the issue. But he hadn’t been idle, he was fine tuning the device he had in his hands and just finished this project he had begun just as they left for Metropolis, now handing it to Clark.

“What is this Winn? How can it…”

“So glad you asked. That device is an inhibitor inhibitor…”

“Don’t follow.”

“Simply put, you attach that behind your ear and your mind is incapable of being controlled. You become essentially immune to whatever Myriad or Despero can throw at you.”

“Can you make more?”

“With the proper equipment and a lab, absolutely.”

“Good, I’ll need you to do just that. Meet me at Star Labs in Central City this afternoon. We need to make a plan to combat this threat.”

“Where are you going Clark?”

“To get some backup, Alex.”

Clark arranged for the Daily Planet’s helicopter to give Alex and Winn a ride to Central City as Lois was on her way there to cover a story. Perry had assigned her to deal with the fallout of Supergirl’s sudden shift in modus operandi. When the three of them were gone, he took the elevator up to the roof and flew off to recruit the other two members of what had been dubbed the Trinity. Diana was all too eager to help as was Batman along with Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin. Dick had formed a fast friendship with Barry just as Barbara had with Kara. 

Meanwhile in Central City, Cisco, Caitlin and Harry had all also seen the reports on Kara’s actions. None of them wanted to believe she was doing any of this of her own free will, so Caitlin went to the Pipeline to try and get Barry back while Cisco breached to Earth-3 to get Jay. When they came back, Cisco and Jay weren’t alone as he had brought his protégé: Jesse Chambers A.K.A. Liberty Belle though she preferred the name Jesse Quick. While Jesse was introducing herself, Jay went to the Pipeline after Cisco informed him of Barry’s return.

Caitlin was still there when he walked up, and he just listened as she tried to get through to Barry. He was somewhat confused at hearing Barry speak the other language but did have insight as to where he had been.

“Caitlin, I know this is going to sound unbelievable. But where Barry was…no one has ever physically entered of their own accord and come back in my experience. You remember when I was telling Kara about the Speed Force? That’s where Barry was. It took me some time to put it together, but now I have no doubts.”

“How do you know?”

“I did some research and I learned of a speedster on Earth-3 long before I ever got my powers, before I was even born actually. His name was Max Mercury. He had done his own studies into the Speed Force, trying to find his way in. He lived back in the late nineteenth century; most of his exploits were long forgotten. Whatever he did, no one ever saw him again.”

“So…”

“This means that Barry was involuntarily pulled into the Speed Force, and it sent him back.”

A few hours later, Clark arrived with the rest of his team. On the way there it was decided that he and Diana would go to National City to try and stop Kara and J’onn. Winn had been working with Cisco to build more of his own inhibitors and gave one to each hero present. The others would stay behind to act as a second wave of defense if something should go wrong. 

With the plan in place, Clark and Diana flew into the skies above the D.E.O. Their presence triggered the alarms causing J’onn and Kara to be ordered by Despero to fly up and engage them in combat. Under the control of Donovan’s Myriad, they didn’t have to hold back and unleashed their full strength on Superman and Wonder Woman. Clark and Diana did hold back, hoping not to injure the two who had no control over what they were doing. The fight ended with Clark and Diana soundly defeated as an example to the rest of the world.

With Superman and Wonder Woman’s defeat, Kara and J’onn were called back to the building where Donovan revealed the next phase of his plan. He didn’t believe that any heroes would be a threat with Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter in his service so he set them, Despero and his meta-humans loose. What he didn’t count on was Superman and Wonder Woman going back to Central City to retrieve their allies. If he had, he would have sent his enslaved heroes, Despero and his meta-humans to follow. Instead he set them loose to terrorize National City. All he needed was the citizenry to see these enhanced people causing destruction and his war would begin.

Back at Star Labs, Cisco and Winn were putting the finishing touches on a new uniform for Barry, when Superman and Wonder Woman stumbled in, looking severely beaten. Diana had multiple burn wounds to her arms and legs after engaging in a physical confrontation with J’onn and he used his heat vision on her. She would heal soon, but the evidence was still there. Clark looked just as beaten as Kara had given him a black eye, possible concussion and nearly broken his arm. He too would heal, but he knew that there was only one person who might be able to get through to her. 

“Cisco!”

“Superman…what the hell happened?”

“Kara seriously took me to my limits. Her powers and mine are too evenly matched. I can’t fight her again…under the control of Myriad she doesn’t have to hold back, I did. I need Barry.”

“Superman, you know Barry’s not himself…whatever happened to him is something he still hasn’t recovered from.”

“I know…but we’re out of options. Donovan has Kara, J’onn, and every meta-human under his control tearing apart National City. I don’t doubt that they’ll come here next. Take me to Barry.”

Cisco sighed and led the way. Jay and Caitlin had left a little earlier and were watching the attack on National City with the rest of the teams. Oliver and Team Arrow had even come, arriving after Superman and the others. Hundreds of Meta’s were on the ground chasing and injuring innocents while Kara, J’onn and Despero were causing chaos from above. In the Pipeline, Clark was shocked at Barry’s appearance and his speaking broken Kryptonian. But he didn’t have time to question that as he forced the doors open, grabbing Barry by the shirt.

“All right, you listen to me Flash, and you listen good. Kara is out there and she’s under the control of a madman. I know she loves you and if she knew what she was doing she’d beg you to stop her. I know you love her, and you once promised her that you’d always be there for her no matter what. Well she needs you right now. So whatever it is that’s going on in your head, you need to snap out of it! Central, National City and Kara don’t need Barry Allen right now, they need the Flash!”

Barry’s eyes sparked with an intense energy as he pulled free of Clark’s grip. In a burst of lightning he was out of the Pipeline and in National City, fully suited up in his new uniform. He had run faster than ever, leaving the rest of the heroes to catch up. Clark, Diana, Jay and Jesse were the closest to catching him while Batman and his team accompanied Team Arrow into the bowels of the city to fight Donovan’s meta-humans, Jay and Jesse joined their rescue efforts on the ground. Barry looked up to see Kara’s heat vision burning through a building. Knowing that he was potentially the only one who could stop her, he ran up the side of the building she wasn’t attacking and onto the roof. 

“Supergirl!”

Kara stopped using her heat vision when she heard his voice. There was a small part of her under the mind control that recognized him and internally smiled at knowing he had come back to her, but Myriad was still too powerful. Anger flashed through her eyes as Barry, even if he didn’t know it, called out to her in Kryptonian after using her name in English. In an instant, she was flying after him as he led the way out of National City, through Central City and to his testing grounds. Cisco had known that was what Barry would do and breached himself there. 

When they were gone, Clark confronted J’onn while Diana took on Despero. Strategically it was the best option as J’onn was weak to fire, heat vision gave Clark the advantage and his strength was greater than J’onn’s under the yellow sun. Diana’s reasons for taking on Despero were far more personal as she had also dealt with him before when he mind controlled the Amazons into an attempt to get them to kill themselves. While these battles were important in the grand scheme, the real battle would be decided in an abandoned field and it was for the hearts and souls of Barry Allen and Kara Danvers.

Thus far, Barry had been running circles around Kara, while she used every power she had to try and hit him. Heat vision, arctic breath, her super strength and super-speed were no match for him. When he first woke up after the initial battle with Cadmus it took the intervention of his future son to help him realize he was in the Speed Force. Now that he’s come back, he’s tapping into a direct line of energy from it which keeps him outpacing Kara at every step. The few times she managed to get close to hitting him, Cisco opened a breach that Barry could jump through and continue his run.

“Cisco…”

“Caitlin…”

“I have never seen Barry move that fast…”

“No one has ever moved that fast…I don’t even think Jay has. You’re monitoring his vitals?”

“Is this my first time doing this?”

“I…”

“It was rhetorical. I’m surprised Barry hasn’t broken the sound barrier twice yet…”

Just as Caitlin said that, two sonic booms sounded out because of Barry’s speed. Kara was now getting furious that he was beating her and increased her energy output. She was close to hitting her solar flare level when she turned just right and Cisco noticed the small device attached behind her ear. He quickly used the goggles from his Earth-2 counterpart to examine the energy signature. Caitlin got it on the screen and reported back.

“Cisco…whatever that device is, that’s what’s controlling Kara. I can tell Barry but for us to help her; this is going to take a split second maneuver. That thing is sending electrical impulses into her brain.”

“What do we need to do?”

“As soon as she turns, Barry has to run to you and you’ll open a breach to get him in behind her. If he presses even one finger to the device, a small electrical burst will disrupt it.”

“What if he uses too much power?”

“He could send a massive electrical pulse through Kara’s brain, and potentially fry her synapses. He has basically a nanosecond to make this work.”

“Caitlin…that’s too risky…Barry could kill Kara…”

“The alternative being that she kills him? We don’t exactly have another option here Cisco.”

“Can you tell him?”

“Already on it…”

Caitlin relayed the plan to Barry, and he was furious that this was all they had. He was watching the woman he loves burning herself out, knowing that if this went any longer, they could potentially both die from the overuse of their powers. He had to make a split second decision and in the back of his mind remembered what Clark had said about if how Kara knew what she was doing, she’d beg him to stop her. The window opened for the nanosecond he needed and so did Cisco’s breach. Barry hopped through, coming to a stop behind Kara and reached out with his right pinky finger, letting the tiniest spark of electricity hit the inhibitor. The device immediately sparked in reaction before detaching from her skin. Kara screamed in pain as she fell to her knees while clutching her head.

Barry came to an abrupt stop, worried that their plan hadn’t worked as Kara was taking heaving breaths and tears were falling from her eyes. He wasn’t sure if she was free of the mind control so he took a few tentative steps forward to kneel down in front of her and took his mask off. To get her attention, he gently placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up. Her eyes were regaining their focus and the glazed look he had seen when first confronting her was gone. 

“Kara…?”

“Barry…”

Kara reached out, grabbing his uniform by the chest and pulled him forward. Next she placed her right hand at the nape of his neck while gently running her fingers through his hair so she could plant a passionate kiss on his lips. He could feel all of her pent up emotions in that kiss and neither of them wanted to break for air. Likewise, she could feel his raw emotions as well, their kiss soon beginning to border on inappropriate, before Cisco coughed to get their attention and the couple finally broke apart.

“Barry, you came back for me.”

“No…I came home for you.”

“That’s kind of the same thing genius.”

“Uh…guys…you might want to get a room, but after we deal with the certifiable wacko that has control of the D.E.O.”

“No rest for the weary superheroes?”

Barry replied to Cisco, but was still looking at Kara as she nodded with a smirk. Their love for each other was still reflecting in their eyes. Pools of green dove into deep blue as Kara realized just how much she had missed Barry holding her in his arms. But with the intrusion of reality, they had to get back to work.


	26. Justice

“So…looks like we’re headed back to National City.”

“Wait Barry, the city is still dangerous. Despero could take control of me again, or use Myriad on me a second time. And since it works on meta-humans, you’d be at risk as well.”

“Yeah…not really.”

“Barry…?”

“Kara, my mind moves at super-speed. Makes it hard to sleep sometimes, but keeps me safe from mind control. I’ll have to tell you about Grodd someday.”

“What’s a Grodd?”

“Grodd is a telepathic gorilla, Kara. But Barry’s right, the mind control won’t have an effect on him…aside from his enhanced brain…your friend Winn and I took care of that. Show her Barry.”

Barry turned his head so Kara could see a small spot behind his right ear. She had felt the strange piece of metal during their kiss, but didn’t think anything of it as she was engulfed in her feelings.

“What is that?”

“Winn called it an inhibitor; inhibitor. I’m really going to have to teach him how to name things. The device protects the mind against outside interference. Can’t be mind-controlled if you’re wearing one.”

Cisco tossed a second one over to Kara and she immediately placed it behind her ear. It activated automatically and she instantly felt a calming presence in her mind. When she looked over at Barry, she knew he was feeling the same emotion before she heard his thoughts.

“Ready for round two, Supergirl?”

“Cisco…”

“What? Oh yeah…I took Winn’s design and enhanced it for the two of you. Barry…Kara…you’re now telepathically linked. Trust me; it will be beneficial in the fight.”

Kara smiled as she heard Barry’s next thoughts. Had she voiced them Cisco would have once again insisted they get a room. As it was; she just replied with an amused thought in return.

“You have no idea…but we’ll get to that after we finish off Cadmus.”

While Barry and Kara headed for National City, Cisco breached himself back to Star Labs with the Myriad inhibitor. He hoped that though Barry’s energy had deactivated it, he would still be able to find the frequency that Donovan had programmed in and be able to shut all of them down remotely. 

“Ramon…”

“Harry, Winn…we’ve got one of the Myriad inhibitors. Barry was able to free Kara from Donovan’s mind control. If we figure out how he made this thing work, we can shut them down.”

“What do you mean if?”

Harry and Winn spoke at the same time, catching each other off guard. The three got to work immediately while the battle between the heroes and mind controlled meta-humans was entering the third hour. Lois was reporting on the battle from the Planet helicopter by phone while GBS News had sent their young reporter Tana Moon to cover the story as well. 

“In earlier reports we stated that Supergirl had used her heat vision in an attack on a docked oil tanker. We’ve just been informed that the attacker wasn’t Supergirl at all, but someone pretending to be her. As of right now, we are waiting for those reports to be corroborated by the Girl of Steel herself, but she has not been seen since The Flash…”

At that moment, Barry and Kara had just arrived in National City. He was a blinding streak of lightning while she appeared as a red and blue blur flying past both helicopters. She could see that Clark and Diana were still fighting J’onn and Despero. While Diana was close to victory, Clark was still slightly holding back. 

“Kal!”

Kara flew up next to her cousin, he was still in the fight, but J’onn had become relentless. Both were sporting wounds from using their heat vision on each other, and Clark knew that he could use solar flare, and while that would leave him powerless, it could kill J’onn. It was a last resort, one that was looking more and more likely that he would have to take.

“Kara? Tell me that…”

“It’s me…Flash saved me. And we’ve got a plan.”

“Tell me, I’m willing to try anything at this point.”

“We don’t want to hurt J’onn. His actions here are not his fault.”

“Neither were yours. So what’s the plan?”

“You help Wonder Woman with Despero, and I’m going to get J’onn to follow me.”

Clark and Kara had to dodge another attack from J’onn while he questioned her course of action. Having J’onn follow her would mean that she was going to deliberately put herself in harm’s way, and if J’onn didn’t hold back, she could die.

“Kara…are you sure about this idea? If…”

“Don’t worry cousin; I’m going to lead him straight to Flash, both of them. If I get him close enough, either one of them could disrupt the electrical impulses the Myriad device is using on his brain with a similar electrical discharge.”

“I take it we don’t have any other options?”

“Do you really want to burn him alive with our heat vision? Because I don’t.”

“All right…do it. Wonder Woman and I will finish off Despero. Then we’ll breach the D.E.O.”

Clark flew off to join Diana in her fight and they began punching Despero back and forth to one another while Kara hit J’onn with a small blast of heat vision, not enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention.

“J’onn…you have to fight this! Don’t let Myriad and Despero use you!”

Kara turned away to fly lower down through the city with J’onn closing the gap. She wasn’t flying at her fastest because she needed him to keep up. When she caught sight of Barry, he had already disabled several of Donovan’s meta-humans the same way he had saved her. With their connection through Cisco and Winn’s inhibitor, she called his name.

“Barry…”

“Hear you loud and clear Kara.”

“Did you find Jay?”

“He’s right behind me…and is good to go with the plan. We’re ready when you are.”

“Good…I’m coming your way with an angry Martian close behind.”

Barry and Jay were running in opposite directions like they did in the battle with Godspeed all those months ago. A lightning vortex was just beginning to form as Kara flew between them, leaving J’onn caught in the middle as she flew at ground level through the meta-humans that were overwhelming Nightwing and Batgirl. 

“That’s one you owe me now, Batgirl!”

“Hey! I thought we weren’t counting!”

Barbara shouted back after Kara as she flew back up to see Despero finished off. Clark easily caught him and turned to fly towards the D.E.O. Diana and Kara were right behind him and landed just as he threw the alien into the last open cell which Kara used her handprint to close and lock. The three of them weren’t out of the battle yet as Donovan had kept Live Wire and the Bizarro Supergirl in reserve should any of the heroes get to him. Only the other Supergirl was under Myriad’s control as Live Wire agreed to help based on being defeated again just a few weeks ago. 

“So Supergirl…I’m guessing you have equal reasons to fight these two?”

“Take your pick Superman. Although I’m sure Live Wire wants another shot at me.”

While Clark and Kara engaged Leslie and the other Supergirl, Diana went about freeing the D.E.O. agents. In that same time back at city level, Barry and Jay’s lightning vortex had fully contained J’onn. He was using whatever powers he could, but the energy both heroes were releasing kept him at their mercy. Unlike Kara, J’onn was beginning to weaken, falling to his knees. Barry was close enough now to spot the inhibitor and reached out, sending a small bolt of lightning through the device. This one exploded with only that small amount of energy. J’onn was disoriented, but no longer fighting back so Barry and Jay came to a stop.

“You got this; Kid?

“Yeah Jay…glad you came to help again.”

“All you have to do is ask. If you’ll excuse me, I better go find Jesse.”

Jay took off, leaving Barry confused. He knew Harry’s daughter Jesse had become a speedster just recently, but she was still on Earth-2, her own crisis had popped up before he was taken into the Speed Force. Clearly he had a lot of catching up to do. But before he could do that, he had to see to J’onn who was now beginning to recover.

“What…what happened?”

“Had to kick start your brain, Director Jones. You were…”

“Despero, he took control of my mind with Myriad. Where is he now?”

“If what I’m hearing from Kara is correct, she, Superman and Wonder Woman took care of him. And seeing how this battle is almost wrapped up, I’ve still got a job to do. But you might want to get back to the D.E.O.”

Barry took off, chasing down more meta-humans and deactivating their inhibitors. Jay and Jesse had joined him, now that they too knew that Myriad operated on electric pulses to control the mind. With the three speedsters working together, Green Arrow, Batman and their respective teams began seeing to the injured. J’onn silently thanked them all before returning to the D.E.O. where he found Donovan being escorted through the corridors by the now freed agents.

“Sir…I think this is the man you’d like to have a word with.”

Kara and Clark came walking up to join J’onn and Diana as they had just won their fights with Live Wire and Bizarro Girl. Kara still felt bad for her imperfect duplicate and Clark agreed as soon as she asked to see if he could find a cure in the Fortress of Solitude’s databanks.

“You know you’ve won nothing here today, Martian. The world has seen what you and Supergirl have done. You may have beaten me, but how long before someone else decides to finish what I started? How long before another Myriad is created or…”

J’onn’s eyes started to glow red, and Donovan’s rant was silenced. The mad scientist was unable to move or speak as J’onn used his telepathy to erase his memories of the D.E.O., Myriad, and how he had created meta-humans in the first place. Dabney Donovan was almost a blank slate as Superman flew him off to Iron Heights. 

Back on the streets of National City, Barry and the others were watching as the meta-humans they had been fighting were essentially waking up. There was a lot of confusion as many didn’t even live in National City. Donovan had gathered them from around the country and used them as test subjects. All of them were lucky that the mind control used on them left no lasting memories of what they had been forced to do. As the general population came back from their homes to thank the assembled heroes, only one of them would be met with fear.

Kara had just rejoined Barry on the streets and the people of her city reacted to her with outright hostility. Anything they could get their hands on was thrown at her. In mere moments she was pelted with rocks, broken bottles, and even trash. Barry quickly stepped up to her defense, creating small vortexes by rotating his arms to catch the projectiles and deflect them away from her.

“Flash…stop. I’ll deal with this. I have to.”

Barry turned towards his fiancée, worried over the dejected tone of her voice. He knew that none of her actions were her fault, but the citizenry wasn’t seeing it that way. While they had stopped throwing things at her, the abuse became verbal.

“Please…hear me out…”

Kara’s words went unheeded as the abuse continued. She wanted so desperately to explain what had happened but knew no one would believe her. Finally both Lois and Tana came forward, hoping to get Supergirl’s side of the story.

“Supergirl…Tana Moon; GBS. Clearly there are a lot of angry people here. They feel you’ve betrayed them by causing massive destruction. There is video footage of you using your heat vision on an empty oil tanker…but there were also reports of some sort of clone…tell us…which is accurate?”

“Sorry Miss Moon…but I have to interrupt you.”

“Who are you?”

“Lois Lane…Daily Planet. I know you’re trying to do your job, and I won’t tell you how to do so. But a lot of what you’ve asked the Girl of Steel is…well…”

“Are you calling this all speculation, Miss Lane?”

“Not is so many words…but we live in an age where video footage can and has been doctored for malicious purposes. I believe that Supergirl deserves a chance to speak and we can hold our questions until she is done.”

Kara let a brief show of thanks appear in her eyes for Lois as this could have quickly turned into a witch hunt. Even the people who had been attacking her fell silent as it seemed everyone knew who Lois Lane was, even Tana Moon who didn’t recognize the experienced reporter at first. Kara was just about to explain when J’onn brought Max Lord forward and he took the reins of the conversation.

“Excuse me…my name is Maxwell Lord. I’m sure many of you are familiar with me. I’m here today to set the record straight. The actions you all have seen in the video footage of Supergirl were completely false. Yes…the perpetrator was dressed like Supergirl herself. What you don’t know is that this girl was just as innocent as the hero standing beside me. Supergirl was faultless for the actions of a young woman my company tried to save the life of with Kryptonian D.N.A. This girl who shall remain nameless was a patient of my medical division. She was suffering from an aggressive form of cancer.”

“Mr. Lord…so you’re telling us that you performed illegal experimentation on a young woman with alien D.N.A. And yet you did not anticipate the effects said treatments would have on her physiology?”

“First of all Miss Moon, the girl came to us for help. Conventional treatments had failed her. All of this was a mistake on the part of my company and medical teams. Mistakes I take full responsibility for. Cadmus, under the leadership of Paul Westfield and Dabney Donovan had convinced me that they could help my patient. What they did instead was turn her into a weapon. A weapon that was used to frame Supergirl. I know this does not absolve me of my sins, but all of you should forgive the Girl of Steel for something that she had no part of.”

“Mr. Lord…you say that Supergirl was not to blame, but we all saw her. What proof is there that she wasn’t responsible?”

“I can answer that…”

Max, Kara and Barry all turned to see J’onn escorting the Bizarro Supergirl towards them. She had power dampening handcuffs on and given that she was human enhanced with Kryptonian D.N.A., she was powerless for the moment. 

“Miss Moon, this is the patient Mr. Lord was speaking of. As you can see, she is a near perfect doppelganger for our own Girl of Steel. From the air, no one would be able to see the scars that were left on her face after the illegal experimentation that was done to her. It was a tragedy that she endured such suffering.”

“Director Jones…what will happen to her now?”

“I have arranged for her to be transported to Star Labs in Metropolis. Their medical facilities are far more advanced than those we possess here. In time we hope she can be cured and return to society.”

The entire crowd looked back and forth between Supergirl and her duplicate. The uniforms were nearly identical though Supergirl’s was lighter in color. Satisfied, everyone turned to depart, leaving the heroes remaining to begin the cleanup.

“J’onn…you really did this? She’s going to Star Labs in Metropolis?”

“She is, Supergirl. She deserves a second chance at a new life. And she was just as much a victim of Max Lord as you were.”

“Speaking of Max…where did he disappear off to?”

Max had stepped away as soon J’onn had brought his creation out of the D.E.O. He nearly got away before a red blur brought him back to J’onn and Kara. Barry had been watching and made sure he wouldn’t escape.

“Supergirl…I believe I found something you lost.”

“Thanks, Flash. I think we can take him from here.”

“Actually Director, given Mr. Lord’s confession earlier, I think we’ll take him.”

National City P.D. stepped up and arrested Lord for what he had done. This one time J’onn was happy to let this prisoner go. With the city safe, Kara turned to Barry, and even if they didn’t still have the telepathic connection, he would have known what she was thinking just by the look in her eyes. That still didn’t stop them from having a private conversation.

“I’ve got to get back to Central City, Kara. And you…”

“Have a lot of rounding up of D.E.O. prisoners to do. Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take long.”

“Then I’ll see you back at my place?”

“Better believe it, Barry. We’ve got six months of catching up to do.”

“Wait…six months? That’s how long I was gone and you waited for me?”

Kara nodded to Barry with a shy smirk before turning away to help J’onn and the other agents with the cleanup. As she flew away, Barry could only watch and had a million thoughts running through his head. One thought in particular which Kara replied to caused him to smile.

“God I love you Kara.”

“I love you too, baby.”

As Kara flew off and Barry ran back for Central City, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were watching from a rooftop. They were having a brief conversation before getting back to helping with the cleanup.

“You were right before, Clark. I think it is time we unite for something bigger.”

“Did you two have a discussion about joining forces without me again, Bruce?”

“Diana, you were protecting Metropolis while Clark recovered. You weren’t there, but we’ve had this talk before.”

“Yes…so…”

“Bruce is finally admitting that we work together well, and the fact that we have all these new heroes showing up, it’s time. Time we form a Justice League.”

“Justice League…that could work. I think the Flash and Supergirl should be some of our first recruits, Clark.

“I agree Diana, but they’ve got something more important planned in the future.”


	27. Blurred Memories

Barry arrived back at Star Labs to find Cisco, Harry and Winn all arguing over who should take the credit for deactivating the Myriad inhibitors. Cisco had brought the device while Harry had used his equipment to create a stable connection. Winn argued that he was the one to create a secondary inhibitor that worked to counter Donovan’s without which reverse engineering the Myriad one to free the mind-controlled meta-humans remotely wouldn’t have been possible.

“Ramon…”

“Harry…you know since I brought the inhibitor I made it possible for us to deactivate all the others…”

“Yeah but Cisco, if I hadn’t developed the new prototype first, you wouldn’t have been able to reverse engineer the Myriad one…”

“Actually Winn I didn’t need yours to reverse engineer…”

Listening to this conversation had Barry developing a massive headache. Normally he’d find this amusing but after everything he’d just witnessed and Kara’s revelation that he had only been gone for six months despite the eight years it felt like had him irritated. When he’d finally heard enough he spoke up.

“Guys…none of this would have been possible if I hadn’t been able to deactivate the Myriad inhibitor that was controlling Kara, and Caitlin hadn’t been the one to give us all the idea in the first place.”

All three of them fell silent upon realizing Barry had been listening all this time. As the atmosphere became more civil, Barry walked over to Winn and removed his mask so he could formally introduce himself.

“So Winn…?”

“Winn Schott…have to say that it’s an honor to meet you Flash…Kara was…she…”

“I have a feeling I know what she was going through. I’m glad she had you as a friend to help her. By the way, I noticed my symbol on the shoulders of her uniform. Your work?”

“Yes…yeah…she wanted them to honor your memory; Flash. I…”

“Winn, calm down. I know from Kara that this isn’t the first time you’ve met a superhero. And you can call me Barry.”

“Speaking of Kara; where is she Barry?”

“Helping with the last incarcerations of the D.E.O.’s escaped prisoners, Cisco.”

“You didn’t stay and help her?”

“She seemed to have things under control Winn, and with Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and his team there, I needed to get back here. I’ve got to see Jay off and since I haven’t officially met his protégé Jesse yet…I decided I should make the introduction in person. Harry?”

“She’s not my Jesse. But I think they should meet. The two of you should be able to help Garrick provide some insight into your powers and the Speed Force itself.”

As the four continued their conversation, Jay and Jesse came running into the Cortex where Cisco was preparing to open a breach. They had been gone from Earth-3 too long and hoped that nothing had gone wrong in their absence. 

“Barry…this is Jesse Chambers or as she’s referred to on my Earth; Liberty Belle.”

“Jay…I told you, Liberty Belle was the name my mother went by. You know I prefer Jesse Quick.”

“I didn’t make the people of Keystone call you that Jess. Someone just mentioned you bore an uncanny resemblance to her and the name stuck.”

“Of course I resemble her. Anyway, it was nice to officially meet you Barry. Just watching you today taught me a lot more about my powers. Maybe we can work together again sometime.”

Harry and Jay both noticed the flirtatious tone in Jesse’s voice while Cisco and Winn had to hide a snicker at Barry’s evident embarrassment. The two had just met after all and being from another Earth, and this also being her first trip to Earth-1, she wouldn’t yet know about her new crush being engaged.

“Jesse…I’d be more than happy to work with you again, and a professional partnership would be beneficial as I’m sure Jay has told you how much insight I could provide. The thing is…I…”

“Jesse…Barry’s engaged…”

“To Supergirl…”

“Yes, thank you Winn. I was just about to get to that.”

“No problem Cisco. Happy to help.”

Cisco and Winn started another round of friendly bickering before the former opened a breach to Earth-3. Jesse felt a small blush color her cheeks as she realized she had just hit on an engaged man. But she was thankful that Barry didn’t embarrass her further as they shook hands. While she was grateful Jay was training her, when he mentioned that Barry had been into the Speed Force and returned, she was now dying to know more. But that would have to wait for another time as they needed to get back to their Earth.

“You were right Harry, Jay’s Jesse and your Jesse do need to meet.”

“I’m always right Allen, so are you going to tell us what actually physically being in the Speed Force was like?”

“Another time. I promised Kara that we’d meet at my apartment. I was gone for six months, I’ve got to make up for a lot of lost time.”

Barry left; leaving Cisco, Winn and Harry frustrated that their questions about his experience with the afterlife for Speedsters would go unanswered. But he had felt and heard Kara’s thoughts that she was on her way to him, and he wanted tonight to be special. As soon as he was back at his apartment he removed the inhibitor so he could surprise her with his plans. Given that he had also felt an absence of her in his mind after letting him know she was on her way there, he guessed she wanted to surprise him just as much as he did her. Christmas Eve had been a night he went all out to propose so tonight he decided would be more low key.

With pizza and pot-stickers set out on the table, Barry changed into a pair of jeans and comfortable t-shirt before taking a seat on his couch. He was just loading the movie he had chosen for tonight when he heard the key in the door. Kara came in, setting her purse and keys on the table before moving around to join her fiancé on the couch. He was close to falling asleep but caught a glimpse of her dressed casually so he knew he had made a good choice. She didn’t want to wake him, knowing the odds they had fought against earlier, so she sat down on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder to get comfortable. That’s when he stirred and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Hmmm…hey Kara…”

“Hey yourself…I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“It’s okay; I was only starting to doze off. Besides if I could wake up like this every day, life would be just about perfect.”

“Yeah well, in a few months we will get to wake up like this every day. At least as soon as we choose a wedding date. So…what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Well, I’ve got pizza and pot-stickers. I know how much you love them. And I thought we’d pick up where we left off with our movie nights.”

“Yeah we did kind of get sidetracked on our Star Wars date nights. Which movie are we on? Phantom Menace or Clones?”

“I’m not sure, go ahead and press play.”

Kara took the offered remote from Barry’s hand and started the movie. When she saw the sepia tones and heard the opening note of the song, she knew he had chosen something far more special for her, but she had never told him about how this was her favorite musical of all time.

“Barry…we’ve never talked about our favorite movies beyond Star Wars. How did you know The Wizard of Oz was my favorite musical?”

“Christmas Day…remember?”

Kara paused the movie and shook her head as she thought back over the whole day. She remembered opening the presents at Joe’s, taking the engagement photo and then them repeating the process at her apartment with her family. But she couldn’t remember talking about movies.

“We didn’t talk about…”

“I know. You and Alex had stepped out on to the balcony while Clark and Lois cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen. That left me and Eliza to talk. She grilled me pretty good on my proposal and made me promise with threats to my life to be good to you.”

“I’m sure she probably didn’t mean half of what she said.”

“She didn’t; especially when she saw how my eyes lit up as you Alex broke out into laughter. I think in that moment she knew just how much I love you and only want to make you happy.”

“Yeah okay…but the movie…?”

“Right…well she told me stories about how Jeremiah read the Sherlock Holmes books to you, but it was when she mentioned that growing up you watched the Wizard of Oz frequently with them, I knew I had to find it. Loving musicals is another thing we have in common. I used to watch Singing in the Rain with my Mom all the time.”

By the time the movie was over and they had put the leftover pizza and pot-stickers in his fridge, the thought of where Barry had been for six months hit Kara full force. She had been so distraught over thinking that he died saving her that she had to know everything. Barry could feel the tension in the air as he massaged her shoulders.

“Barry…”

“Yeah…”

“Six months you were gone…six months I thought you were dead. Where were you…what happened?”

“That will be difficult to explain.”

“Why? Do you think I won’t understand?”

Kara slid off Barry’s lap and turned to face him, a look of hurt in her eyes. She knows he loves her with all of his heart, but she feels like he’s being reluctant or hiding something to try and protect her. 

“That’s not it at all Kara. I do think you’ll understand, but I can’t ask you to when I don’t even understand half of what I went through and saw.”

“Then tell me about it. Maybe we can understand what happened together. I mean…did you know that when you woke up you were speaking Kryptonian?”

“Was I? That’s…”

“Not impossible…Clark couldn’t even speak our language at first. Took him years to learn. But you had no prior knowledge of my language and while a lot of it was broken, there were parts that were near perfect. You even pronounced my mother’s name perfectly.”

“Your mother?”

“My birth mother, Alura.”

In an instant, Barry started remembering, he knew he was in the Speed Force but everything else was a blur. That was why he couldn’t tell Harry, Cisco and Winn what it felt like, because he couldn’t remember. All his experiences now seemed vague except for Thawne, and being violently thrown back to Earth.

“What was that name?”

“Alura. She would have loved you.”

“I…Kara…I was in the Speed Force, physically this time. You were there too. I saw…so much of it is still a blur…but you and I were married…six years. We had two kids…”

“Six years married with two kids…?”

“Twins…Henry Joseph Allen, and Alura Dawn Allen. It felt like Heaven. Like everything was as it should be.”

“What happened? Something terrible must have happened to send you back.”

“Thawne…he was there. He had corrupted the Speed Force with his own powers. Someone sent me back…I…I’m not sure…but he said he was from our future. The experience of being thrown out of the Speed Force was so traumatic that as I think about it now, my mind seems to be blocking some of the memories.”

“So we know we’ll still be together in the future? Have to say I’m glad for that.”

“So am I…”

“But when you came back…before I found your body under the bridge in National City Park…you saved me from Live Wire. You were composed completely of lightning. How could that have happened?”

“I wish I knew. For all Jay and I know about the Speed Force, this experience taught me something.”

“What?”

“That we really don’t know anything about it at all.”

“So what does that mean? You’re going to go chasing after the answers? See if this potential future for us is going to happen?”

“No. I mean I can’t tell you that the thought of understanding where my powers really come from isn’t intriguing. They’re not like yours which come from the yellow sun…”

“But…”

“Someday the answers will come. I’ve seen a future where you died in my arms. Right now, I’m more concerned with living in the moment.”

“And what is it that you want to do to live in this moment?”

“Taking you to bed and making up for so much lost time seems like a good place to start.”

Kara quickly stood up and took Barry by the hand. She knew exactly what he was thinking and was yearning for the feel of his lips on hers, of their bodies pressed together just like their first time. When they got to the bedroom they alternated between slow and sweet and wild and passionate. Then the happy couple spent the rest of the night talking until the sun came up. 

“My parents really would have loved you Barry.”

“Mine would have loved you too.”

Eventually Kara fell asleep, tucked into Barry’s side but he was too energized to even consider sleeping. Being in the Speed Force sent an energy coursing through him that he’d only experienced randomly before. Now he could feel a direct connection that was never going to go away. With that in mind, he got up to start making breakfast. A few hours later he had prepared two plates of pancakes, two plates of eggs, one fried and one scrambled and a large plate of bacon. With everything ready, he was playing music quietly and dancing along. He didn’t know Kara had woken up, gotten dressed in one of his shirts that was hanging off of her right shoulder and a pair of his boxers, enjoying the show.

Back at Star Labs, Cisco and Winn were busy collaborating on a new project. They had been working all night and Winn got to see all of the specifications for the Pipeline and wanted to implement the designs at the D.E.O. They were so caught up in the science and tech of it all that they failed to notice when Alex came in while discussing biochemistry with Caitlin.

“Hey Winn…if you and your sidekick are about wrapped up with whatever techno-genius project you’re working on, we really need to get back to National City.”

“Well good morning to you too Alex, and since this is my lab, if anyone is the sidekick here, it’s definitely Winn.”

“Uh-huh…keep telling yourself that Cisco. Why don’t you go on ahead Alex, we’re on the verge of a major breakthrough. If Cisco and I can get Star Labs Pipeline tech...”

“…the specifications Winn, not the tech itself, reconfigured…”

“Yeah whatever, reconfigured to work with the D.E.O. systems we can get the building more secure than ever.”

“And they called me the sidekick…”

“What was that Cisco?”

“Nothing Winn, if you’ll excuse me I should really take this call.”

Cisco’s phone ringing saved him from a smart ass comment from Alex, Caitlin and Winn. He had been expecting Felicity to call and wondered what she needed.

“Hey Felicity, what’s up?”

“Barry and Kara’s engagement party. Ollie insists on having it here in Star City.”

“I didn’t think Oliver knew about Barry and Kara being engaged yet. And isn’t it kind of short notice?”

“Maybe…but Oliver isn’t going to take no for an answer. He lost the bet to John on whether or not Barry would have a girlfriend before the New Year so the loser had to host the party.”

“Where?”

“My apartment. This afternoon.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

As Cisco got off the phone, Alex and Winn were finishing up their conversation when he came back into the lab. Caitlin could tell something was up, and was intensely curious regarding his call from Felicity.

“Change of plans Alex…”

“Cisco, Winn and I…”

“We’re throwing an engagement party for Barry and Kara. This afternoon and we all need to be there.”

“Where?”

“Star City at the apartment of one Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.”

“Star City is six hundred miles from Central City. For the Flash and Supergirl the distance can be traveled in the blink of an eye. How are we supposed to get there by this afternoon Cisco?”

“Leave that to me. I’ll get us there. Hey Winn…you want to see something cool?”

Kara had joined Barry as he danced to the music playing in his kitchen after she gave him a short round of applause. Both of them were caught up in laughter as they just enjoyed the moment. When the last song ended, Barry spun Kara around and she finally caught sight of all the food.

“Barry…exactly how long were you out here cooking? You’ve practically prepared enough food to feed an army.”

“Not an army Kara, just two people who have to eat a whole lot more to keep their energy levels up.”

Kara could only smile at her fiancé’s antics as she pulled him in for a kiss. It only took a moment for them to start feeling the passion and heat from last night as Barry slipped his right hand up underneath her borrowed shirt. In seconds he was kissing her neck as she leaned her head back granting him easier access and closed her eyes. The next moment a breach opened and Cisco and Winn were standing in Barry’s living room.

“Told you traveling through a breach would be cool.”

“Yeah…but I think I’m about to throw up…”

“Don’t you dare…Barry would kill me if…”

“CISCO! WINN! What are you two doing here?”

“Oh Barry…we…I didn’t think you’d be…”

Barry and Kara had been in the throes a passionate make-out session, her shirt nearly coming off when the breach opened and he heard Cisco’s voice. Her back was to their two friends so he quickly moved to where he could block their view as she pulled the shirt back down. The look on his face at the interruption told them he was more than a little angry at their intrusion.

“Sorry Barry…Kara…but I’ve got some news that just couldn’t wait.”

“And you thought that just popping in for an uninvited visit was the way to go?”

“It was Cisco’s idea Kara. I told him we shouldn’t…”

“Whatever. So getting back to this news, what kind of threat are we dealing with now?”

“Barry, not a threat…Fe-I mean Oliver said he needs me in Star City this afternoon.”

“And you couldn’t have called to tell us this? Cisco, you know we have these things called phones…”

“Oh very funny. I did try calling…you didn’t answer. Hey is that breakfast? I’m starving, how about you Winn?”

“Completely starving. We did work all night.”

Cisco and Winn immediately took a seat at the table and loaded the two plates up with food. Barry and Kara wanted to be angry, but they couldn’t help their amusement at their friend’s antics.

“Sure… go ahead and join us. It’s not like Kara and I needed to eat all of that food.”

Kara snickered behind her hand as Barry grabbed them two more plates and sat down next to her. While she was slightly annoyed at her quiet morning with Barry being interrupted, she was happy that Cisco and Winn were getting along because their interactions could have gone completely different. More importantly she knew that Barry didn’t want to have to mediate a fight between his best friend and hers in the same way she didn’t.

Barry could tell that as they ate, both Cisco and Winn seemed nervous. And he knew that whatever was going on, the two of them had some sort of plan that involved him and Kara. With a stealth move, he slipped his hand under the table and handed Kara the inhibitor their friends had designed. Without Cisco and Winn noticing, Barry placed his behind his ear while pretending to scratch his neck. Kara did the same but while acting like she was massaging a sore muscle. Now they could communicate without tipping the two off.

“They’re up to something Kara.”

“Of course they are Barry, the question is what?”

“Knowing Cisco, it’s probably something to embarrass us in some way.”

“I was going to say the exact same thing about Winn. What do you want to do about it?”

“We’ll play along; see how far they want to take it.”

Soon enough, all the food had been eaten and both Cisco and Winn got up to leave. They had both noticed Barry and Kara trying to hide the fact that they were reactivating their telepathic connection through the inhibitors, but didn’t say anything, making the choice to pretend to ignore it.

“Well, thanks for breakfast guys. Winn and I better get going…he’s got to get back to National City and I…”

“Oh no Cisco. You guys showed up unannounced for breakfast. You two are doing the dishes.”

“You and Kara could do them faster with super-speed, Barry.”

“We could Winn, but Barry and I are going back to bed. This is our day off and we still have a lot of lost time to make up for. You can breach yourselves back to Star Labs when you’re done.”

“Kara…”

“No…I promise we won’t get too loud.”

“She promises, while I make no such guarantees.”

Kara took Barry’s hand and looked back with a smirk as they moved back to the bedroom; the looks on Cisco’s and Winn’s faces were priceless. In truth, she and Barry were going to get some more sleep but she knew the thought of what their friends might hear would spur them into cleaning the kitchen quicker so they could leave to begin implementing whatever plan they had.

“Barry, did you see how they reacted to…?”

“I know…this is the price they pay for inviting themselves to breakfast.”

“So, a couple more hours of sleep?”

“Sounds good to me. By the way, I guess I have to get used to you borrowing my clothes again.”

“Are you kidding? I never stopped. For the first three of the months you were gone I slept in the pajamas you left at my apartment.”

“Because they smell like me or because they’re comfortable?”

“Both.”

Barry smiled as Kara gave him a light punch on the shoulder for asking. He already knew that would be her answer and loved her all the more for it.


	28. Engagement Party

Cisco breached himself and Winn back to Star Labs after the hour and a half that it took to clean Barry’s kitchen. They only had to wash the dishes but both felt bad for interrupting the couple’s continued reunion so they cleaned everything. Back at Star, Alex had already departed for National City but left Caitlin with a message for Winn that she talked with J’onn and he could stay for the engagement party. But with strict orders that after it was over he was needed back at the D.E.O. With that condition in play, Cisco then opened a breach to Star City for himself, Caitlin and Winn. Harry agreed to stay behind at the labs to monitor for potential threats.

Felicity was mapping out space in her apartment for the party when Oliver arrived with Digg, Thea, Laurel and Sara. The five of them could tell that she was stressing over this party and not having enough room for all of the potential guests that would be showing up. Cisco’s breach into her apartment in the next moment only served to add to the headache she was already developing.

“You could have called first to let us know you were coming Cisco!”

“What, you said the party was this afternoon…I thought we should get here early to help.”

“Your help would be appreciated, and I see you brought Caitlin with you. Who’s this other guy?”

“Oh Felicity, this is Winn Schott, he’s Kara’s best friend.”

“Hi…”

“So what do you do Winn? How do you know Kara?”

“Oh we worked at Cat Co. Media together before I went to work for the D.E.O. So we still work together, not to brag…but I designed her Supergirl uniform.”

“I see…you’re Kara’s Cisco or Oliver’s me. Looks like our little tech support group is growing Cisco.”

“And that’s a good thing, Felicity. So where are we with the party planning?”

“Stuck…I’m not sure my apartment is going to hold all of these guests. How many people are coming aside from Team Arrow?”

“Well you’ve got the three of us…Kara’s sister can’t seem to make it. And they had a small engagement party already for Barry and Kara on Christmas Day. Iris is potentially coming, and she’s been out of town again, so…and Harry said his daughter Jesse would be coming from Earth-2, her powers have been fluctuating according to her father, she wants to ask Barry for help.”

“Who, Cisco?”

“Oh yeah, you guys never met Jesse Wells. Barry saved her life from Zoom last year.”

“Okay, so that’s five of you, with John, Thea, Laurel, Sara, Oliver, Curtis and me we’ve got twelve potentially and two others; some guy named Dick Grayson and his wife Barbara Gordon-Grayson, don’t think I’ve met them yet.”

“Barbara and Dick know Kara and through her Barry. I got in contact with them, Felicity. Both said they didn’t want to miss the party.”

“Okay Cisco, first off how did you get in contact with them, and how do they know Kara?”

“I borrowed Kara’s phone when she wasn’t looking. And trust me; taking Supergirl’s phone wasn’t an easy task. As for the how they know Kara, her cousin Clark knows Bruce Wayne, who knows Barbara’s father. So…”

“Six degrees of separation; huh? Okay, so presumably fourteen people. Yep, we’re definitely going to have to move the party somewhere else.”

“Felicity, how about Table Salt?”

“Ridiculously expensive. Nice restaurant but far too short a notice to book it for today, John.”

“Well what about Verdant?”

“The club; Thea? Isn’t it still under renovation?”

“That’s pretty much complete now, Felicity. It’s actually only waiting on a walk through from the new owner.”

“And the new owner is…?”

“Me…I decided to do some good with the money Merlyn left me. And I’ve got a small part of the staff working on the grand opening today that’s scheduled for next week. This would be a chance to give them a little practice with a smaller group beforehand.”

With a location and a guest list, the group had a solid plan in place for the engagement party. Felicity chose to start the party at seven p.m. which left them the whole afternoon to get Verdant ready. The problem they now had was what to do for the party. This led to a division that turned this party from an engagement into more of a combined bachelor and bachelorette party. While they now just had to decide how to get the couple there. Back in Central City, Barry and Kara were making wedding plans; starting with the date.

“So what do you think; Barry? A summer wedding?”

“I don’t know, a lot of weddings happen in June. Our relationship didn’t exactly begin conventionally, I mean we did meet while I was investigating a crime scene and we both discovered we were superheroes after you helped me with King Shark…”

“So a less conventional wedding, actually sounds good. What month did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking a December wedding. Just before Christmas and the New Year.”

“Why then?”

“Well think about it, everything we’ve been through this year, we’ve fought Cadmus twice…”

“I thought you were dead after that first battle…”

“Right, I spent six months in the Speed Force living six years with you and it was perfect until…”

“Until you found out Thawne was responsible for it. Hardly a great experience Barry.”

“True, but Kara, it showed me exactly what I hoped our married life would be like. And given all we’ve been through and how we’ve come out stronger together for it, let’s end this year on a high note.”

“A high note, start the new year married? Barry…”

“We can choose another date Kara…It doesn’t have to be…”

Kara threw her arms around Barry’s neck, kissing him as she understood why a December wedding was perfect for them. She had already agreed in her head as soon as he said the words. Unfortunately their happy moment was interrupted as both of their phones began ringing.

“That’s Ms. Grant…I have to…”

“And Harry…probably something meta-human related.”

Kara answered first, she had missed a few calls from Cat already when she was under Donovan’s control. While that was hardly her fault, the semi-angry voicemails Cat left meant she couldn’t ignore this call.

“Yes Ms. Grant…yes…”

“Keira…I was disappointed in the fluff articles you went back to. Now I hear that the Daily Planet has scooped us on Cadmus using that Bizarro Supergirl to frame our own Girl of Steel?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Grant, the last six months have been difficult for me with my fiancé away…”

“I’ll let that slide, especially since you didn’t tell me you were engaged…he’s that C.S.I. crush you had…and of course the story you brought me on the Flash’s sacrifice before going back to fluff pieces…”

“You don’t have to worry Ms. Grant…Barry’s back and while we’re planning our wedding, I think I’ve got an article that will make it up to you.”

“Good, I’ll be expecting it. And I’ll be expecting a wedding invitation as soon as you two pick a date.”

Cat hung up the phone, giving Kara a chance to look over and see Barry still talking to Harry with a worried look on his face. She instantly knew something was wrong from the way he was pacing and walked over, rubbing a soothing hand over his back.

“Yes Harry…Kara and I will be right there.”

“What is it?”

“A fire on the waterfront. Central City F.D. is barely keeping it contained. They need help.”

“Let’s go.”

Barry sped off for the waterfront with Kara right behind him. When they arrived the fire was already beginning to overwhelm the fire department. They had all pulled back as Kara used her arctic breath to start blowing the flames back while Barry created a vortex of wind to assist, but they were only having minimal luck in extinguishing the flames. They didn’t know it yet, but inside the fire was a new meta-human and he was using his powers to keep the fire burning.

“Kara…we’re not having any effect. I’ve got to try something…”

“Barry…”

Kara had stopped using her arctic breath just long enough to question what he was going to do, but he didn’t respond. She saw him run out onto the water and move in tight formations. Whatever he had planned she had to buy him enough time to follow through and resumed using her powers. What she could see as Barry got closer to land was a tornado of water being pulled behind him. At the moment he was back on the docks, the water came crashing down, dousing the flames as she took to the air. With the fire extinguished, she and Barry saw a man lying in a puddle of water, the fire dissipating from his hands. 

“Looks like another meta-human; Flash. One of Cadmus’ projects?”

“Don’t know Supergirl. We’ll just have to take him back to Star Labs to find out.”

As the firefighters were thanking Flash and Supergirl for their help, Joe was arriving with the meta-human task force. He nodded to both Barry and Kara as he walked by to place power dampening handcuffs on the unconscious man. Before Barry and Kara could leave though, a new reporter for Central City Picture News came up and stopped them.

“Supergirl, we want to thank you for your help here. We’ve all heard the reports from National City about your clone…”

“Yes…although she wasn’t a clone but a human woman who was suffering from an aggressive cancer. She’s currently being transported to Star Labs: Metropolis for treatment and a hopeful cure for the Kryptonian D.N.A. that gave her my powers…”

“And what about you Flash; we also heard reports that you had died in February…but here you are back to saving lives. Where were you for six months?”

“That’s a story for another time. Supergirl; I have to say it was great to work with you again.”

“Likewise Flash…I’m sure Central City sorely missed you while you were away. It’s good to have you back.”

“I’m glad to be back.”

Barry sped off as Kara once again flew up and away from the waterfront. She could still hear the reporter trying to get an answer from Barry just before he ran off. She smiled at the question and knew what the article she was going to give Cat would be about. Back at his apartment, the couple tried to get back to wedding plans.

“How did you do that Barry? A water tornado…how did you know that would work?”

“I didn’t. I only know the Speed Force keeps showing me new ways to use my powers.”

“Well thank Rao for that. So where were we…”

Kara looped her arms back around Barry’s neck, preparing to pick up on the kiss that was interrupted by Cat and the emergency. But before she could she and Barry both wrinkled their noses at the smell of smoke and flames they had just extinguished.

“Hold that thought Barry…I need a shower…”

“Yeah…”

“You’re going to join me.”

While Barry and Kara were using the rest of their day off to enjoy each other’s company, Cisco and Felicity were wrapping up the details of the plan and setting up Verdant for the party with the rest of their friends. Oliver had the thought that the best way to get Barry and Kara to Star City was to use Cisco as bait. Dick and Barbara had arrived via a Wayne Industries helicopter while Cisco breached Iris there before going to get Jesse. He explained the plan to her on the way and when everything was set and ready, he placed the call to Barry and Kara who had just chosen the specific date for their wedding.

“December 1st then Kara?”

“December 1st. That gives us nearly five months to plan. We’ve got to find a venue, find a minister, get invitations…”

Barry could tell Kara was already getting excited to plan their wedding in full. Her voice raised an octave as she thought about all they had to do, and he couldn’t help but share in her enthusiasm. Only his phone ringing interrupted their euphoria.

“Cisco…what’s up?”

Barry’s face went through a range of emotions as he listened to Cisco on the other end of the line. Kara didn’t even need their inhibitors to feel how his emotions were beginning to rage. She had taken his hand as worry lines appeared around his eyes and he squeezed her hand hard enough to hurt anyone else.

“Barry?”

Barry put the phone on speaker so Kara could hear what was Cisco was saying. She too instantly worried for their friend as she could hear the terrified sound of his voice.

“Barry…I need you and Kara in Star City as fast as possible. I was helping Oliver and…I don’t know how it happened…they came out of nowhere…I’m not sure what happened to Oliver but…”

“Cisco…you have to tell us…what’s…”

“Barry just get here. But you and Kara have to come alone. They said if they see any signs of the Flash or Supergirl…”

In the next moment the line went dead. Barry frantically tried to get his friend back on the phone but each attempt failed to connect. What the couple didn’t know was that Cisco had purposefully hung up on him. Whatever had happened to him, they had to get there fast, but couldn’t be seen as their superhero alter-egos. After packing up some casual clothing into one of Barry’s duffle bags, they took off for Star City. Along the way he called Harry.

“Allen…”

“Harry…something’s happened to Cisco. I know he’s in Star City, but Kara and I don’t know where. His call cut off before he could tell us. I need you to trace his phone.”

“I’m on it. Give me a second…”

Harry smiled to himself as Cisco had explained the plan after he came back to Star Labs to get Jesse. He knew where the engagement party was going to take place and only took a minute to come back on the line with the information.

“Allen…Ramon’s phone is tracking in the old industrial district of Star City. I’ve got a location for you. Sending the address now…”

“Thanks Harry.”

The address came through as a text and he knew that the location was familiar. The site had once been Oliver’s club, but that had been a few years back. Instantly he had the thought that Cisco was being used in some sort of revenge plot against Oliver and increased his speed with Kara pushing herself even faster to stay right with him. When they were within a mile of the location, Barry stopped running and Kara landed beside him.

“We’re close Kara; we’re going to have to change clothes before we get there.”

Both quickly changed into a pair of jeans, light t-shirts and tennis shoes before running the last distance. Barry had expected to see the club, but it didn’t look run down like he thought it would, so both he and Kara were confused at how the building looked nearly brand new.

“Barry…are you sure this is the place? This doesn’t look like…”

“I know. But this is the address Harry sent me. Oliver used to own this club. If Cisco’s in there, I hope this isn’t one of Oliver’s old enemies either in his personal life of his life as Green Arrow.”

“Only one way to find out.”

Barry and Kara approached the doors cautiously. While they weren’t in any real danger, Cisco could be and neither of them wanted to risk his life should this be some sort of attack. When they were inside the club was pitch black, and both took a few tentative steps forward. Kara could hear footsteps and the soft rustling of clothing coming from multiple directions at once. In the dark whoever was moving couldn’t see her as she tapped Barry on the shoulder, before taking his hand and pulling him along with her. 

They moved as silently as possible in order to put distance between them and Cisco’s unknown captors. Kara’s eyes adjusted quicker than Barry’s so she could make out the shapes of tables and chairs taking the lead through the darkened room. Finally when it seemed like time was running out, Barry made the choice to call out for his friend.

“Cisco…”

Barry’s voice caught the attention of Cisco’s potential captors and they all came forward at once. With their close proximity to one another Kara went back to back with Barry as both prepared for a fight. Kara’s eyes lit up with her heat vision while lightning started sparking from Barry’s fingertips. In the next moment the lights of the club came up and standing in a circle around the couple were all of their friends.

“Surprise!”

Barry and Kara were definitely surprised to learn that this was a party for them and not an attempt on Cisco’s or their lives. Both were also embarrassed as he had been about to throw a lightning bolt at Oliver while her heat vision was directed at Felicity. They quickly pulled back and looked around. Thea and Caitlin were behind the bar; the former with a remote control in hand that operated the lights. Digg was up at the D.J.’s booth preparing the music while Cisco, Winn, Dick, Barbara, Iris, Curtis and Jesse Wells were standing with Oliver and Felicity in the circle around the couple.

“Oliver…”

“Congratulations on your engagement Barry, Kara. Felicity and I thought that after everything all of us have been through these past few months we should find occasion to celebrate the good we have in our lives.”

“And you couldn’t have just told us that you wanted to throw Kara and I an engagement party? You had to have Cisco…”

“Where would the fun be if we told you? This way we get to see the looks on your faces, which were caught on the club’s camera by the way.”

Barry and Kara were both slightly upset that their friends had used a false hostage situation with Cisco to get them to Star City, but began to loosen up as all of them had gone to a lot of trouble to throw this party for them. Barry finally cracked a smile while Kara started to laugh at the absurdity of it all, especially since she was now starting to warm up to Oliver after their initial meeting.

“So guys…what do you say we get this party underway? Kara, you’re coming with me and the rest of the ladies. Oliver…you get Barry and go do…whatever it is guys do at bachelor and engagement parties.”

“Oh thanks for your permission Felicity. Come on Barry, we can’t let the women have more fun than us tonight.”

“We accept that challenge, Oliver. See you soon, baby.”

“Have fun Kara, I’ll miss you.”

Kara smiled and pecked Barry on the lips before being dragged off to another corner of the club by Felicity and Barbara with Caitlin, Laurel, Sara, Thea, Iris and Jesse in tow. Digg had keyed up the music and come down to the main room before the couple’s small display of affection and subsequently heard Cisco and Winn’s simultaneous comment.

“Oh come on!”

“It’s not like we’re not leaving the club; Barry!” 

“You’re barely going to be thirty feet from each other!"

“So? Come on Cisco, Winn, Kara and I were separated for six months while I was in the Speed Force! Can you blame me for wanting to spend as much time as her with possible?”

“Still, you could focus your attention elsewhere for tonight. This is a party Barry, loosen up, have some fun! Kara already is.”

Barry looked across the club to where the ladies were and they were already having fun. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but Kara’s laughter was contagious, and her smile was just as beautiful as the first time he saw it. So he was surprised when Dick Grayson came to his defense about relationships.

“Barry’s right guys, when you two find someone who makes you feel the way Kara does for him, you’ll understand.”

“Sounds like you have experience with that Dick?”

“Sure do Barry, Barbara and I had barely been dating three months when the Joker abducted her. We were falling in love, but were too scared to admit it. Imagine, a superhero being scared to admit he’s falling in love.”

“It’s not uncommon, Dick. Felicity and I had our problems when we first started out.”

“I don’t have to imagine what that’s like, because I know. But when we got her back, she was hurt, but still alive. That’s when I knew that what we had was real. I told her I love her for the first time while she was lying in the hospital bed, recovering from her injuries. Six months later, I proposed.”

“Wow…that’s beautiful…but my point still stands, this isn’t just a party, it’s Barry’s bachelor party. So let the fun begin!”

Cisco’s voice had a touch of sarcasm behind it, but he did understand where Barry and Dick were coming from. His all too brief relationship with Lisa Snart had him once feeling like they do now. But tonight was not the night for reminiscing; this night was for celebrating the end of Barry’s single life.

“So what exactly was the plan here tonight Cisco?”

“The plan Barry…the plan was just to have some fun, take some time away from super heroics…”

“You failed at that since getting Kara and I here required a fake hostage situation.”

“But we got you here…and now we’re going to see what it takes to get the Flash drunk.”

Barry scoffed at Cisco’s confidence. With his metabolism alcohol would never again have an effect on him and the bottle of champagne he bought for Christmas Eve with Kara; they were able to go through that like it was water. Across the club, Kara was getting to know Jesse Wells. Sara, Laurel and Barbara had gone back to the bar while Felicity, Iris and Caitlin were hatching a plan of their own.

“There has to be some way to embarrass Kara, this is her bachelorette party. The night won’t end right if we don’t do something.”

“Why do we have to embarrass her at all Felicity? I thought this night was supposed to be about just having fun.”

“Iris…Oliver, Cisco and John are already trying multiple concoctions to try and get Barry drunk. We have to try the same thing with Kara.”

“You know, there might be one way to do that.”

“What are you thinking Caitlin? You know something…”

“I heard about this bar in National City. Supposedly it caters specifically to aliens and meta-humans. I bet there’s something there that could get her drunk, maybe Barry as well.”

At that moment Winn had been walking by and was heading back towards the bar to get another drink of his own. Upon hearing the conversation he knew what the three were talking about and offered up his input.

“I know that bar. I’ve been there once or twice.”

“Winn…you have not…” 

“No Felicity, I have. Nice atmosphere and they serve some of the best wings in National for catering specifically to aliens.”

“And the drinks?”

“You want to get Kara and Barry drunk, like Cisco does…if so they serve a cocktail called Aldebaran rum. Not good for humans, but might do the job you want it too.”

“Can you get it?”

“Right now Caitlin? Seriously?”

“Come on; Cisco can get you there and back before anyone will know you’re gone. Kara’s having fun, but we need to kick this party up a notch.”

“Is there any way for me to say no?”

“No.”

“Fine, but Kara better not find out I was involved in this.”

Caitlin, Felicity and Iris each thanked him while promising not to say a word to Kara or Barry. While he walked back over to Cisco and pulled him aside to explain the plan, John and Oliver had worked with Thea to mix another drink for Barry which also failed to get him drunk. None of them noticed the other pair breach from Verdant. Back at their table Jesse and Kara had hit it off and were deep in conversation when the rest of the ladies came back over.

“All right Kara…spill it.”

“Spill what Barbara? What is it that you think I’m keeping a secret?”

“You and Barry…you’ve only told us minor details on how you two met and got together. We want to hear the whole story. I mean come on, it’s not every day you find someone perfect…,” Barbara paused and looked up at Dick in the D.J. booth before resuming her train of thought. “…but clearly you and Barry are a perfect match…”

“Nobody’s perfect Babs…least of all me and Barry. But we have a connection that I’ve never felt before. You can’t tell me that you and Dick didn’t feel the same.”

“So we’re making this about me now? Kara, you know this isn’t my bachelorette party…this is yours.”

“Speaking of that…Kara you need to put this on.”

“What is this that I need to put on Felicity?”

Felicity handed a pink and black sash across the table to Kara and as she examined it she saw the words bachelorette on the front and bride to be on the back. With a roll of her eyes, Kara slipped the sash over her shoulder before blushing in embarrassment. Barry was on his fifth drink while watching this when Dick’s voice came over the loud speaker.

“All right, I think we’ve done enough to try and get Barry and Kara drunk, so I think it’s time for the next event of the night. Someone told me that the happy couple in our presence once won a trip for two to Metropolis after they won a karaoke contest. I don’t know about you all, but I think it would be a tremendous disservice to the party atmosphere if they didn’t treat us to a song.”

Cisco and Winn had just gotten back from National City to hear the end of the speech. From their vantage point they could see Barry with his head in his hands while Kara was blushing; her face as red as a tomato.

“Maybe we don’t need the rum after all, Winn…”

“Oh no, that bottle just cost me a hundred bucks…we may not use it tonight, but it’s getting drunk even if it happens at the wedding reception.”

“Agreed.”

Despite his embarrassment, Barry had gotten up and walked over to Kara’s table, offering her his hand. They hadn’t yet decided to go up on stage until both groups of their friends started chanting their names. The ladies all started chanting for Kara while the guys met the call with chants of Barry. Both of them knew they weren’t going to get out of this so they took the stage where Barry grabbed a microphone and began his own speech.

“Thanks for that Dick. I was hoping we’d come out of this tonight without Kara and I having to sing, but since you still couldn’t leave well enough alone Cisco, you’re not getting out of it either. I mean, you did slip the D.J. a twenty to get him to key up Accidentally in Love for Kara and I…”

“Did not…!”

Cisco yelled out in denial before Kara grabbed the other microphone and spoke up.

“I heard you tell Caitlin that you did, Cisco. So you better get up here as well. You too Caitlin!”

Cisco and Caitlin nervously joined their friends on stage while Barry continued his short speech. 

“Kara and I had hoped to sing Summer Nights at that karaoke night, but we had a lot more fun with the other song. So, Oliver, John, and you too Winn, you guys better get up here as well.”

“And you too Iris, Barbara, Felicity. You three and Caitlin aren’t getting out of this either.”

With both groups situated on stage, Thea let her small staff stop working while she started recording the show with the club’s multiple video cameras. Dick cued up Summer Nights from Grease as Barry sang the opening line before Kara joined in, and after a few moments even Oliver finally loosened up and sang Kenickie’s part, though he was horribly off key. 

By the time the night was over, both Barry and Kara had their bridesmaids and groomsmen chosen. Alex was going to be Maid of Honor while Barbara, Caitlin, and Felicity rounded out the bridal party. Oliver was chosen as Best Man with Cisco, Winn, and Dick being his groomsmen. Before they could all leave, Digg came to the couple with one more announcement.

“Look guys, I know the wedding is still five months away, but you’re going to need someone to officiate. With the planning and searching for a venue, I thought I’d take one of those decisions off your hands.”

“John…?”

“Barry…Kara…if you’d like, I’d be more than happy to perform the ceremony. I’m an Ordained Minister.”

“We’d be honored Digg…thanks.”

“Yes…thank you John. Barry and I would be happy to have one of our friends marry us.”

Barry shook John’s hand before Kara gave him a hug and the respective groups all parted ways, looking forward to December.


	29. Wedding Plans

The next morning Kara was sitting up in bed with her laptop at Barry’s apartment. She had thoroughly enjoyed the party and as Barry was still asleep she began researching wedding venues as well as an apartment for them. On their way home they had discussed the article about the Flash’s return and agreed to keep certain details out to protect their identities. Now she was deep in her search when she came across what could be the perfect location for their wedding.

“Hmm…this may be just the perfect place…”

Barry sat up after hearing her speak and tiredly rubbed his eyes before placing a hand on her back. He had slept a little longer after feeling a slight buzz from all Oliver and Cisco had gotten him to drink. He was curious as to what she had found and wondered just how long she had been awake as he questioned what she was working on.

“What may be the perfect place, Kara?”

“I found this small Bed and Breakfast in Englewood not far from Granite Peak National Park. I was thinking it could be where we have our wedding.”

“I didn’t know there was a B and B there.”

“Looks like it opened just a couple of years ago. A small location, not too far away from the city, what do you think Barry?”

Barry looked over Kara’s shoulder at the website. The exterior of the building was quaint and had an almost rustic feel to it. Located on a small plot of land he could tell it was just the right relaxed atmosphere that they both wanted. Even the photo had a majestic shot of Granite Peak rising up in the background. Kara leaned her head back against his shoulder and he could see her eyes light up and just knew that this was it.

“I like it…let’s meet with the owners and see if we can book it. Now we just have to finish up the guest list…”

“We got most of that completed last night at the party. I think though that there are a few more people we should invite…”

“Who are you thinking?”

“Well Joe is a given, and my mom Eliza. I know Clark is going to bring Lois…but I was hoping for Jay and Jesse as well.”

“I was thinking the same thing. I know Harry will be there with his Jesse…”

“And Ms. Grant insisted on an invitation. She made me promise one after asking me for an article about Supergirl’s last battle.”

“The article you need to write. Why don’t we get to it?”

For the next hour Barry described in detail to Kara everything he could remember about the battle with Cadmus and his time in the Speed Force while leaving out some of the more unbelievable details and focused on what he had experienced. Kara sat and listened entranced as she recorded everything he was saying. When he finished she took another hour to transcribe the article to a word document before saving it to a flash drive for Ms. Grant. Later that afternoon she is sitting in her boss’ office as she prepares to read the article aloud.

“Bolt of Lightning; by Kara Danvers.”

“I think the story will be more than what you expected Ms. Grant.”

“We’ll see.” 

Kara could tell by the tone in Cat’s voice that she was skeptical, but she had hope that once her boss read this article she would change her mind.

“My name is Kara Danvers and since becoming a reporter for Cat Co. Media I have been witness to many events that would seem unbelievable to many of our readers. I’ve seen Supergirl fight against a mind control plot against the citizens of National City. I saw her protect all of us from a White Martian invasion. And six months ago I was fortunate enough to get an interview with the Girl of Steel herself as she relived her grief over the death of Central City’s own superhero the Flash as he laid his life down for hers. It was clear to me that as she spoke Supergirl had been close friends with the Flash, maybe even more. It was in that moment that I learned a valuable lesson and realized our heroes are just as human as the rest of us. They have the same wants and desires as you or I. And sometimes behind the capes and under the masks they yearn for what we all sometimes take for granted. A normal life. For those six months Supergirl still protected us all but many of you saw her become colder as a result.”

“I too was grief stricken for her, and with my fiancé in Europe for a C.S.I. symposium I went back to writing the fluff articles I began with. I know that many of Cat Co.’s readers were disappointed in the switch and Ms. Grant was as well. I never thought I would write another story about superheroes until one day just over a month ago now I was witness to what could only be called a miracle. Six months prior the Flash had been given a hero’s funeral and it seemed the nation mourned with Central City.”

“But I digress, the miracle I was witness too occurred during a battle between Live Wire and Supergirl in National City Park. The electricity powered villainess had once again escaped from prison to continue her vendetta against Ms. Grant and Supergirl. Live Wire was relentless, and for a moment it seemed she had an edge. A lightning storm had formed overhead and the effects only seemed to increase Live Wire’s powers. Our hero seemed to be on the verge of defeat, kneeling on the ground injured and in pain.”

“What I witnessed next I know would be immediately discounted as a trick of the light or a hallucination. But I assure you it was neither. As Live Wire seemed to be preparing for the final fatal attack, a yellow bolt of lightning struck the ground in between her and Supergirl. When the blinding light cleared and I could see what had happened, standing there as if he was completely composed of lightning was the Flash. Wherever he had been for the past six months, he came back and I was just as shocked as Supergirl as we both witnessed him using his powers in ways neither of us thought he could.”

“Many of our readers remember just over a year ago when I wrote an article that was an in depth interview with the Flash. That story had led many of you to greet me on the street and say it reminded you of a young Lois Lane. While I do appreciate the compliments, I must also say that to hear myself being compared to the veteran Daily Planet journalist is both humbling and terrifying. In my opinion, no one can compare to Lois Lane or Cat Grant, both women have been inspirations to me and I hope to one day be worthy of such a compliment.”

Cat paused and looked up at Kara after reading those words, an amused smirk on her face that Kara looked away from to avoid embarrassment. It was only a brief glance as Cat retuned to reading the article.

“Recently I had a chance to sit down and speak with the Flash one on one once again. This was the first interview he had given since returning from what he and other speedsters like him such as Keystone City’s own resident hero, also dubbed the Flash, have come to call the Speed Force. According to both of them the Speed Force is like the afterlife for them. I’m not here to tell you what to believe, I can only tell you what I heard from the hero. He barely remembered his experiences after being as he described it…,” “being violently thrown back to Earth.” 

“I’ll admit I was as skeptical as you are, but again it is not my place to judge what happened to the Flash after he valiantly sacrificed his life for others to stop what we now know was Project Cadmus’ plan. All I can tell you is that whatever the Speed Force is, according to Flash, it should be the finish line for speedsters, the place they go when their task is done. He finished out the interview by saying that he believes the reason he was sent back is because he still has business to accomplish and his race is not yet over. So in closing let me say what Supergirl said when she came into the interview after defeating a White Martian that had escaped custody:” “Welcome back Flash, it’s good to see you again.”

Cat slowly looked up once again, her expression betraying none of what she thinks as Kara sat and waited for a verdict. She knew she had promised an article to Ms. Grant that would be spectacular and could only hope she delivered on that promise.

“Kara…I don’t know how you did it, but you did. This article is indeed nothing like what I expected, and again I’ll deny it if you say anything. This was so much better than what I asked for in the ongoing narrative you started with a year ago. You’ve earned this.”

Cat opened the right hand drawer of her desk and pulled out a small laminated card before sliding it across the desktop. Kara slowly reached forward and tentatively picked the card up. Upon flipping it over, she saw her picture and her new title on what she realized was her brand new press badge. The junior had been completely removed to be replaced by one word: Journalist.

“Congratulations Kara, now go on. I’m sure…”

Cat was interrupted by her phone being paged. She was irritated at the interruption as she was about to let Kara share the news with the rest of the staff in the bullpen.

“Ms. Grant…?

“Yes Miss Tessmacher…what do you want?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt Ma’am, but Miss Danvers has a visitor. He uh…, may I…”

“Send him in.”

Kara turned as Cat leveled her gaze outside her door to see a casually dressed lanky brunette walking forward. His confidence in his approach impressed Cat as Kara’s face lit up in a smile. She knew that Barry had continued searching for apartments after she left for the day so she was surprised to see him there. But his own smile told her he had good news.

“Barry…what are you doing here? I thought you’d…”

“Came to surprise my fiancée by taking her to lunch. I also found an apartment I thought you’d like to take a look at.”

“Oh…yeah…Ms. Grant…”

“Not so fast Kara. If this is the guy you’re marrying, don’t you think introductions are in order? I think I should get the opportunity to meet him, make sure he’s good enough for you.”

Barry’s jaw dropped at Cat Grant’s pronouncement as she blatantly sized him up. He had expected Clark, Lois and Eliza to interrogate him, but the same treatment coming from Kara’s boss was not something he expected and he could tell from the expression on Kara’s face that she hadn’t expected it either.

“Ms. Grant…”

“Kara, I’m not going to scare him away. You two have been together for a year now so go on…I believe you had something you needed to discuss with Olsen?”

“Oh yes Ms. Grant, Barry, I’ll be right outside.”

“And Kara…, close the door.”

When Kara was back in the bullpen, Cat’s scrutinizing gaze had yet to let up and Barry felt extremely self-conscious as he stood there. He hadn’t yet taken a seat as he felt that would be impertinent of him and get his first meeting with Cat Grant started off on the wrong foot.

“Mr. Allen, I’m not going to bite, or scream at you. So stop your nervous fidgeting and sit down.”

Walking forward, Barry took one of the chairs directly in front of Cat’s desk but his nervousness did not abate in the slightest. His deer in the headlights look had Cat amused and she took a minute to make one last appraisal of him before speaking.

“So…Barry Allen, Kara has spoken of you in a few of her articles in the past. In her words I have found it extremely transparent how much she cares for you. But six months ago you left her…”

“Yes…for a C.S.I. symposium in Europe…”

“No.”

“No?”

“She thought you died and when you sacrificed your life for her; well I don't think I need to tell you that she was beyond devastated…”

“I’m sorry Ms. Grant, but I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Mr. Allen, I wasn’t born yesterday. I’ve seen the video footage of you fighting to protect Central City. I just want to know, what is it really like being the Flash?”

“Ms. Grant…I’m not the Flash.”

“Hmm, you choose to deny it. Interesting, not unlike how Kara chooses to deny being Supergirl.”

“Ms. Grant, I can promise you that I’m not the Flash. Just like Kara isn’t Supergirl. We’re just two normal people who love each other and want to be happy.”

“Of course you are. That will be all Mr. Allen.”

Barry got up to leave but was stopped short in his tracks as Cat spoke again just before he opened the door.

“One more thing Mr. Allen…I don’t think you’re the type that would intentionally hurt Kara…but be sure that you don’t do anything to give her any reason to be sad or hurt again.”

“You don’t have to worry about that Ms. Grant…I would rather die before ever causing Kara any pain.”

Cat looked back at her computer as Barry stepped out of her office to find Kara next to a desk talking with who he guessed was James Olsen. As he got closer, he could see a small smile on her face that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She seemed a little uncomfortable with the conversation, so when he reached her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, she instantly relaxed.

“Hey Kara, everything okay?”

“Barry…yes…I should introduce you…this is James Olsen.”

“So you’re the famous Jimmy Olsen…the man who took the first photo of Superman.”

“That’s right.”

Barry extended his hand out for a handshake only to be shut down as Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest. He was trying to be friendly, especially since Kara described Jimmy as a really good friend.

“So Jimmy…”

“I actually prefer James. The only people who get to call me Jimmy are Clark and Lois.”

“Okay…so Kara and I…”

“She already asked me if I would be your wedding photographer. To be honest… Barry… I’m not sure that having your fiancée’s ex photographing the wedding is the best idea.”

“Okay, well at least think it over. I know it would mean a lot to Kara.”

“Listen Barry, I’ll meet you downstairs. I need to have a talk with James for a minute.”

“Sure, you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Then we can go to lunch and I can see that apartment you think would be perfect for us.”

Kara was responding as sweetly as she could to Barry while glaring daggers at Jimmy. The latter knew she was furious with him as she waited until Barry was in the elevator to speak again, but as she also wanted to avoid making a scene in the bullpen, she only spoke four words.

“The empty office, now.”

Jimmy followed Kara to the other elevator that took them upstairs to the office that the two of them and Winn wanted to use to coordinate her adventures as Supergirl. Since becoming a reporter she really had no need for it anymore and followed him in, slamming the door behind her.

“What the hell was that back there James? Who do you think you are acting that way to Barry?!”

“Kara; listen…”

“No; you listen. You’re supposed to be my friend. We tried to go out on one date and we both knew that it wasn’t going to work out. I thought we’d decided we were better off as friends. If that’s true then the least you could do for me is be supportive. I love Barry, he gets me in ways that no one ever has.”

“No, you mean he gets you in ways that I can’t.”

“That’s a cheap shot James; and you know it. All my life I’ve been told that I only need to be Kara Danvers. That the world has Superman and it doesn’t need me. You even made me feel that way when you used the signal watch Clark gave you to call him to come and rescue me.”

“Kara, you know that wasn’t my intention. I just didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“And I told you then that I had to learn to stand on my own two feet. I didn’t want to be seen as just Superman’s cousin. If the world was going to take me seriously as Supergirl I had to do this on my own. Clark accepted that, Barry accepts that. He’s there when I need him to be, but he doesn’t always rush in to my rescue.”

“Barry knows, doesn’t he?”

“Of course he does. Do you really think I’d keep my being Supergirl a secret from my fiancé? He’s known since the first moment we met.”

“Kara…”

“What? Are you suddenly feeling jealous because I told Barry personally? Is it because Clark told you about me and asked you to come and look after me?”

Jimmy looked down at his feet when Kara accused him of jealousy. In the next moment she knew she had been overly harsh with him by the actions he was taking so her eyes softened as she calmed down.

“James…talk to me.”

“Fine, I am a little jealous. And I am your friend Kara. And being your friend means that I don’t want to ever see you get hurt.”

“James…Barry is not going to hurt me. He loves me. And he was right, having you photograph our wedding would mean a lot to me. So would you at least think about it?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good, and if you apologize, you might get to meet his foster sister. She’s a reporter for Central City Picture News. You two just might find you have a lot in common.”

“There it is. Why did I know this was going to turn into a setup?”

Kara only smirked as she left the office to go meet Barry for their lunch date, leaving Jimmy to think about what he may have gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go after this one, no real threats in this chapter and with the wedding of Barry and Kara fast approaching there may still be a few surprises left in store for the happy couple.


	30. Pre-wedding Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter here to tie everything up, hope everyone has enjoyed the story and likes this last chapter. Here we go with another test for Barry and Kara as their wedding day fast approaches.

“Life moves pretty fast, if you don’t stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.”

Two years ago Barry Allen thought that was just a fun throwaway line about a guy on the verge of graduating from high school. Something about moving off into the real world of college and careers and all that comes with adulthood. After he became the Flash, that line from Ferris Bueller’s Day Off took on a far greater meaning than he ever thought he would realize. Two years of evil speedsters, half human half shark men, telepathic gorillas and a multiverse of Earths where a single choice could change your entire future. Looking back on all of that and being able to literally live his life in the blink of an eye, Barry was glad to have a woman he loves and loves him equally in return that slowing down for once wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be. 

After he and Kara had their lunch date in National City and he took her to see the apartment that he had found, the reality that in less than five months they would be starting their married life together was indescribable. Cat had called Kara while they were looking at the apartment and given her the rest of the day off so they could really get their wedding planning underway. 

Barry had been concerned about Kara’s reaction to the top floor loft, but his worries had been for nothing as in her words after exploring the open floor plan with the expansive balcony she absolutely fell in love. The only catch was that the apartment wouldn’t actually be available until early March and already had two other couples interested in it. While they were discussing the property, the manager stepped away to take a phone call.

“There are still other places we can look at Kara. I wanted you to see this one first. We’ve still got options in National City. We could sign a lease at my current apartment or yours.”

“I know Barry; I just really love this place. Don’t get me wrong, we’ve had some great times at your apartment and at mine, but at the end of the day…”

“You want a place that is ours. I get it. You know I want that too.”

“I know you do…”

Kara paused as the manager returned and unintentionally interrupted their conversation, but her phone call had been one that related to the loft. Given that she could see how much the young couple standing there loved this apartment; she felt they deserved a chance.

“I am so sorry that I had to take that call. I did however just get some news regarding this location.”

Kara took Barry’s hand, squeezing it a little tighter as they both worried that they had just lost out on renting the apartment. 

“Okay? Did we just…”

“No; Mr. Allen, Miss Danvers, as it stands the apartment still won’t be available until March, but one of the other couples that was interested just informed me that they found another place. To be honest; we’ve had a lot of interest in this apartment, but it has always come down to location. A lot of young couples that are just starting out are mostly what I have seen…, but they’ve backed out because they want less of the city life. I can’t say that I blame them, so what makes the two of you different?”

“Well we’re not ready to move out of the city just yet. We’re both settled into our lives and Kara…”

“I just got promoted from junior reporter and this apartment is the perfect distance from Cat Co. while being in Central City. I’ve been living in National but here lately Central has felt more like home.”

“I can understand that. Okay, so there are a few more details to go over with the other couple, and if you want I can put you on the wait list with them.”

“Barry?”

“Okay, put us on the list. Kara and I have to go see about booking a Bed and Breakfast in Englewood for our wedding. Thanks for your time.”

“It was my pleasure Mr. Allen, Ms. Danvers. I’ll be in touch.”

While the apartment viewing hadn’t gone quite how they’d hoped, Barry and Kara had better luck at the Bed and Breakfast. The owners were an older couple who had retired a few years back after years of running hotels for others and had decided to slow down. Opening a B & B had always been their dream and they’d done well with it so far.

“This place looks even better in person than it did on the website Kara. Five bedrooms, which will be more than enough room for our out of town guests. Oliver and Felicity, Dick and Barbara, Clark and Lois, Eliza, and Harry and Jesse…”

“Actually I thought Clark and Lois would stay in my apartment. Eliza will be staying with Alex. I’ll stay with you up until the day before our wedding.”

“That works for me because…”

Before Barry could finish his thought the owners came back in after having left them alone to discuss the location and possible arrangements. 

“So, Mr. Allen and Ms. Danvers, you’ve seen what our Bed and Breakfast has to offer. You’ve gotten to tour the rooms. We’d like to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding.”

“Thank you…”

“I take it from your discussion you’ve made a decision?”

“We have…we’d…Kara?”

“Barry and I would love to have our wedding here. You’ve been so kind and patient with us. And this just somehow feels perfect.”

“Excellent, so when exactly are you planning on having the ceremony?”

“December 1st. I proposed on Christmas Eve and Kara and I just felt like beginning the New Year married was… well…

“We understand. What better way to begin your new lives together than in the New Year. Okay, so we’ll just need a list of guests that will be coming, and how many will be staying with us so we can have everything set up.”

“We’ve got that. It’s just close friends and family. Barry and I both agreed that we didn’t want a big wedding.”

“All right, leave us your guest list, and we’ll be in contact with you in a few days.”

After reserving the Bed and Breakfast, everything started falling into place for Barry and Kara. The months started to pass as their wedding day approached and everyone they had invited that wasn’t part of the groom’s or bride’s party responded with an affirmative. Oliver had flown out on a business trip so he could see the arrangements for himself and paid for the rooms at the B and B with a small amount of the inheritance he still had from his father. Joe offered up the extra rooms in his house for Jay and Jesse so they too had a place to stay.

But not everything was perfect and the couple faced some challenges with two months to go. While Kara and Alex were out looking at wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses, the former was trying on her third dress as her sister waited outside when a flash of light burst into the room.

“Kara Danvers…?”

“Alex, Kara’s sister…who are you and you do realize this is a bridal boutique, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. What better place to meet my future bride than a bridal boutique as she tries on the dress she’ll be wearing for our wedding day. Now allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mr. Mxyzptlk.”

“What do you want?”

“Supergirl’s hand in marriage. I thought that was obvious?”

“Kara!”

Alex’s shout instantly caught Kara’s attention as she fastened the last button on the dress she was trying on and rushed from the dressing room only to see everyone frozen in place but Alex, and a short man in an orange and purple tuxedo, smoking a cigar.

“Ah…Supergirl, I have been looking for you.”

“I’m not Supergirl. You must have me mistaken for someone…”

“Oh Kara, you don’t have to pretend with me. I’ve known for some time that you’re Supergirl. I’ve met your cousin Clark in fact. He always finds a way to trick me and send me back to my own dimension.”

“Mxyzptlk…Clark has told me about you. I thought you were stuck back in the fifth dimension.”

“Oh I was…but the requisite ninety days have passed.”

“So why aren’t you bothering him? Why me, especially when I’ve got two months left until my wedding day?”

“That is why I’m here for you. I think we should move your wedding day up to today.”

“Sorry, my fiancé and I already have a date set…”

“Yes…yes…yes…your fiancé Barry Allen…The Flash…Kara, you are so cute when you’re confused. Barry Allen can never be good enough for you. He can’t give you what I can…can’t give you what you really want.”

“And what exactly is it that you think I want? What do you think you can give me that Barry can’t?”

“I can give you the universe. Let me show you!”

Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and transported both himself and Kara from the bridal boutique in a flash of light. Alex was left more confused than before but knew she needed help. With the sudden disappearance of her sister and Mxy, Kara’s phone was left sitting on the chair and all Alex could do was grab it and immediately place a call. It took a few rings but he finally picked up.

“Hey Kara…”

“Wrong Danvers sister; Allen…”

“Alex…what’s wrong? What happened to Kara that you’re calling me from her phone?”

“It’s too much to say and I’m not even sure I understand what I just witnessed. I need you in National City; pronto. Meet me at the D.E.O. Kara needs your help.”

“I’ll be there in a flash…”

“Barry…”

Alex rolled her eyes as she tried to get him back on the phone, but the line wouldn’t connect. She knew he’d beat her to headquarters and be waiting but she had another call to make as she dashed out of the bridal store with Kara’s clothes and purse and hailed a cab.

“Oh you better pick up…”

“Alex…?”

“Clark…Kara’s in trouble. I already called Barry and he’s on his way, he’ll probably beat me to the D.E.O., I need…”

“Alex…deep breaths…you said Kara is in trouble…?”

“Yes…some short man with white hair…and an orange and purple suit just abducted her, he called himself Mr. Mxy…Mxy…something…”

“Mxyzptlk. I’ll be there. Alex…we’re going to get her back.”

Twenty minutes later Alex was arriving at the D.E.O. to find Clark and Barry already standing in the main control room with J’onn and Winn. Three of them were consumed with a nervous tension but Barry was pacing at super-speed, his anger evident so she knew that Clark had already explained the situation as he tried to talk the younger man down.

“Barry…your anger isn’t helping anything here. I know you’re worried about Kara, but you have to trust me…Mxyzptlk is nothing more than a prankster. He likes to…”

“What do you know about it; Clark! He hasn’t abducted your fiancée! Right now we don’t know where this Mxy is and God only knows what he’s doing to Kara!”

Barry’s anger erupted as Clark continued to try and calm him down. No one could blame him, but all four of them were worried he’d do something drastic in his frustrations that would end up not doing him or Kara any good. Clark had been patient up until that moment and roughly grabbed Barry by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

“Look Barry, I know you’re upset, but going off on a tangent and chasing after Mxyzptlk is not going to help right now. You’re right, we don’t know where he is, and we don’t know what he’s doing to Kara. But I’m only going to say this once so you better listen and listen well. The only way we’re going to get ahead of this situation is to be calm and think…if you want to rescue Kara as much as I do…GET A HANDLE ON YOUR EMOTIONS!”

Clark only slightly raised his voice but his tone was clear enough to catch the attention of everyone in the room as all present fell silent. Barry was instantly apologetic and stopped his pacing, giving Alex enough time to walk up and add to the conversation.

“Superman’s right; Barry. We’re all worried about Kara. We need to be calm and we will get her back.”

“Alex…what do we know? What did Mxyzptlk say he was here for? Why did he single out Kara?”

“First off he said something about the requisite ninety days being up Superman…”

“Of course he did.”

“…and he came to propose marriage to Kara. We were together while she was trying on wedding dresses…and he claimed that he could give her what Barry couldn’t.”

“Which was what Alex?”

“The universe Barry.”

“Kara doesn’t want any of that…she just wants…”

“We know. The point is I think that Mxy thinks he can convince her otherwise. He…”

“He can do whatever he wants. Let go of Supergirl; Flash. She’s mine!”

Alex, Barry, and Clark were so engrossed in their conversation as J’onn and Winn were running information on Mxyzptlk through the computers so no one noticed the flash of light occur as the imp from the fifth dimension was standing in their presence and no alarms sounded. J’onn was the first to respond and shouted out an order.

“Agent Schott! Lock down the building! We can’t let him get away!”

“Oh come off it Director J’onzz. You can lock down the building if you want, but my abilities mean you can’t keep me here.”

“We’ll see about that…”

Barry ran forward in an attempt to capture Mxy, but didn’t have to hit his full speed. Clark would have warned him that it wouldn’t work but he had moved faster than expected and ran through another flash of light as the imp transported himself to another part of the room. Had Barry not still been angry he would have phased instead of running into the adjacent wall.

“Oh Flash…I’m so much faster than you. Clearly I was right when I told Kara you weren’t worthy of her.”

With that taunt, Barry lost any semblance of control he had regained and used the residual energy he had built up and sparked up a lightning bolt to throw at Mxyzptlk. The lightning was thrown and only Clark landing in between the energy and Mxy stopped it. As it was, the lightning barely caused any harm to Superman, but had he let it continue on its course, Mxy would have just vanished again, appearing in another spot and the electricity would have caused damage to the D.E.O.

“Superman…you saved me…deep down I knew you cared.”

“Stow it Mxy…I didn’t do that for you. I know Flash can’t catch you…”

“Hey…”

“That’s the truth Flash. You know he can’t catch you Mxy. So tell us why you’re really here. What do you really want?”

“Just Supergirl to marry me. Try all you want…you’ll never find her. Toodles!”

With another flash of light, Mxyzptlk was gone. Clark usually found him to be more of an annoyance than a serious threat, but this time he’d crossed a line. Abducting Kara, invading the D.E.O. and getting away, his actions have now gone beyond pranks. Clark Kent may be a mild-mannered farm raised reporter, but his only blood relative has been taken, this might be the one time he doesn’t hold back. As he, J’onn, Alex and Winn worked out where the imp could have taken Kara, Barry was on the phone with his friends back at Star Labs.

“Cisco…”

“Barry…what’s up? Where are you?”

“I’m in National City at the D.E.O. I need you to breach yourself here. I need to find Kara.”

Cisco only took a few moments to trace Barry’s phone and opened a breach to National. His appearance set off the alarms and startled everyone but Barry, Winn and Clark. Before he could even get to his friends, he had five guns pointed at him.

“Whoa…whoa…whoa…! I’m here to help!”

“J’onn, tell your Agents to stand down. Cisco is not a threat. He can help us find Kara.”

“How can he do that Superman?”

“Show them Cisco. Vibe me.”

“Flash…?”

“Nothing to worry about J’onn. Trust me. He goes by the name Mxy…”

“Mxyzptlk…”

“Yes…thanks Superman. I ran at him when I found out he abducted Kara. Maybe you can get a location on him from the residual energy of his; Cisco.”

Cisco placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder, hoping for some sort of vision as to where this Mxy had taken Kara. But he came up with nothing. 

“No luck Barry…whatever powers this guy has…mine won’t work. It’s like…”

“Fifth dimensional powers guys; they don’t follow the conventional laws of physics.”

“So what do you suggest we do then; Superman?”

“Barry…have you got anything of Kara’s…anything she had physical contact with?”

“I see where you’re going with this Cisco. Here…”

Barry pulled the pendant Kara had given him for Christmas out from under his uniform. Cisco only needed a small amount of contact to find out where Kara had been and where she was taken. In the next instant he saw a location and heard her speaking to someone he couldn’t see.

“You don’t have anything I want, Mxyzptlk. And I’m not going to marry you…I love Barry and…”

Kara’s voice cut out as Cisco took his hand off the pendant, bringing him back to the D.E.O. There were expectant faces all around him and after he made sense of the images, he spoke.

“How do you guys feel like taking a trip up north?”

“Cisco?”

“Kara’s in a place that’s extremely cold, some place that has so much Kryptonian heritage…I can’t…”

“I know where they are Cisco.”

“Clark?”

“Hope you’ve got some boots that get good traction on ice, Barry. We’re headed to the Arctic and my Fortress. We need to get there quick, Cisco you’ll have to breach us.”

“Hold on to your hats…capes, masks…whatever…”

With one hand on Superman’s shoulder, Cisco vibed a clear image of the Fortress. It was enough for him to open a breach to get them there. He wasn’t prepared for the cold that greeted them as they stepped out of the breach on the other side.

“Damn Superman…you couldn’t have chosen someplace warmer?”

“Sorry Cisco, but Kryptonian crystals only grow in environments similar to the icy plains of Krypton. Barry and I can take it from here. If you want you can head back to Central City.”

“And miss all the fun? Not a chance. Besides how many people actually get to see Superman’s Fortress of Solitude?”

“You two will be the first that aren’t Kryptonian.”

With that, Clark picked up the enormous key that only someone with strength like his and Kara’s would be able to lift. It hadn’t been moved from its location so Mxyzptlk’s powers allowed him to enter unimpeded. When they were inside the three had to use as much stealth as possible to find the imp and Kara. Fortunately they didn’t have to go far as Barry was the first to hear Kara’s voice.

“I told you Mxyzptlk, I’m not going to marry you. You can’t just force someone to…”

“On the contrary Kara, maybe Clark didn’t tell you, but I always get what I want. I just don’t understand how you can keep turning me down? Barry Allen is only human. If you come with me I can make you a Queen of my dimension. You deserve to be worshipped. I can make that happen.”

“You just don’t get it Mxy. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with being only human, besides Barry is so much more than that. My heart belongs to him, and nothing you can do or say will make me love you.”

Barry felt a small smile tug at his lips as Kara defended him. While he wanted to use all of his speed to get to her, doing so would only give Mxyzptlk the chance to teleport them somewhere else and he, Clark and Cisco would have to start all over again. What they didn’t expect was for Mxy to address them by name.

“You know you can come out from wherever you’re hiding Barry…you too Clark…might as well bring your other friend with you.”

Clark stepped out first, followed by Barry and Cisco. He knew that Mxyzptlk would have known they were there before they even set foot inside the fortress, but Clark had an edge, one that Mxy wouldn’t be able to exploit for his own gains.

“All right Mxyzptlk…we’re here. Whatever game you’re playing is over. Let’s settle this. Just you and me.”

“Ah-ah-ah- Clark. The game has nothing to do with you this time. There’s far more at stake right now and the prize is Kara Zor-El’s hand in marriage. Only one person here can meet this challenge. What do you say Barry?”

“First off, Kara has never and will never be a prize to be won. She’s already promised me her hand in marriage by her choice. So you really don’t have a hand to play.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t accept that. You don’t have a choice here Barry. The only way you’ll get Kara back is to play the game. Now, I’ll give the three of you time to discuss before we get started.”

Barry, Clark, and Cisco formed a small huddle to pretend to discuss their options. Having dealt with Mxyzptlk before, Clark laid out a plan of action and the way to end the game was by sending him back to the fifth dimension.

“He thinks he’s not giving us options Barry. But he also doesn’t realize that we have an ace in the hole.”

“Clark?”

“Cisco…your powers…I’ve seen them in action and while traveling through one of your breaches again is something I’d rather not do…”

“First time gets everybody. It does get better.”

“Sure…but you can teleport anywhere in the fortress, Mxy might be able to teleport himself faster than Barry can run, but I’m betting you can keep up.”

“I’ll do my best. How does Barry…”

“Barry just needs to do one thing…”

“What’s that?”

“Get Mxy to use his powers, he can imitate yours and all you have to do is get him to spell his name out backwards.”

“Are you serious?”

“Completely. Getting him to spell his name out backwards is the only way to send him back to his dimension.”

“Times a wasting gentlemen! Are we going to do this?”

“All right Mxyzptlk…you’re on.”

“Excellent Barry, I knew you couldn’t…”

“But I’m changing the stakes…”

“You can’t do that…this is my game…”

“Play by the rules and make it fair or forfeit. Kara’s hand in marriage is not the prize. If I win…you go back to your dimension and never come back to Earth.”

“And if I win?”

“You get to stay here.”

“Tempting…”

“Take it or leave it, but this comes down to just you and me. One on one, no teleporting.”

“Intriguing, I accept.” 

Mxyzptlk knew that Barry had another plan up his scarlet sleeve and guessed that somehow Clark and Cisco were going to interfere. He agreed to no teleporting but Barry failed to disallow his other abilities. With a snap of his fingers, he changed his tux into an orange and purple version of Barry’s Flash uniform.

“Okay, so the race is on. Get ready to lose Flash.”

“We’ll see.”

In the blink of an eye Barry and Mxy were tearing around the fortress at super-speed. The lightning trails a streak of yellow and purple as they kept going faster. Clark, Cisco, and Kara could only wait for Mxy to double cross Barry and use his other abilities. The time came sooner than expected as Barry was outrunning Mxy that the imp snapped his fingers again mid-run and brought the statues of Jor-El and Lara to life. 

“Barry; watch out!”

Kara screamed as Jor-El’s foot came down close to where Barry would take his next step but Cisco had kept his eyes on his friend the entire time and opened a breach just as the foot nearly hit the scarlet speedster. After hopping through the breach, Barry increased his speed and caught back up to Mxy, the race still going strong. With the statues of his parents now causing danger, Clark had to do whatever he could to keep them away from Barry. Instantly despite the wedding dress she was wearing, Kara flew up and joined him.

“Kal…you better promise me that nothing else like this is going to affect my wedding day!”

“Don’t worry Kara; we’ve still got two months to go…anyway, have you decided yet?”

“Decided what?”

“Whether or not you’re going to walk down the aisle with Barry, alone or…”

“I completely forgot to ask you! I want you to walk me down the aisle!”

“I’d be honored…watch out!”

Kara had to dodge the stone hand on her Aunt Lara’s statue as Clark yelled out a warning. Back at ground level Cisco continued to open breaches for Barry to avoid the obstacles Mxy was dropping into his path as they continued on. Soon enough they were running in opposite directions and Barry knew this was his chance. He had been planning in his head the entire time and began throwing lightning bolts in Mxy’s path. Mxyzptlk dodged each one, leaving a lightning trail behind him that was spelling out a word. Finally when they were both spent from running in such close quarters; both Barry and Mxy came to a halt, expelling heavy breaths.

“It’s…It’s over…Barry…Are you…ready to admit defeat…?”

“Yeah…no. Take a look behind you Mxyzptlk or should I say…”

“Kltpzyxm…you cheated!”

“No; I just used every advantage I had. We had a deal…you lost. Go back to your dimension and never bother us again.”

Mxyzptlk started to fade as he was transported back to his own dimension. Before he vanished completely, he adopted a small smirk with parting words to Barry and Kara who had landed next to her fiancé.

“I never say never Flash. I’ll find a way back!”

When Mxy was gone, all the chaos he had caused reverted back to normal. The statues of Jor-El and Lara were back in place as if they had never moved at all. The fortress was clean and the debris that had been used to distract Barry was gone. Only Kara and Barry moved as she threw her arms around him in a hug that knocked the little wind he had left out of his lungs.

“K-Kara…”

“Oh! I’m so sorry Barry! But…”

“It’s okay…have to…say…you look beautiful in that dress…”

“Don’t get used to it. Since you’ve seen me in it, I can’t choose it now.”

“Doesn’t matter…whatever dress you choose you’ll still look beautiful and I’ll just look like some guy in a tux.”

With the reunion complete; Cisco breached the four of them back to the D.E.O. before sending Alex and Kara back to the bridal boutique, where thankfully no one was witness to Mxyzptlk and his prank. After this latest adventure, the last two months passed in the blink of an eye. Kara chose a fourth dress and the bridesmaids were all going to be wearing blue. Barry’s friends all ended up wearing black tuxedos with scarlet ties and pocket squares. Cisco and Oliver had partnered up to choose those colors, much to Barry’s embarrassment, but the bridesmaids and groomsmen would be wearing the respective colors of the Flash and Supergirl on their wedding day.

December 1st came and it was a mild sunny day in Central City. Winter had yet to hit and Barry woke with a nervous excitement. Hoping to burn off some of his excess energy he took a run around the city, unaware that Kara was taking out her own excitement with a flight above him. Their wedding was three hours away and after his run he had to head to Joe’s where the rest of the guys were getting ready. To his surprise when he arrived Iris and James were both there as well, the two of them seeming to have already hit it off and at the very least were becoming friends.

“Mr. Olsen…”

“Don’t be so formal with me Barry. I know Kara loves you and I’m happy for her because you make her happy.”

“So I can call you Jimmy?”

“Don’t push it. You can call me James.”

“Okay then. Does Kara know you decided to photograph our wedding?”

“No, I didn’t tell her because I wanted it to be a surprise. And I have to say, your foster sister has shown me some of her photos. She might be in the wrong line of journalism.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere James Olsen. I’m still a reporter first and foremost. Besides, my photos don’t even come close to comparing to those of the man who took the first photo of Superman.”

“Well, I’d better go get ready. Kara won’t hear that you came from me James. Don’t worry about that.”

“I’m not. You’re a good man Barry, and I owe you something…”

Barry was confused as James stuck his hand out. Just a few months ago their first meeting was filled with tension and Barry wasn’t quite sure what to do but he tentatively extended his own hand and the two men shook over a new mutual respect and love for Kara. As Barry left to get in a quick shower he could hear James and Iris laughing again before the former made another surprising offer.

“Iris…since we’re both going to be photographing the wedding, would you like to take a ride with me to the venue?”

“I’d be honored James. Shall we?”

While Barry and his groomsmen were getting ready at Joe’s, Kara flew back to the Bed and Breakfast to join the bridal party. Her flight had only served to heighten her excitement and as she walked in the front door, Alex and her bridesmaids were sitting around telling stories while they had waited for her to come back.

“About time Kara, you know you were flying around Central City for the better part of an hour?”

“Alex, relax. I needed the flight to have some time to myself. I’ve got plenty of time to get ready. Besides, I bet Oliver is chastising Barry right now for his own hour running around the city.” 

“I swear you two are…”

“What?”

“Nothing…let’s just say that if the both of you didn’t have super-speed I bet you would be late for your wedding.”

“I’d take that bet!”

“Felicity…”

“Alex is right Kara…”

“I’d take that bet too…”

“Barbara!”

“Kara we’re just kidding. Come on, let’s go get you ready. I’m not sure Barry would want to see you in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as you walk towards the altar.”

“You never know, after all we did talk about a dressed down wedding…”

“No you didn’t…”

“Yes they did, Alex. I heard them.”

“Whatever Caitlin, can you three…”

“We’ll finish in here, Alex. Go get Kara ready.”

As Alex led Kara off to her room to get dressed, guests began arriving at the venue and taking seats. Back at Joe’s Barry was finishing up a longer shower than he had planned and was getting in his tux as Oliver knocked on the door.

“Come on Barry…the limo is on the way and you well, you’ve got an hour and half. What are you doing in there?”

“I’m almost done! Just give me a…stupid bowtie!”

Oliver chuckled at Barry’s frustrations before opening the door. Upon entering he found Barry was nearly ready, his tux on, shoes tied and clean shaven. But it was the sight of his friend staring in the mirror as he tried to tie the tie that had a rare laugh exploding from the Green Arrow’s throat.

“Laugh it up Ollie…not all of us were raised by wealthy parents who taught us about formal wear before we could walk.”

“You’re right Barry, I’m sorry. Let me help you with that.”

Oliver stepped over and easily untied the three knots that Barry had somehow managed to tie. He made quick work of fixing the tie and the pocket square that was folded in half and sticking out of the jacket pocket. He could tell that as he worked, Barry was fidgeting nervously and asked the one question that he knew would get his friend to calm down.

“Are you nervous or is that incessant tapping of your foot just due to your super-speed?”

“Of course I’m nervous Oliver, but I’m not even considering running out on Kara if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Good, because you know she’d find you. And then you’d have two pissed off Kryptonians to deal with. Not to mention Lois Lane...personally I’d rather deal with Superman than her.”

Barry finally laughed, letting go of all his anxiety. He had meant it; the thought of running out on Kara never even crossed his mind. They had been through so much together already that he couldn’t imagine not having her by his side as his wife and Supergirl. They worked to well together and that was one thing he was determined to never let go of.

“So, what’s the real problem Barry? Why are you nervous?”

“It isn’t because I’m getting married today, I promise you that Oliver. I’m just concerned that something will interrupt our wedding. I want today to be perfect.”

“What could possibly interrupt your wedding?”

“Well…a fifth dimensional imp…White Martians, evil meta-humans…Grodd…you know; just to name a few.”

“You’re overthinking this Barry. Nothing is going to interrupt your wedding. Besides, if anything does…half the superhero community is in attendance. We’ll deal with it.”

“Thank you Oliver…for everything. I mean that.”

“Even for shooting you with an arrow…?”

“Okay, everything but that.”

Barry and Oliver shared a laugh as there was another knock at the door. Cisco, Dick and Winn were there with Joe, Jay, and Jesse Chambers. Joe and Jay both had cameras and insisted that the groom and his friends line up for the first photo which turned into multiple photos, giving them all an hour to finish getting ready and leave.

While Barry was once again being congratulated by Joe, Jay, and Jesse his phone began ringing, with Oliver’s phone beginning to ring just a few moments afterward. 

“Barry…we’ll see you at the ceremony. Jay and Jesse are going to ride with me.”

“Great Joe…thanks for always being there for me…sorry…I was talking to my foster father…yes…”

On the other end of Barry’s call was the manager of the apartment complex he and Kara had visited. She hated to interrupt his wedding day, but the news she had couldn’t wait and she wanted to deliver it personally.

“Mr. Allen, I wanted to let you know that the apartment you came to see is still available, and the other couple that was on the waiting list ahead of you and Ms. Danvers has just dropped out…”

“I see…?”

“If you two are still interested, then the apartment is yours. I’ll just need you both to come by and look over the lease paperwork, have a deposit…and we can get this moving along.”

“That’s great news…is it possible we can come by on Monday…Kara and I are kind of…”

“Of course, I remember that today is your wedding day. Congratulations to you both. I look forward to seeing you.”

Barry hung up his phone at the same time Oliver did. He heard half of the conversation and congratulated Barry on the new apartment before getting the group together.

“Limo’s here. Time to go.”

Fifteen minutes later the groom’s party arrived at the venue and were escorted in to the reception room. Oliver, Cisco, Winn and Dick mingled for another fifteen minutes before being called to upstairs to join the Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids. Barry took a quick moment to greet the guests he hadn’t yet, thanking all of them for coming as John took his place at the altar. A quick glance to the right front corner of the room gave Barry the chance to see Lyla sitting at the piano. He walked over and greeted her as she stood up to hug him.

“I’m so happy for you Barry. I’ve known you for a few years now and I always hoped that you’d find someone that makes you as happy as John and I are.”

“Thank you Lyla. That means a lot to me, especially since you and Digg have had some rough patches…but to be honest it was your marriage along with that of my parents that made me realize that I can do this.”

“You doubted yourself? Seriously Barry…”

“We all have our doubts at one point or another. But I mean what I said…you and John came through everything stronger. So…what’s with the piano?”

“Oh yeah…the owners had a piano player who was going to play the wedding march but she got sick late last night. I volunteered to fill in.”

“I didn’t know you played the piano.”

“There are a lot of things I don’t tell people Barry. But I wanted to do this for you.”

“Thanks again. Really Lyla, I’m glad you could come.”

“My pleasure. But you better get up there. Fifteen minutes to go.”

Barry walked up to the altar where John gave him a comforting clasp on the shoulder. He could tell how excited and nervous Barry was at the same time and gave the groom a small bit of advice that calmed him down. At the top of the stairs, Oliver had taken Alex’s arm as Cisco partnered up with Felicity, Winn with Caitlin and Dick and Barbara. In the room, Kara was pacing while fretting over her dress as Clark sat and watched, letting her get these emotions out.

“Kara…calm down. You know you’re doing the right thing. Barry loves you, you love him…and you can’t tell Lois this but you two just might be a better couple than she and I are.”

Kara laughed as Clark smiled up at her. He and Lois had been her inspiration for what she wanted to find in a relationship. The way they supported each other, always had the other’s back, she knew that she wanted that same feeling but thought she’d never find it, not until she met Barry just over a year ago.

“Thanks Clark…you’re right. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“It happens to all of us. This is a big step, but one I know you’re ready for. So come on, your dress looks fantastic, and I have no doubts that Barry will be speechless.”

Kara adjusted her dress one last time and picked up the bouquet of red and blue roses that Alex had insisted on to match the bridesmaid dresses and as a subtle hint to Supergirl. Clark took her arm in his and opened the door as the piano started playing. Oliver and Alex led the way towards the reception hall with the rest of their friends following behind. Each of them took their places as Clark and Kara stood in the hallway before the wedding march began playing.

In the moment that Clark began walking Kara down the aisle Barry felt everyone else disappear. He eyes were fixed on Kara and the beautiful smile and dress she was wearing. This was it, he was about to marry the woman of his dreams and had to once again use the breathing techniques John had whispered to him just a few moments ago. It took Clark shaking his hand before letting go of Kara’s arm to calm him down and speak.

“You look beautiful Kara.”

“And you look handsome Barry…you shaved.”

“I did.”

Barry and Kara were so lost in the euphoria of their wedding day that they didn’t notice that all of the guests were hearing their conversation and both were startled when John spoke, beginning the ceremony.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Bartholomew Henry Allen and Kara Danvers. Before I begin, if there is anyone here who feels they have just cause that these two should not be joined in the bonds of matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The room was silent as John looked around at those assembled and as no one spoke up, he continued with his duties.

“Barry…I‘ve known you for a few years now, and when we first met, I thought you were hotheaded, stubborn and more likely to never grow up into the man I see before me today.”

“Love you too Digg…”

“But you did grow up, and as I got to really know you, I realized that those traits were more a defense mechanism for a young man who just wanted to see justice for his father. It’s incredible in those two and a half years you’ve become a better man than anyone ever thought you could be.”

Kara smiled at John’s description of Barry. She hasn’t known any of Team Arrow that long, but from the reverence in John’s voice she knows that all of them respect her fiancé and would do anything to help him. 

“Which brings me to this young woman standing before us today. I will be the first to admit that I haven’t known Kara Danvers that long. But from the moment I met her I could tell she had a good heart, a sound mind, and a confidence and desire to do what was right. Part of this I think should be attributed to the growth we have all seen in Barry Allen. Together the two of them make each other better. Now as I understand it, Barry and Kara have written their own vows. Barry?”

“Kara…I had everything I wanted to say written out and as I think about it now, nothing I wrote can accurately describe how I feel about you in this moment as we stand here ready to tie our lives together. So I’m just going to go from the heart. When we first met just over a year ago I had thrown myself into my work, many of our guests here are familiar with the tragedies I have experienced, tragedies that made it hard to trust. And while my experiences made me stronger, I still closed off parts of myself. But meeting you helped me realize that I don’t have to live like that. I’ve always had friends, and they’ve always been supportive. But with you, I can let my guard down. I can just be Barry.”

Kara had to wipe a tear from her eye as Barry finished speaking. She was feeling exactly what Barry felt because he had done for her the same things she had done for him. So when it came time for her to speak, she had to take a few calming breaths.

“And now, Kara.”

“Barry…when we first met I never thought I’d find someone who would accept me for all of who I am. When I first moved to Midvale and in with the Danvers I was starting a brand new life after I lost my parents at thirteen. The only person in the world I thought would understand me was my cousin Clark. I had hoped I would be able to move in with him, but with where his life was, he couldn’t take me in at that point. But in my time living with the Danvers I found a home, and a family. But there was still a missing piece of the puzzle. In the year we’ve known each other as our relationship started as friends and developed into so much more, I realized that you were that missing piece. You were who I was looking for all along. Now I wouldn’t trade any of what we have for the world, or even the universe.”

Barry smiled as Kara finished speaking, her last words a reminder of their last adventure together. The room was still silent although Oliver and Felicity, Dick and Barbara, and Clark and Lois could empathize with the young couple standing there. Even Jay realized the truth in Barry and Kara’s words and resolved to talk to Joan as soon as he got back to his Earth.

“And now, may we have the rings?”

Oliver handed Kara’s wedding band to Barry as Alex handed Barry’s to Kara. 

“Barry, repeat after me. I; Barry Allen, take you Kara Danvers to be my lawfully wedded wife. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part.” 

“I Barry Allen, take you Kara Danvers to be my lawfully wedded wife. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part.”

“Barry, place the ring on Kara’s hand.”

Kara extends her left hand out so Barry can slip the ring on her finger with the engagement ring before John speaks again.

“Kara, repeat after me. I; Kara Danvers, take you Barry Allen to be my lawfully wedded husband. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part.”

“I; Kara Danvers, take you Barry Allen to be my lawfully wedded husband. With this ring I promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part.”

“Kara, place the ring on Barry’s hand.”

Barry extended his left hand out and she slips the ring on his finger, then joining hands with her new husband as the ceremony reaches a conclusion.

“With the exchanging of vows and these rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Barry, you may kiss your bride.”

Applause erupted around the room as Barry and Kara shared their first kiss as husband and wife. As they broke, John raised his arms up behind them as he finished his last duty as officiant.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Allen!”

During the reception that followed, everyone came forward to congratulate the newlyweds as James and Iris continued to take photographs. The owners had cleared out another room in the Bed and Breakfast and converted it into a small makeshift ballroom with a music system provided by Oliver complete with a karaoke machine. After the cake was cut and Barry and Kara shared their first dance, Cisco grabbed a microphone and keyed up a song. Suddenly chants of sing were heard and the couple knew that they weren’t going to be able to end the night without performing. The song that Cisco chose was once again Accidentally in Love.

“Just remember Cisco, that when the day comes that you get married, Kara and I are going to subject you to non-stop karaoke!”

“I look forward to that day Barry! Now sing!”

When the song ended there were several more dances before Barry and Kara were escorted to the limo for the drive to his apartment. When they got there, she kicked off her shoes and flopped down on their couch, before getting uncomfortable still being in her wedding dress.

“Barry…I’m going to go change. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Miss me.”

Kara smirked as she headed off to the bedroom and returned twenty minutes later in a pair of his pajama pants and a t-shirt, before sitting back down and snuggling into his side. Barry had removed his jacket, vest and tuxedo shirt while she was gone and placed a kiss to her hair when she was comfortable, sitting next to him.

“Barry…”

“Kara?”

“I’ve been thinking…it doesn’t matter if we get that apartment we looked at. I mean it was perfect for us, but this place…it’s home. As long as we’re together, it doesn’t matter where we live.”

“Oh…feel free to punch me…but I forgot to tell you…I got a call from the manager just before the wedding. The other couple that was interested dropped out. The apartment is ours. We have to meet with her on Monday to go over the paperwork.”

“Barry Allen…you’d better not be joking with me…”

“Trust me Kara Allen…this isn’t a joke. The apartment is ours.”

A few tears escaped Kara’s eyes at the realization that they would have a place together after months of trying to find one and it was the apartment she had her heart set on, but her emotions were also overflowing as Barry called her by her new last name for the first time. They spent the rest of the weekend opening presents, filling out thank you cards and just enjoying the first days of their married life. When Monday came the euphoria had yet to abate as they met with the apartment complex manager.

“Well Mr. Allen, Ms. Danvers…, sorry Mrs. Allen, you two look so happy and in love. Best wishes on your beginning your married life together.”

“Thank you.”

“So…as I told Barry…we just need you to fill out the lease paperwork, we’ve already taken care of proof of income and the background checks…so, let’s make this official and we can begin getting your apartment ready.”

Barry and Kara spent the next hour filling out the paperwork, before driving back to what would soon no longer be his apartment. He notified the manager that he wouldn’t be renewing after his lease expired in February and received more congratulations on his marriage. Their next stop was Kara’s apartment in National City where she would repeat the process. But on their way a fireball streaked through the skies over Central, Keystone and then National City. 

Whatever this phenomenon was Supergirl and the Flash had to investigate. After quickly suiting up, they followed the smoke trail to an empty field where they found a ship nearly buried in a crater four feet deep. Kara jumped down next to the vessel and as the smoke cleared she was speechless at what she saw.

“Kara…; you okay?”

“The pod, Barry…”

“What is it?”

“It’s Kryptonian. It’s…”

Barry jumped down into the crater with Kara as the hatch of the pod opened. Inside the vessel was a woman who appeared to be frozen in a state of suspended animation. Kara could only fall to her knees as she recognized the woman. Barry could feel the shock emanating from her as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Kara…you know her? Who is this?”

“She’s…she’s my mother.”

Barry was in awe at Kara’s pronouncement and just two days into their marriage they were standing next to a Kryptonian pod. In that instant both knew that their lives just got a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Supergirl T.V. show used Mxyzptlk back in season two and I borrowed from that episode to construct part of the events of this chapter, and while Mxy was characterized well in the show I wanted to take him back to his comic book roots so I used his appearance from all of history as I made him the antagonist in this chapter. I also felt they left out his history with Superman so I had to incorporate that as well and have him go after Kara as he wanted another challenge because Clark got the best of him three months prior to the events of this chapter which if I'd written that it would have taken away from the Barry and Kara narrative. Once again thank you guys for the kudos and silent readings. Feel free to comment, I always appreciate feedback as it helps me improve my writing.


End file.
